une garde douloureuse
by mela12
Summary: TRAD à la fin du prisonnier d'azkaban. Snape adopte Harry après quelques incidents.Attention l'histoire contient une fessée sur enfant-ado.
1. LoupGarou

**Une garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 1 - L'incident du loup-garou**

Severus Snape était tout simplement hors de lui ! Mais d'un autre côté, quand ne l'était-il pas ?

Pendant qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide vers le bout du tunnel, il grimaçait à chaque pas. Son dos massacré et son point de côté le faisait souffrir, suite à sa terrible chute. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait à ce moment là ! Tout ce qu'il désirait ardemment pour l'instant, était d'enrouler ses doigts autour du cou du gosse et de l'étrangler lentement péniblement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Malheureusement il devrait laisser cela de côté, parce que pour l'instant c'était l'heure de sauver la vie du gosse encore une fois. Pour ne pas mentionner le fait que le vieux fou aurait sa tête s'il osait étrangler le gamin.

En conséquence il continua à marcher vers la sortie, Severus Snape ne pouvait cesser de penser à la stupidité du garçon. Et cette insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, n'avait-elle pas un peu de bon sens ? Toutefois, Severus n'était vraiment pas étonné de découvrir que le roux lui aussi n'avait absolument aucun cerveau. _« Comment croient-ils pouvoir défier ce criminel de Black et son associé de loup-garou Lupin? »_ Black est un meurtrier par MERLIN. C'était à cause de lui que « le garçon qui vit pour le torturer » avait souffert toute sa vie. Comment avaient-ils osé ? Et COMMENT LE GOSSE AVAIT-IL PU OSER L'ASSOMMER ! L'ASSOMMER ! Harry Potter avait assommé Severus Snape. Génial, quel beau titre pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Grrrrrrrrrrrr... Si seulement il pouvait se saisir du gosse là tout de suite, il le lui ferait payer.

_Bien, ça suffit ! Je sauve la vie du gosse à nouveau et je le tue moi même plus tard._

Severus finis par atteindre la sortie du tunnel. Dès qu'il sortit du tunnel il vit le trio d'or se tenir les uns près des autres, juste à côté d'un morceau de roche. Il sentit un immense soulagement l'accabler. Les enfants étaient en sécurité. Severus était simplement trop heureux,... heu, fâché pour penser clairement, et avait automatiquement ignoré leur état étrange. Il bondit vers eux et mis sa main sur l'écharpe qui était autours du cou de Potter. Severus s'amusa du regard de pure horreur que Potter dirigea sur lui... _« Attendez une minute »_, Potter et ses amis ne le regardaient pas ! Ils fixaient quelque chose derrière lui.

Severus sentit une présence derrière lui juste avant qu'une forme vienne soudainement bloquer les rayons de la lune. Il sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps et sa bouche devenir sèche. Avec toute la fierté qu'il put rassembler, Severus se retourna lentement pour faire face à un loup garou enragé.

On aurait jamais pensé que Severus Snape soit facilement effrayé, mais Severus dut admettre que la seule chose qui l'ait empêché de crier comme une fille, _lui, le grand Severus Snape, l'ex-mangemort, le serpentard au coeur dur, le fléau de l'existence de chaque Gryffondor,_ n'était pas la fierté. C'était la crainte, il avait tant de crainte que le son de sa voix resta bloqué au fond de sa gorge. Soudainement, il fut projeté dans le passé. Ce même tunnel, le grondement du loup-garou, la terreur... et un homme.

La vision de l'homme fut ce qui le ramena à la réalité, l'homme... son fils Harry. Il devait sauver Harry.

Son esprit cessa de fonctionner. Il ne faisait que penser au fait qu'il devait sauver les enfants, aussi ennuyants soient-ils, ils n'avaient certainement pas mérité une telle mort. En outre, si Potter n'était pas tué par le loup-garou, il aurait la satisfaction de pouvoir le tuer lui-même... n'est-ce pas ? Bien, cette raison était assez digne. N'ayant aucune autre pensée, Severus les tira derrière lui, allongeant les bras pour les protéger. Il n'hésita pas. Si le loup-garou voulait un repas ce soir, ça devrait être lui, pas les enfants. Si le loup-garou le prenait d'abord, les gosses pourraient partir en courant.

Severus regarda dans les yeux le loup-garou grondant, ses bras protégeant toujours les enfants qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Il les sentit lutter pour s'échapper, mais les maintenait fermement là où ils étaient, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans leurs bras. Son regard était fixé sur le loup-garou qui approchait lentement.

Toute sa panique s'était effacée, toute sa crainte avait disparu, Severus Snape n'avait qu'une seule pensée : que les enfants restent en sécurité. Il ne s'inquiétait plus du fait que ces enfants étaient Potter et ses amis, il ne s'inquiétait plus qu'ils fussent à Gryffondor ou encore que Potter l'avait assommé un peu auparavant et laissé Black s'évader. Il n'était préoccupé que par une chose, si les enfants étaient blessés de quelque façon que ce soit, ce serait avec son corps mort au dessus.

Mais avant que ceci ne se produise, un grand chien noir entra inopinément en scène. La première pensée que Severus eut, fut : _« Génial, maintenant nous avons le Sinistros en plus »._ Il découvrit rapidement que le grand chien n'était pas un sinistros, mais que c'était encore bien plus mauvais. Le chien était cet insupportable Black, le meurtrier sous sa forme d'animagus. Oui il avait appris la vérité à ce sujet. Il se rappelait d'une des blagues que Black et Potter lui avait faite... Non en fait ce n'était pas le moment il aurait le temps plus tard de plonger dans ses souvenirs tandis qu'il serait devant un bon feu. Là, tout de suite, il devait mettre les enfants à l'abri. Particulièrement maintenant qu'il y avait deux bêtes au lieu d'une seule. _« Mais non... »_ Le chien au lieu des les attaquer aussi, attaqua le loup-garou. Pourquoi diable Black était-il en train de les sauver ? Observant avec horreur les deux bêtes se battre, toujours en entourant les enfants de ses bras en un geste protecteur, Severus essayait de trouver un moyen de s'éclipser sans attirer sur eux l'attention du loup-garou une nouvelle fois . Severus eut finalement l'idée de partir loin avec les enfants. Pourtant il était peu disposé à lâcher la bête du regard, pour cette raison il tourna très légèrement la tête vers les enfants pour leur parler. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le loup-garou parvint à saisir Black. La bête souleva facilement le chien, il tapa durement ce dernier à la tête et à l'épaule. Severus recula, lorsqu'il vit le loup garou jeter à terre le chien et lever ses griffes afin de blesser l'animal qui était maintenant inconscient.

Harry incapable de supporter la scène, décida d'intervenir. Criant le nom de son parrain, il se tortilla pour s'extirper de la prise de Snape et courut vers les bêtes qui combattaient.

_Mon Dieu, NON ! Gamin stupide, que pensait-il pouvoir faire ?_ Le garçon n'avait même pas sa baguette magique. Et l'insupportable Granger qui commençait également à essayer de se libérer de la prise de Snape pour le suivre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape ne pouvait pas prendre une décision. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la fille et le roux blessé, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas laisser Potter avoir à faire avec ses deux bêtes seul. En outre, Snape n'avait pas non plus sa baguette magique. Lentement, Severus commença à paniquer, pendant qu'il observait Harry approcher les deux bêtes. Le loup-garou leva les yeux, pour regarder Harry. Reniflant l'odeur de Potter avec intérêt. La bête tourbillonna sur elle-même pour faire face à Harry, le regardant dans les yeux. _Gamin stupide stupide stupide!_ Pourquoi avait-il quitté ses bras protecteurs ? Pourquoi s'était-il tortillé pour se libérer? Ce côté Gryffondoresque, la chose que malheureusement le garçon possèdait plus que personne d'autre, allait le tuer un jour ! Et il semblerait que "un jour" soit aujourd'hui.

L'effroi tomba sur Severus quand le loup-garou s'approcha du garçon qui était maintenant figé de peur. Il observa la scène de loin, tout en faisant son possible pour retenir les deux enfants, luttant pour se défaire de sa prise.

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Soudain, Severus déposa les enfants et courut vers Harry. Il poussa le garçon par terre et gronda au loup-garou, qui devenait très en colère. Harry était de nouveau figé, tant de douleur, que de peur, incapable de se décider s'il devait partir loin et se mettre à l'abri ou aider son professeur.

Le loup-garou se saisit de Snape, prenant une poignée des robes du maître des potions, la bête leva son autre bras et se prépara pour donner une tape sur la tête de l'homme habillé en noir, se promettant un bon repas. Snape regarda le loup-garou dans les yeux et il vit sa détermination ; Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Juste avant que le loup-garou abatte son bras sur le visage de Snape, Snape regarda Harry et lui cria de courir au château avec ses amis. Il retourna sa tête pour voir le visage du loup-garou juste à un pouce de son propre visage et senti l'air cinglant sur ses cheveux pendant que le bras du loup descendait pour le déchirer.

Snape ne se rappela pas exactement de ce qui arriva ensuite. Il se rappela avoir entendut les cris perçants de Harry " Non ! ", ensuite il avait du avoir cligner des yeux parce que quand de nouveau il ouvrit ses yeux, le loup-garou ne le tenait plus et Harry Potter s'accrochait au dos du loup-garou. Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. _Impossible_ s'ils s'en sortaient vivant, il allait certainement tuer ce gamin ! Snape commença à jeter de petites pierres sur la tête du loup-garou. Il observait avec horreur le loup-garou essayer de jeter Harry par terre. Le souffle de Snape resta dans sa gorge, peur et panique se levant sur lui. Il fit la sourde oreille sur les bruits du loup-garou, les halètements de Harry, les cris perçants de la fille et les cris du roux. Il fixa ses yeux sur une chose, le loup-garou. Après cela, tout arriva comme si les mouvements étaient au ralenti. Le loup-garou atteignit finalement son dos et s'empara de la chemise du garçon, le tirant devant ses yeux. Il jeta le garçon par terre, et grogna…

Et c'était lui…

Severus sentit quelque chose se casser à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit une subite montée de lumière tournoyer à l'intérieur de son corps, emprisonnée, et Snape ne pouvait pas la garder. Il devait libérer cette lumière, elle le brûlait. Il souleva ses bras et dirigea ses mains vers le loup-garou. La lumière sortie de ses doigts pour finir dans la poitrine du loup-garou, l'assommant en le jetant à terre sans connaissance.

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Ils n'y avaient plus de cris perçants, de grondements, ni d'halètements. Snape regarda autour de lui. Granger était maintenant effondrée par terre, des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Weasley était près d'elle avec un immense soulagement sur son visage. Les deux bêtes étaient maintenant sans connaissance… et Potter… Il se trouvait couché par terre, respirant fortement essayant de se calmer après cette expérience traumatisante. Potter… ce gamin insupportable… ce garçon stupide… ce… oui ce _Gryffondor_ ! …. oh, il allait payer. Le gosse aurait pu se faire tuer par un loup-garou ! _Comment osait-il m'effrayer à mort… ? Comment osait-il… ?_

Sans un mot, Snape marcha là où Harry était couché, il le souleva de terre, choqué par le poids du garçon, honnêtement, le garçon n'avait jamais mangé ?

Harry leva les yeux, la confusion écrite sur son visage quand son professeur le porta. Il se senti chaud et en sécurité…et embarrassé. Harry senti son professeur s'asseoir et ensuite il fut placé sur les genoux de l'homme, visage vers le bas. Il entendit les halètements de Ron et de Hermione mais avant de pouvoir enregistrer ce qui se passait, la première claque arriva sur ses fesses. Ne donnant pas le temps à Harry d'être choqué, une série de claque très dures commencèrent à pleuvoir sur ses fesses. Une main très forte descendait à maintes reprises couvrant son derrière avec des claques aigües. Il se tordit et s'agita, mais en vain. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait.

Harry Potter… le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, se prenait une fessée (très dure) sur les genoux de son professeur !

Son derrière faisait très mal, la chaleur s'accumulait sur ses fesses et cela devenait endolori … très endolori. Avec chaque CLAQUE, le corps de Harry était saccadé. Il ne savait pas que Snape possédait une main si ferme. Snape continua à le fesser plusieurs fois, déterminé à punir sérieusement son derrière. Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient hors de ses yeux, rejoint par des halètements à chaque CLAQUE qui résonnait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry braillait librement, pleurant son coeur, chialant des excuses et promettant d'être bgentil. Au milieu des coups, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de s'asseoir de nouveau, il le savait, tout simplement.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, Severus arrêta la fessée, finalement satisfait que le garçon est été complètement puni. Il regarda vers Weasley et Granger pour les voir figés à leurs place,s regardant vers le bas la forme maintenant molle et sanglotante de Harry sur ses genoux. Snape se moqua des deux autres avant de remettre sa main sur Harry, en le frottant doucement avec des petits cercles pour le calmer.

Harry sentit une main douce frotter son dos et malgré sa douceur, elle déclencha plus de larmes sur son visage. Harry continua dans ses sanglots, son coeur brisé, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se calmer. Ses fesses étaient en feu et il avait froid. Il était loin au-dessus du sentiment embarrassé ou humiliant de sa position. Bien qu'il voulait se lever, il ne voulait pas perdre la chaleur du corps sur lequel il était appuyé, ni la main douce qui le consolait.

Alors, Harry sentit quelqu'un le changer de position en l'enveloppement de ses bras forts autour de ses épaules, le soulevant pour le tenir serré contre lui. Il reposa sa tête sur une épaule confortable. Heureux d'avoir cette chaleur et ce confort, il continua à pleurer silencieusement, reposant sa tête sur cette épaule et se tenant dessus. Harry entendit une voix calmante, douce et soyeuse, le calmant et il se senti être doucement bercé comme un petit enfant. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus en sécurité dans sa vie et il était aussi trop fatigué pour ouvrir ses yeux. Après quelque temps, il lutta pour ouvrir ses yeux et regarda un visage, très près de son propre visage. Il cligna des yeux … il rêvait certainement!

Severus regarda vers le bas pendant que Harry ouvrait ses yeux pour le regarder. Il tenait l'enfant dans ses bras et le balancer. Les lèvres de Severus commencèrent à s'étirer un peu, mais il se réprimanda immédiatement. Non il n'allait pas sourire. Il demanda, d'une voix trop douce à son goût: " Etes-vous bien maintenant ? "

Snape ? Le tenir ? Harry, trop choqué dire quoi que ce soit, inclina juste la tête, levant les yeux de confusion, son visage rougi et ses yeux gonflés.

" Bon. M. Potter, savez-vous que vous m'avez effrayé presque jusqu'à la mort ? J'apprécierais énormément si vous vous absteniez de faire ceci dans l'avenir. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "

Harry inclina encore la tête, des larmes perlant de nouveau dans ses yeux. "'D-désolé …," coassa-t'il. Severus inclina juste la tête brièvement et reposa la tête de Harry sur son épaule.

Finalement Ron et Hermione reprirent leurs esprits. Ron commença soudainement à s'emporter tandis que Hermione reprit ses pleurs. A travers ses larmes, Hermione parla doucement : « monsieur, nous avons besoin ... vous savez… le château ... Dumbledore… »

Severus leva les yeux vers Hermione. Oui, toujours la logique. Il regarda de Hermione à Weasley qui s'agitait maintenant et murmurait des choses qui semblait soupçonneusement ressembler à " Bâtard graisseux ". " Je me retiendrais à votre place, M. Weasley. Vous avez déjà assez d'ennui comme ça ! Et oui, Mlle Granger, dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît d'aller au château et de trouvez le Professeur Dumbledore. Informez-le de la situation et demandez-lui de venir ici. "

Snape étudia alors l'état d'Hermione. Evidemment, elle était dérangée mais heureusement pas blessée. Bien sûr quelques éraflures mais rien de sérieux. " Vous n'êtes pas blesséé, Mlle Granger ? "

" Non monsieur. "

" Bon. Allez-y maintenant. Et il serait bien que vous puissiez aussi faire venir Madame Pomfrey ici, pour M. Weasley. "


	2. L'infirmerie

**Une garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 2 – L'infirmerie**

Hermione ne perdit pas plus de temps. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Ron qui était assis par terre, l'air pâle et tenant sa jambe. Le professeur Snape était maintenant debout tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, et Harry, lui, ne semblait plus se soucier de rien excepté de frotter ses fesses avec une main et ses yeux avec l'autre. Les deux animaux étaient toujours au sol inconscients, en les voyants, elle les prit en pitié. Finalement, elle parti en direction du château, seulement pour foncer dans le Professeur Dumbledore.

"Je suis désolé Professeur, je ne vous avais pas vus".

"C'est tout à fait compréhensible Mlle Granger. Je crois que vous veniez me chercher. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous économiser de l'énergie." dit tranquillement Dumbledore en regardant la scène autour de lui. Son regard se fixa pendant une seconde sur Severus et Harry, mais finalement il continua à regarder ailleurs. Ses yeux ne contenaient aucun scintillement pendant qu'il s'approchait du loup-garou assommé. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et mit sa main sur sa fourrure, en chuchotant, "Mon cher enfant, je regrette de ne pouvoir vous sauver de cette douleur."

"Douleur, Directeur ? Le sauver de la douleur ? Directeur, je crois vraiment que nous sommes ceux qui ont presque perdu la vie à cause de ce pathétique…". Snape s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand le regard de Dumbledore tomba sur lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce regard sévère donnait toujours froid dans le dos à Snape. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Dumbledore arrivait toujours à lui donner la sensation de n'être q'un petit garçon qui bégaie à l'école.

Alors, Snape s'éclairci la gorge (par fierté évidemment), et ensuite se calma. Cependant, il continuait à fixer les formes inconscientes couchées pas loin du groupe.

Finalement c'est Harry qui parla « professeur, Sirius est innocent. Il n'a pas tué mes parents. C'est Queudver » Harry se défit de la prise de Snape et couru à côté de Sirius en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et dit « professeur, Sirius Black et Ron ont tous les deux besoin d'un guérisseur ».

Snape les regarda tout les deux, puis Dumbledore dans une totale confusion. Le directeur secoua juste la tête n'ayant apparemment aucune réponse. Comment se faisait-il que Black soit innocent ? Il ne pouvait pas être innocent. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Mais alors d'un autre côté, pourquoi les avait-il sauvés et pourquoi les enfants semblaient si résolus à le sauver maintenant? Et par l'enfer qui est Queudver ?

Snape soupira. "Directeur, vous pouvez soulever Black par lévitation jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plaît. Je n'ai pas ma baguette magique, et aucun des enfants non plus. Je porterai Weasley à l'infirmerie. Peut-être alors que nous obtiendrons quelques réponses." Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et Hermione, "Granger, Potter, rendez vous utiles et trouvez nos baguettes magiques ! "

Assez étonnamment, Harry parti le faire très rapidement, étroitement suivi de près par Hermione.

Snape souri d'un air satisfait et se déplaça vers Ron, et arrivé debout à côté de lui, il le regarda en disant, " Weasley, pouvez-vous vous lever ? "

" Bien sûr que je peux me mettre debout, vous me prenez pour un invalide ? "

Severus ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il devait arriver à rester calme jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de ce désordre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Dumbledore le coupa, " M. Weasley, je crois que ce n'est pas une façon de parler. Mais je comprends qu'actuellement vous ayez mal. "

Ron vit rouge, « MAIS VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QU'IL A FAIT, CE GRAI... »

Dumbledore le coupa, « M. Weasley, baissez votre voix d'un ton s'il-vous-plait. Et je ne suis actuellement pas intéressé à vous entendre, l'important pour le moment est de vous mettre en sûreté à l'intérieur du château. » Quand ils commencèrent tous à trembler, il leva les yeux. Les détraqueurs commençaient à glisser vers l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

Sans y penser une deuxième fois et ignorant toutes les protestations du garçon, Severus mis un de ses bras sous les genoux de Ron et l'autre sous ses épaules. Il le souleva, et regarda Harry et Hermione qui avaient retrouvé les baguettes magiques, « qu'est ce que vous attendez tous les deux ? »

Comme s'ils attendaient cette ordre, ils commencèrent à marcher rapidement (courant presque au château), suivi de près par Snape qui portait Ron et Dumbledore qui lévitait un énorme chien noir. Juste avant de les suivre, Dumbledore s'approcha du loup-garou et le ranima, partant avant qu'il ne soit complètement conscient.

_Quelle vue ils devaient donner maintenant _! Pensa obscurément Snape, pendant qu'il avançait avec le garçon dans ses bras, de temps en temps il jetait un coup d'oeil autour de lui, pour s'assurer que Harry et Hermione avançaient sans problème et que le Directeur suivait, les détraqueurs étant toujours loin d'eux. Il savait que dès que tout seraient en ordre, il aurait un moment difficile avec le Directeur et le garçon.

Snape pinça ses lèvres pendant qu'ils atteignaient le château. McGonagall était debout devant les portes avec sur son visage une expression préoccupée.

" Directeur, Dieu merci vous êtes tous indemnes. Avez-vous vraiment attrapé Black ? " dit-elle, en regardant le groupe devant elle.

« Minerva, je ne peux pas vous donner des réponses maintenant. Nous devons immédiatement aller à l'infirmerie. Mais s'il-vous-plait faite moi une faveur, Fudge attend dans mon bureau avec quelques aurors et j'ai peur qu'il perde patience et qu'il vienne me chercher. Je dois éclaircir quelques points d'abord. Pouvez vous y aller et les occuper jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? »

« Bien sûr Albus, » et en disant cela elle parti rapidement en direction du bureau du directeur.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'aile de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey fut alarmée, « bon sang Albus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et en aucun cas Albus, nous ne pouvons avoir un chien dans l'infirmerie. »

Severus mit Ron sans aucune cérémonie dans un des lits, tandis que Dumbledore mettait Sirius sur un autre. " Oui Poppy, mais ce n'est pas un chien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Occupez-vous d'abord de M. Weasley pendant que je m'occupe de quelques choses. "

Avec un sort rapide Sirius redevint humain (choquant Poppy qui laissa tomber la fiole de potion qu'elle tenait), avec un autre sort des cordes l'attachèrent pendant que Harry haletait, « directeur, mais il est innocent, s'il-vous-plait croyez moi… »

« Je sais ce que tu as dit Harry. Mais il faut me pardonner, je ne prendrai pas de risque avec votre vie. »

" Mais..." Harry ravala ses protestations devant le regard de Snape.

Dumbledore soutint le regard fixe de Severus pendant un moment, rendant extrêmement mal à l'aise le sorcier plus jeune, mais il ne dit rien.

Pendant que Madame Pomfrey était aux petits soins pour Ron, l'alimentant de deux ou trois potions et bandant sa jambe, Dumbledore réveilla Sirius. Rapidement Madame Pomfrey alla vers Sirius, le forçant à prendre des potions guérissantes.

Sirius ouvrit doucement les yeux. Trop de lumière, pensa-t'il quand il les ferma de nouveau. Il voulu mettre sa main devant ses yeux mais découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom et essaya d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Oh, c'est juste James. Attends James ... ? Ah non … pas James. C'est Harry. À cette pensée, tout ce qui s'était produit revint dans son esprit et il fit un bond - ou tout du moins il essaya - pour seulement découvrir qu'il était attaché et qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer.

« Harry, Dieu merci, tu vas bien ? Où est Remus, que s'est il passé ? » Sirius parla rapidement en regardant autour de lui, ensuite il regarda Dumbledore, puis Snape, finalement il découvrit qu'il avait été attrapé. Soudainement il gémi " Nooooooonnnnn … Pas ça … c'est ce fichu RAT … je vais le tuer … " Il regarda Dumbledore d'un air suppliant " Professeur croyez moi, je suis innocent, je ne trahirai jamais James et le Lily. C'était Petigrew, ce …. " Sirius continua avec quelques blasphèmes colorés.

Dumbledore secoua sa tête. " Black, il serait bien que vous essayiez de vous calmer. Si vous voulez que j'entende ce que vous avez à me dire. Encore mieux... " Il jeta rapidement un sort de silence sur Sirius, puis se tourna vers les enfants figés et avant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux puisse protester, il dit simplement :

" Voudriez-vous vous expliquer d'abord ? "

Maintenant Harry se sentait si coupable de ne pas avoir laissé le Professeur Lupin et Sirius tuer Peter. Tout était de sa faute si le rat s'était échappé.

Après avoir respiré profondément, Hermione commença à expliquer l'histoire entière depuis le début chez Hagrid, où Sirius attaquait Ron, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Elle omis la partie au sujet de la fessée que Harry avait reçu, elle avait le sentiment que c'était quelque chose que Harry partagerait si il le voulait.

« Merci Miss Granger. Je crois que ceci était très éclairant. » Dumbledore regarda alors le maître des potions qui était silencieux, et évidemment choqué. « Severus, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

Severus, effrayé, dit " Et bien, je voudrais certainement ajouter quelques choses, mais je le ferai en privé Directeur. Mes compléments ne sont d'aucune importance dans l'innocence _(Dieu l'interdise)_ de Black. "

Dumbledore inclina la tête, puis regarda de nouveau Sirius « Sirius, mon garçon, maintenant je vais enlever le sort de silence. Je pense que vous êtes assez calme? » Sirius inclina la tête.

Dumbledore enleva le sort et regarda Sirius pendant un moment. Sirius mis tous son désespoir, sa peine, et ses sentiments dans ses yeux. Il savait que Dumbledore verrait la vérité. Il le faisait toujours.

Harry priait pour que Dumbledore le croie. Il ne perdrait pas un autre père, pas maintenant, pas encore.

Soudainement, Dumbledore enroula ses bras autour de Sirius qui se raidi sur le moment avant de se blottir dans l'étreinte. « Mon cher garçon. Je suis désolé, si désolé. J'aurai du mieux savoir. Je vous ai laissé tomber, comme j'ai laissé tomber beaucoup de gens. Je ne peux vous rembourser d'aucune manière pour tous les maux que je vous ai causés. " Dumbledore fut frappé par la culpabilité et le chagrin. Combien de gens avait-il déçu dans sa vie ? Combien de décisions avait-il prises et qui avaient fait souffrir les gens ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé le ministère s'occuper de la question ? James et Lily, ils doivaient maintenant se retourner dans leurs tombes. A cause de lui, un autre de ses enfants avait vécu dans la torture pendant douze ans. Il était responsable de ne pas l'avoir appuyé, de ne pas avoir demandé l'utilisation du veritaserum. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

À ce moment Hermione pleurait librement, Harry avait des larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur ses joues et Ron semblait très triste. Même Snape semblait être secoué en voyant son mentor, le seul père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, perdre son courage sous le fardeau de culpabilité.

Cela pris un peu de temps pour que Sirius découvre ce que ça signifiait pour lui que Dumbledore le croit, il commença à sangloter, et à trembler dans les bras de Dumbledore.

Après quelques minutes, Sirius se calma, reniflant occasionnellement, alors, il demanda, de sa voix toujours pleine de larmes : " Et maintenant ? Peter s'est échappé, vous … vous aller... me r-renvoyer à Az-Azkaban ?"

« Jamais mon enfant. Mais j'ai peur que tu doives encore te cacher jusqu'à ce que nous mettions la main sur le traître ou que nous trouvions une autre solution. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement qui vous gardera en sécurité, mais jusque-là, j'ai peur que vous deviez partir maintenant. »

À l'expression résignée que Sirius eu, Harry cria " Non, non s'il vous plaît, Directeur, pas Sirius, non". Il couru vers Sirius et se planta dans ses bras " ne t'en va pas, Sirius, laisse moi venir avec toi, s'il te plaît". Sirius regarda d'un air impuissant Dumbledore qui souleva Harry loin de lui.

« Harry, calme toi s'il-te-plait. Tu comprends sûrement… »

Pendant que Dumbledore parlait, on entendait également les cris perçants de Harry « non, ne faîtes pas ça, il ne peut pas s'en aller, sinon j'irai avec lui. »

Par la suite, Snape, ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. L'hargneux maître des potions se déplaça jusqu'à Harry, il mit un bras autour de ses épaules, souleva son menton pour pouvoir le regarder directement dans les yeux et chuchota de sa voix la plus dangereuse, « M. Potter, arrêtez cela immédiatement. » Assez étonnamment, Harry se calma immédiatement, des larmes coulant toujours silencieusement sur ses joues.

Satisfait de l'obéissance du plus jeune, il continua « le directeur n'essaye pas d'emporter votre parrain. » Snape sembla mordre sa langue en disant ce mot. « Il essaye simplement de s'assurer qu'il soit en sûreté jusqu'à ce qu'une autre solution soit trouvée. » Ne remarquant pas le regard brillant de Sirius dans son dos, il continua, « et croyez moi, autant que je voudrais que ce chien prenne de nouveau des puces à Azkaban, la meilleure décision pour le moment est qu'il se cache. »

Une fois calmé, Harry vit la logique derrière ses mots. Il inclina finalement la tête. « Mais, je ne pourrai pas le voir ».

Pour cette fois, c'est Hermione qui parla ; elle et Ron avaient été silencieux pendant toute la scène, ne trouvant rien d'apaisant à dire. « Harry, bien sûr que tu pourras le voir, peut-être pas autant que tu le souhaiterais, mais quand même. Et je suis sûre que le directeur trouvera une manière pour que tous les deux vous puissiez garder le contact. »

« Ouais camarade, tout ira bien » ajouta Ron.

Après cela, tout ce fit très rapidement, Sirius parti, Ron fut libéré de l'infirmerie, Snape parti dans ses cachots et Dumbledore retourna à son bureau.

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient silencieusement vers la tour Gryffondor avec Harry frottant distraitement le derrière de son pantalon. Ron se rappela soudainement ce qui s'était produit et s'arrêta.

« Qui a-t-il Ron ? » demanda Hermione.

« Comment ce Bâtard graisseux a-t-il pu lever la main sur toi Harry ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Dumbledore ? Tu dois immédiatement retourner le lui dire. Cette boule de graisse gluante. Je ne peux pas croire… »

Harry, qui avait viré au rouge, n'était pas particulièrement prêt à discuter de cela en ce moment, il était très confus dans ses sentiments envers tous ce qui s'était passé.

Hermione rabroua Ron, " Ron, ne peux-tu pas voir que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Harry a déjà assez de choses en tête. Maintenant retournons à la tour, nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de repos. Et demain, dimanche, nous n'avons pas de classes, donc nous pourrons discuter calmement de tout ce qui est arrivé."

Avec cela, elle accéléra son allure, suivi d'un Harry très reconnaissant, et d'un Ron très agité.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans leurs dortoirs, après un rapide bonne nuit et un avertissement de la part de Hermione pour Ron, de ne commencer aucune discussion ce soir où elle lui jetterait un sort idiot au déjeuner demain matin.

Harry se changea rapidement et plongea dans son lit, ne voulant donner à Ron aucune chance de lui parler. Ah…Mauvaise idée. Il grimaça immédiatement et ne put pas s'empêcher de frotter furieusement ses fesses. Il leva la tête pour voir Ron l'observer et il se senti rougir. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, mais délicatement cette fois. Il savait que Ron était scandalisé par ce qu'avait fait Snape, et il savait également qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui à propos de Sirius, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Avec reconnaissance, Ron sembla comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler ce soir et avec un rapide bonne nuit, mit sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormi.

Harry se coucha sur le côté essayant de s'endormir. Mais son esprit erra vers tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il lui sembla que tout ce qui était arrivé était vieux de quelques jours et pas seulement de quelques heures. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce matin, son seul désir était de trouver Sirius Black et de le tuer pour avoir trahi ses parents, et maintenant son seul souhait était que ce même Sirius Black soit ici avec lui. Fermant ses yeux, il imagina sa vie avec Sirius. C'était très calmant. Cependant, au milieu de ses pensées, vint le visage de Snape. C'était une autre chose qui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Il était très confus sur ses sentiments. Il devrait être fâché et humilié pour ce que Snape lui avait fait, mais assez étonnamment il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas nier que Snape avait essayé de le sauver lui et ses amis, même après qu'il l'ait assommé. En effet il était embarrassé, et ses fesses étaient encore cuisantes, mais il n'était pas fâché. Maintenant, son esprit se rappelait de Snape le tenant. Dieu qu'il s'était senti à l'aise. C'était la seule fois de sa vie qu'il se rappelait être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il pensa de nouveau à ce que seraient ses sentiments si James était encore vivant, et s'il l'avait tenu de cette manière. D'une façon ou d'un autre, il ne se serait pas vexé d'avoir eu une fessée si son père l'avait ensuite tenu et calmé de la même manière que Snape. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se rappelant ses sentiments quand la main de Snape lui frottait le dos et que sa tête reposait sur son épaule, Harry s'était senti si bien. Harry soupira.

Cependant toutes ces pensées s'arrêtèrent quand il se rappela qu'il devrait voir Snape demain au repas et aussi lundi dans la classe de potions. Et bien ce serait très embarrassant. Harry se senti rougir en y pensant.

Harry continua dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'endorme.


	3. Anticipation

**Une garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 3 – Anticipation**

Pendant ce temps, Snape arpentait son bureau, buvant un verre de whisky pur feu. Merde, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il cet effet sur lui, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il avait 35 ans pour l'amour de MERLIN, il n'était pas un gosse de 12 ans. Il s'était associé au plus mauvais sorcier du siècle ! Comment se faisait-il qu'il craigne le directeur ?

Snape s'assit près du feu, attendant la visite inévitable de Dumbledore. D'accord, il avait donné une fessée au gamin Potter, et alors ? Il l'avait mérité. Il s'était presque fait tué, était insupportable, stupide …oh Dieu, est-ce que c'était la seule raison ? Non, bien sur que non, ça ne pouvait pas l'être, non? C'était parce qu'il était un gosse arrogant qui pensait que c'était bien pour lui d'assommer son professeur. Il devrait être expulsé pour ça si on lui demandait son avis. Et il ne s'était certainement pas inquiété de se faire dévorer par un loup-garou.

Alors, Snape se leva et recommença à arpenter son bureau. Finalement, il entendit un coup doux, et la porte s'ouvrir instantanément, pour faire place à son mentor. Le vieil imbécile souriait bêtement, comme si rien ne s'était produit aujourd'hui, et comme si il ne venait pas houspiller son maître des potions. Cependant, aussi froidement que possible, Snape dit simplement :

« Directeur, à quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? »

À sa surprise, Albus ri sous cape. « Severus, comme si vous ne m'aviez pas attendu pendant tout ce temps ».

Severus regarda fixement le directeur avant de lui demander « Monsieur, je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

Albus l'étudia soigneusement. Oui, il est toujours formel quand il est nerveux. À ce jour, il pouvait facilement lire à l'intérieur du plus jeune sorcier, et son comportement actuel lui indiquait que Severus s'attendait à être réprimandé.

« Merci, Severus. Je prendrai du thé, s'il-te-plait »

Severus inclina brusquement la tête et fit apparaître une théière et des tasses. Pendant qu'il versait du thé au directeur, il se sentit très observé. Il prit quelques respirations profondes. Il ne montrerait pas à Albus qu'il était mal à l'aise. Bien que ,en y pensant, Albus le savait toujours.

Il donna sa tasse au Directeur, s'assit dans la chaise d'en face, et attendit. _Ah, parlez !_ Pour l'amour de MERLIN, pourquoi le directeur ne lui parlait pas.

Dumbledore regarda alors Severus, une expression extrêmement calme sur son visage.

_Allez ! Vous êtes ici ! Allez-vous m'interroger Albus, ou allez vous me hurler dessus? Ou peut être me donner un avertissement en me disant que je serais renvoyé si j'ose de nouveau faire cela. _

« Severus. J'ai seulement une question pour toi et je voudrais que tu me répondes sincèrement. »

Severus senti son cœur s'emballer et un noeud se former dans son estomac, mais il répondit avec autant de calme qu'il pu rassembler « oui, directeur. »

Dumbledore le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda, « si vous vous souciez autant de Harry, Severus, alors _pourquoi_ le traitez-vous de cette manière ? »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Severus était choqué. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question. Il s'attendait à être interrogé sur pourquoi il avait donné une fessée au garçon, ou comment il avait osé utiliser un châtiment corporel sur un étudiant, ou comment il avait osé poser un doigt sur l'enfant chéri, mais pas à cette question. Alors quelque chose tilta dans son esprit et il essaya de répondre avec du mordant :

"Albus, quel diable vous a donné l'idée que je me souciait de ce gamin arrogant ? "

« Severus, vous ne m'avez jamais refusé quelque chose. Et vous ne m'avez jamais menti. S'il-vous-plait prenez une minute pour y réfléchir et essayez de répondre de nouveau à ma question ? »

L'esprit de Severus s'emballa, il ferma les yeux. Non, Albus, s'il-vous-plait ne me faites pas ça. Il se rappela la première leçon de potion où il avait rabaissé Harry. Puis, il se rappela chaque rencontre avec lui. Il se rappela comment il s'était senti quand il avait su que Quirrel était après lui, et quand Harry était entré dans la Chambre de Secrets, oh ouais, ce jour, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il aurait étranglé le garçon, entrant seul dans cette chambre et combattant un maudit basilic ! Et il se souvint d'aujourd'hui, sa crainte pendant que le loup-garou attaquait le garçon, le désespoir quand il avait cru qu'il allait mourir. Il se rappela comment le garçon avait pleuré dans ses bras, se tenant à sa robe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se rappela le réconfort de pouvoir sauver l'enfant, encore une fois, d'une inévitable mort. Alors, il regarda le directeur et répondit sincèrement :

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, Severus vit avec soulagement qu'ils scintillaient à nouveau. Pendant les dernières heures ses yeux ne brillaient plus et aussi irritant que cela puisse sembler parfois, Severus savait que ça montrait que Dumbledore n'était pas fâché contre lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas déçu. Même après toutes ces années, cela signifiait beaucoup pour Severus. Il avait déçu le directeur maintes et maintes fois pendant ses premières années, cependant il l'acceptait toujours à bras ouverts, comme un père qui acceptait toujours son enfant indiscipliné.

Le soulagement dû se voir sur son visage car Albus souri, ce qui accentua le scintillement de ses yeux, « Severus, mon garçon, c'était la réponse la plus proche possible de la vérité à ma question. »

_Hmphhh. Espèce de vieil imbécile qui scintille! Comment sait-il toujours tout ?_

" Donnez-vous juste du temps Severus. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui vous avez compris que Harry n'était pas son père et qu'il accepterait n'importe quelle forme d'amour, venant de n'importe qui, du moment qu'on le lui montre. Il a eu une vie très dure Severus. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, sa vie n'est pas très différente de la vôtre. Et j'ose dire qu'aujourd'hui le garçon a découvert que vous vous souciez de lui et je connais Harry, il ne lâchera jamais ça. "

Severus observa distraitement le directeur. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas dire cela, le garçon le détestait, et il devait sûrement le détester davantage pour ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Puis après coup, « Albus, pour la centième fois, Je Ne Soucie Pas Du Garçon, et peu importe ce que vous pouvez dire pour me convaincre, le garçon est un gamin arrogant qui a été gaté toute sa vie, vivant comme un héros. En AUCUN CAS sa vie a eu une quelconque similitude avec la mienne. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne le répéterai pas de nouveau Albus, je ne me soucie pas du maudit Harry Potter ! »

Dumbledore regarda Severus pendant un moment, puis soudainement, jeta sa tête en arrière et ri chaleureusement. Severus FRONCA LES SOURCILS profondément et croisa les bras, « directeur, puis-je savoir exactement ce que j'ai dit et que vous trouvez si amusant ? »

Dumbledore se consentra finalement sur Severus et le regarda avec ses yeux pleins de gaité, « Severus, Severus,… vous êtes l'enfant le plus têtu que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer. »

Et la dessus il continua à rire en allant vers la porte, laissant derrière lui un maître des potions qui s'agitait avec colère contre l'intervention d'un vieil imbécile manipulateur. Attendez une minute … _je ne suis pas un enfant !_

Alors il se rappela quelque chose et avant que le directeur n'ouvre la porte, il dit. " Directeur, vous partez ? "

Dumbledore le regarda, ses yeux scintillant toujours vivement, essayant d'imiter son maître des potions revêche, il dit : " oui, je pense que c'est évident. "

Severus le regarda fixement, " Très bonne imitation Albus ! " Il soupira et dit " Et bien, en ce qui concerne, … vous savez … la punition de Potter. "

" Oh ! Bien sûr, et bien vous savez que les enfants n'ont pas vraiment fait quelque chose de significatif et qu'être à l'extérieur d'Hogwarts après les heures autorisé n'était pas vraiment leur faute. Ils ont été assez traumatisés si j'ose dire. Vraiment Severus, il n'y a pas besoin de punition. Mais bien sûr si vous insistez, je peux leur donner deux ou trois retenues. "

Vers la fin de ce discours, Severus s'emporta. Il était sûr que le Directeur faisait exprès, juste pour le torturer!

« Directeur, vous SAVEZ ce que je veux dire ! »

" Umm, non vraiment Severus. Que voulez-vous dire ? "

" ALBUS! J'AI DONNÉ UNE MAUDITE FESSÉE AU GARCON ET VOUS LE SAVEZ BIEN ! "

Dumbledore mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, et dit calmement, " Honnêtement, Severus, essayez-vous de me rendre sourd ? " Dumbledore soupira et dit, " Vous voyez Severus, Harry ne s'est pas plaint à moi de quelque chose de ce genre. " Il regarda alors de près Severus, « Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis arrivé à côté du saule pleureur, Harry pleurait dans des vos bras et vous frottiez son dos et le berciez comme un petit enfant. »

Après un moment de silence, Dumbledore rajouta, « À votre place, Severus, je lui parlerai. Pas parce que vous vous souciez du garçon, Dieu l'interdise. Bien sûr que non. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot pour imaginer ça. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne fait pas ça... heu... ummm volontairement de nouveau ! "

La dessus, Dumbledore quitta les appartements de Severus.

Le matin, Harry dormi très tard, en fait jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione le réveillent. Eux s'étaient levés tôt et avaient décidé de laisser dormir Harry en sachant qu'il en avait besoin.

Harry senti quelqu'un secouer son épaule et entendit son nom plusieurs fois. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, pour trouver Ron et Hermione penché au-dessus de lui. « Kessisspass ? »

Hermione râla, " le petit déjeuner est déjà passé Harry. C'est presque l'heure du déjeuner ! Maintenant lève-toi ! "

Harry se retourna et mit ses pieds sur le sol, sentant le froid et l'air frais contre ses pieds nus " je suis presque levé ! "

Pendant qu'il se levait et s'étirait, tous les événements d'hier revinrent dans son esprit, formant un nœud dans son estomac, et il senti que ses yeux commençaient à le brûler. Il s'assit de nouveau, mettant ses mains sur ses genoux et essayant de retenir ses larmes. Merde! Ca faisait beaucoup d'événements récents.

Ses deux amis se sentirent très concernés. Il senti Hermione s'asseoir près de lui et lui mettre un bras autour de ses épaules, « C'est bon, Harry ! Je sais que tu es blessé en ce moment, je sais ce que Sirius représentait pour toi. » Maintenant, Harry ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

« Hermione, ne t'ais tu jamais senti pleinement heureuse, que soudainement ta vie allait changer en mieux, que ta vie allait devenir meilleure, à un point que tu n'aurais jamais pu espérer, et après tu clignes juste des yeux pour te retrouver avec une vie plus mal qu'avant. » Harry mit ses mains sur ses yeux pendant qu'il sanglotait pitoyablement, « je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais vu Sirius, je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais su qu'il était innocent, je le souhaite… »

Maintenant, même Ron essayait de retenir ses larmes, « Harry, ne dit pas ça. Même si Sirius va devoir se cacher, maintenant nous savons tous qu'il est innocent, Dumbledore le sait aussi et il ne laissera pas tomber Sirius jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Maintenant tu sais que tu as quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi. »

Hermione tapota son épaule, « Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas que cet espoir soit brisé, mais il ne le seras pas. Fait moi confiance, tu ne perdras pas Sirius. »

Harry utilisa tout son sang-froid pour arrêter ses sanglots et essuyer ses yeux. Il fit un faible sourire à ses amis, « vous savez, vous êtes les meilleurs amis que quiconque pourrait jamais demander. »

Ron sourit, tandis que Hermione rougissait. " Euh... ok, Harry habille toi et on t'attend en bas. Et dépêche toi, nous ne voulons pas manquer le déjeuner. "

A la pensée du déjeuner son estomac gronda, il avait très faim. Hier, il n'avait pas dîné et il avait dormi pendant le petit déjeuner. Mais dès que sa sensation de faim vint, elle disparu immédiatement pour être remplacée par de la nausée. Non. En aucun cas il ne pouvait aller déjeuner et voir Snape, EN AUCUN CAS !

« Heu… Je pense que je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant, je vais juste… vous savez, me reposer ici et lire jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez. »

« Pas faim, Harry… tu n'as même pas dîné hier ! »

« Non vraiment Hermione, je ne peux pas aller… heu… tu sais, manger »

Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas venir déjeuner, il avait clairement entendu son estomac réclamer de la nourriture, mais Hermione, toujours aussi rapide, fixa Harry, « Harry James Potter, tu t'habilles et tu es dans la salle commune dans 5 minutes. Tu ne te cacheras pas dans le dortoir, et tu ne te priveras pas de nourriture. Nous parlerons après le déjeuner ! » Avec cela, elle tira Ron par le bras et alla à la porte.

Harry regarda fixement la porte après que Hermione soit partie, en entendant en bas des escaliers Ron lui demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. Après quelques minutes il ri. Ouais, laissez-le au soin de Hermione pour retourner la situation. Il soupira et se leva pour aller à la salle de bain se laver et s'habiller. Après tout, hier, Hermione avait giflé Malfoy au visage, et il ne voulait pas que cela se produise maintenant sur lui, surtout après hier. Pensant encore à cela, il frotta à titre d'essai son derrière pour seulement découvrir qu'il n'était plus endolori. Ca l'étonna lui-même, il souri.

Après quelques minutes, il descendit rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient. Évidemment Ron n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la moindre information d'Hermione et de ce dont elle avait parlé. Ron pouvait parfois être si bête, particulièrement si il était affamé. Harry ne fit aucune tentative pour dire quelque chose à Ron.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Harry ressentait deux émotions contradictoires, les deux devenant plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la Grande Salle. Il redoutait de voir Snape, et d'un autre côté, ce qui était très alarmant, il avait un désir ardent de le voir. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pour être honnête, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il n'avait dans son cœur aucune colère quand il pensait à l'homme.

Des qu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, Harry fixa ses yeux sur le plancher en marchant jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors sans lever une seule fois la tête. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour rencontrer accidentellement les yeux de l'homme. Juste quand ils atteignirent leurs sièges, Ron dit « voilà le BATARD GRAISSEUX ! Je ne peux pas le croire, il est assit là, regardant avec son air suffisant comme si rien ne s'était produit. Vraiment, ce batârd graisseux a de sacrés nerfs… »

Le coeur d'Harry chuta jusqu'à ses pieds, pour seulement être de nouveau tiré jusqu'à sa gorge, pendant que Ron continuait sa tirade. Soudainement, se rendant compte que Harry était maintenant très pâle, Ron dit, « Harry, je te le dis, il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore après le déjeuner ! C'est une bonne chance pour faire renvoyer le bâtard graisseux ! »

Hermione, essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Ron, échouant lamentablement, elle le coupa finalement, « Ron, ne t'occupe pas de cela ! Si Harry veut voir quelqu'un, il décidera de le faire lui même, alors tais-toi. »

Harry était vraiment reconnaissant envers Hermione, il lui donna un faible sourire et commença à manger. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé de savoir ce qu'il mangeait, il voulait surtout se maintenir occupé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il voulait savoir si Snape le regardait, mais n'osait pas regarder. Il se tourna vers Hermione, "Hermy, pourrais tu... me dire si... tu sais... ummm..."

Hermione le regarda sympathiquement et secoua la tête, « rien Harry, il ne regarde pas. »

Harry ferma ses yeux. Comment se faisait-il que Hermione sache tout ? Il soupira. Il osa déplacer sa tête et regarda rapidement vers Snape, pour le voir regarder fixement son gobelet. Il rabaissa rapidement sa tête, pour seulement la lever de nouveau après quelques secondes, remarquant que Snape fixait cette fois-ci son assiette. Cette action fut répétée encore cinq fois, pour trouver à chaque fois Snape, en train de regarder fixement un objet ou un autre, ne regardant jamais dans sa direction. Puis il lui sembla que Snape était déterminé à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Harry fut très étonné de découvrir qu'il se sentait déçu et même attristé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était attendu à ce que Snape le regarde, le fixe, souriant d'un air affecté, faisant n'importe quoi, reconnaissant juste sa présence, mais être simplement totalement ignoré, il ne s'y attendait pas.

De nouveau, il ferma ses yeux et la seule chose qui vint à son esprit était le sentiment des bras de Snape qui le berçait et sa voix soyeuse et douce dans des ses oreilles qui lui disait…

« Potter ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour ne voir personne d'autre que l'homme de ses pensées qui se tenait à présent à côté de lui.

Harry devint écarlate avant de chuchoter, « oui monsieur »

" Mon bureau dans 30 minutes ! " Avec cela le maître des potions jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de la table, avec un regard mortel évident, avant de quitter la Grande Salle, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui.


	4. Confort

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 4 – Confort**

La table des Gryffondors s'était immédiatement calmée en découvrant Snape près d'eux. Ils découvrirent rapidement la raison pour laquelle il était à leur table. Alors ils recommencèrent à parler avec vivacité sur un seul sujet : qu'avait encore fait Harry pour aller dans le bureau de Snape !

Maintenant, les serpentards étaient un cas tout à fait différent. Malfoy était assis à côté de ses amis, riant sous cape en pointant Harry du doigt, souhaitant très fort que quoi que Harry ait fait, il soit expulsé cette fois-ci.

Harry, pour sa part, était totalement inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il regardait fixement son assiette et se réprimandait. _Là ! N'est ce pas ce que tu voulais... imbécile ? Il t'a non seulement regardé, mais en plus il veut que tu ailles à son bureau. Certainement pour te donner une retenue, te retirer des points, et te rappeler cette chaleur sur ton derrière. Il avait l'air fâché ! Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que le maître des potions s'occupe de toi. Idiot !_

Ron, après avoir ricané face à Malfoy et aux serpentards, indiqua, « Harry. Il est maintenant temps que tu ailles voir Dumbledore et que tu lui dises tout à propos de cela. Je suis sûr que le bâtard graisseux n'y échappera pas »

Hermione, après avoir rabroué quelques Gryffondors qui essayaient de savoir pourquoi Snape voulait voir Harry, se retourna vers lui. " Harry, tu sembles si pâle. Pourquoi ne termines-tu pas ton déjeuner, avant d'aller faire une rapide promenade dans le parc. L'air frais t'aidera à penser clairement. »

« Mais Hermione, Harry doit aller voir Dumbledore. Il doit lui dire ce que ce bâtard lui a fait. Dumbledore l'expulsera de l'école en un rien de temps. »

« Honnêtement Ron, arrête un peu. » Pendant quelques secondes Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle supposait que depuis hier, Harry n'était pas fâché, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, il était juste confus. Et malgré son choc total pour ce que Snape avait fait, elle devait admettre qu'elle était encore plus choquée par la façon dont Snape avait réagi ensuite. Pour Hermione, Snape les protégeait contre le loup-garou, ce qui était juste une chose normale à faire. Il était un professeur et c'était sa responsabilité. Ce qui l'avait vraiment choquée, c'était que Snape semblait se soucier réellement de Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point il avait été doux avec Harry, comment il avait frotté des cercles dans son dos et comment il l'avait tenu dans des ses bras. Oui, Snape se souciait certainement de lui.

Soupirant, elle regarda Harry, « Harry, qu'est ce que tu veux faire, allez voir Dumbledore et lui parler d'abord ? Nous pouvons aller au bureau avec toi et t'attendre. Où nous pouvons également t'accompagner aux cachots si tu veux. »

Harry secoua sa tête, « non, je ne veux pas parler à Dumbledore. Je pense que je vais faire la promenade que tu m'as suggéré. »

Avec cela, il quitta rapidement la Grande Salle. Il avait vraiment besoin d'air frais.

En attendant Harry, Snape lisait tranquillement assis à son bureau. La nuit dernière, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Après qu'Albus soit parti, il était resté à regarder le feu pendant un long moment. Quand les premiers rayons du jour avaient commencé à transpercer la nuit, Severus Snape avait pris une décision.

Pendant ce temps, Harry marchait autour des vastes terres d'Hogwarts. Pendant que le temps s'écoulait, Harry se rendit compte qu'il voulait réellement voir son professeur, il voulait lui parler. Toute son hésitation disparue, toute sa crainte et sa confusion également. Désormais, il n'était même plus embarrassé. Calmement, il marcha de nouveau vers l'entrée du hall, puis prit la direction des cachots. Harry Potter avait pris une décision.

Se tenant devant la porte de Snape, Harry respira profondément et frappa.

Snape entendit un coup doux à sa porte, lui aussi respira profondément et il alla ouvrir. Harry se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un regard de détermination dans les yeux. Sans un mot, Snape fit un pas de côté permettant à Harry d'entrer dans son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous ! »

Immédiatement, Harry s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils en cuir qui faisaient face au bureau. Il regarda Snape, s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil. Il fut un peu étonné, il s'attendait à ce que, comme d'habitude, Snape s'assoit derrière son bureau, dans sa chaise. Snape l'observait silencieusement. Le garçon semblait vouloir parler. Bien, il ne le blesserait pas et l'écouterait en premier. Harry respira à nouveau profondément et décida de parler avant de changer d'avis.

« Monsieur, je voudrais… » Alors il hésita.

« Oui ? »

" Euh... juste, eh bien, vous demander quelque chose. "

Snape leva un sourcil d'interrogation que Harry prit comme une accord à continuer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous inquiétez ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Je sais que vous le faites. »

Silencieusement Snape le maudit. Par l'enfer, comment Potter pouvait-il savoir quand une personne se souciait de lui. Il ne se l'était jamais admis à lui-même, enfin jusqu'à hier soir.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« La nuit dernière, quand le prof... je veux dire le loup-garou essayait de me tuer, vous avez fait un peu de magie sans baguette. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie en l'assommant sans votre baguette magique. Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore est l'un des très rares sorciers à pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette et vous n'êtes pas l'un d'entre eux. » Maintenant que Harry avait commencé, il se sentait plus confiant, alors il continua, « vous n'auriez pas pu faire cela, à moins que vous vous inquiétiez _profondément pour_ moi. »

Snape regarda fixement Harry pendant quelques minutes, puis soupira.

« Oui, M. Potter. Je m'inquiète pour vous. Quant à pourquoi, je ne crois pas avoir une réponse à cette question. Peut-être que c'est arrivé graduellement, peut-être parce que j'ai été injuste envers vous plusieurs fois, peut-être parce que j'ai essayé de vous protéger plusieurs fois et que c'est juste devenu une deuxième nature, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est juste arrivé. "

En entendant cette confession, Harry se senti simplement choqué. Il regarda le visage de Snape, observant ses lèvres former un aperçu de sourire dans un mouvement convulsif. Harry se rappela alors autre chose qu'il voulait dire Snape et il dit rapidement : « je me soucie de vous aussi. "

C'était maintenant au tour de Snape d'être choqué.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, je… » Obstinément, Harry continua. « Hier je ne pouvais pas le supporter quand vous étiez sur le point d'être tué. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de vous perdre. Il est vrai que je suis souvent fâché contre vous, en raison de la façon dont vous me traitez, mais je ne veux pas que vous mouriez. »

Harry ne respirait pas lourdement. Là, il l'avait fait. Il avait dit ce qu'il voulait et Snape ne l'avait pas tué … enfin pas encore.

Pendant un moment, Snape étudia ses mains pâles, avant de regarder Harry, qui maintenant avait le visage rouge.

« Je _vous ai demandé_ de venir à mon bureau, » Snape insista bien sur le mot « demandé » comme si Harry était assez audacieux pour refuser, « pour vous présenter une offre. »

Il regarda alors Harry directement dans les yeux, « vous aimeriez passer l'été chez moi ? »

Harry était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche quand Snape indiqua, « non, M. Potter. Je n'accepterai aucune réponse maintenant. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour me donner une réponse »

Alors Snape se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. Là, il l'avait dit ! Jusqu'à présent, il pensait que c'était seulement un caprice, il pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dire ces mots.

Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment était que Harry dise oui.

Il voulait passer du temps avec Harry, l'observer jouer, voler, apprendre et sourire. Il voulait que Harry lui fasse confiance, qu'il vienne le voir quand il était confus, qu'il lui demande quand il avait besoin de réponses, que Harry vienne le chercher pour avoir du réconfort, et qu'il dépende de lui quand il serait préoccupé. Oui, il voulait que Harry trouve son épaule quand il en aurait besoin pour se pencher dessus, et ses bras quand Harry ressentirait le besoin d'être serré.

Maintenant, Harry était noyé dans ses propres pensées. D'abord, il pensa qu'il n'avait pas correctement entendu ce que Snape avait indiqué. Mais quand il réalisa qu'il avait correctement entendu, son coeur s'emballa. Snape voulait qu'il reste avec lui pour l'été ? Et bien c'était une... une surprise et pas la moindre … mais une surprise très agréable. De nouveau, il regarda le visage de Snape, recherchant un sourire affecté, un ricanement, ou tout ce qui pourrait prouver que Snape se moquait seulement de lui. Non, il n'y avait rien de tous ça. Quoi qu'il voie sur le visage de Snape, cela le consolait. Une expression étrange … c'était comme si Snape avait un très bon rêve, un rêve où il était sûr de ne jamais se réveiller. Sans y penser une deuxième fois Harry dit,

« Oui »

Snape eut l'air de venir juste de se réveiller après un profond assoupissement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ma réponse est OUI. Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour y réfléchir. »

Snape regarda fixemment Harry,

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Pendant un moment, Harry resta silencieux, puis il dit,

« Monsieur, je voudrais vraiment passer l'été dans votre maison, si on me le permet. Oui, professeur, je veux passer l'été avec vous. »

Pendant un court instant, Snape ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il y avait également un véritable sourire sur ses lèvres. Harry pensa que Snape était vraiment beau avec un sourire sur son visage, et il se demanda s'il arriverait à faire sourire Snape plus souvent.

« Merci, Harry. »

Harry sourit. « Non, merci à _vous_ monsieur. »

Soudainement le comportement de Snape changea. Il se leva avec son ricanement habituel en place. Ce soudain changement, fit se tasser Harry dans son fauteuil. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

" Bien, M. Potter, cela étant fait, je dois vous rappeler mon avis concernant la discipline, que je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'oublier. Je ne tolère pas qu'on brise les règles ou le manque de respect. Et je crois vraiment qu'un derrière brûlant a un impact positif sur des gosses comme vous à cet égard. "

Harry senti un noeud se former dans son estomac. Bien sûr qu'il ne…

Ignorant la pâleur du visage de Harry, Snape continua, « je crois également qu'il y a une question non finie au sujet de votre punition pour votre comportement et celui de vos amis la nuit dernière dont nous devons discuter - »

_Non, non, non,_ Harry bondit sur ses pieds " Non Monsieur, nous n'avons pas vraiment voulu le faire et c'était... vous voyez... J'ai dit au Professeur Dumbledore ce qui était arrivé… et il n'y a pas besoin de... euh... une punition, nous sommes tous... Très désolés, honnêtement " Harry parlait très rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de recevoir une autre fessée.

La première avait été une expérience assez humiliante comme ça. Cependant, il s'arrêta à mi-phrase quand il nota que Snape souriait avec un air malveillant sur le visage. « Oh ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, " Vous me taquiniez ! "

" Oui, M. Potter. J'ai pensé que c'était évident. "

« Hmph. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez plaisanter. »

« Et bien, croyez moi, c'est très rare »

Harry murmura, « je n'en pensais pas moins. »

« Maintenant vous devriez retourner à votre salle commune, Potter. Je suis sûr que M. Weasley et Miss Granger sont sur le point d'annoncer au ministère que je vous ai coupé en morceaux et que je vous ai rajouté à plusieurs potions. »

Harry rit sous cape. En ce moment, c'était la chose la plus probable que Ron ait à l'esprit. Avec un coeur très léger, Harry marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il savait qu'il devait encore parler à Dumbledore au sujet de Sirius, à Hagrid au sujet de Buck, et au professeur Lupin au sujet de l'incident d'hier. Mais tout ce qui lui importait maintenant était simplement le contenu de cette conversation, et rien ne pouvait abîmer ce sentiment.

Juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, Snape l'arrêta en disant,

« OH, et Potter ? Si jamais vous pensez à m'attaquer encore, avec ou sans magie, je m'assurerai moi-même que vous soyez tué de la manière la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible. »

Harry devint rouge, « heu… oui monsieur. »

Avec cela, il ferma calmement la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter et de rire chaleureusement. Alors il reparti à toute vitesse en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. En tournant à un coin, Harry se cogna dans quelqu'un et fut envoyé au sol, luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

" Oh, non ! "


	5. QUOII!

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 5 - QUOIII !**

Harry se releva, aidé du professeur McGonagall qui lui dit, « vraiment M. Potter, vous devriez regarder où vous allez. J'ai peur qu'un de ces jours vous ayez de sérieux problèmes. »

Harry souriait largement, le visage toujours rouge, et les yeux toujours brillant, "Désolé professeur " et il reparti à toute vitesse, laissant McGonagall qui fixait toujours l'endroit ou il se trouvait. En tournant au coin du couloir, elle découvrit qu'il venait du bureau de Severus dans les cachots. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Harry James Potter, quel que soient les circonstances, pouvait être si heureux et si excité après une réunion avec Severus Snape.

Maintenant, Minerva, contrairement à la croyance générale, maintenait une tendance très malveillante au fond d'elle. A diverses occasions, Dumbledore l'avait trouvé dans son bureau en train de rire d'une blague ou d'autre chose qu'un des étudiants avait fait. Naturellement, c'était après l'avoir réprimandé avec un long discours et lui avoir enlevé un certain nombre de point, mais dès que l'étudiant quittait son bureau, correctement puni, elle s'effondrait littéralement dans sa chaise riant jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de souffle.

Minerva alla immédiatement au bureau de Severus. Bien qu'elle ne puisse deviner ce qui était arrivé, elle était sûre que Severus avait quelque chose à voir avec l'enthousiasme d'Harry. Brusquement, elle frappa à la porte, l'ouvrit et entra sans attendre l'invitation de Severus.

Severus assis dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de thé repensait à ce qui s'était passé avec Harry, se sentant toujours très amusé d'avoir taquiné impitoyablement Harry. Le professeur McGonagall entra sans attendre d'invitation. L'enseignante stricte donnait à Severus un regard sévère, les lèvres minces et les narines serrées.

A nouveau, contrairement à la croyance générale, Severus respectait profondément son vieux professeur. Et bien, qu'elle n'ait certainement pas le même effet sur lui que Dumbledore, il prenait très à cœur son avis, mais naturellement, il n'admettrait jamais quelque chose de la sorte, il en était hors de question. L'esprit de Severus s'emballa. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois-ci, pour inciter le professeur de métamorphose à venir mordre sa tête ? Était-il possible qu'Albus lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était produit hier et qu'elle soit venue pour le menacer de mort si il osait de nouveau faire ça ?

Minerva ne lui donna pas plus de temps pour penser, elle dit immédiatement, « Severus ! Qu'as-tu fait exactement à M. Potter ? Honnêtement, tu aurais du voir le garçon sortir de ton bureau, l'expression de son visage, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Severus ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il la regarda juste avec une expression choquée. Il devait admettre que son offre était surprenante, mais Harry semblait vraiment excité à son sujet. Severus osa même penser qu'il était heureux… très heureux de recevoir cette offre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire, avait-il vraiment mal interprété les sentiments de Harry ? Mais Harry lui avait très clairement dit qu'il était d'accord et quelque soit ses sentiments lors de la réponse, il n'avait certainement pas été offensé.

Severus se racla la gorge, « Minerva, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu me parles. » _S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait dis moi que je n'ai pas forcé le garçon, dis moi qu'il le veut vraiment._

« Severus Tobias Snape, je veux une explication complète et je veux savoir dans quel état Harry était quand il est parti de ton bureau. Et tu commences maintenant. »

Avec cela, elle s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil, croisa ses bras et attendit que Severus réponde. Regardant le visage de Severus, Minerva ressentit de la culpabilité. Hargneux, Severus ne semblait pas l'être… malheureux ? Bien, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Quand elle était entrée et avait commencé son discours, elle s'attendait à ce que Severus agisse comme d'habitude froidement et qu'immédiatement il s'embarque dans quelques commentaires cassant, auxquels elle répondrait de la même manière pendant quelques minutes, avant de l'inviter à boire une tasse de thé dans son bureau et de commencer à discuter avec Severus de la coupe des maisons pour savoir qui la gagnerait. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le maître des potions s'assoit devant elle avec sur son visage une expression perdue.

« Minerva, Je pense que j'ai vraiment tout gâché. »

Maintenant, Minerva était vraiment inquiète, et elle se sentait coupable, « Severus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais, je te taquinais seulement. »

Severus la regarda, n'entendant pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait, il continua, "je n'aurai pas du faire ça. J'aurai du lui donner beaucoup plus de temps."

« Severus, écoute moi. Je te fais des excuses, je ne savais pas que ce que je dirais aurait cet effet sur toi. » Alors, Minerva lui raconta ce qui était arrivé et comment Harry s'était cogné dans elle, et son degrés d'excitation.

Severus leva alors les yeux, "Il était ? Mais… tu as dit qu'il était déprimé et cela-"

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était déprimé. En réalité je ne t'ai jamais dit quels étaient ses sentiments. Je t'ai juste demandé ce que tu avais fait à Harry pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état et je n'ai pas mentionné dans quel état il était."

"Tu veux dire, que tu étais seulement en train de me taquiner ?"

"Oui"

"Et ce qui est vraiment arrivé est totalement différent de ce que tu me poussais à croire ?"

"Oui"

"Et je suis totalement tombé dedans ?"

"Oui"

« Je vois. » Severus respira profondément et puis indiqua très calmement, « Minerva, tu as exactement dix secondes… pour partir de mon bureau avant que je commette un meurtre ! »

Minerva, qui avait l'habitude de ce types de menace de mort venant de Severus, laissa sortir un rire et se pencha plus confortablement dans sa chaise. Severus fut alarmé, ceci lui rappelait énormément Albus.

« Bien Severus. Maintenant que nous avons mis tout en place. Veux-tu me parler à ce sujet ? »

Severus se pencha de nouveau dans sa chaise, souleva un sourcil, et croisa ses bras, « Minerva, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles »

« Oh, charmant Severus, mais je te connais ! Bon retour parmis nous ! Et donc, je suis toute ouïes. »

_Vraiment, ce chat tigré joue avec mes nerfs !_ Severus la regarda furieusement. « Si tu penses vraiment que je vais satisfaire ta curiosité, alors tu te trompes ! »

Minerva gesticula, « bon, comme tu voudras Severus. » Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, en comptant jusqu'à 10 dans sa tête. Pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte (et qu'elle était arrivée à 7), Severus dit, « attend ! »

« Oui ? »

Severus la maudit mentalement. _Cette femme me manipule, et ils disent que se sont les serpentards qui sont rusés, ha…_

« Tu aimerais une tasse de thé ? »

« Oh, comme c'est gentil de me le proposer. Oui Severus je veux bien une tasse de thé. » Minerva retourna rapidement à sa chaise et s'assit, avec sur son visage, une expression très suffisante.

Cette fois, Severus ne prit même pas la peine de se sentir gêné, parce qu'il se rappela soudainement que ce qu'il allait lui dire enlèverait certainement cette expression suffisante de son visage pour très longtemps. De nouveau, il remplit la théière qu'il utilisait et invoqua une tasse avec sa baguette pour Minerva, puis versa calmement du thé pour eux deux et donna une des tasses à Minerva.

Severus se reposa en arrière et commença calmement à raconter l'histoire à Minerva, à partir du moment où il avait vu Lupin partir furtivement en direction du saule cogneur la nuit d'avant.

Harry arriva tout essoufflé à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione bondirent immédiatement sur lui, alors que lui s'effondrait sur la première chaise visible pour reprendre son souffle.

« Vous ( pfuu ) allez pas ( pfuu ) le croire ! »

« Harry, qu'y a-t-il, que s'est il passé ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Harry, s'il-te-plait ne parle pas, reprend d'abord ton souffle. »

Après quelques instants, Harry réussi finalement à reprendre son souffle et à avoir une respiration presque normale, et les regardant avec un large sourire, il dit, « je ne passerais pas l'été avec les Dursley. »

« Youpi, c'est trop bien, ainsi Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais venir au Terrier ? »

« Harry, comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais que tu étais avec Snape. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Snape m'a proposé de passer tout l'été chez lui, dans sa maison.»

Harry regarda les visages de ses amis et éclata de rire en voyant leur expression. « Hé, vous devriez voir vos visages maintenant. »

Hermione, recherchant sa mâchoire qu'elle avait laissé tomber, fut la première à parler, « Ummm, Harry, pourquoi ne commences tu pas par nous raconter ce qui s'est passé. »

La réaction de Ron était prévisible, évidement très différente de celle d'Hermione, après avoir retrouvé sa mâchoire qu'il avait, bien entendu laisser tomber sur le plancher, il bondit, « que veux tu dire par je passe l'été à sa maison. Avec… avec ce bâtard grai- »

« Ron, tu n'aides pas, » dit Hermione qui, en dépit d'être choqué par les nouvelles, ne pouvait pas manqué de voir à quel point Harry était excité par cette perspective. Alors en se retournant vers Harry, « écoute Harry, nous voulons juste savoir ce qui s'est produits, d'accord ? Alors pourquoi ne nous racontes-tu pas tout depuis le début ? »

Immédiatement, Harry commença à leurs raconter l'histoire, à partir du moment où il marchait dans le parc.

Snape, était maintenant dans une situation très difficile. Assis sur sa chaise, sa tête et ses yeux se déplaçaient de gauche à droite en suivant Minerva qui arpentait son bureau. Snape essaya de l'inciter à s'asseoir, essaya de lui parler, mais elle refusait totalement.

D'abord, elle avait bondi de sa chaise, et était sur le point d'hurler à plein poumon quand elle avait entendu la punition de Harry. Finalement, elle avait réussi à se calmer, le laissant finir l'histoire, et dès qu'elle avait entendu l'offre qu'il avait fait à Harry, elle avait de nouveau bondit, et avait commencé à arpenter son bureau dans les deux sens. Il ne pouvait rien faire excepté la suivre des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et il ne voulait pas creuser plus profondément sa tombe en lui racontant, mais, de toute façon, par ses regards il pouvait voir qu'elle avait déjà une tombe prête pour lui. Oui, le Professeur de métamorphose pouvait par moment être très agressive.

Finalement Minerva, fatiguée d'arpenter son bureau se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur sa chaise. "Excellent. EXCELLENT!"

Severus en profita pour parler, « vraiment Minerva, tu n'es pas raisonnable avec tout ceci. »

McGonagall donna à Snape un regard qui aurait envoyé n'importe quel groupe de septièmes années se cacher dans la forêt. Cependant, ce regard incita juste Severus à fermer sa bouche. Et finalement, il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose,

« Écoute moi Severus, et écoute moi soigneusement ! Si jamais j'entends que tu as fait n'importe quoi pour blesser Harry, et je dis bien N'IMPORTE QUOI, ou pour le traumatiser d'une quelconque façon, si j'entends que tu as continué à le dénigrer et à le réprimander injustement quand il sera chez toi, alors, je m'assurerai Severus que tu souhaiteras n'être jamais né, parce que je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Severus la regarda pendant un moment avant de dire calmement, « Minerva, je pense que tu as besoin de t'améliorer pour pratiquer tes menaces. Premièrement, je sais bien que quoi que tu me fasses, cela ne peux pas être pire que tous ce que j'ai déjà enduré, et deuxièmement, le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaitées n'être jamais né moi-même et au-delà de mes capacités à compter, donc rien de vraiment nouveau là dedans. » Mais voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Minerva, il ajouta rapidement, « Mais tu obtiens un point. Très bien ! »

Minerva étudia Snape pendant un moment avant de se pencher pour pouvoir regarder Severus directement dans les yeux, « Severus, tu me promets de prendre bien soin de Harry. »

« Oui Minerva. Je te promets de prendre bien soin de Harry. »

« Tu me promets que tu seras là pour lui. »

« Je promets »

« Et que tu lui donneras les soins et les conseils qu'il a besoin. »

« Je te le promets Minerva. »

Minerva, se réinstallant contre le dossier de sa chaise dit, « bien Severus, je te fais confiance. »

Severus souri. _C'est la deuxième fois que je le fais aujourd'hui!_

« Minerva, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur. »

« Oui, Severus »

« J'aimerais que tu sois là quand j'irai parler avec Albus à ce sujet. »

Minerva a ri, « O Severus, ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas aller voir et parler avec à Albus seul ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Bien, bien, évidemment que je viendrai avec toi. Tu veux y aller maintenant. »

« Oui. »

Avec cela, les deux professeurs les plus stricts de Hogwarts laissèrent les cachots pour prendre la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, tenant avec ses bras ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, reposant sa tête par dessus. Il n'avait pas pensé à la réaction de ses amis avant de leur dire, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ron était devenu fou furieux, appelant Snape par des noms pas très gentils… et au milieu de ses insultes, il avait fait beaucoup de commentaires cruels sur Harry, disant qu'il était stupide et manipulé. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ce que Ron avait dit. Cela l'avait énormément blessé.

Hermione, d'autre part, comprenait mieux. Elle n'approuvait pas vraiment un changement si soudain, mais elle essayait de discuter logiquement de tous ça. Bien qu'il lui en soit reconnaissant pour ne pas s'être enragé comme Ron, il était toujours très énervé par la façon dont elle traitait tout ça. Elle lui parlait comme on parlerait à un gamin de quatre ans qui ne peut pas prendre ses propres décisions.

Il leur cria de ne pas le suivre et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, se réfugiant dans son lit, après avoir fermement tiré les rideaux.

Harry secoua sa tête. Il y avait moins d'une heure, il pensait qu'il était au paradis, que tout allait être bien, la désillusion de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec Sirius avait été compensée par Snape qui lui offrait de prendre soin de lui. Il était sûr que l'offre de Snape était sincère, qu'il avait été honnête avec lui. Il était si heureux. Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était juste trop pour lui. Il devait parler à quelqu'un, et assez étrangement, c'était Snape qui venait dans ses pensées. Oh Dieu, il avait vraiment besoin de lui maintenant, mais comment pourrait il aller de nouveau lui parler. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de lui, non ? Il devait déjà avoir changé d'avis. Peut-être que je l'ai mal compris dès le départ. Harry continua à rejouer dans sa tête tous ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau, ainsi que la réaction de ses amis. Non, cela ne suffira pas.

Alors il su à qui il pouvait aller parler. Le professeur Lupin. De toute façon il voulait aller lui parler pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien après la nuit d'hier. Oui, le professeur Lupin comprendrait, il en était sûr.

Il sorti de son lit et descendit lentement dans la salle commune où Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là. Quand ils le virent, ils bondirent sur lui et Ron commença, "Hé Harry, je-"

Mais Harry n'était pas prêt pour les écouter, « s'il-vous-plait laissez-moi seul. » Et avec cela, il sorti dans le couloir par le portrait. Après s'être assuré que ni Ron, ni Hermione le suivait, il prit la direction du bureau du professeur Lupin.

En entrant, il trouva le professeur Lupin en plein emballage. Il regarda le visage de son professeur, qui malgré toutes ses blessures et toutes ses éraflures, avait un doux sourire.

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge, « monsieur, vous partez ! »

Lupin soupira, « oui Harry je part, vous voyez - »

« Mais, mais pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas partir. »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry se cassa. Il ne pouvait pas le réparer. Stop, stop, pas plus, PAS PLUS ! Harry se laissa tomber sue le plancher, en se courbant dans une boule serré et fondit en larme, en sanglotant et en se balançant.

Lupin fut choqué et se tint rapidement près de lui, « Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Harry, parle moi s'il-te-plait. » Lupin essaya tout qu'il pouvait avec Harry, il lui parla doucement, il frotta de petits cercles dans son dos, il frotta ses cheveux mais en vain. Harry ne se calmait pas.

A ce moment la, l'existence entière d'Harry tournait autour d'une seule chose, pleurer. Il pleurait pour ses parents dont il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler, il pleurait pour toutes les années qu'il avait dû passer avec les Dursley, il pleurait pour toutes les fois où son oncle l'avait battu, pour toutes les claques que sa tante lui a vaitdonné, il pleurait pour toutes les années où il n'était qu'un divertissement pour Dudley et ses amis, il pleurait pour tous les nouveaux vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais eus, il pleurait pour tous les jouets qu'il n'avait jamais obtenus, il pleurait pour tous les amis qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant d'entrer à Hogwarts, et pour les amis qu'il avait eu à Hogwarts et qui n'avaient pas compris ce qui se passait, il pleurait pour son parrain qu'il pensait être coupable, pour les années que son parrain avait injustement passées en prison au lieu d'être là avec lui, il pleurait pour le parrain qu'il avait perdu le jour même où il l'avait retrouvé, il pleurait pour être assez stupide pour croire Snape, il pleurait pour perdre Lupin le seul ami adulte qu'il avait, il pleurait pour les parents qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'aurait jamais.

À ce moment-là, Lupin se sentant complètement impuissant était déjà entré en contact avec Dumbledore par la cheminée et il se poussa immédiatement quand Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall arrivèrent par le feu, ils furent très inquiets en entendant les sanglots de Harry et encore plus en voyant son état.


	6. Affirmation

**Chapitre 6 - Affirmation**

Pendant qu'ils approchaient de Harry, Lupin les mit rapidement au courant de la situation. Dumbledore s'agenouilla à côté de Harry et caressa son dos, essayant de le calmer, et ainsi, arrêter ses cris et ses pleurs. La seule réaction de Harry fut de se courber en une boule encore plus serrée. McGonagall essaya de faire la même chose, mais en vain. Harry continuait de pleurer comme si c'était la seule qu'il pouvait faire dans sa vie.

Alors, Severus s'approcha de Harry, mettant Lupin mal à l'aise. Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin de quelqu'un qui le rabrouerait pour le moment, et si une personne était capable de calmer Harry, ce n'était certainement pas Snape. Il commença à se diriger vers Severus, en disant, « Vraiment, Severus - », mais Dumbledore le retint doucement par le bras, l'arrêtant dans son action.

Severus marcha jusqu'à Harry qui était par terre pelotonné en boule, il s'assit simplement à ses côté. Il n'essaya même pas de le calmer, il se pencha vers lui et chuchota dans son oreille, "tu dois bien pleurer." C'est ce moment-là qu'il choisit pour entourer de ses bras le corps de Harry en lui parlant, lui murmurant à l'oreille, "Oui, tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux. Pleure jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez, jusqu'à ce que tu sois satisfait. » Severus posa son menton sur le haut de la tête du gamin, le tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, la salle était toujours silencieuse, excepté les sanglots beaucoup plus calmes de Harry, les trois autres professeurs hésitaient entre être choqués ou être touchés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Severus commença à frotter le dos de Harry, sa main formant de petist cercles, en chuchotant à son oreille, « Tu te sens mieux maintenant, je sais que tu l'es. » Severus resserra sa prise sur Harry.

Harry se sentait drainé. Il était très fatigué. Il sentait son corps entier tendu, ses muscles noués et avait mal à la poitrine. Il avait besoin de se coucher. Harry sentit des bras se resserrer autour de lui, cela le détendit immédiatement, il se rapprocha de cette poitrine chaude dont il avait tant besoin et qui justement se trouvait là.

Severus bougea légèrement afin d'avoir une position légèrement plus confortable, utilisant ainsi le mur comme appui, tout en tenant toujours Harry contre lui. Plus tard, Severus se demanderait comment avait-il eu la patience de rester dans cette position pendant plus d'une demi-heure, mais pour l'instant, il était trop reconnaissant que Harry se soit calmé pour penser à toute autre chose. A un certain moment, pendant qu'il tenait Harry, il avait senti les autres quitter tranquillement la salle, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de ce que les autres faisaient sur le moment.

Finalement, Harry revint à lui pour découvrir qu'il avait accepté le réconfort de la dernière personne qu'il voulait rencontrer. Toutes les paroles que ses amis avaient dites lui revinrent précipitamment en tête. Ron était sûr que Snape faisait cela uniquement pour pouvoir se moquer de Harry plus tard, oh… toutes les choses que Ron avait dites, il ne les avait pas retenues, trop blessé pour l'avoir écouté entièrement, il pensa aussi à ce que Hermione lui avait dit, elle était sûre qu'il avait mal compris Snape. Mais alors pourquoi Snape serait-il ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le tiendrait dans ses bras et le consolerait si il voulait simplement se moquer de lui ? Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était stupide, stupide et fatigué ! Il leva les yeux vers son professeur, qui immédiatement lui demanda doucement, « Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »

Il essaya de bouger pour s'écarter de Snape, mais il était trop fatigué pour se déplacer. Sa tête était simplement retombée sur la poitrine de l'homme, qui assez étonnamment continuait de frotter son dos, tout en disant, « Tu ne dois pas bouger pour l'instant, ni essayer de parler. »

Après quelques essais, Harry parvint à s'éloigner de Severus qui le retenait moins. Harry le regarda, ses yeux rouges témoignant clairement des émotions instables qui l'envahissaient.

Severus lui demanda, « Veux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Harry voulait crier sur Snape, lui dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires, lui indiquer qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas et qu'il rirait seulement de lui, mais tout ce qui lui vint à la bouche fut un chuchotement, « Lupin part. »

Snape ferma ses yeux. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours parler en faveur des personnes qu'il détestait ? Déjà hier, il avait dû parler en faveur de ce foutu chien, et maintenant il devait de nouveau le faire avec le loup-garou.

« Seulement cela, Harry ? Oui Lupin part mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura beaucoup de discution entre vous deux. Lupin sait qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, il sera toujours disponible pour toi. » Alors, il regarda fixement Harry, « Mais ça n'est pas la seule raison. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a d'autres mais je ne te pousserai pas. J'espère juste que maintenant tu te sens mieux. »

Le coeur d'Harry se brisa, oui il avait raison. Snape ne s'inquiétait pas. Il ne se soucierait jamais de lui, Ron avait raison, Harry était stupide. Il regarda Snape avec air provoquant et lacha : "c'est mon problème pas le vôtre, n'essayez donc pas de me convaincre que ça vous intéresse !" Aussitôt que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, Harry les regretta. Il ne voulait pas dire ça.

Snape ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, ce gosse perdrait certainement des points plus tard. Severus scruta le garçon, il pouvait maintenant le réprimander sans risque, il était sûr qu'Harry allait un peu mieux, « Potter, je vous ai posé une question, ce qui signifie que je me soucie de vous, et c'était uniquement par respect pour vos sentiments que je n'ai pas voulu vous pousser, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. »

Harry baissa la tête, en disant, « je suis désolé. » Il était vraiment désolé pour avoir parlé ainsi à Snape, même si l'homme ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, il l'avait consolé et l'avait tenu pendant qu'il pleurait. Regardant autour de soi, Harry demanda, "Où est le Professeur Lupin ? Et que faites-vous ici ?"

« Je crois que le directeur a considéré qu'il était plus sage de nous laisser seuls pour le moment. »

"Le Directeur ?... Il est venu ici aussi ?"

"Oui, et aussi le professeur McGonagall."

Harry senti de la sueur couler dans son cou. Génial, vraiment génial ! Il s'était donné en spectacle devant trois de ses professeurs ainsi que devant le directeur.

"Pourquoi étiez-vous tous ici, Monsieur ?"

« J'ose dire que vous avez alarmé Lupin quand vous vous êtes écroulé, il n'était pas capable de vous calmer, alors il a appelé le directeur par la cheminée pour avoir de l'aide. »

« Mais si il a appelé le directeur, comment se fait-il que le professeur McGonagall et vous soyez également ici ? »

« Nous étions tous les deux avec le directeur, en train de discuter de vos arrangements pour l'été »

Bon si il vient sur ce sujet, c'est ma chance pour pouvoir parler. Si Snape veut vraiment rire de moi, il l'indiquera clairement. « Pourquoi étiez vous entrain de discuter mes arrangements pour l'été, monsieur. Pourquoi est-ce différent des autres ? »

Severus regarda Harry comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser. « Potter, vous êtes réellement stupide, ou vous faites simplement ça pour m'ennuyer ? »

Harry rougit.

Snape soupira, se reprit et parla avec un ton lent et clair, un peu comme si il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans, "Mr.Potter, je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour que vous passiez l'été dans ma maison. J'en informais simplement le directeur et discutais des nouvelles dispositions."

Severus observa Harry qui le regardait maladroitement. « Harry, quel est le problème ? »

Harry bégaya, "je... euh... ai pensé... euh-"

"Tu pensais que… ?"

"Quevousmefaisiezuneblague"

"Désolé ?"

Harry toussa pour dégager sa gorge puis chuchota, "que vous me faisiez une blague... euh... Monsieur"

Severus pensait avoir mal entendu. Non vraiment il ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu, donc il répéta les mots, "vous avez pensé Que. Je. Faisais. Une. Blague !"

Harry n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Il étudia ses chaussures pendant quelque temps avant de lever ses yeux, pour immédiatement se recroqueviller contre le mur. Le Maître des potions semblait outragé.

« Je... je n'ai pas voulu dire que... vous voyez... »

"Oh, Severus, Harry, comme c'est agréable de nous attendre." La voix de Dumbledore venait du feu.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de voir le directeur. Son interruption lui évitait s'expliquer plus avec Snape. Mais après quelques secondes, il rougit se rappelant que le directeur l'avait vu pleurer comme un bébé. Dieu, n'allait-il jamais cesser de se comporter comme un imbécile ?

Dumbledore ignora les regards noirs qu'il obtenait de son maître des potions,

"Je vois que tous les deux aimez être assis sur le plancher, je regrette de ne pas être capable de vous rejoindre. Vous savez, je n'ai désormais plus vingt ans." Le Directeur regarda autour de lui avant de continuer, "je vous fais des excuses pour être un peu en retard, mais je viens d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec M. Weasley et Miss Granger.

Voyez-vous, je les ai percuté accidentellement, alors que je me rendais à mon bureau. Il semble qu'ils mouraient d'envie de te faire des excuses à Harry pour avoir dit des bêtises (Severus renifla), ils m'ont également dit qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit pour remettre en question ton jugement ou les motifs du Professeur Snape. "

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à ça. Il était fâché avec ses amis, mais il savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment choisi la meilleure façon de le montrer, mais ils voulaient bien faire. Il soupira et inclina la tête.

Severus, cependant, ne pouvait pas prendre cela calmement, « Quoi ? Ainsi vous voulez dire, directeur, que ces deux gosses insupportables ont osé - »

« Vraiment Severus, vous n'avez pas besoin de perdre votre sang froid. Je crois que tous les deux ont compris leurs erreurs. Il semble que _quelqu'un_ les a ...comment dire... guidé dans la compréhension de leurs erreurs. »

Severus était satisfait. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, il savait, que seul le directeur pouvait amener une personne aux larmes, tout en continuant à sourire sereinement. Ce vieux fou. Severus, même si il ne le montrait pas, aimait vraiment le vieil homme.

À ce moment, Lupin revint dans la salle. Il sourit doucement à Harry et lui tendit une main qu'Harry pris avec reconnaissance. Lupin le tira pour le réceptionner dans ses bras, pour une étreinte rapide. Lupin regarda alors Severus qui était toujours assis sur le plancher en le fixant, « Vraiment, Severus, cela ne fera pas du bien à tes os si tu restes assis sur le plancher. Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Lupin présenta sa main pour que Severus, dont la lueur sombre dans ses yeux augmentât considérablement, l'attrape. Ah, si les regards pouvaient tuer ! Severus se leva, ignorant la main de Lupin, « sort de mon chemin, loup-garou ! », Alors il se tourna vers Harry, « Potter, 20 points de moins à Gryffondor pour insulter un professeur ! » Avec cela, Severus sortit de la salle, faisant voler ses longues robes derrière dans un bruissement.

Lupin roula des yeux et regarda Albus, en énonçant d'une manière très amusée, « directeur, je pense que Severus souffre d'un cas plutôt compliqué d'irritation toujours présente. »

Albus ri sous cape, puis regarda Harry qui était silencieux depuis un certain temps il dit, « Harry, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

« Oui monsieur. Umm je vous fais des excuses pour - »

« Harry, pas besoin de faire des excuses, excepté à ce cher Remus. Tu lui as presque donné une cirse cardiaque tout à l'heure. »

Harry regarda Lupin qui souriait et dit à Harry sans lui donner le temps de faire des excuses, « Tu sais Harry, il est presque l'heure de dîner et c'est mon dernier repas à Hogwarts. Je voudrais le prendre avec toi. Ainsi, que dirais-tu de dîner ici avec moi ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Bon, amusez-vous bien les enfants. Remus je vous verrai avant de partir. »

« Oui directeur. »

Alors que le directeur les quittait, Lupin regarda Harry et soupira, « Bon je pense que ta visite d'aujourd'hui à mon bureau ne s'est pas très bien passé, que penses-tu de faire de nouvel un essai ? »

Le dîner avec le professeur Lupin, se passa beaucoup mieux qu'il l'avait prévu. Bien qu'ils soient devenus amis quelques mois auparavant, grâce à ce dîner leur rapport se renforça un peu plus.

Lupin invita doucement Harry à réfléchir et l'encouragea à identifier et à accepter ses vrais sentiments. Pendant des heures, ils parlèrent de l'enfance de Harry, de sa vie avec les Dursleys, de ses sentiments pour les autres, des parents d'Harry, de ses amis, de ses professeurs, de ses désirs et de ses souhaits, de ses deux dernières années d'école, de sa cicatrice et de Voldemort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry trouva quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, qui lui faisait comprendre que ce qu'il disait était important, et qu'il avait le droit d'avoir des rêves et des souhaits. Oui, il était vrai que Snape avait été le seul à pouvoir atteindre Harry quand il avait eu sa crise, mais c'était Lupin qui aidait Harry à comprendre cette crise. Et pour la centième fois depuis la nuit d'avant, Harry se demanda comment cette naturelle douceur présente en Remus pouvait se transformer une fois par mois en une bête si monstrueuse. Il osa même demander à voix haute, ce que Lupin pensait à ce sujet. Lupin sourit simplement à la question et changea de sujet pour de nouveau revenir à la vie de Harry.

Vers la fin du dîner, le professeur Lupin était devenu Remus, l'ami deHarry, et Harry était convaincu que même si Remus partait de l'école, cela ne signifiait pas la fin de leur rapport, et il comprit que ne pas voir Sirius ne signifiait pas qu'il l'avait perdu, et que Snape s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Bien que choqué par l'offre de Snape, Lupin, encouragea Harry à accepter cette nouvelle expérience, il lui dit également qu'il serait sage de ne pas avoir de trop hautes espérances, mais aussi de ne pas perdre espoir, que le maître des potions serait là pour lui pendant tout l'été.

Quand Harry quitta le bureau de Remus avec dans sa poche la carte des maraudeurs, minuit était déjà passé. Il marcha en direction de la tour Gryffondor, en se sentant très calme et détendu. En un peu plus de vingt-quatre, son monde avait été complètement chamboulé au moins deux fois. Harry soupira de soulagement en atteignant la tour sans avoir rencontré Rusard. Il restait la réunion inévitable avec Ron et Hermione, mais il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette réunion serait animée.

Dès que Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui.

Ron commença, « Harry, je sais que j'ai été idiot. Je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses stupides. Je suis désolé. »

Harry grimaça en entendant Ron. Quelques secondes auparavant, Harry pensait à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait dire à Ron afin qu'il se sente mal pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Harry avait pardonné àson ami depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais il se rappelait toujours combien ses mots l'avaient blessé. Mais dès qu'il vit le visage préoccupé de Ron et qu'il entendit ses excuses, il oublia tout. Après tout, il venait juste de parler avec Remus, il lui avait dit combien il appréciait ses amis, et combien Ron et Hermione intervenaient avec lui et pour lui.

Ainsi, avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de parler, Harry dit, « Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas fâché avec vous deux. Honnêtement, je l'ai été, mais plus maintenant. »

Hermione sourit de soulagement, mais elle pensait toujours que c'était son devoir de faire des excuses à Harry, ainsi elle dit, « Harry, je savais que tu nous pardonnerais. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te promets que je serai plus prévenante en ce qui concerne tes sentiments dorénavant. »

« C'est correct Hermione. Je sais que tous les deux vous étiez seulement inquiet à mon sujet. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas vraiment supporter la manière dont vous avez réagis à ce sujet, mais je vais bien maintenant, donc oublions cela, d'accord ? »

Ils inclinèrent tous les deux la tête, souriant largement à Harry qui les regardait nerveusement et dit, « Hum… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. »

Immédiatement, Hermione dégrisa, "quoi Harry ? J'espère qu'il n'est rien... oh, c'est au sujet du départ du Professeur Lupin ?"

« Oui, comment le savez-vous ? »

« Dumbledore nous l'a dit. C'est dommage, c'était le meilleur professeur de défense que nous ayons eu. »

"Oui, mais Dumbledore semble être d'accord avec la démission du Professeur Lupin. Il a dit que Lupin avait insisté, qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'une telle erreur arrive encore une fois. Il semble que ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière l'a vraiment secoué. Il ne veux pas nous mettre, nous ou un autre étudiant de nouveau en danger."

Ils se reposèrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne se rappelle quelque chose et demande, « En parlant de Dumbledore, que s'est-il produit ? Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait rencontré et – »

Hermione le coupa, « Harry, heu... nous devrions aller au lit tu sais, il est presque une heure du matin. »

Harry, voyant que Ron et Hermione tournaient en une intéressante nuance de rouge, n'insista pas. « Ouais, tu as raison. Je vous verrais demain matin alors. »

Ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, et avant qu'Harry finisse de changer de vêtements, il entendit que Ron ronflait déjà dans son lit. Il rit légèrement et se mit au lit, en pensant à tous les événements du dernier jour. Il s'endormi en souriant, en se rappelant une certaine plaisanterie que Remus lui avait raconté au dîner.


	7. Buck 1

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 7 - Buck I**

Après une soirée aussi émotive, le matin arriva trop vite, Harry dû lutter pour sortir du lit. Selon toute apparence, Ron semblait avoir le même problème. Harry charma son oreiller afin que de l'eau en sorte. Cela fonctionna à merveille sur son ami, qui sauta immédiatement du lit criant à Harry des noms que ce dernier n'avait jamais entendus auparavant. Pour ceux qui le connaissait, il était évident que Ron était toujours très gai le matin.

Dans la salle commune, ils rejoignirent Hermione et ensemble allèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Entre chaque bouchée, Harry bailla. Il se refusait à regarder en direction de la table principale. Bien, que la nuit d'avant il avait compris pourquoi Lupin avait démissionné, cela le blessait, de ne plus voir le visage souriant de Lupin assis près de Snape comme chaque matin.

Ron somnolait dans son assiette d'oeufs brouillés, mais il s'éveilla quand le professeur Dumbledore tapa son gobelet avec son couteau. La grande salle devint silencieuse. Dumbledore se leva et dit: « Mes chers étudiants, je suis au regret de vous informer que le professeur R.J Lupin, notre très populaire professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, a démissionné hier de sa position. » Cette annonce rencontra des plaintes de tous les étudiants, exceptés des Serpentards qui l'encourageaient.

Dumbledore se rassit sur sa chaise, reprenant calmement son petit déjeuner là où il l'avait laissé, alors que la grande salle explosait une fois de plus en bavardage. Harry eut le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait. Il regarda vers la table principale et vit Snape le regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Harry supposa que Snape essayait de voir sa réaction vis-à-vis de l'annonce de Dumbledore. C'était gentil, ça signifiait que Snape s'inquiétait de ses sentiments, non ? Harry soupira ; il devait vraiment arrêter de trouver une signification à chaque geste.

Le déjeuner fini, le trio se dirigea vers le lieu de leur premier cours de la journée, qui, justement, s'avérait être potions avec les Serpentards. Merveilleux, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, deux heures à supporter les moqueries de Snape et des Serpentards. Il faisait la sourde oreille vis à vis de Ron qui émettait des propos contre Snape et les Serpentards. Il lui sembla que malgré ce qui était arrivé hier, Ron n'avait toujours pas changé d'opinion à propos du comportement de Snape.

Silencieusement, ils attendirent devant la salle de Snape, Ron ne quittait pas des yeux Malfoy et ses détestables acolytes, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy en ait mare et décida de passer à l'action: « Eh bien, si ce n'est pas notre cher Potty! Comment te sens-tu Potter, maintenant que ton professeur préféré est parti ? Je parie que vous avez pleurez toute la nuit son départ ! » Crabbe et Goyle rirent sous cape.

Immédiatement, Ron marcha vers lui, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal, pour seulement être retenu par Harry et Dean. Alors, Hermione disait, « Ron, il n'en vaux pas la peine ! »

« Oui Weasley, écoute ton amie la sang-de-bourbe. Elle a peur que nous puissions te casser le cou si tu viens plus près. »

Harry, essayant toujours de retenir Ron, avertit Malfoy, « la ferme Malfoy ou je découperai ta sale langue ! Je suis sûr que même ton cher père ne pourrait rien y faire. »

Cependant, Harry, n'avait pas entendu la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrir, ni le silence que la nouvelle présence avait imposé chez tous les étudiants, jusqu'à qu'il entende derrière lui, la voix soyeuse de Snape, « M. Potter, détention »

Harry et Seamus sautèrent et lâchèrent Ron qui tomba instantanément sur le plancher.

_Génial, juste ce dont j'avais besoin._ « Oui, monsieur. »

Le cours de potions se déroula sans d'autre incident. Harry était reconnaissant, pour une fois, Snape ne l'avait pas pris pour cible. Bien sur, il réprimanda impitoyablement Neville pour avoir fait fondre son seizième chaudron de l'année.

Pendant que la classe rassemblait leurs affaires pour partir, l'inévitable arriva, « Potter, restez après la classe ! »

Harry ferma ses yeux et s'effondra sur chaise. Rapidement la salle fut vide, il ne restait plus que lui et Snape. Harry regarda Snape, qui écrivait avec sa plume sur un parchemin, l'ignorant totalement. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais. Il ne voulait certainement pas entendre ce que Snape allait lui dire, mais, par dessus tout, il voulait que Snape fasse quelque chose autre que l'ignorer.

Soudainement, la voix de Snape coupa ses pensées, ne relevant même pas la tête de son parchemin, « Potter, votre détention commencera ce soir à 19:00. Et soyez à l'heure. »

Harry soupira, « oui monsieur »

Snape continua à écrire, mais après quelques moments il releva la tête et découvrit qu'Harry était toujours là. Il souleva un sourcil d'interrogation vers Harry, qui dégagea sa gorge et dit, « Ce n'était pas ma faute, Monsieur. »

« Je vois M. Potter, menacer d'autres étudiants n'est pas votre faute. Bien Potter, je vous fais des excuses. Veuillez s'il vous plait excuser mon inintelligence. Sortant à temps pour vous entendre louer Draco Malfoy, alors que je pensais que vous le menaciez. OH et comment vous avez admirablement décrit sa langue, comme je suis irresponsable de penser autrement ! »

Harry senti ses oreilles rougir d'une façon ou d'une autre, la température venait d'augmenter dans les cachots si froids, « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire monsieur. » Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Depuis quand je commence à m'expliquer avec Snape, depuis quand j'essaie de convaincre Snape que je ne suis pas coupable ?

« Que voulez-vous dire, M. Potter ? Que l'incapacité à vous retenir n'est pas de votre faute ? Répondre à quelque chose qu'a dit Draco n'est pas votre faute ? Vous devez apprendre à commander vos impulsions, Potter, et jusqu'à ce vous y arriviez, vous serrez toujours celui à blâmer. Me suis-je fait comprendre ? »

Harry regarda vers le bas. Ce n'était pas juste, mais il n'osa pas le dire à Snape.

« Potter, regardez moi quand je vous parle ! »

Harry souleva sa tête et regarda Snape directement dans les yeux. Quand l'homme avait-t-il quitté son bureau pour se rapprocher de lui ? Harry finit par oser dire, « mais ce n'est pas juste ! »

Harry se rétrécit. Maintenant, Snape allait certainement le tuer. Étonnamment, les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent en disant, « Oui M. Potter. Mais qui a dit que la vie ne serait jamais juste avec vous ? »

Snape se rapprocha d'Harry et parla, « Si à nouveau, vous agissez sous une de vos impulsion, vous aurez de grand ennui avec moi Potter. Est ce claire ? »

Harry chuchota, « oui monsieur. »

« Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Immédiatement, Harry rassembla ses affaires et alla vers la porte. Mais tout à coup il se rappela Hagrid. L'exécution de Buck était programmée pour aujourd'hui. Il voulait voir Hagrid avant que ça arrive, lui montrer ainsi qu'il le soutenait. Il tourna son regard vers Snape et dit, « Monsieur, je dois vous demander quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

"Pouvons-nous, umm, je veux dire, serait-il possible de... euh" _merde, c'est déjà fichu!_

"M. Potter, aussi belle que pourrait vous sembler votre éloquence, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça."

"Désolé. Ummm, serait-il possible de remettre la détention pour un autre jour Monsieur ?"

"Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendus correctement M. Potter. J'ai cru entendre que vous vouliez remettre votre détention à plus tard."

Dieu, Snape n'aidait vraiment pas ! « Heu... oui monsieur, vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. »

Snape indiqua très calmement, « je vois M. Potter, votre nouvelle détention sera demain, évidement après avoir fait celle de _ce soir_, où je vous mettrai au courant des détails de la détention de demain. »

Harry ferma ses yeux. Ceci n'était vraiment pas facile, mais obstinément il rajouta, « oui monsieur, je servirai les _deux_ détentions comme vous le souhaitez, mais s'il vous plaît pas aujourd'hui ! »

Severus ne pouvait pas y croire. Le garçon avait du cran ! C'était un pur défi ! Bien mais cela ne suffirait pas, cette obstination allait finir maintenant ! Un étudiant ne sortirai jamais gagnant en défiant Severus Snape ! Il pris sa voix la plus intimidante et dit, « Monsieur Potter, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et vous êtes en détention avec moi tous les jours de la semaine, incluant ce soir ! »

Harry recula au ton de la voix. Il avait assez poussé Snape maintenant et il ne pouvait toujours pas voir Hagrid aujourd'hui. Il avait également une détention tous les jours de la semaine. Harry, malheureux, quitta les cachots en direction de son cours d'herbologie. Il ne se concentra pas vraiment sur ce que le professeur Chourave disait, ce qui lui valu une désagréable entaille sur le dos de sa main.

Il partit des serres chaudes avec Ron et Hermione pour aller déjeuner. Il remarqua Snape marchant rapidement vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ron, voyant Snape demanda à Harry, « Quand a lieu ta détention Harry ? Et qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps avec Snape ? »

Harry dit, « Pas grand chose. J'ai juste perdu 10 points pour Gryffondor et j'ai une détention tous les jours de la semaine, y compris ce soir ! »

Hermione haleta, « Mais Harry c'est trop. Tu n'as certainement pas mérité tous ça ! »

« Hermione, Harry ne méritait même pas une détention en premier lieu ! »

"Oui, eh bien, mais au moins … oh Harry, samedi nous avons promis à Hagrid de lui rendre visite aujourd'hui! Que vas-tu faire ?"

Harry, malheureux dit, "Vous deux devrez y aller sans moi."

Comme d'habitude, Ron se mit immédiatement à appeler Snape par une série de noms d'oiseaux. Hermione le regarda d'une façon tranchante lui dit, « Ron, tu devrais cesser d'insulter le professeur Snape. »

Harry s'attendait à ce que Ron rabroue Hermione pour cela, mais il fut très étonné quand Ron se calma immédiatement, son visage gagnant plusieurs nuances de rouge. Harry continua à les regarder curieusement pendant qu'ils atteignaient la grande salle mais tous les deux semblaient déterminés à rester silencieux.

Harry regarda vers la table principale. Il savait que Snape n'était pas là, puisqu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry soupira lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il ne pourrait pas voir Hagrid dans la soirée. Il espérait pouvoir juste sauter le dîner et aller chez Hagrid mais ça pourrait lui prendre beaucoup de temps et il pourrait être en retard pour sa détention. Ron regardait vers la table principale, avec un visage pâle. Dumbledore regardait directement Ron, bien qu'il avait un sourire très paisible. Alors, Ron chuchota à Hermione, "Oh Dieu, Hermione tu penses qu'il sait ? Quelqu'un m'a-t-il entendu ?"

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Harry s'exclama "Ok vous deux. Répondez à ma question, qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé hier soir? Ron, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu aussi nerveux auparavant."

Hermione soupira et indiqua, « Hier après que tu sois partis de la salle commune, Ron voulait te suivre, mais j'ai pensé que se serais mieux de te laisser seul, afin que tu puisse te calmer et ensuite nous pourrions parler. Nous savions que l'on t'avait blessé Harry. Après un certain moment, nous ne pouvions plus le supporter, alors nous sommes parti à ta recherche. Dumbledore était juste derrière le portrait, il nous a dit qu'il nous attendait, et nous a demandé de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Nous lui avons raconté tout ce qui s'était produit et que nous te cherchions pour te présenter des excuses pour avoir été aussi stupide. Il semblait très compréhensif, jusqu'à-»

Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Ron, qui subitement avait trouvé son plat magnifique. Harry voulait savoir ce qui avait pu arriver pour les rendre aussi embarrassé et nerveux, « jusqu'à quoi Hermione ? »

Hermione pris un profond souffle avant de dire, « jusqu'à ce que _Ronald,_ ici présent, décide qu'il était temps pour commencer à insulter Snape ! Dumbledore a simplement mis un charme de silence sur lui et ensuite il...euh…nous a menacé que si nous remettions de nouveau en cause les motifs du professeur Snape et que si Ron l'insultait encore, il… EUH…charmerait une palette qui nous suivrait toute la journée afin de claquer notre derrière ! » Hermione parlait très rapidement, tandis que son visage prenait la couleur des Gryffondors.

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione complètement incrédule. Après quelques instants, il éclata de rire, faisant se retourner toute la grande salle vers lui. Harry était en larmes, haletant pour retrouver son souffle. Il continuait à imaginer ses amis courir dans l'école, en tenant leurs fesses pour éviter la palette poursuiveuse. C'était simplement hilare. A chaque fois qu'Harry se calmait, il imaginait de nouveau la scène et quelques secondes plus tard il repartait à rire. Il était totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tous les étudiants, y compris les Serpentards, après avoir observé silencieusement Harry pendant quelques minutes, commencèrent rapidement à sourire et à rire autant que lui. Tous les professeurs riaient sous cape de cet éclat, tandis que Dumbledore étudiait le plafond avec fascination. Cependant, Harry, s'arrêta brutalement quand une Hermione très fâchée pris la cruche de jus de citrouille et aspergea Harry. Ce fut le liquide froid qui permit à Harry de se reprendre.

Il regarda ses amis, essuyant tous le jus de son visage, Hermione soupira, les bras croisés, alors que Ron serrait ses poings. Harry pensait qu'il valait mieux leurs faire des excuses avant de se prendre un coup de poing, après que quelques tentatives il réussi enfin à parler, « je suis désolé, c'était simplement très drôle de vous imaginer…. Je suis sur que vous comprenez. » Oh, Dieu que c'_était_ drôle. Pas étonnant qu'hier ils étaient embarrassés et pas étonnant non plus que Ron soit effrayé que Dumbledore découvre qu'il avait insulté Snape.

Après quelques minutes, Harry était de nouveau calme, Ron et Hermione froncèrent légèrement les sourcils et le déjeuner pris fin. Ils se rendirent suivant leurs options aux cours de divination pour Harry et Ron et aux cours de Runes Antiques pour Hermione.

Snape arpentait son bureau. _Rien !_ Pourquoi avait-il dû être aussi têtu ? Diable, que se serait-il passé s'il lui avait juste demandé calmement pourquoi il voulait remettre sa détention? Non, naturellement il ne ferait pas ça. _Le grand Severus Snape ne pouvait pas se montrer humain même pendant seulement deux minutes !_

Quand il avait visité Hagrid plus tôt, il avait trouvé le demi géant dévasté. Severus avait essayé de faire quelque chose pour l'aider à arrêter l'ordre d'exécution, mais il ne trouva aucune chance pour le stupide oiseau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hagrid devait toujours s'attacher à des animaux dangereux. Severus pouvait comprendre que quelqu'un comme Hagrid, à qui on avait fait du tort et que les gens avaient évité pendant toute sa vie, se tourne vers la seule chose qui lui donne du réconfort, la seule chose qui ne le rejetait pas ou qui ne le craignait pas. Les potions ont toujours été une sortie semblable pour Severus, mais des animaux, des races dangereuses en plus ! C'était juste trop.

Severus essaya de soulager Hagrid autant qu'il pu. Il avait même pensé à rendre la liberté à l'hippogriffe, mais la seule chose qui l'arrêta, fut que le ministère blâmerait Hagrid pour ça. Les gens n'avaient jamais su que Hagrid était le premier (et pendant des années le _seul_) ami de Severus. Tout au long de sa scolarité, Severus n'avait trouvé aucune épaule pour se soulager dessus, excepté celle de Hagrid. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait malheureux, ce qui arrivait souvent, il partait furtivement de son dortoir et rejoignait la cabane d'Hagrid. Hagrid le disputait toujours pour partir discrètement de son dortoir pendant la nuit, mais après quelques secondes il se radoucissait. Alors il faisait à Severus une tasse de thé, s'asseyait à côté de lui, et l'écoutait déverser tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Quand Severus se sentait mieux, Hagrid lui rappelait qu'il devait rentrer au château, mais avant il lui donnait, pour le soulager, un de ses biscuits durs comme de la roche. Severus sourit en se rappelant l'effort qu'il faisait pour manger le biscuit, afin de rendre Hagrid heureux. Oh comme il aimait cette période ! Il ne pourrait jamais rembourser Hagrid pour avoir été le seul réconfort qu'il avait eut pendant ses premières années.

Aujourd'hui, quand Severus lui offrit d'être avec lui pour l'exécution, Hagrid lui indiqua, à travers ses larmes, que Harry, Ron et Hermione seraient avec lui, et que Dumbledore avait promis de lui tenir la main pendant l'exécution. Hagrid continua à dire combien ça signifiait pour lui d'avoir les enfants près de lui, d'avoir n'importe quel étudiant qui s'inquiétait pour lui « _Bien sur j'accepte que tu viennes aussi Severus »_ avait ajouté Hagrid.

Severus arpentait toujours la salle. Si il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait AUCUNE raison pour assigner toutes ces détentions à Harry. Dieu, le garçon voulait seulement remettre sa détention méritée. Oui, elle était méritée. Severus était convaincu de cela. Le garçon apprendrait à contenir son caractère et ses impulsions, même s'il devait le faire à la manière dure.

En s'asseyant à son bureau, Severus soupira, il prit un morceau de parchemin et une bouteille d'encre. Il lui semblait qu'il était temps pour lui, de ravaler sa fierté. Il écrivit quelques mots, prit la note et sorti de son bureau pour seulement se heurter à une fille de première année de Serpentard complètement effrayée. Après avoir grondé la fille, en lui disant de regarder ou elle allait, il lui donna la note et lui commanda d'aller la donner Potter. La fille se sauva immédiatement. Il regarda fixement son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en tournant dans un coin. Honnêtement, ce stupide choixpeau devrait bientôt être brûlé si c'était comme ça qu'il identifiait les Serpentards.

En colère, il retourna à son bureau attendre Potter.

Harry recula en atteignant la tour de divination. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Trelawney depuis qu'elle avait dit la prophétie au sujet de l'évasion de Peter. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de commencer à monter les marches qu'il rencontra le regard effrayé d'une fille de première année de Serpentard, qui c'était pratiquement cogné contre lui. Elle lui donna une note et lui dit qu'elle était du professeur Snape avant de repartir aussi vite.

Harry regarda la note qui disait :

_Potter,_

_Venez à mon bureau tout de suite !_

_Severus Snape_

Harry secoua sa tête. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il dit à Ron de continuer sans lui et se dirigea rapidement vers les cachots.

A titre d'essai, il frappa à la porte et entra, qu'en il entendit un raide _entrez_ venant de l'intérieur. Snape se reposait à son bureau, corrigeant des essais et d'après les apparences, il n'était pas très heureux.

« Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir ? »

Mentalement, Snape se maudit. Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il releva sa tête pour voir Harry, regarder vers lui avec agitation.

« Potter, vous êtes ici pour remettre votre détention ! »

« Remettre à plus tard, monsieur ? »

« Oui. J'ai décidé de remettre votre détention de ce soir, à la soirée de demain à 19:00 ! »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba au sol, « heu… Monsieur, que faites-vous de la détention de demain ? »

Severus croisa ses bras et regarda Harry d'un air menaçant, « M. Potter, faites-vous exprès d'être idiot ? Vous avez seulement une détention, et elle sera demain à 19:00 »

« Mais monsieur, je ne comprends pas - «

_Franchement, ce garçon me tuera un jour !_ Severus lança un regard noir à Harry, et s'approcha lentement de lui, faisant instinctivement reculer Harry. « M. Potter, c'est la DERNIÈRE fois que je vous le dit. Vous avez seulement _une_ détention et cette détention est remise à demain soir. Est ce claire ? »

Harry rapidement inclina sa tête.

"Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau avant que je vous assigne des détentions jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et celles-ci ne changeront pas! _ALLEZ!"_

Harry sorti pratiquement en courant du bureau. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il s'adossa contre le mur. Severus Snape avait pris en compte ses derniers mots, et avait radouci une de ses punitions ! Cela devrait certainement être écrit dans les livres d'histoire ! Harry rigola, en imaginant Binns enseigner cela aux étudiants, au milieu des pourparlers des gobelins en guerre.


	8. Buck 2

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 8 - Buck II**

Harry se sentait très heureux. Snape avait écouté et prit en compte ce qu'il avait dit, et Harry ne devrait pas être en retenue chaque jour, comme ça il pourrait être avec Hagrid avant l'exécution. Il aimait vraiment Buck et était extrêmement triste qu'il doive être tué, mais ce qui était vraiment important pour Harry c'était Hagrid. Quand ils étaient allés lui rendre visite samedi, l'homme tombait en morceaux. Hagrid s'inquiétait vraiment pour les créatures dont il s'occupait, il les traitait en ami. L'opinion d'Harry, sur certaines créatures, était quelque peu différente. Cependant, Buck n'était pas vraiment dangereux, l'oiseau avait simplement besoin d'être respecté et Harry avait adoré voler sur son dos. C'était ce Malfoy dégoûtant qui méritait d'être en lambeau et alors, Buck pourrait utiliser ses morceaux comme dessert ! Harry se rappela avec satisfaction la gifle qu'Hermione lui avait donné, l'expression sur le visage de Draco pendant qu'il se sauvait était inestimable.

Harry arrêta ses pensées et revint au présent où à l'heure actuelle il était en divination. Sa mort fut prévue deux fois et un sinistros fut trouvé dans sa tasse. Harry et Ron ne purent se retenir de rire quand Trelawney s'embarqua à décrire l'énorme chien noir qui devait devenir une partie de la vie d'Harry. Elle tapota sympathiquement Harry sur la tête quand il la regarda avec des larmes roulant sur ses joues, inconsciente du fait que s'étaient des larmes de rire. Cependant, entre son rire, Harry pensait que les feuilles de thé n'étaient pas aussi mal après tous. Il y avait réellement un énorme chien noir qui devait faire partie de sa vie. C'était simplement une question d'interprétation. Sans parler du fait que Trelawney, devait être une vraie voyante, puisqu'elle avait fait cette prophétie concernant Peter, même si elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Après divination et sortilège, le trio marcha vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de dire à ses amis que sa punition était allégée. Quand ils s'assirent pour le dîner, Harry dit, « je pense que j'irai voir Hagrid avec vous ! »

Hermione le regarda brusquement, « Harry, tu ne peux pas. Tu seras en retard pour ta retenue et tu auras plus de problèmes. »

« Ouais, camarade ! Je veux dire, le bât… heu _le_ _Professeur Snape_ t'a déjà donné beaucoup de retenues, que ce passera-t-il si tu arrives en retard à l'une d'elle ? »

Harry cacha son sourire en buvant du jus de citrouille, puis il les regarda innocemment, « mais nous ne serons pas en retard, non ? Nous lui avons dit que nous resterons avec lui seulement jusqu'au couvre-feu. Après tout Hagrid a été très clair, nous ne pouvons pas rester lors de l'exécution avec lui. »

« Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu projettes de ne pas te rendre _du tout_ à ta retenue d'aujourd'hui ! »

Harry regarda ses amis et dit calmement, « oui Hermione, je projette de ne pas aller _du tout_ à ma retenue d'aujourd'hui. »

Hermione était exaspéré, « mais Harry, vraiment - »

« Hermione, je ne peux pas aller au bureau de Snape aujourd'hui pour une retenue. Ça semblerait très stupide si je demande à l'homme une détention alors que je n'en ai pas ! »

« Que veux-tu dire Harry ? Snape ne t'avait pas donné des retenues toute la semaine ! »

« Oui, Harry, je ne comprend vraiment pas ! »

« Bon c'est simple. Le professeur Snape m'a appelé à son bureau pendant que je me rendais au cours de divination. Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dis de continuer sans moi Ron, et il m'a dit très clairement, bien plus qu'auparavant, que j'avais seulement _une_ retenue et qu'elle se ferait demain soir. »

Les mâchoires de Ron et d'Hermione tombèrent et comme d'habitude, Hermione, récupéra plus rapidement que Ron, « Harry, es-tu entrain de nous dire que le professeur Snape a changé d'avis au sujet d'une de ses punitions ? Et avec toi spécifiquement ? »

Quand Harry inclina la tête, Hermione dit, « Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agissait réellement du professeur Snape ? De n_otre_ professeur Snape ? »

« Oui Hermione, je suis sûr que c'était _notre_ professeur Snape. »

Ron dégagea sa gorge et dit, « Je pense toujours que tu devrais y aller Harry ! »

« Aller où ? »

« À la retenue, tu sais, ça pourrait être seulement une blague ou - »

Ron s'arrêta à mi phrase quand il entendit quelqu'un dégager sa gorge juste derrière lui. Harry regarda et vit le professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillant plus que jamais, qui se tenait derrière Ron. Dumbledore dit simplement, « comment allez vous les enfants? Tout va bien ? »

Harry observa Ron qui pâlissait, et sourit au directeur, « oui, monsieur le directeur. Tout va bien. »

« Bon, bon, je vous laisse à votre dîner alors ! » Dumbledore regarda Ron sèchement avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la table principale avec un air heureux.

Ron laissa sortir son souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu, et avala immédiatement un verre de jus de fruit. Pffff. J'ai eu chaud!

Harry pouffa dans son plat tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux. Elle dit, « Je pense toujours que c'est étrange ! »

Le trio mangea rapidement pour pouvoir aller voir Hagrid tôt et rester avec lui jusqu'au couvre-feu. Le directeur avait insisté sur le fait que l'exécution devait avoir lieu au début de la semaine et après le couvre-feu pour s'assurer que tous les étudiants seraient dans leurs dortoirs et trop occupé avec leurs devoirs pour regarder par les fenêtres.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de dîner, le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux, « Mlle Granger, je pourais vous parler dans mon bureau pendant un moment s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr professeur. » Hermione regarda les garçons et leur dit d'y aller, elle les rattraperait, puis elle suivi le professeur McGonagall.

Harry et Ron atteignirent la cabane d'Hagrid et le trouvèrent en plus mauvais état que la dernière fois. Il cachait son visage derrière un énorme mouchoir et pleurait très fort. Harry dû hurler que Hagrid l'entende.

« OH... (sanglot) ...Harry, Ron, c'est bien que vous avez pu venir avant l'exécution. Merci, vraiment merci. »

« Ne le mentionnez pas Hagrid. Je souhaiterai que nous puissions faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Je suis désolé. »

« Vous êtes très bien les garçons. Mais maintenant plus rien ne peut être fait pour Buck. »

Hermione les rejoignit, et immédiatement alla vers Hagrid et tapota sa grande main pour le réconforter, ce qui eu pour seul effet de faire hurler l'homme plus fort.

Ils étaient tous embarrassés et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver quelque chose qui soulagerait Hagrid. Hermione continua à tapoter les mains d'Hagrid tandis que Ron se tenait debout, et frottait l'énorme épaule d'Hagrid. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que le directeur ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter l'exécution ; ce n'était pas la faute de Buck. Harry alla à la fenêtre et pendant quelques minutes, observa Buck. Buck semblait malheureux, tapi sur la terre avec sa tête rentrée. C'était comme si il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Si seulement Harry pouvait sortir et délier la corde, Buck serait libre, mais alors Hagrid serait blâmé. Non il ne fallait pas.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, une idée pour libérer Buck. Oui, il pouvait libérer Buck sans que quiconque le sache, et Hagrid ne sera pas blâmé. Il espérait seulement avoir assez de temps pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Soudainement, Harry grimaça en voyant le regard lourd de reproches d'Hermione. Harry décida d'attendre et de guetter le bon moment, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter ce sentiment passionnant l'envahir. Il alla vers Hagrid et lui dit honnêtement, « Hagrid ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Je le sais. » Cependant Hagrid fixait maintenant le vide, des larmes roulant toujours le long de ses joues.

Le temps passa et maintenant il ne restait que quinze minutes avant le couvre-feu. Hagrid sorti de sa transe et leur indiqua qu'ils devaient s'en aller. Avant de partir, Harry se pencha plus près d'Hagrid et chuchota à son oreille, « je te le promets. ». Hagrid le regarda curieusement. Harry partit, suivant ses amis. De nouveau, ils marchèrent silencieusement vers le château, en se sentant très malheureux. Quand ils atteignirent les portes, Harry s'arrêta.

« Quoi, Harry ? »

« Je viens de ma rappeler que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Continuez sans moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

« Mais Harry, le couvre-feu -»

« Je sais Hermione, et je ne serai pas en retard, continuez. » Avec ça, Harry courut en direction du saule cogneur. Il poussa sur la branche, et descendit le tunnel. Il courut jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et là il la trouva. _Ouiiii !_ Sa cape d'invisibilité se trouvait toujours sur le plancher, là où Snape l'avait jeté. Ils avaient oublié de venir la récupérer lors de ses deux derniers jours. Harry la saisit et courut de nouveau en direction du tunnel, puis vers la sortie.

Immédiatement après être sortie, il mit sa cape et courut vers la cabane d'Hagrid, il eu juste le temps de voir Fudge, Dumbledore, Snape, et une autre personne qui devait sans doute être le bourreau. Lentement Harry se dirigea vers la cabane là où se trouvait Buck. Il attendit que tout le monde voit bien Buck, et qu'ils entrent dans la cabane et après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, il enleva sa cape. Remerciant Dieu que Buck ne regardait pas où il était sinon, il aurait été effrayé et aurait pu pousser des cris perçants et le faire attraper. Harry se tapit sur le sol et rampa lentement jusqu'à Buck. Il tira sur la corde et la délia du poteau dans un grand effort. Il retint son souffle en voyant que Buck soulevait sa tête et le regardait. Harry courba sa tête pour le saluer et attendit que Buck fasse de même. _Dépêche toi, j'essaye de sauver ta vie._ Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, Buck le salua en retour. Le bruit des voix venait toujours de la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry tapota la tête de Buck en lui chuchotant de ne pas hurler, puis Harry se leva, et regarda vers la fenêtre d'Hagrid pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait et là il se figea. « _Oh_ _Dieu, NON ! »_ Snape le regardait directement.

Quelque chose qui se déplaçait, avait attiré les yeux de Severus vers la fenêtre, un peu plus tôt, en conséquence il s'y dirigea. Il faisait sombre et au début il n'arrivait pas à voir quelque chose, il cru qu'il se regardait faire sa tache. Severus, Dumbledore, et McGonagall avaient un plan. McGonagall avait emprunté le retourneur de temps de Granger et Severus devait l'employer pour libérer Buck pendant que le groupe, y compris lui, était toujours dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Dumbledore avait indiqué qu'il les occuperait assez pour lui donner le temps de le faire. Si tout se passait bien, ils sortiraient de la cabane et découvriraient que Buck avait disparu.

C'était ce qu'il voyait, lui sauvant Buck comme prévu. « _Juste ciel__! » _Il allait certainement tuer le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Ce n'était pas lui-même qu'il voyait, c'était ce maudit Harry Potter ! Dehors pour une raison quelconque, à quelques mètres de la forêt, après le couvre-feu, seul, alors que le rat s'était échappé, essayant de sauver une créature dangereuse, avec le ministre à quelques mètres de lui ! Oh non, le garçon avait dépassé toutes les bornes cette fois.

Snape, toujours maître de lui-même, se retourna calmement vers les autres et engagea une conversation très profonde avec Macnair, le bourreau. Après tout, ils étaient de vieilles _connaissances_. Il regarda de façon tranchante Dumbledore, et avec reconnaissance Dumbledore comprit ce que Snape faisait et engagea une conversation animée avec Fudge.

Harry, voyant le tour de Snape et entendant autant de voix, y compris celle de Dumbledore, par les fenêtres, reprit un souffle, soulagé, et commença à tirer sur la corde. A contre cœur, Buck se releva et suivit lentement Harry. Harry marcha à l'intérieur de la forêt, tirant avec force sur la corde de Buck pour le forcer à le suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'être invisible pour toute personne étant à l'extérieur de la forêt. Alors il regarda Buck et chuchota, « Salut, mon ami. Tu es finalement libre. Allez maintenant ! »

Harry donna à Buck une claque encourageante et l'observa pendant qu'il étirait ses ailes et décollait de la terre. Harry ferma ses yeux et sourit. Buck était libre ! Il se redressa, mit sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et rampa de nouveau là où Buck se trouvait auparavant. Il ne manquerai la scène pour rien au monde.

Quand, enfin, les adultes sortirent de la cabane, ils se figèrent sur place, Buck avait disparu. Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent plus que jamais, et il sourit largement. Cependant, des éclairs semblaient sortir des yeux de Snape alors qu'il fixait l'endroit où la corde de Buck aurait du être, Harry était sûr que ce n'était pas une illusion. Il se tapit un peu plus contre le sol, Snape allait le tuer, il pouvait aussi bien commencer à creuser sa propre tombe maintenant.

Le ministre Fudge crachait des malédictions qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendues avant, tandis que le bourreau était simplement exaspéré de ne pouvoir tuer personne aujourd'hui.

Hagrid était un cas totalement différent. Il sautait, dansait, riait, et criait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre aucuns mots qu'il disait.

« Dumbledore, c'est absurde. Votre demi-géant a libéré ce maudit oiseau. » Hurla Fudge.

Ce fut Snape qui lui répondit en disant, « Vraiment Mr le ministre, ceci est ridicule. Comment aurait-il pu faire cela, alors que nous étions tous ensemble à l'intérieur de sa cabane ? »

En souriant, Dumbledore rajouta, « Je pense que c'est une belle occasion pour prendre une tasse de thé, qu'en pensez-vous Mr le Ministre. Venez, allons dans mon bureau. Je vous verrai plus tard Hagrid. » Sur ces quelques mots, Dumbledore marcha, tirant le bras de Fudge qui continuait ses protestations et fut rapidement suivit par les autres excepté Snape. Après quelques mètres, Dumbledore regarda derrière et fit un clin d'œil à Hagrid qui finalement s'était calmé et qui désormais rayonnait de joie.

Harry n'osait pas bouger, il regardait Snape et Hagrid, et attendait qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur de la cabane pour pouvoir retourner au château. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les ennuis qui l'attendraient le matin suivant. Il attendit patiemment, mais à son horreur, il entendit la voix de Snape, « Hagrid, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas à l'intérieur et ne prenez vous pas un peu de repos. Vous le méritez après tout ce qui s'est produit. Je vais rester ici quelques minutes. »

« Ouais, je vais faire ça, vous avez raison Severus, je dois dormir. Hahhahahah… Buck est libre ! »

Snape observa Hagrid rire jusqu'à qu'il soit à l'intérieur de sa cabane, alors il commença à déplacer son regard lentement autour de lui. Harry se tenait toujours au même endroit, n'osant plus respirer.

Bien que Snape ait parlé à voix basse, Harry entendit chaque syllabe qu'il prononça. Le ton de Snape envoya même un frisson en bas de son dos.

« Potter, montrez-vous. »

Sans y penser, Harry enleva sa cape et regard craintivement Snape. Il déglutit difficilement quand Snape marcha vers lui. Snape avançait lentement, avec un air déterminé, regardant Harry directement dans les yeux, avec une extrême fureur marquant son visage. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir rétrécir et disparaître.

Snape se pencha vers lui et dit, « suivez moi ». Harry trembla. Ce n'était pas bon, non pas bon du tout.

Snape se retourna et marcha de nouveau en direction du château ses robes longues se soulevant derrière lui. Harry, tremblent toujours, commença à le suivre, mais bientôt il du se mettre a courir pour pouvoir rattraper les pas rapides de Snape.

Snape entra dans son bureau suivi d'Harry qui, maintenant, respirait fortement après sa course.

Cependant, il n'eu pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, dès que la porte fut fermé, il trouva le visage de Snape très près du sien. Grinçant des dents Snape prononça distinctivement chaque mot, « vous avez enfreint toutes les règles, Potter ! »

Harry essaya de se reculer et dit, « je suis désolé. »

« DÉSOLÉ ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ À DIRE ? EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS GARÇON ! »

Harry recula. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand on l'appele garçon, surtout en hurlant, ça lui rappelait seulement oncle Vernon. Il recula un peu et regarda craintivement Snape, « je... Je voulais seulement libérer Buck et - »

« DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE VOTRE RESPONSABILITÉ ? »

« Je… Je - »

« Je quoi Potter ? Je quoi ? Vous êtes en dehors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu ? Et dehors pour quelle raison ? A quelques mètres de la forêt ? Et avec un tueur en cavale ? A quoi pensiez-vous ? Et maintenant quand je vous le demande, VOUS ME DONNEZ UNE EXCUSE PATHÉTIQUE ? »

_Ah !_ Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il se mit en boule devant Snape, mais commença à voir les choses d'une façon différente. Vernon n'aurait jamais hurlé sur lui pour avoir mit sa vie en danger.

Severus pris une profonde inspiration et commença à arpenter son bureau, essayant de se calmer lui-même. Après quelques minutes, il était assez calme pour recommencer à parler. Il regarda Harry.

« Potter, qu'est ce qui vous a donné l'idée que vous pouviez libérer ce maudit oiseau ? »

Harry, reconnaissant que Snape était toujours calme, dégagea sa gorge, « c'est juste, que je ne pouvais pas voir Hagrid perdre Buck, et en plus Buck était innocent. C'était la faute de Malfoy. »

« Une évasion pour Buck avait déjà été projetée, Potter. »

« Et aussi… qu'est ce que vous avez dit monsieur ? »

Snape soupira. « Potter, le directeur n'aurait jamais laissé Hagrid passer par ceci, et il n'aurait jamais laissé mourir une vie innocente s'il pouvait faire quelque chose à son sujet. »

« Oh ! Mais monsieur, je n'ai simplement pas pensé cela - »

Snape ne pouvais plus rester calme, il hurla, « oui, Potter, vous n'avez pas pensé. Vous ne le faites jamais ! Que pouvons nous faire pour que vous commenciez à réfléchir avant de passer à l'action ? N'était-ce pas ce qui s'est déjà produit samedi ? Et aujourd'hui vous avez encore risqué votre vie ? »

Snape recommença à arpenter de nouveau son bureau, « vous savez, il semble qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule façon pour faire rentrer cette idée dans votre crâne. Venez ici ! »

Après lui avoir donner la fessée, Snape se reposa sur le sofa, serrant Harry à côté de lui, son bras autours des épaules du gamin avec sa main passant doucement dans ses cheveux. Harry reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, reniflant tranquillement, avec son derrière terriblement brûlant. Harry voulait vraiment mourir d'embarras ; Snape l'avait pris sur ses genoux et lui avait donné une fessée pour la deuxième fois en trois jours ! Dieu, que cela était embarrassant et très douloureux ! Vers la fin de la fessée, Harry était sûr que la main de Snape était enduite de fer ! Ouais, le suicide était certainement la meilleure solution qu'il lui restait maintenant. Mais le suicide signifiait qu'il devait quitter Snape et perdre l'épaule confortable où il s'était réfugié, ainsi que la chaleur du bras qui l'enserrait doucement. Le suicide pourrait toujours être envisageable plus tard. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé ! Il se blotti plus près de Snape qui resserra seulement son bras autour de lui.

Après un certain temps, Harry commença à avoir honte de s'accrocher, comme une sangsue au sorcier plus âgé. L'homme voulait probablement qu'il parte, maintenant qu'il l'avait puni et qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus. Snape lui avait juste donné une fessée, _donné une fessée à lui_, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait continuer à se tenir contre l'épaule de l'homme ? Harry commença à se déplacer, pour seulement entendre Snape, d'une voix maintenant très douce, dire, « Harry, tu ne dois pas te lever si tu le veux pas. »

C'était gentil. Snape pouvait vraiment être doux quand il le voulait. Involontairement, Harry se senti sourire. Il se décala un petit peu et reposa légèrement sa joue sur la poitrine de son professeur. Immédiatement, il senti Snape caresser son autre joue avec sa main libre. Harry ferma ses yeux et soupira. Dieu, qu'il se sentait bien ! Est-ce que c'était comme ça que l'on se sentait quand on avait un parent ? Tous les parents de ses amis les tenaient-ils comme ça ? Le père de Ron l'avait-il déjà embrassé de cette façon ? Le père d'Hermione lui frottait-il doucement les cheveux comme ça ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à Harry, il resterait dans cette position toute la nuit, penché contre la poitrine de son professeur et en sentant un bras et une main le frotter doucement. Mais il savait qu'il devrait bientôt se lever. Ainsi après quelques minutes, Harry chuchota de tout son coeur _« je vous remercie »_, puis avec un gémissement interne, il laissa là les délicieuses sensations que lui donnait son professeur et se leva.

Harry voulait frotter ses fesses cuisantes, mais il était trop embarrassé pour le faire. Il regarda son professeur, qui le regardait… comment dire, d'une façon, _malfaisante_ ?

« Comment va votre derrière maintenant M. Potter ? »

Harry rougit et marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe. Snape n'insista pas sur la question. Il lui sembla que le sorcier plus âgé voulait juste le lui rappeler, _ha… comme si il pouvait l'oublier !_

Snape lui souri d'un air affecté et indiqua, « Il est temps de discuter du reste de votre punition ! »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent.

Snape souleva un sourcil et dit simplement, « avez-vous vraiment pensé qu'avec ce que vous avez fait, je vous laisserai partir avec une punition aussi légère ? »

« Légère _! »_ Pleura Harry avec indignation

« Oui Potter _légère_. Vous devriez être reconnaissant que j'ai été trop occupé à hurler pour vous punir correctement. »

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Snape _l'avait correctement punit_ comme il l'avait exprimé, Snape ne lui donna pas plus de temps pour imaginer car il rajouta d'une voix soyeuse et intimidante,

« Monsieur Potter, si vous vous retrouvez encore dans ce genre de situation, vous aurez le luxe d'avoir quelques vêtements qui recouvrent votre derrière en moins, alors qu'il se retrouvera au dessus de mes genoux ! »

Harry regarda fixement Snape, puis pâli, alors il tourna rouge lumineux avant de grincer, « non… cela… cela ne sera pas vraiment necess… saire M…monsieur »

"Oh oui Potter, ce sera certainement nécessaire, ainsi souvenez-vous bien de mes mots, nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive bientôt ! "

Harry secoua vigoureusement sa tête. Il ne voulait certainement pas que ça se produise _du tout_.

« En ce qui concerne votre punition, vous aurez deux retenues supplémentaires avec moi et vous écrirez 200 cent fois : _Je ne risquerai plus jamais bêtement ma vie, encore !_ Je les veux pour mercredi au cours de potions. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry inclina vivement la tête.

« Maintenant, si vous utilisez un sortilège copiant, ou si quelqu'un vous aide à faire les lignes, ou si vous trichez d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, croyez moi, je le saurai, et vous serez encore une fois, Potter, vraiment désolé quand j'en aurais terminé avec vous. Est ce clair ? »

Harry inclina seulement de nouveau la tête.

« Pardon ? Le chat nous aurait-il finalement fait à tous une faveur et aurait mangé votre langue ? »

Harry dégagea sa gorge, « non, monsieur. Oui c'est clair. »

Snape inclina la tête, et s'approcha d'Harry. Il lui tint le menton et le regardant directement dans les yeux, puis lui dit doucement, « Harry, tu aurais pu être tué aujourd'hui. Personne ne sait ce que ce rat veut vraiment faire en ce moment, mais tu es certainement en danger. Tu es très négligent au sujet de ta vie. Fait très attention. »

_Damné ! Pourquoi ses yeux brûlaient-ils encore ?_ « Oui, monsieur. »

« Bien, aller maintenant. Il est plus de minuit et il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir. »

Harry inclina la tête et se tourna pour partir. Quand il fut à la porte, il retourna de nouveau vers Snape et lui dit honnêtement, « monsieur, merci de prendre soin de moi ! »

Harry sorti, laissant Snape regarder fixement la porte. Après un moment, Severus souri et chuchota, « Tu es le bienvenu, gamin ».


	9. Rêver

**Une garde douleureuse**

**Chapitre 9 - Rêver**

Harry ne voulait pas retourner tout de suite à la tour Gryffondor. Il espérait pouvoir aller jusqu'à la volière et juste s'asseoir…umm…ou bien plutôt rester debout, et simplement regarder fixement le ciel jusqu'au lever du soleil. C'étaut trop mauvais, il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire ça. Finalement, Harry se rappela qu'il pouvait désormais frotter ses fesses sans être embarrassé, il se mit immédiatement à le faire. Owie ! Harry était prêt à parier que Snape avait l'habitude de boire une potion qui transformait sa main en acier avant la fessée. Ça faisait mal.

Il marcha de nouveau vers la tour Gryffondor, pensant à quelque chose qui expliquerait à Ron et Hermione pourquoi il avait été dehors une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne voulait pas leurs mentir, et il voulait vraiment leurs dire que Buck était libre, mais après ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois, il n'était pas prêt pour une autre dispute. Il passât par le trou du portrait pour trouver, comme prévu, Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient. Immédiatement, Hermione commença à parler, « je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais osé faire ça, Harry James Potter, et d'ailleurs où étais tu ? As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

Ron, d'autre part, était intéressé par autre chose, « Harry, tu es retourné voir Hagrid. Tu dois vraiment être horrifié maintenant si tu as du observer l'exécution. Pauvre Hagrid, est ce qu-il – »

« Hé, on se calme ! J'ai … hum… juste rencontré Snape et il m'a donné une retenue. » Au moins ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge, il avait incontestablement rencontré Snape, et avait eu quelque chose de bien plus mauvais qu'une retenue.

« Le bâtard graisseux ! »

« Ron, arrête. Harry, tu as certainement mérité cette retenue. A quoi pensais-tu ? Etre dehors sans raisons après le couvre-feu, vraiment ! »

Harry grimaça, il lui semblait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'entendait que cette phrase.

« Hermione, » pleurnicha Ron, « donne-lui une pause, veux-tu. Il était juste avec Snape à une retenue! »

« Hmph. Je vais dormir. »

Ron roula des yeux pendant que lui et Harry allaient jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Ils changèrent leurs vêtements et se mirent au lit. Harry fit attention, cette fois-ci, de dormir sur son estomac.

Pendant ce temps, Snape arpentait ses quartiers avec dans sa main un verre de whisky pur feu, pour la deuxième fois en trois jours. Le directeur attendait probablement qu'il revienne de sa « _mission_ ». Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait annoncer au directeur ce qui s'était produit. Pour l'instant, il était plus que probable que le directeur pense que c'était lui qui avait libéré Buck. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, avec deux _whooshs_ du feu, Albus et Minerva étaient dans ses quartiers. _Bon Dieu__ ! Juste ce dont il avait besoin maintenant ! Comme si Albus n'était pas assez, maintenant il devait traiter avec les deux !_ Snape soupira avec résignation pendant qu'il les approchait et les menait vers son salon. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Albus dit vivement, « Severus mon garçon, c'était vraiment bien. Vous êtes parvenus à sauver une vie innocente. »

_Ouais ouais !_

Alors, McGonagall demanda, « Ainsi comment était le retourneur de temps, as-tu eu des problèmes Severus ? Je dois vraiment le rendre à Miss Granger demain matin. »

Severus la regarda furiesement, « si Granger peut l'employer Minerva, c'est sûr que je n'aurais pas de problème avec. »

Minerva ri sous cape, « Oh oui, naturellement. Tu es maintenant en concurrence avec Miss Granger. Je pensait juste que M. Malfoy était celui qui voulait être en compétition avec elle. »

Cela fit gagner à Minerva un des légendaires regards noirs de Severus, et fit énormément rire Albus. C'était trop. Albus et Minerva dans la même salle avec lui ! _Bien, attendez juste tous les deux ; J'aurai le dernier mot._

Snape indiqua d'une vois soyeuse, « en fait Minerva, je ne l'ai pas du tout utilisé. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Albus qui demanda, "que voulez-vous dire Severus ? Vous n'avez pas libéré Buck ?"

« Non monsieur directeur, Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. »

Les yeux d'Albus scintillèrent, « Oh vous voulez dire que Buck s'est libéré tout seul, et aussi au le moment approprié ! Quel oiseau intelligent ! »

Snape s'arrêta de rire. Il se sentit très supèrieur, le directeur ne savait pas tout contrairement aux apparences ! « Directeur, je suis vraiment désolé de détruire cette remarquable croyance, mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Ah ? »

Cependant, McGonagall coupa impatiemment, « Severus, tu n'as absolument pas besoin de faire un drame. Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas immédiatement ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Minerva, cela abîmerait vraiment mon amusement. »

« Severus ! »

« Mais… »

« MAINTENANT ! » elle tonna.

Snape gesticula, « Bien. Potter l'a fait ! »

Albus dégagea sa gorge, tandis que Minerva semblait choqué, il dit « Severus, pouvez vous s'il-vous-plait commencer à partir du commencement ? »

Snape leur indiqua ce qu'il avait vu depuis la fenêtre, dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Ceci rappela à Albus, « je vois, j'ai pensé que vous aviez commencé une conversation et que vous m'aviez fait des gestes pour pouvoir vous donner plus de temps dehors ! »

Cependant, McGonagall luttait avec des questions différentes, « Severus, tu est en train de nous dire que Potter a libéré Buck et qu'il se trouvait seul à l'extérieur ? »

Snape souleva un sourcil, « Je pense que c'est évident. »

Elle le regarda fixement, puis se leva et arpenta la pièce pendant un moment en murmurant dans sa barbe, des choses qui ressemblèrent à, "Ce garçon … aucun bon sens … sa sécurité … le rat s'est enfui … attend avant que je ne le voie…"

« Minerva, s'il-vous-plait asseyez vous et calmez vous. » Albus se doutait qu'il y avait plus dans l'histoire, et devinait presque ce qui était arrivé ensuite.

Minerva, s'asseyant dans sa chaise, parla immédiatement, « si je pouvais juste mettre la main sur ce garçon maintenant, je l'étranglerai à mort ! »

Snape dit froidement, « Bien Minerva, je connait ton sentiment, mais j'ai pensé que la situation ne réclamait pas vraiment une mesure si draconienne. J'ai simplement consenti à lui donner une bonne fessée. »

Albus et Minerva restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. _Qu'arrive-t-il maintenant? Je suis renvoyé ? Je suis mort ? Quoi ?_

Albus ouvrit sa bouche mais Minerva le batti, « Severus, autant cela me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Et crois moi, je regrette vivement de ne pas avoir était là pour le faire moi-même. Ce garçon idiot ! Honnêtement. »

_Bien, cela n'était pas prévu !_

Albus regarda Minerva ,confus, puis ses yeux recommençèrent à scintiller, faisant que Snape relaissa sortir son souffle qu'il retenait, « pourquoi Minerva, je ne savais pas que vous pouviez être aggressive ! »

« Aggressive, Albus, c'est la moindre des choses que le garçon méritait. En fait dès que je le verrai demain , le garçon recevra le plus mauvais traitement possible, c'est-à-dire perte de points et retenues ! »

Severus dégagea sa gorge, « bien Minerva, je ne voudrais vraiment pas gâcher ton amusement, comme tu le fait si bien habituellement avec moi, mais je dois ajouter que j'ai déjà fait cela. Le garçon a perdu des points et a obtenu deux retenues. J'ai également assez hurlé pour nous deux. Mais si tu veux faire plus, je suis la dernière personne qui t'arrêtera. » _Mais vraiment le garçon en a eu assez._

_Harry avait trois ans, et il avait très peur. Snape tenait sa petite main dans la sienne pendant qu'il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Harry sentait ses genoux trembler. Il ne voulait pas avoir une piqûre. Il leva les yeux quand Snape cessa de marcher et il se figea. Il s'attendait à prendre une gifle pour le retarder. Son oncle faisait toujours cela. Il retira sa main de celle de Snape et mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Il avait peur. Oncle Vernon lui avait dit que s'il osait toucher les jouets de Dudley, il l'enverrait à l'hôpital et inciterait le docteur à mettre des aiguilles dans son corps et cela le blesserait comme le feu. Peut être que c'était pour cette raison que Snape l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Harry sanglota. Il n'avait pas touché les jouets de Dudley, il n'avait pas osé, alors pourquoi Snape l'emmenanit-il ici. Il se tapi sur le plancher et se recroquevilla en une boule serré, « Je suis désolé, s'il te plait, je voulais pas, ne le fait pas s'il te plait, je suis désolé. »_

_Il attendit que Snape le frappe alors il se pelotonna encore plus, quand il le sentit se mettre à genoux à côté de lui. Snape mit ses bras autour des petites épaules de Harry, « Harry, tout va bien. Ne pleure pas. » Snape prit Harry dans de ses bras. Il caressa le dos d'Harry pendant qu'il pleurait plus fort. « Chut petit, pas besoin d'être effrayé. »_

_Harry sanglota, « mais… mais... le docteur il va me mettre des aiguilles parce que je suis méchant.»_

_Snape sembla choqué, « Harry, qui est celui qui t'as donné cette idée ? ». Il s'assit dans la chaise la plus proche avec Harry sur ses genoux. Il essuya les larmes du petit visage d'Harry et sourit doucement, « petit, tu es malade et tu dois avoir une piqûre qui fera en sorte que tu ailles mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade. »_

_« Mais, sniffff, il va me blesser »_

_« Et bien, oui, mais seulement un petit peu. »_

_Harry renifla encore, regardant Snape avec ses larges yeux verts. « Promis ? »_

_Snape souri encore, « oui, je le promet. Quand le docteur te fera la piqûre, je te tiendrai. Et tu pourras même tirer mes cheveux s'il te blesse. Ok ? »_

_Harry rayonna devant Snape. Oncle Vernon le menaçait toujours de le battre s'il pleurait. Il ne le tenait jamais. Tante Pétunia disait que seul les bons garçons étaient portés par leurs mamans et leurs papas, et il était un très mauvais garçon._

_Snape, en portant toujours le petit Harry, entra à l'intérieur de la salle d'examen. Une très jolie médecin les attendait. Elle sourit radieusement à Harry, « Aww, quel mignon petit enfant vous avez là. » Harry regarda craintivement Snape pendant qu'elle disait ça. Cette doctoresse allait lui faire avoir des ennuis. Tante Pétunia n'aimait vraiment pas que quelqu'un dise que Harry était mignon. Son Dudlynouchet était mignon, pas lui. Mais Snape souriait et dit doucement, « oui, il l'est. »_

_Le médecin chatouilla légèrement Harry, le faisant rire nerveusement. Elle le prit des bras de Snape et le plaça sur la table, puis l'examina rapidement, tandis que Snape observait. Harry restait très calme pendant qu'elle l'examinait. La dernière fois il avait remué, et dès qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison, oncle Vernon l'avait frappé. _

_« Tout va bien petit . C'est fini. » Elle sourit et regarda Snape en disant, « votre fils va parfaitement bien. Je lui fais juste sa piqûre maintenant et vous pourrez partir. »_

_La lèvre inférieure d'Harry trembla. Il ne voulait toujours pas de piqûre. Il était effrayé. Il mit ses petites mains sur ses yeux et essaya d'être courageux. Il senti Snape près de lui. « Hé petit, tout ira bien. » _

_Harry étira ses bras pour être prit. Il espérait que Snape tiendrait sa promesse et le tiendrait quand il aurait la piqûre. Snape le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et caressa son dos. Harry entoura le cou de Snape avec ses petits bras et enterra sa petite tête dans son épaule. Il senti son short être abaissé et s'accrocha encore plus fermement à Snape. Ferment ses yeux, il se contracta, et il retint son souffle. Il senti une légère piqûre dans son derrière et se prépara pour le reste de la douleur. Harry fut très étonné quand il senti son short être remonté et Snape frotter son dos avec douceur, ce n'était certainement pas fini ?_

_« Harry, c'est fini maintenant. »_

_Fini ? Il souleva sa tête et ouvrit ses deux grands yeux verts pour regarder autour de lui. Il vit la jolie doctoresse jeter la seringue. Il regarda vers Snape et rayonna. Snape avait tenu sa promesse. Ça ne l'a pas beaucoup blessé. Sans réfléchir, il remit ses bras autour du cou de Snape et l'étreignît fortement._

_La doctoresse leur souri et donna à Harry une sucette bien enveloppée. « Ici mon chou, prend cette sucette pour avoir été si courageux. »_

_Alors regardant Snape, elle dit, « votre fils c'est très bien comporté et est très courageux M. Dursley ! »_

_Dursley ? Non, ce n'était pas Dursley, c'était Snape, il n'est pas venu avec son oncle. Horrifié, Harry regarda autour de lui au moment où… une CLAQUE retentissante tomba sur son visage. Il entendit tante Pétunia lui crier « GARCON COMMENT OSES-TU inciter le docteur à croire que tu es plus courageux que mon Dudley ? Et également lui prendre un de ses bonbons. »_

_Pétunia se saisit de la sucette d'Harry, qui lui découvrait avec horreur qu'il était dans la maison de son oncle, tandis que Vernon le prenait et le jetait littéralement sur son lit de camp dans le placard sous les escaliers._

Harry était assis dans son lit, droit comme un piquet. Aïe ! Son derrière piquait toujours. Pas trop mauvais, mais tout de même, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans une position assise.

Harry regarda autour de lui. C'était juste un rêve. Il se trouvait sur son lit et il ferma les yeux. Les vrais souvenirs de cet événement continuèrent de frapper son esprit, menaçant de l'accabler. NON ! Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ce qui s'était vraiment produit, alors qu'il avait seulement trois ans et que lui et Dudley avaient dû aller à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner et recevoir quelques piqûres. Il serra très fort ses poings pour oublier. Il se concentra sur le rêve. Snape ! Harry sourit. Oh si seulement Snape savait comment il avait agi dans le rêve d'Harry, il le couperait en petits morceaux et le jetterait dans un chaudron. Dans son rêve Snape lui avait même permis…_de tirer ses cheveux_… Harry ri presque nerveusement en y pensant. Le rêve était encore si présent, Harry sentait toujours toutes les sensations qu'il avait eues pendant son rêve. Il se força à oublier la dernière partie du rêve et se concentra sur le reste. Harry souri légèrement, alors qu'il se rappelait ce que Snape avait fait. Il se rappela que toutes les fois où il était allé à l'hôpital, il avait vu d'autres adultes dire les mêmes choses et agir de la même manière avec leurs enfants. Harry soupira. Snape aurait-il vraiment fait tout ça, si il avait été son tuteur ? Harry eu le sentiment que oui. Les trois derniers jours lui avaient clairement prouvé que l'homme était capable de montrer de l'attention et des émotions quand c'était nécessaire. Harry étira ses bras, faisant comme dans son rêve où il avait trois ans, voulant être pris. Harry ferma ses yeux pour pouvoir chérir le souvenir de Snape le prenant et le tenant serré dans ses bras. Harry courba ses bras autour d'un cou imaginaire et souri. _Dieu !_ Comme il avait manqué de ça dans son enfance !

Il était encore tôt et Harry essaya de dormir encore un peu, mais le rêve se maintenait fermement dans son esprit. Finalement, il abandonna et rampa hors du lit. Il utilisa la salle de bains, s'habilla, et descendit tranquillement dans la salle commune, avec une bouteille d'encre et un parchemin. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, autant qu'il commence à faire ses lignes. Il avait seulement aujourd'hui pour les finir et il ne voulait certainement pas rendre Snape fâché.

Il se mit sur le tapis près du feu, naturellement sur son estomac, et commença à écrire. _Je ne risquerai plus jamais bêtement ma vie, encore !_ Non, il ne le ferait pas. _Je ne risquerai plus jamais bêtement ma vie, encore!_ Harry se tapi, en se rappelant que Snape lui avait dit ce qu'il lui ferait la prochaine fois. _Je ne risquerai plus jamais bêtement ma vie, encore !_ Harry tourna rouge. _Je ne risquerai plus jamais bêtement ma vie, encore!_ Harry souri en se rappelant son rêve. _Je ne risquerai plus jamais bêtement ma vie, encore! Je ne risquerai plus jamais bêtement ma vie, encore! Je ne risquerai plus jamais bêtement ma vie, encore!_ Peut être que si il essayait de travailler plus rapidement sur ses lignes, il pourrait les donner à Snape aujourd'hui pendant sa retenue, et pas demain? Oui, ce serait bien. Avec cela, il se concentra sur ses lignes, rayant vigoureusement son parchemin.

Presque trois heures plus tard, Harry écrivait sa 180ème ligne. Aller plus que 20 ! Il était déjà 8 heures et ses compagnons de maison commencèrent à descendre dans la salle commune, afin de se rendre au petit déjeuner. Harry plia d'une manière ordonnée ses parchemins, et les mit dans son sac. Il pourrait les finir au déjeuner. Ron et Hermione descendirent et ensemble, ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner. Ses amis continuaient de le regarder curieusement. Il semblait juste trop content et ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi. Tous les deux se sentaient malheureux que Buck ait été tué la nuit dernière. Bien que Hermione ait des soupçons, et pensait que quelque chose était arrivée, elle n'était pas très sûre. Après tout, elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi McGonagall lui avait emprunté, la veille, son retourneur de temps.

Ils atteignirent la grande salle et s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Harry s'assit délicatement sur sa chaise. Bien que son derrière ne le blessait plus vraiment, c'était toujours irritable et s'asseoir n'était pas vraiment confortable. Il lutta pour trouver un endroit mou sur sa chaise, pendant qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner.

Snape observa comment Harry se tortillait sur chaise. Il sourit d'un air affecté dans son plat. Il avait vraiment félicité correctement le gosse. Peut-être que maintenant, il se rappellerait de ne pas se mettre de nouveau dans des situations pareilles. Il releva la tête, pour voir McGonagall le fixer. Oui le garçon l'avait vraiment mérité, mais elle ne lui permettrait pas de rire de lui, sinon c'est son corps mort qu'on retrouverait. Rapidement, Snape remit sur son visage son expression menaçante et regarda de nouveau vers son plat. McGonagall rétréci ses yeux et regarda Dumbledore qui, comme d'habitude agissait comme si il était inconscient de ce qui ce passait, observant la table comme si c'était la chose la plus magnifique il n'avait jamais vu. McGonagall, exaspéré, bu son thé par petite gorgée. Ces deux là! S'il n'en tenait qu'à elle, elle les ensorcellerait tous les deux jusqu'au prochain siècle. _Ennuyeux, exaspérant, idiot gênants !_ … Trop mauvais, tous les deux, elle les aimait trop.

Les cours continuèrent comme d'habitude, jusqu'au déjeuner, qu'Harry sauta pour de finir ses lignes. Il dit juste à ses amis qu'il n'avait pas faim et supporta les regards soupçonneux d'Hermione, avant qu'ils ne le laissent en paix. Il commença immédiatement à écrire ses lignes et les finit juste à temps pour courir à son prochain cour. Il était trop heureux pour noter que les escaliers s'étaient déplacés et fini par faire une mauvaise chute. Il fut envoyé à l'infirmerie par une McGonagall exaspérée, afin de remettre en place sa cheville. Quand il revint dans la classe, ils avaient presque fini leur métaorphose. Il senti McGonagall lui envoyer de drôles de regards mais n'y prêta pas trop attention.

Pendant tout le cours de sortilèges, il remua sur sa chaise, regardant sa montre toutes les 10 secondes. Avance ! À la moitié du cours, Harry découvrit soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre sa retenue. Il _attendait avec intérêt_ sa retenue ! Bien c'était interressant. Après cela, Harry se força à rester calme jusqu'à la fin du cours et au dîner, il se força à mâcher plutôt que de directement avaler. Ses deux amis le regardaient attentivement. Ron mentionna même que Harry était finalement devenu fou. Il entendit vaguement ses amis lui dire qu'ils allaient voir comment Hagrid allait après la nuit dernière, pendant que lui se rendait aux cachots. Il arriva à sa retenue avec 10 minutes d'avance. Snape fut surpris de trouver Harry au milieu de sa salle de classe, alors qu'il avait quitté son bureau pour venir chercher quelques ingrédients dans le placard des étudiants. Il souleva un sourcil, et dit ironiquement, « M. Potter, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez non seulement parvenus à être à l'heure pour votre retenue, mais que vous soyez également arrivé en avance? Êtes-vous malade M. Potter ? Souffrez-vous de dégâts cérébraux ? "

_Ha ha, ouais ouais, vraiment très drôle Snape_, « non monsieur, j'ai juste fini de dîner et je suis venu immédiatement. »

Snape croisa ses bras, « je vois. Ainsi qu'est-ce que vous attendez alors. Commencez à frotter. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il lui sembla que les premières années d'aujourd'hui étaient parvenues à enduire copieusement leurs chaudrons ainsi que les tables avec leurs potions. Pendant qu'il allait chercher les produits de nettoyages, Harry soupira. Il revint juste au moment où Snape s'asseyait à son bureau, pour commencer à corriger des copies. Harry mit ses gants et commença à frotter le premier chaudron. _Idiot ! Et tu étais en avance pour ta retenue. A quoi t'attendais tu exactement ? Frotte !_

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry frottait furieusement pendant qu'il se rappelait un incident semblable chez les Dursleys. _Harry avait sept ans et il avait fait brûler le déjeuner. Il avait eut peur de brûler ses mains, donc il avait laissé la casserole sur le feu et parti chercher quelque chose pour pouvoir tenir la casserole chaude. Dudleyavait mit sa jambe sur le passage, de manière à ce que Harry trébuche, envoyant sa tête frapper dans le réfrigérateur. Quand il arrêta de voir des étoiles, il entendit sa tante lui hurler dessus, comme quoi la fumée envahissait toute la cuisine. Il couru au fourneau et parvint à enlever la casserole du feu, la jetant dans l'évier rempli d'eau. Plus tard ce jour-là, après qu'oncle Vernon l'ai battu, on lui ordonna de frotter la casserole. Son corps entier lui faisait mal et ses petites mains étaient fatiguées._

Harry ferma ses yeux, le chaudron toujours dans ses mains. Il ne devait pas penser à ces souvenirs. Pourquoi y pensait-il maintenant ?

Il continua à frotter, quand une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Que ce serait il passé si il avait vécu avec Snape à ce moment-là ? Il regarda Snape, qui était toujours penché au dessus de ses parchemins, rayant des choses avec sa plume. Il observa Snape pendant un petit moment, mais quand il vit l'homme relever la tête il se remit immédiatement à frotter.

Harry soupira, en s'imaginant à sept ans faire le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

_Il voulait étonner Snape et lui prouver, que maintenant il était un grand garçon. Il transpirait ; le fourneau devenait très chaud. Harry mordit sa lèvre pendant qu'il mettait sa main pour sentir la chaleur. Il descendit du petit tabouret qu'il avait mis devant le fourneau, et alla chercher quelque chose pour tenir la poignée de la casserole chaude. Il fit un faux pas et tomba pour seulement sentir deux mains fortes s'emparer de lui avant qu'il ne frappe le plancher. Il regarda et vit Snape lui froncer les sourcils. Oh non. Il avait des ennuis. Snape lâcha Harry, éteignit le fourneau, prit la casserole, qui maintenant fumait, et l'a jeta dans l'évier. Il se retourna vers Harry qui maintenant regardait vers le bas. Il s'approcha d'Harry et souleva son menton vers le haut, puis dit calmement, « explications garçon ! »_

_Harry bégaya, "Umm j'ai ... juste voulu ... faire le petit déjeuner!" Harry s'était ridiculisé. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Snape qu'il voulait lui montrer que maintenant il était grand. _

_"Je vois. Et depuis quand c'est de ta responsabilité de faire le petit déjeuner ?" _

_« Heu, tu m'as laissé aider ! »_

_« Aider ! Pas le faire seul, et je ne t'ai certainement jamais permis d'être près du fourneau ! » _

_Harry regarda de nouveau vers le bas. Il abîmait toujours tout. Il n'impressionnerait jamais Snape, il serait toujours fâché contre lui._

_« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas aller près du fourneau ? » Avec cela, Snape saisi Harry et le retourna, lui mettant quelque claque sur ses fesses. Harry cria et commença à frotter son derrière._

_Snape le laissa pleurer pendant une minute avant de secouer sa tête et de le prendre. Snape posa Harry sur le comptoir et essuya ses larmes, « les règles sont là pour être suivis Harry. Tu aurais pu te brûler gravement ! »_

_« Je suis désolé. » dit Harry entre ses larmes._

_Snape sourit, « oui je sais. Tu es toujours désolé après avoir fait quelque chose, mais tu ne penses jamais avant de le faire ! »_

_Harry bouda faisant sourire Snape. « Bon garçon, vient ici ! » Snape ouvrit ses bras et Harry tomba dedans. Snape enroula ses bras autour d'Harry, le prenant dans une étreinte serrée que Harry renvoya chaleureusement. Snape dit alors, « Bon, maintenant tu m'aideras avec le petit déjeuner et après avoir mangé, tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'au déjeuner. »_

_Harry fronça ses sourcils tandis que Snape souleva un sourcil d'intimidation, incitant Harry à sourire gentiment en lui disant, « Oui monsieur ! » Il ne voulait pas de nouveau être claqué après tous._

Harry frottait toujours le chaudron souriant comme un idiot. Oh Dieu ! Si seulement il avait eu cette vie au lieu de la sienne.

Snape observait Harry depuis au moins 30 minutes. Plus tôt, il avait remarqué qu'Harry l'observer et de temps en temps il levait les yeux pour juste voir Harry rabaisser rapidement sa tête. _Hmmph, Gryffondor typique !_ Pas un os sournois dans leurs corps. Snape allait continuer de travailler sur son interminable pile de copies, quand il découvrit que Harry travaillait toujours sur le même chaudron depuis tout ce temps. Et le garçon… souriait-il ? Ce qui serait une première. Les étudiants ne souriaient jamais en sa présence, encore moins pendant une retenue ! Snape continua à regarder pendant qu'Harry frottait toujours le même chaudron et à plusieurs reprises il le vit, froncer les sourcils, bouder, grimacer, sourire et soupirer ! Le garçon avait-il finalement perdu l'esprit ? Snape était curieux, il aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi pensait le garçon, mais bien sûr, jamais il ne l'admettrait.

Lentement, Snape s'approcha de Potter et attendit d'être juste derrière lui, pour dire, « M. Potter, qu'est ce que vous pensez faire exactement ?

Snape s'amusa fortement quand Potter sursauta, faisant glisser le chaudron de ses doigts, et qui aterrit sur le sol dans un bruit terrible. Snape rit presque mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Ce ne serait pas bien pour sa réputation de se faire attraper en train... Dieu l'interdise... _de rire_ !

Harry tourna sa tête autour de lui, "je... euh ... j'étais... Monsieur..."

"Oui M. Potter, toujours aussi éloquent. Maintenant répondez à ma question avec une phrase logique si vous le pouvez."

Harry rougi avant de réussir à reprendre ses esprits, il dégagea sa gorge, après tout il était impossible que Snape sache à quoi il pensait. Harry imagina ce qui pourrait lui arriver si Snape savait, bon ce n'était pas une image très plaisante, alors il dit, « je frottait les chaudrons, monsieur. »

"Laissez-moi corriger cette expression M. Potter. Vous frottiez un chaudron, pas des chaudrons."

« Monsieur ? »

« Pendant les 40 dernières minutes, vous avez frotté à plusieurs reprises le même chaudron. Vous ne pouvez sans doute pas être aussi idiot pour ne pas remarquer ce que vous frottez. Avez-vous une raison pour expliquer cela ? »

Harry regarda pour seulement découvrir qu'il faisait exactement ce que Snape lui avait dit. « Heu… non monsieur. Umm… je ne me concentrais pas. »

Snape le regarda fixement, « je vois. Potter, si vous ne voulez pas continuer cette retenue jusqu'à vos cours de demain matin, je vous suggère d'arrêter immédiatement de rêvasser, et de continuer votre travail ! »

Harry déglutti difficilement. Snape ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité. Harry chuchota, « oui monsieur, » et se concentra immédiatement sur le frottement.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Snape leva les yeux de ses copies, en disant, « ce sera tout Potter. Vous pouvez partir. »

Oui, il est temps, maintenant. Il enleva les gants et rangea tout au bon endroit, avant d'approcher Snape et de se tenir devant son bureau. Il respira profondément avant de dire, « monsieur. »

Snape posa sa plume et regarda Harry, en soulevant un sourcil, _Oh_ _non, ne soulevez pas ce sourcil, il me rend nerveux !_ « Je voulait vous donner les lignes monsieur. »

« Oh ? Vous voulez dire, M. Potter que vous êtes venu plus tôt à votre retenue d'aujourd'hui, que vous avez pu frotter 12 chaudrons, _et_ que vous avez fini vos lignes ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

Snape ne pouvait pas le croire. Le garçon essayait réellement de l'impressionner ? Les merveilles ne cesseront jamais, « je vois. Alors où sont-elles ? »

Harry les sorti immédiatement de son sac et les donna à Snape qui le regarda sans y croire, avant de baisser ses yeux vers le parchemin. Le coeur d'Harry lâcha, Snape ne le croyait pas. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'il avait triché. Oui c'était ça. Il avait fini toutes ses lignes et les avait apportées en avance, Snape devait penser qu'il avait triché. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il aurait pu attendre jusqu'à demain ! Snape regardait soigneusement le parchemin, ammenant Harry près de la panique. Il avait encore tout gâché !

Finalement, Snape regarda Harry. Étrange ! Le garçon semblait paniqué ! Sérieusement, peut-être que pour la première fois de sa vie il faisait un bon travail sur quelque chose, et il était paniqué ?

« Beau travail ! »

La vue d'Harry sembla soudainement se concentrer sur Snape, « pardon ? »

Snape sourit d'un air affecté, « Quoi Potter, vous avez un problème d'audition ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait certainement pas mentionner à Snape qu'il avait lui-même eu cette réaction deux jours auparavant quand Harry avait aisément accepté de passer l'été avec lui. Et après tout, entendre pour la première fois de sa vie un compliment de la part de Snape pouvait certainement lui causer un problème d'audition, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« Merci monsieur. »

Soudainement, Snape se rendit compte qu'il avait complimenté le garçon ! Il ne voulait certainement pas dire ça. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? « Hmph. Ne laissez pas entrer ça trop dans votre tête garçon ! »

_Ha Snape! Vous l'avez déjà dit, vous ne pouvez plus le retirer maintenant! _Harry sourit, sachant parfaitement que cela ferait ressortir le caractère de Snape, il répéta, "merci Monsieur"

_Ce garçon fait exprès de m'ennuyer. Très bien, demain Potter votre retenue sera un enfer. Je vous ferai trier des vers de flobber pourris, je vous ferai … faire une potion, oui voilà, le garçon déteste les potions. Attendez juste jusqu'à demain, vous le gamin insolent! _

Snape fronça profondément les sourcils, « votre retenue est finie. Sortez ! »

Harry enleva immédiatement son sourire et parti vers à sa tour. Il y a quelques jours, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il partirait du bureau de Snape, encore plus après une retenue, en souriant ou riant, il lui aurait sympathiquement tapoté sur l'épaule et l'aurait transféré à Sainte Mangouste. Cependant, Harry semblait faire juste ça, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de Snape lors des trois derniers jours.


	10. Un certain ennui

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 10 - Un certain ennui**

Dès qu'Harry entra dans la salle commune, il trouva Ron et Hermione sautant avec excitation. Ils ne lui donnèrent pas le temps de respirer, et le traînèrent jusqu'à son dortoir pour lui parler.

« Harry tu ne vas pas le croire, Oh Harry c'est une grande nouvelle, » couina Hermione.

« Heu... bien, quoi ? » Harry avait le sentiment qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« C'est Buck Harry, il s'est échappé. Et Hagrid était - »

« Ouais je sais ! »

« Tu sais ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Bon, que devait il dire maintenant ? « Je…euh… le professeur Snape m'en a parlé. » Bien, il l'avait fait, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Il te l'a dit? C'est étrange ! » Hermione considéra Harry soupçonneusement.

Harry savait que bientôt elle mettrait deux et deux ensemble, et que par la suite elle découvrirait qu'il avait menti. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne leur avait pas parler à ce sujet la nuit passée. C'aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Ils savaient déjà qu'il était rentré en retard et qu'il avait reçu une retenue. Il aurait aussi bien pu leur dire ce qui c'était produit. _Idiot__. Tu seras toujours stupide, et il n'y a aucun remède pour ça !_

Il soupira avec résignation quand Hermione posa la question inévitable en plissant ses yeux, « Harry, où est ta cape d'invisibilité ? »

Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre à Hermione, mais s'arrêta avant de dire un seul un mot, et regarda brusquement Harry. _Aïe__, Ron l'avait maintenant calculé aussi !_

« Heu… en réalité… »

Hermione souleva un sourcil, qui n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose à envier à Snape, alors que Ron hurlait, « Harry, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu es celui qui a libéré Buck ? »

Harry inclina la tête, incitant Ron à continuer, « et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait seul ? Et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit en revenant hier soir. »

Harry n'avait pas de réponse à ça, "je... umm… pensais que vous seriez fâché et je ne voulais pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi." C'était réellement vrai. Harry ne voulait vraiment pas leur causer des ennuis, cela et le fait qu'il aurait été impossible de convaincre Hermione dans un temps si court. Sans compter qu'il lui était beaucoup plus facile pour lui d'avoir sa cape, ainsi que Buck libre seul, cela aurait été beaucoup plus difficile s'ils l'avaient fait tous les trois ensemble.

Cependant, sa réponse n'était pas assez pour calmer ses deux amis. Ron s'agitait sur le fait que Harry l'avait fait seul et qu'en plus il ne leurs avait pas dit en rentrant la nuit passé, tandis que Hermione était extrêmement fâchée qu'il l'ai fait tout court. Finissant avec, « pensais-tu vraiment que Dumbledore l'aurait laissé mourir ? », Hermione partit du dortoir, tandis que Ron frappait du pied en allant à la salle de bain.

Harry mit sa tête entre ses mains et gémi. Arriverait-il à avoir une journée normale, sans aucune sorte de supplice ? Maintenant ses amis étaient fâchés contre lui pour une raison plus que stupide. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas dit ?

Ron revint de la salle de bains, et sans un mot changea ses vêtements et s'installa dans son lit mettant un oreiller au-dessus de sa tête. _Horreur__-c'est vraiment une horreur!_

Harry se leva, utilisa la salle de bain, se changea et se mit également au lit. Il se rendit vaguement compte que quand Neville, Seamus et Dean, entrant le dortoir, faisaient énormément de bruits en se changeant et en se mettant au lit. Quand il entendit finalement les souffles réguliers de ses compagnons de chambre, il ferma les yeux.

Après ce qui sembla à Harry comme exactement une minute, il se réveilla, sentant une main secouer péniblement son épaule. Il ouvrit ses yeux de façon précaire et clignota, alors il s'assit immédiatement quand il vit Snape se tenir près de son lit essayant de le réveiller.

« Levez vous, Potter » Siffla Snape.

Harry sauta instantanément hors du lit, quelque chose devait s'être produit, si Snape était dans son dortoir, dans la tour de Gryffondor le réveillant avec force, c'était que quelque chose de terrible avait du arriver. « Quoi monsieur, que c'est il produit ? »

« Shhhhh, venez avec moi, faite vite, » chuchota Snape.

Harry était confus et très inquiet. Il lui sembla que minuit était passé et il n'y avait aucun bruit excepté la respiration régulière de ses compagnons de chambre. Peut-être il devrait réveiller les autres ? Où peut être Ron, si c'était en rapport à Petigrew. , « Monsieur » chuchota à Harry, « je réveille Ron. »

Snape le fixa, « absolument pas Potter. C'est Weasley qui vous a mis dans cette situation, lui et cette fille Granger. Vraiment, vous les appelez des amis ? »

Harry senti de la colère à l'intérieur de lui, il pouvait avoir été fâché avec eux aujourd'hui, mais ceci ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas ses amis. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas 'la situation' dont Snape avait parlé, mais il imagina qu'au moins ce ne serait pas quelque chose de dangereux pour ses amis.

Il suivi tranquillement Snape en bas des escaliers. Quand, ils atteignirent la salle commune, il senti Snape le tirer et lui mettre une main sur la bouche. Harry se tenu tranquille, paniquant presque. Snape le tira dans un coin sombre de la salle, alors que le trou du portrait s'ouvrait. Dumbledore entra à l'intérieur de la salle, parlant avec une autre personne qui se trouvait derrière lui, « et comme je vous l'ai dit, ceci doit être tout simplement une erreur. Je vais maintenant réveiller M. Potter et nous verrons si c'est vraiment la véritable histoire, mais M. Dursley vous devez vraiment vous calmer. »

Harry se senti écoeuré. Il n'entendit rien après le mot 'Dursley'. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, seulement pour voir Vernon Dursley s'agiter avec fureur en suivant Dumbledore, son visage presque pourpre. Harry pleurnicha pour seulement sentir Snape resserrer sa main sur sa bouche. Dès que Dumbledore et son oncle disparurent dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, Snape poussa Harry de sa cachette et ensuite dehors par le trou du portrait, Harry entendant vaguement la voix de Ron, « … et lui ne nous l'a même pas dit. »

En quelques secondes, Harry se trouvait dans les cachots, dans le bureau de Snape, se reposant sur le sofa près de lui. Il regarda Snape complètement abasourdi, comment avaiet-ils atteint les cachots en quelques secondes ? Et pourquoi Vernon Dursley était-il ici ? Qu'est-ce que Ron et Hermione avaient fait ? Est-ce que c'était arrivé parce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit au sujet de Buck ? Et comment Vernon Dursley était-il venu à Hogwarts ?

Snape mit son bras autour des épaules de Harry et le tira contre sa poitrine. Harry y reposa sa tête, oubliant presque ce qui s'était produit. Tant qu'il serait avec lui, il ne s'inquièterait pas. Son professeur chuchota dans son oreille, « ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je te protégerais ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, avec le sentiment d'être en sécurité et protégé. Maintenant, personne ne pourrait le blesser. Snape était près de lui secouant ses épaules doucement… bon, pas vraiment doucement mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas… Snape continua à secouer ses épaules….

Après quelques minutes, Harry ouvrit ses yeux, maintenant les secousses étaient vraiment puissantes et énervantes. Les yeux de Harry le blessaient, il y avait beaucoup de lumière autour et Neville se tenait près de lui le secouant. Neville ? Harry regarda autour de lui. _Un rêve ! Un autre rêve ! Ça lui avait paru si réel._ Harry secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Il soupira. Ce qui s'était produit avec Ron et Hermione le perturbait à ce point ? Pour penser qu'ils se plaindraient à son sujet à oncle Vernon, et que celui-ci viendrait à Hogwarts ? _Bon Harry James Potter, maintenant, tu es totalement et formellement fou !_ Harry regarda encore autour de lui et remarqua le regard agité sur le visage de Neville, il regarda l'horloge et MERDE alors ! Potions ! Harry se demanda sérieusement si le Snape de son rêve pouvait le protéger contre le vrai Snape qui serait exaspéré s'il était en retard. Harry fonça à la salle de bain, et après quelques secondes il était complètement habillé et courait avec Neville en bas des escaliers pour aller en potion. Pendant qu'ils courraient, il se rappela qu'il devrait impérativement remercier Neville plus tard, Neville, la personne dont sa pire peur était le professeur Snape avait risqué d'arriver en retard à son cours juste pour le réveiller. Oufffff, ils atteignirent la classe, alors que la ligne d'étudiants entrait et ils se rattrapèrent par rapport à eux juste à temps.

Pour ce cours, ils devaient s'associer par deux, il constata que, comme prévu, Ron se mit avec Hermione donc il se mit avec Neville. Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas, spécialement aujourd'hui, après ce que Neville avait fait pour lui. Il espérait juste que leur explosion ne serait pas très grande.

En dehors de quelques remarques sarcastiques de la part de Malfoy, tout continua normalement dans la classe de potion. _Enfin, aussi normal que ça peut l'être !_ Harry pensa obscurément pendant qu'il observait leur potion tourner à une couleur orange lumineuse, alors qu'elle aurait dû être bleu ciel. Harry soupira ; bien au moins elle n'a pas explosé. Snape vint pour examiner leur potion et plissa ses yeux d'un air menaçant. Harry remarqua que Neville se contracta à côté de lui, et pour la première fois en trois ans, Harry était curieux et aimerait bien savoir pour quelle raison Snape traitait Neville de cette façon. Harry devait admettre que Snape était certainement méchant avec tout le monde, mais il était encore deux fois pire avec Neville. Il n'accorda aucune attention au discours de Snape concernant leur potion, il pensait plutôt, que peut-être vers la fin de l'été, il pourrait oser poser la question à Snape, ainsi qu'une autre question qui le harcelait depuis plusieurs années, pourquoi Snape laissait-il Malfoy faire ce qu'il voulait ?

Avant de partir, Harry nota que Snape se tenait le bras gauche avec sur son visage, une expression illisible.

Au déjeuner, Harry s'assis avec Neville, Seamus, et Dean. Ses amis l'ignoraient totalement, qui étaient stupide, parce qu'il y avait juste quelques semaines Ron et Hermione s'ignoraient tandis que Harry essayait de jouer le messager de paix. Ses amis pouvaient parfois être tellement enfantins. Harry remercia chaleureusement Neville, ce qui eu pour seul effet de transformer Neville en tomate, et il enfouit sa tête dans son plat. Harry souri, pauvre Neville, il n'était pas habitué à ce type d'attention.

Pendant qu'il finissait le déjeuner, un hibou brun balaya la salle et laissa tomber une minuscule lettre dans le plat d'Harry. _Sirius ! Ce doit être de Sirius_. Harry ouvrit rapidement sa lettre, pour seulement découvrir tristement qu'elle n'était pas de Sirius mais de Dumbledore :

_Harry,_

_Viens à mon bureau dès que tu as fini ton déjeuner._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry regarda jusqu'à la table principale et inclina la tête au directeur.

Harry, en s'approchant de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, se demandant de quoi il voulait lui parler. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet ; il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette réunion allait tenir quelques mauvaises nouvelles.

Il soupira en donnant le mot de passe ; la gargouille s'écarta sur le côté et Harry sauta sur l'escalier en spirale. Dès qu'il entra dans le bureau, il su que son sentiment était exact. Dumbledore le regardait sans son habituel scintillement. Il semblait inquiet. Cependant, après quelques secondes, Dumbledore reprit son comportement gai bien connu et invita Harry à s'asseoir.

Harry s'assis dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau du directeur et attendit qu'il commence à parler.

« Harry, je t'ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui pour te parler au sujet des arrangements pour ton été. »

Harry senti une boule dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas ce que Dumbledore allait dire mais vu le comportement du directeur, ça ne semblait pas être bon.

Prenant le silence de Harry comme un encouragement, Dumbledore continua, « je sais que tu étais d'accord avec le professeur Snape pour passer l'été à sa maison, ce qui, je l'admet m'a vraiment surpris quand j'en ai été informé. Cependant Harry, quelques choses ont changés depuis. »

Harry devait admettre que les derniers jours, il s'était habitué à être avec Snape. Il avait vraiment hâte de passer ses vacance chez lui. Il savait que l'homme serait probablement très strict avec lui, mais Harry ne souciait pas. La discipline de Snape, au lieu d'éloigner Harry, avait réussi à l'attirer davantage envers Snape, et il commençait à le voir en tant qu'adulte de confiance qui prendrait soin de lui, et il voyait la chaleur et le soin que cette discipline lui donnerait en même temps. Il avait rêvassé pendant des heures au cours des trois derniers jours au sujet de l'été et il avait imaginé des situations où lui et Snape passeraient du temps ensemble, faisant des choses, volant, et même des conversations. Maintenant il savait que tout ça était faux, il était si stupide.

Dumbledore, inconscient des pensées d'Harry, ajouta, « tu dois de nouveau aller chez les Dursleys pour - »

Dès que Harry entendit le mot Dursley', il sauta de sa chaise et hurla, « Bien »

Étonné de la réaction d'Harry, Dumbledore commença, « ce qui est - »

« Bien, je sais. Snape ne me veut pas ; il a changé d'avis, c'est ça ? »

« Harry je crois que tu sautes au mauv- »

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE SES MAUDITS SOINS, » Hurla Harry et il couru hors du bureau de Dumbledore ignorant le bruit d'éclatement qui venait par derrière.

Harry couru dans les couloirs ne sachant pas où aller ou quoi faire. Il se sentait très stupide, très humilié, très… _trahi_. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi sa vie était-elle toujours compliquée ? Pourquoi personne ne se souciait jamais de lui ?

Ron et Hermione sortaient justes du cours de sortilège, en se demandant où était Harry, pas qu'ils allaient lui demander, quand une tache floue passa devant eux. Quand Ron et Hermione identifièrent finalement la tache floue comme étant Harry, il était déjà hors de vue. Ils regardèrent tout les couloirs entourant la salle de classe de sortilège mais n'arrivèrent pas à le trouver. Après 15 minutes de recherche sans trouver Harry, ils étaient tous les deux très inquiets.

« Quelque chose va mal Ron, très mal. »

« Je ne sais pas Hermione, mais ce n'était certainement pas normal, son comportement. »

Hermione énonça, « allons voir Dumbledore. »

Ron suivi Hermione. Il se sentait coupable, peut-être que si ils avaient eu une conversation avec Harry aujourd'hui, il serait venu les voir et leurs aurait dit ce qui le tracassait au lieu de courir comme ça. Pourquoi avaient-ils dû être de tels idiots !

Quand ils atteignirent la gargouille, ils découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'inquiéter. McGonagall se tenait devant l'escalier parlant avec Snape et Dumbledore. Snape regarda vers eux, et il leur fit signe de se dépêcher.

McGonagall indiqua immédiatement, « M. Weasley, Mlle Granger, nous allions justement envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher. Je suis sûre que vous savez où se trouve M. Potter à l'heure actuelle ? »

« Non professeur, en réalité, nous venions le demander au professeur Dumbledore. »

Tandis que les visages de McGonagall et de Dumbledore tombaient, Snape, d'autre part, se tourna lentement vers eux et les approcha d'un air menaçant, Ron et Hermione reculèrent instinctivement d'un pas.

« Weasley, Granger, j'espère que vous comprenez que c'est important. Ainsi si vous savez où se trouve Potter, aucun besoin de cet honneur Gryffondoresque pour le couvrir, et dites nous maintenant où il se trouve. »

Hermione sembla choqué que Snape pense qu'ils garderaient cette information pour eux, mais Ron était très fâché et il parla avant de réfléchir, « et bien même si nous savions où il se trouve, nous ne vous le dirions certainement pas. Vous voulez probablement le trouver pour le torturer ! Il doit être en train de courir loin de vous. »

Hermione cria, « RON ! »

Les yeux de Snape brillèrent dangereusement tandis que Dumbledore le regardait très sévèrement. Cependant, McGonagall avait d'autres pensées. Elle saisi immédiatement Ron par l'oreille en le grondant, « jeune homme, ceci est totalement inacceptable. 20 points en moins et lorsque que nous aurons trouvé M. Potter, nous discuterons de votre effroyable comportement. »

« Aieee aie. » Ron frotta ardemment son oreille qui était maintenant rouge, en regardant fixement Snape et McGonagall. Il n'eut pas besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois pour aller à son dortoir et ne pas y bouger, et il couru en veillant à se garder hors d'atteinte de McGonagall qui semblait vouloir encore saisir son oreille pendant qu'elle courait derrière lui.

Snape aurait été très amusé par cela si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse. Harry était parvenu à briser toutes les fenêtres dans le bureau du directeur pendant qu'il courait en bas de l'escalier et de ce que les étudiants et les portraits avaient rapporté, Harry courait tellement rapidement dans l'école qu'il avait été à peine identifié. Albus leurs avait dit ce qu'il s'était produit, ainsi que les émotions ébranlées du garçon, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il allait faire. Snape ne blâmait pas Harry d'avoir sauté à cette conclusion, après tout, il y avait seulement une semaine, Harry le voyait uniquement comme un bâtard cruel. Mais le garçon aurait dû au moins écouter le directeur.

Dumbledore regarda Hermione, « Mlle Granger, pourriez vous m'indiquer ce que vous avez vu ? »

Hermione leur indiqua qu'ils avaient vu Harry courir rapidement devant eux et qu'ils l'avaient recherché partout autour de la salle de classe de sortilège, avant de venir ici pour savoir ce qui était arrivé.

Après cela, il fut convenu qu'Albus resterait dans son bureau, obtenant des rapports au sujet de la situation par les portraits tandis que Minerva rechercherait dans le parc avec Hagrid. Severus serait avec Hermione et ils rechercheraient à l'intérieur de l'école. Assez étonnamment, c'était Severus qui suggéra que la fille vienne avec lui. Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry était à l'intérieur de l'école et pas dans le parc. Et s'il y avait quelques endroits où Harry aimait aller en particulier, alors certainement que la fille le saurait.

Hermione et Snape cherchèrent ensemble quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione suggère qu'ils aillent voir dans la volière. Elle expliqua à Snape que Harry aimait y aller et parler à Hedwige, particulièrement s'il ne se sentait pas bien. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la volière. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur mais aucun Harry n'était en vue. Hermione soupira, il semblait que Harry n'était pas là. Pendant qu'elle se tournait pour partir, elle vit Harry. Harry était assis à l'extérieur juste sur un rebord de fenêtre. Le rebord avait de longues entailles, et par endroit il était très effrité et il penchait dangereusement vers le vide. Hermione observa avec horreur comment Harry se reposait juste là, regardant fixement dehors, inconscient du danger.

Snape était sur le point de laisser la volière, maudissant la fille inutile qui se trouvait près de lui, quand soudainement son souffle resta dans sa gorge et que son coeur se serra péniblement dans sa poitrine. Un mouvement, un minuscule mouvement et Harry deviendrait un tas d'os écrasé sur le sol. Snape savait qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de le faire léviter. Il regarda brusquement Granger, et avec reconnaissance, il vit qu'elle était déjà arrivée aux mêmes résultats que lui, ses mains étaient sur sa bouche, ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur, essayant de ne même pas respirer.

Snape se déplaça très lentement et très tranquillement jusqu'à la fenêtre, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Il priait pour que Harry ne l'entende pas, si il bougeait d'un seul millimètre, le rebord s'émietterait et Harry tomberait.

Snape sorti sa baguette magique et chuchota un _Petrificus Totalus_ immédiatement suivi d'un _Mobilicorpus_ ne reprenant même pas son souffle entre les deux. Snape fit léviter un Harry assommé à l'intérieur de la volière et avec un _finite_ Harry pu de nouveau se déplacer. Pendant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent tous les deux en silence, avant qu'Harry n'éclate,

« QUE VOULEZ-VOUS DE MOI ? VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE SERAI ENCORE MANIPULE ? JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE ! RESTEZ LOIN DE MOI ... »

Snape observa la tirade d'Harry et attendit avec patience qu'il finisse. Snape s'agitait mais n'était pas prêt pour parler. Le garçon était certainement si stupide. Il avait non seulement sauté à une conclusion peu raisonnable, _pas qu'il le blâme pour cela_, mais il s'était presque tué pour la troisième fois, la troisième fois _en une semaine_. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le faire, il le ferait tout seul. Snape ferma les yeux. Le garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'observer 24 heures sur 24. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux, Harry fulminait toujours mais Granger se tenait exactement devant lui. Snape fut choqué, lorsque que la fille gifla soudainement Harry, mettant fin à sa tirade.

Hermione cria, « Toi idiot stupide ! Tu es presque mort ! », Avant de courir hors de la volière, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, frottait sa joue, en regardant autour de lui, et vit Snape le regarder avec une expression de peine sur le visage. Snape indiqua tranquillement, « suivez-moi. »

Harry, toujours choqué marcha tranquillement derrière Snape. Ils atteignirent le bureau du directeur et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Snape n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tous le trajet jusqu'au bureau. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Snape jeta simplement un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore et parti sans un mot.

Dumbledore le regardait sévèrement. Harry frissonna, il n'avait jamais vu avant que Dumbledore pouvait paraître aussi effrayant. Il attendit dans le silence de se faire réprimander, il savait que ça allait venir. Après tous il avait crié sur le directeur et avait brisé toutes ses fenêtres. Il regarda autour, pour voir que les fenêtres avaient déjà été réparées, mais ceci n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il les avait cassées.

Cependant, Dumbledore ne hurla pas et ne le gronda pas, il parla très tranquillement, « M. Potter. Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas donné une chance de continuer ma phrase la dernière fois . J'apprécierais que vous restiez silencieux jusqu'à ce que je finisse. »

« Je sais que vous êtes d'accord avec le professeur Snape pour rester avec lui pendant l'été. Je dois dire que j'ai été étonné, bien que pas du tout contrarieé. Cependant, un peu plus tard, quelque chose fut soulevée ce qui changea légèrement la situation, et non M. Potter je ne vais pas vous dire ce que c'est. Tout ce que vous devez savoir et que ça concerne votre sécurité. C'est pourquoi on a décidé que comme d'habitude, vous resterez avec les Dursleys et que vous y séjournerez pour une semaine. Seulement une semaine M. Potter, ensuite le professeur Snape viendra vous chercha là-bas. Je vous propose également de ne prendre avec vous que les affaires dont vous aurez besoin pour cette semaine et de laisser le reste de vos objets ici où vous les retrouverez à la maison du professeur Snape. »

Harry écoutait le tout dans une grande confusion. Il avait tort, rien ne changeait, il allait toujours passer l'été avec Snape et il irait seulement chez les Dursleys pour une semaine. Il avait sauté à une fausse conclusion. Harry fut dégoûté de lui. Il était prêt à penser du mal de son professeur quoiqu'il l'ait déjà fait. Alors qu'il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, Dumbledore souleva sa main pour l'arrêter et continua,

« Je crois M. Potter qu'à l'avenir, il serait beaucoup plus sage si vous vous donniez la peine de réfléchir avant d'agir. Vous ne vous êtes même pas donnés le temps d'écouter avant d'arriver à un faux résultat et l'action qui en a résulté à causé de la détresse à un bon nombre de gens, y compris vous-même. S'il-vous-plait penser à ce qui s'est produit et à ce que vous avez fait. Bonne journée M. Potter ! »

Harry savait que l'entretien était fini et que Dumbledore n'allait pas accepter des excuses venant de lui maintenant. Avec résignation, il marcha hors du bureau, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore agir de cette manière avec lui. Il lui sembla qu'il avait vraiment tout gâché cette fois-ci. Snape ne voudrais probablement plus le revoir. Il senti la culpabilité l'accabler. Jusqu'à ce matin il rêvait de Snape le protégeant contre tout, mais seulement quelques heures plus tard, il était prêt à penser qu'il était le plus mauvais homme.

Il voulait voir Snape et lui faire des excuses. Il marcha vers les cachots pour seulement trouver Snape dans le couloir devant sa salle de classe, tenant son bras gauche et ancré profondément dans ses pensée. Snape regarda autour de lui et vit Harry venir vers lui; il se retourna simplement et marcha dans sa classe. Harry le suivi, « monsieur, s'il-vous-plait, je veux vous… »

Harry fut coupé quand Snape marcha à son bureau, sans même lui accorder un regard et ferma sa porte. Harry frappa à la porte mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint de l'intérieur. Malheureux, Harry parti. Il ne voulait pas aller au dîner et faire face à ses amis ainsi il marcha sans aucun but en attendant sa retenue. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Snape ne pourait pas l'ignorer pendant sa retenue. Il devra l'écouter. Harry était vraiment désolé et voulait absolument faire des excuses même si Snape ne le voulait plus.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement. Harry attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure. Il alla au bureau de Snape et frappa à la porte. Dès qu'il le fit, un parchemin passa par un petit interstice. _Non._ Harry savait presque ce que le parchemin indiquerait alors qu'il l'ouvrirait. Il y avait seulement une ligne dessus, très froide indiquant :

_Vous ferez votre détention avec Rusard._

_Pas ça non. Je veux vous parler._ Harry frappa encore à la porte, attendant un long moment, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Désespéré, il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Il trouva Snape assis à son bureau corrigeant des copies. Il ne le regarda même pas.

« Monsieur »

Aucune réponse.

« Monsieur »

Toujours aucune réponse toujours.

« Professeur, je suis désolé, s'il vous plait. » _S'il vous plait dites moi quelque chose._

Snape, d'une façon déterminé continua de marquer les copies sans se soucier de reconnaître la présence de Harry. Snape mit au loin l'essai qu'il avait corrigé et commença à en corriger un autre, sans lever les yeux vers Harry, par contre il pouvait presque sentir sa détresse. Non. Il ne bougerait pas ! Le garçon devait être correctement puni pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Harry baissa sa tête vers le sol et marcha pour partir, les yeux brûlants. Il ouvrit la porte, et

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna vers son maître des potions, le regardant, si tout allait bien, avec un ton de prière. Snape étudia pendant un moment Harry avant de dire, « après ta retenue, vient me voir ! »

Harry inclina la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour parler et alla à sa retenue avec Rusard. Snape lui avait parlé et l'avait appelé Harry. Désormais, il n'était plus fâché, où tout au moins, plus comme il l'était il y avait quelques heures. Harry le rencontrerait après sa détention, et lui expliquerait. Snape devrait le croire, il ne voulait vraiment pas dire ça, et il avait juste sauté à cette conclusion et ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Plus tard, quand Harry fini sa retenue, il couru au bureau de Snape. Dès qu'il fut admis à l'intérieur, il laissa échapper, « monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je suis désolé. Je promets de ne plus jamais penser du mal de vous. C'est juste que j'étais tellement choqué quand Dumbledore a parlé des Dursley et j'ai juste pensé sans réfléchir. Vous savez. Mais maintenant c'est bien, je sais que j'avais tort, et je suis vraiment désolé… quand vous m'avez ignoré je ne pouvais pas le supporter et… »

Snape observa Harry parler avant que quelque chose tilte dans son esprit. Snape dégagea sa gorge, « M. Potter vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous pensiez que je vous ignorais parce que vous avez sauté à une fausse conclusion concernant mes intentions ? »

Harry, se sentant vraiment honteux, chuchota, « oui monsieur. »

« Je vois. » Snape croisa ses bras et s'approcha de Harry avec un air menaçant, « et c'est tout ? »

« Umm, oui ? » _Quoi encore ?_

« Rien ? Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre ? »

Harry senti la sueur sur son cou, ainsi que la chaleur envahir son visage, il chuchota, "je... euh... vous ai aussi crié dessus et euh... sur Dumbledore également"

Snape regarda Harry d'une manière extravagante avant de hurler, « VOUS MENACiEZ VOTRE VIE ! VOUS N'AVEZ MÊME PAS PENSÉ UNE SECONDE À VOTRE MORT PROCHE AUJOURD'HUI ? »

Harry se recula et se rétréci au hurlement, bégayant, « mort ? Je... non, comment ? » Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était dehors sur le rebord de la volière, il n'allait pas tomber si c'était le souci de Snape. Est-ce que c'était ce que Hermione avait également cru pour qu'elle soit… heu… fâchée contre lui. Après se raisonnement, Harry commença à sentir une sensation très chaude dans sa poitrine. Snape ne l'ignorait pas parce qu'il le détestait ! Il l'ignorait comme forme de punition ; Snape le punissait parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait encore risqué sa vie. Harry voulait sourire, mais n'osa pas.

Snape frotta ses tempes avec lassitude. _Non – Sous aucunes formes, même dans les neuf enfers, il n'y a personne d'aussi stupide! _

Snape lança des regards noirs à Harry, avant de se forcer à se calmer, puis il parla dans des tonalités très claires, « et je suppose Potter que vous pensez que je vous ai seulement assommé et lévité hors de la fenêtre par cruauté ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait réellement pensé ça. Snape arpentait rapidement son bureau et ce n'était certainement pas un bon signe. Harry senti un noeud se former dans son estomac. _Plus de fessée, s'il-vous-plait, s'il-vous-plait, ou… non vous pouvez me donner une fessée si cela signifie que vous n'êtes plus fâché !_

Harry suivi Snape de gauche à droite avec sa tête jusqu'à ce que finalement Snape sembla se calmer. « Harry, as-tu même regardé le rebord sur lequel tu t'ais assis ? As tu seulement pensé une seconde, qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez solide pour te supporter ? »

Bien, vu de cette façon, pas réellement. Celui-là lui semblait excellent de toute façon, pas qu'il était d'humeur à l'évaluer, mais tout de même il n'avait rien vu de mal, sinon il l'aurait remarqué. Non ? Je ne suis pas bête. Regardant le visage de Snape, il pensa, _Umm - peut-être bien que je suis bête! _

Harry savait parfaitement que si il donnait cette réponse à Snape, il serait probablement tué, alors il ne donna aucune réponse. Idée stupide ! Snape était livide.

« Exactement comme prévu, idiot, crétin, Gryffondor stupide ! »

_Euh...bien c'était coloré._

De nouveau, la voix de Snape vint, rempli de douloureux sarcasme, « ce rebord Potter, celui que vous avez avec tellement de bonté honoré avec votre présence dessus pendant des heures aujourd'hui, ne pouvait pas soutenir cette bénédiction, il est tombé cinq minutes après que nous ayons quitté la volière ! »

Harry pâlit alors que Snape continuait, « ça devient très clair, vous n'avez même pas pensé à regarder. »

Harry regarda vers le sol. Ouais son humeur l'avait certainement aveuglé. Il leva la tête et vit le visage de Snape plein de souci, il se senti en sécurité pendant que Snape l'approchait et qu'il mettait ses mains sur ses épaules, « tu es bien maintenant Harry. C'est ce qui est le plus important. » Harry se pencha plus près de son professeur et senti les bras de Snape l'envelopper pendant qu'il reposait sa tête sur la poitrine de l'homme.

Après quelque instant, Harry parla, sa voix insonorisée dans les longues robes de son professeur, « êtes-vous encore fâché contre moi ? »

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent. Personne ne lui avait jamais posé la question avant, excepté une autre personne, et il devait admettre que cette question signifiait beaucoup pour lui, cela signifiait que quelqu'un s'inquiété de ses sentiments. Il chuchota, « ne pense pas à cela Harry. C'est fini maintenant. »

Finalement, Harry s'écarta, et regarda avec reconnaissance les yeux de son professeur, « Je vous remercie. »

Snape dégagea sa gorge en se rassemblant, « Vous devriez maintenant y aller Potter. Je crois que vos amis vous attendent. » À l'expression horrifiée d'Harry, Snape souri d'un air affecté. _Oui, vous êtes servis gosse._ « Je crois que Mlle Granger pourrait même aimer avoir d'autres… _mots_ avec vous. »

Harry rougi et sorti en courant. Snape secoua sa tête tout en frottant son bras, chuchotant, « tu n'as même pas idée de combien tu es en danger, enfant. »

Plus tard dans le bureau du directeur, Severus faisait les cent pas devant le feu.

« Je ne sais pas Albus, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pris soin de quelqu'un avant et encore moins d'un jeune adolescent. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Quand j'ai vu le garçon aujourd'hui… je ne sais pas, mon coeur s'est presque arrêté. »

« Severus, mon garçon, » Albus alla jusqu'à Severus et le tira doucement vers un sofa, où il s'assit près de lui, « les enfants ne viennent pas avec un mode d'emploi. Suivez juste votre coeur Severus. Et de ce que j'ai vu jusqu'ici, je sais que personne d'autre ne peut le faire mieux que vous. Et oui Severus, vous vous êtes souciés d'autres gens auparavant, vous vous inquiétez de moi, de Minerva, et de Hagrid et ferez n'importe quoi pour nous. Et vous vous inquiétez de tout le personnel, et aussi du monde sorciers. Severus vous avez fait des choses que personne d'autre n'aurait fait sans attendre des remerciements ou de la reconnaissance. Quant aux années de l'adolescence, et bien, sans compter M. Potter, je sais très bien que vous avez pris soin de M. Draco Malfoy depuis qu'il était un petit garçon. »

Severus renifla. « Ouais, et c'est pourquoi il est un insupportable gosse arrogant. »

Albus souri, « vous savez très bien que les circonstances de M. Malfoy sont différentes, et je pense que si nous mettions certains de ses actes de côté, qu'il est réellement un garçon très doux. »

Severus regarda incrédulement Albus. Vu la manière d'agir de Draco ? On ne peux vraiment pas dire qu'il soit un garçon _doux_, comment diable Albus pourrait-il savoir ça ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le tracassait. Il baissa la tête et étudia pendant un moment ses mains, avant de regarder de nouveau son mentor, « Albus, j'ai peur ! »

Albus mit ses mains autour des épaules de Severus. _Oh Albus, vous n'avez pas fait cela depuis la nuit où je suis revenu vers vous. Dieu j'en ai besoin._ Severus pencha sa tête contre l'épaule d'Albus et ferma les yeux. Il senti Albus lui caresser doucement l'épaule, « je sais enfant, je sais que tu as peur. J'ai peur aussi. J'espère que Dieu ne permettra pas de nouveau à Voldemort de revenir. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre guerre. » Severus se pencha plus près de son 'père' et fut reconnaissant pour le bras qui se resserra autour de lui pendant qu'il continuait, « et je l'espère davantage pour vous, plus que tout autre chose, mon enfant. » Severus soupira, il ne se sentait plus effrayé. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi si Albus était là pour lui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour Albus, qu'importe ce qu'il lui demande, il le ferait, et il mourrait volontiers pour le vieil homme, tout ce qu'il voulait en retour était de pouvoir regarder les yeux du directeur et d'y voir de la fierté dedans, et de mettre sa tête sur l'épaule du directeur et de fermer ses yeux.

Ils restèrent assis dans cette confortable position en silence jusqu'à ce que :

"Directeur ?"

"Hmmm ?"

"Votre barbe chatouille!"


	11. Fin de limite

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 10 - Fin de limite**

Pendant ce temps, Ron passait un moment très difficile dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, il frottait tous les bassins des lits, sous le regard fixe et ferme du professeur McGonagall.

Minerva avait été exaspéré par les mots de Ron. Oui, peut-être que Severus était effectivement un peu - ou plutôt énormément - dur, mais elle ne permettrait pas, sous aucun prétexte à un étudiant de parler d'une façon aussi intolérable à un de ses professeurs. C'était totalement incorrect, particulièrement venant d'un de ses Gryffondors ! Minerva devait admettre qu'elle ressentait toujours beaucoup de culpabilité concernant Severus. Si seulement elle lui avait prêté plus d'attention quand le garçon était à l'école, si seulement elle ne s'était pas juste arrêté à cette éternelle guerre Gryffondors/Serpentards et qu'elle avait regardé au dessus de ça, elle aurait vu ce garçon pâle et maladif, et peut-être que sa vie n'aurait pas été si désastreuse. Son coeur lui faisait mal en repensant à tous cela. Il était un étudiant brillant, il excellait dans chaque matière, pourtant la seule reconnaissance qu'il obtenait de ses professeurs était toujours un châtiment ou une punition parce qu'il avait démontré sa connaissance dans les malédictions. Tous étaient aveuglés par cette étendue de connaissance, et par sa réaction agressive pour toutes choses. Personne ne voulait faire le rapport entre ses actions et comment devait être sa vie chez lui avec ses parents. Comme tout serpentard, on ne lui avait donné aucune chance et il avait tout de suite été catalogué comme quelqu'un de mal. Son aspect maladif et le fait qu'il s'isolait par rapports aux autres n'aidèrent pas non plus ; si c'était possible, cela rendit les choses encore plus mauvaises. Elle secoua la tête ; si seulement quelqu'un avait essayé de lui parler ! Le pauvre garçon l'avait chèrement payé. Ce qui incitait Minerva à se sentir encore plus coupable à ce sujet, était que quand Severus était devenu professeur à Hogwarts, elle avait commencé à maintenir une profonde amitié avec lui. Elle avait découvert que, les apparences mises de côté, Severus étaient une personne très agréable ; il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ses Serpentards, et d'une certaine manière, les considérait tous comme étant sous sa responsabilité. Il possédait un sens de l'humour très pointu et se comportait envers elle avec un grand respect. Il n'hésitait jamais à aider quelqu'un, bien qu'habituellement il donnait cette aide en râlant d'être dérangé, néanmoins, elle était correctement donnée. _Mon cher garçon, pardonne moi pour avoir été si aveugle, pardonne moi pour ne pas avoir essayé de te comprendre avant._

Elle revint au présent quand Poppy lui donna une tasse de thé. Minerva avait pris des papiers avec elle et travaillait dans l'aile de l'infirmerie afin de diriger personnellement la retenue du garçon Weasley. Elle continuait de le fixer dangereusement à chaque fois qu'il osait regarder dans sa direction. Minerva n'avait pas perdu de temps, dès qu'elle avait su que Harry avait été retrouvé et qu'il était en sécurité, elle était allée voir le plus jeune garçon Weasley et lui avait fait un long discours de reproche et de discipline, et son visage devint rapidement de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Puis, elle l'avait prit par l'oreille et l'avait traîné jusqu'à l'aile de l'infirmerie, obtenant pendant tout le trajet des 'aies' très satisfaisant. Une fois arrivée, il commença à frotter tous les bassins des lits sous ses yeux attentifs. Ceci ramena ses pensées vers Harry. _Potter ! Attendez jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur vous, gamin stupide !_

……….

Harry traversa tranquillement le trou du portrait menant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était si heureux que Snape ne soit pas fâché avec lui, maintenant qu'il se rappelait toute les fois où Snape l'avait ignoré il devait bien admettre que cela l'avait toujours blessé. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Hermione et il soupira. Il lui sembla que ceci allait être une longue nuit ! Et d'ailleur, où était Ron ?

Quand Harry entra dans la salle, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Harry s'attendait à ce que, comme d'habitude, elle se précipite sur lui et qu'elle commence à le réprimander, au lieu de cela elle resta assise sur sa chaise, croisa ses bras et plissa ses yeux. Oups, c'était mauvais signe. Harry savait qu'il avait effrayé Hermione, mais il était encore fâché avec ses amis pour avoir agi de façon si enfantine ce matin. Il soupira et alla vers Hermione. Il valait mieux aller la voir.

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? »

Harry ferma ses yeux. Ceci n'allait pas être facile. « Umm... tu sais, aujourd'hui. », Il ne devrait même pas être celui qui devait faire des excuses ? Ils m'ont ignoré, je suis presque mort, et j'ai obtenu une gifle.

« Oui ? » Hermione le regardait d'une manière hautaine.

Harry commençait à devenir fâché face son attitude. Il la regarda fixement avant de dire, « non, ne t'occupe pas », et il couru vers les escaliers montant à son dortoir. Il se jeta sur son lit, et repensa aux derniers jours. D'une façon ou d'une autre, chaque journée avait mal tourné pour lui pour quelque chose. Et où était Ron ?

Comme si ils l'avaient entendu, Hermione entra dans le dortoir, suivi de près par Ron. Harry se leva d'un air provoquant, tandis que tous les deux se tenaient devant lui avec une expression semblable sur le visage.

Neville rechercha un formulaire sur son lit et s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, avant de penser qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'abstienne et qu'il s'en aille. Il se leva et parti de la pièce, les laissant tous les trois ensemble.

Ils restèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre silencieusement pendant quelques minutes. Soudainement Ron grimaça, cette situation très sérieuse l'incitait d'une façon ou d'une autre à vouloir rire. Harry lui répondit avec sa propre grimace, alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.

Tous ensemble, ils indiquèrent, « écoute… »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Après quelques secondes, Ron se reposait sur le lit en riant fortement, Harry se tenait les côtes, et Hermione avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Neville passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et sembla confus. Quand il était parti de la salle, il avait peur qu'ils s'entretuent, et maintenant, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, ils riaient comme des fous. _Ahh, je ne veux pas savoir !_ Il quitta de nouveau le dortoir, les laissant rire encore plus fort à cause de l'expression de son visage.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à regagner leur calme, riant seulement quelque fois nerveusement, ils savaient tous les trois que maintenant il était temps de discuter comme des personnes raisonnables. Étonnamment, c'est Ron qui commença la conversation, « Harry, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que tous les trois nous n'aimons pas ça. »

Alors, Hermione lui succéda, « oui, nous avons passé la majeure partie de la semaine à nous disputer ou êre fâché les uns avec les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais peut-être parce que nous avons eu beaucoup d'épreuves cette semaine, entre Sirius, Pettigrow, le professeur Lupin et les détraqueurs » Hermione soupira avant de continuer, « je suis désolé Harry. Je n'aurait pas du te gifler. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent, « tu as… giflé Harry? »

Harry grimaça, « ouais, et je ne veux certainement pas recevoir de nouveau cette main sur ma joue. Pauvre Malfoy, ton coup a vraiment du être douloureux. Vraiment, il a poussé des cris perçants en se sauvant. » Ceci les fit rire de nouveau.

Harry étudia ses mains pendant quelques secondes avant de dire, « je devrais sans doute te faire des excuses Hermione. Je devine que je t'ai énormément effrayé aujourd'hui. »

Ron, à qui Hermione avait raconté l'histoire, sans avoir cité la partie de la claque, pâli en y repensant. « Harry, tu devrais vraiment faire attention. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu vraiment mourir aujourd'hui. »

Harry regarda le sol, « je sais ! » Alors il releva la tête et regarda ses deux amis avant de sourire et de dire, « amis ? »

Ses deux amis sourirent « ouais ! Bien sûr, » et « naturellement Harry »déclarèrent-ils.

…………..

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla un peu déçu. Il avait découvert qu'il attendait avec impatience d'avoir un nouveau rêve. Et cette nuit il n'avait pas eu cette chance. C'était un peu étrange pour Harry d'attendre avec autant d'impatience ses rêves, tellement que maintenant même en étant éveillé, il dépensait beaucoup de temps à rêver.

Le trio finit rapidement de déjeuner et ils se rendirent vers la classe du professeur Binns, se sentant déjà endormi. _Par Merlin__, et la classe n'avait même pas encore commencé !_

Une fois la classe commençée, Hermione prenait des notes, Ron dessinait un terrain de quidditch sur ses notes, alors qu'Harry regardait fixement dans le vide.

« C'est ennuyeux » Indiqua Ron pendant qu'il balayait furieusement ses notes de la table, envoyant dégringoler l'encre d'Harry au plancher. Harry roula des yeux et se pencha au sol pour ramasser la bouteille et nettoyer le plancher.

_Harry fut horrifié en voyant le liquide se répandre comme une piscine et commencer à s'étendre sur le plancher. Harry âgé de 5 ans reçu une énorme CLAQUE, le faisant sursauter. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il tenait sa joue. Tante Pétunia lui cria dessus pour avoir renverser le jus de fruit de Dudley et pour avoir ruiner son plancher tout propre. Elle lui jeta un chiffon et lui ordonna de nettoyer le plancher. Ses petites mains commèrent à nettoyer le plancher, mais cela le rendit seulement pire, ce qui fut immédiatement récompensé par une autre claque. _

Harry ferma fortement ses yeux, non il n'allait pas se rappeler cela, il n'allait pas se rappeler cela,… _arrête ! Pense à autre chose._ L'esprit d'Harry se rempli avec le visage de Snape.

_La bouteille d'encre glissât de la main d'Harry et tomba accidentellement sur le plancher. Harry fut horrifié, Snape allait le tuer. Snape lui avait indiqué qu'il devait seulement utiliser les bouteilles d'encres sans tâches pour enfant qu'il avait acheté particulièrement pour lui et de ne pas prendre ses bouteilles. Comme si il le savait, Snape entra soudainement dans la salle de séjour, regardant avec dégoût le plancher maintenant sali. Harry regarda vers le bas, il avait encore tout gâché et cette fois Snape serait très fâché contre lui._

_Snape regarda furieusement le garçon, « Harry, qu'est ce que tu penses faire exactement ? »_

_Harry chuchota, « je suis désolé ! »_

_Snape soupira, « bien, nous parlerons de ceci plus tard. Maintenant, nettoies le désordre que tu as fait. »_

_Harry se sauva rapidement vers la cuisine pour prendre les affaires de nettoyage. Snape observa avec amusement Harry, qui parvint seulement à rendre la tache plus grande, ainsi que d'en mettre partout sur ses mains et sur ses jambes. Heureusement que le garçon portait un short, sinon son pantalon aurait été sali au-delà du nettoyable. _

_Harry était confus, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne réussissait pas à nettoyer le plancher. Maintenant c'était encore plus mauvais. Snape allait être très fâché._

_En observant Harry, Snape souri et pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'en mêle quand il vit petit Harry devenir vraiment frustré._

_Il se mit à genoux sur le sol près d'Harry et lui prit le chiffon des mains. Harry ne voulait pas regarder Snape dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé, je nettoierai. Je le promets. »_

_Snape prit le menton d'Harry, et lui fit relever la tête, « c'est bien Harry. Tu as essayé de faire de ton mieux et c'est assez pour moi. »_

_Harry souri. Cependant, comme c'était trop beau pour être vrai, Snape rajouta, « maintenant vas te nettoyer, et après nous parlerons de pourquoi tu es si vilain. »_

_Harry bouda, « mais je ne veux pas en parler, c'était un accident, » pleurnicha t- il_

_Snape fronça les sourcils, « renverser l'encre était un accident, mais me désobéir ne l'était certainement pas. Je t'ai clairement dit de ne pas jouer avec mes bouteilles d'encre, et plus d'une fois. »_

« _Mais je ne jouais pas, » pleurnicha pathétiquement Harry_

_Snape regarda furieusement Harry quand il parla, « M. Potter. Je vous serais gré d'arrêter de gémir, ou vous vous retrouverez à faire une longue sieste avant le déjeuner ! »_

_Harry bouda mais il pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux cesser de pleurnicher. Snape était sérieux et n'hésiterait pas à le mettre au lit même si on était toujours avant le déjeuner._

« _Viens on va te nettoyer. » Avec ça, Snape prit le petit Harry dans ses bras et marcha vers la salle de bain._

« Harry, Harry, _Harry !_ »

Harry leva la tête, et vit Ron lui chuchoter, « Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'il était toujours dans la salle de classe de Binns. Il grimaça avant de _nettoyer_ le désordre. Alors qu'il revenait à son siège, toujours en grimaçant, Ron trouva important de préciser qu'en effet Harry était dingue.

Ils finirent leurs cours d'histoire de la magie, puis de botanique avant d'aller à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Malheureusement, Harry ne devait pas avoir un tel luxe, puisque dès qu'il s'assit, McGonagall lui ordonna de la suivre. Elle semblait furieuse. Oh non ! Il sembla à Harry qu'il existait dans le seul but de se faire gronder par des gens. Et vu le visage ainsi que le regard de McGonagall, l'heure du déjeuner allait certainement être très sombre pour lui. Il suivit avec résignation McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait malheureux dans un coin regardant fixement le mur, pendant ce temps là, McGonagall tempêtait toujours contre lui, « si vous insistez pour agir comme un enfant de 4 ans complètement irresponsable, alors vous serez exactement traité comme ça. » Au début quand McGonagall lui avait indiqué d'aller dans le coin en regardant le mur sans bouger, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il avait presque 14 ans au nom de MERLIN ! Mais alors la main de McGonagall serra douloureusement son oreille en le poussant dans le coin. Il pensait qu'ensuite, elle irait juste se reposer à son bureau et le laisserait ainsi, mais ce fut loin de ce qui se produisit. Dès qu'il arriva dans le coin, elle arpenta la pièce juste derrière lui, en grondant, en hurlant, en le réprimandant, et elle était loin de mâcher ses mots. Ca allait certainement être une longue heure.

Minerva ne se radouci pas, au contraire, elle continua pendant un long moment, sa langue crachant un tas de réprimandes, selon elle ce n'était pas chèr payé vu comment le garçon avait été idiot. Si négligent au sujet de sa vie, si négligent au sujet de sa sûreté, honnêtement, le garçon ne pensait-il jamais ? Et cela fonctionnait sûrement. En effet, Harry était vraiment désolé il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter d'être grondé pendant une longue heure, tout en se tenant face au mur dans un coin. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu McGonagall le jour de la répartition, sa première impression fut qu'elle n'était pas une personne qu'on aimerait rendre fâché. Ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment même renforça sa position là dessus. Harry était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir une répétition de cette punition.

Enfin, la cloche annonçant la fin du déjeuner et le commencement des cours de l'après-midi sonna. Harry croisa ses doigts, espérant que ça signifierait la fin de sa punition. Et en effet ça l'était. Finalement, McGonagall fatigué de tempêter contre lui s'effondra sur sa chaise. Elle reprit plusieurs fois son souffle avant de regarder vers le garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Le garçon semblait tellement petit et tellement enfantin là, boudant avec son air malheureux. Il ressemblait tellement au bébé qu'elle avait connu dans le passé. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le soulager, là maintenant, mais avec un soupir elle arrêta son geste. Le garçon devait vraiment avoir faim maintenant. Elle lui avait fait manquer le déjeuner.

« Harry, vous pouvez sortir du coin maintenant. »

Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry marcha immédiatement vers le bureau, en regardant le sol. Il s'attendait à être encore réprimandé, mais quand il leva la tête vers son professeur, il su qu'il avait tort. Ses lèvres se contractaient en un petit sourire et ses yeux scintillaient presque autant que le directeur. Dans ses yeux, il y vit seulement du souci, de l'amour, et du réconfort. Elle lui tapota l'épaule toute en souriant doucement. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'heure précédente était effacée, ainsi que toute sa peine. Harry secoua sa tête en souriant et entendit son professeur. « Asseyez-vous M. Potter. »

Avant d'obéir, il lui dit sincèrement, « je suis désolé professeur. Je promets d'essayer de faire attention. »

Elle lui souri, « J'espère que vous le ferez, M. Potter. »

McGonnagal fit un pas vers le feu et appela les cuisines, où elle commanda un déjeuner pour deux, avant de retourner à sa chaise. « Je vous donnerai un mot pour votre retard M. Potter. Vous prendrez d'abord le déjeuner avant d'aller à votre prochaine classe. »

Harry en fut content et n'hésita pas à la remercier.

……………………….

Au dîner, Harry causait avec vivacité avec ses amis. Il leurs avait dit ce qui était arrivé avec McGonagall et, ses amis n'avaient pas hésité à le taquiner à ce sujet. Il fut étonné de ne pas se sentir fâché en entendant ses amis se moquer gentiment de lui. Il regarda la table principale et vit Dumbledore parler avec McGonagall. Oups, il avait oublié le directeur. Il devrait également lui faire des excuses. Dumbledore ne lui en avait donné aucune occasion hier, mais il espérait pouvoir faire ça aujourd'hui. Harry regarda vers Snape et trouva Snape en train de le regarder, il fixa ses yeux dans les siens pendant quelques instants avant que Snape ne regarde ailleurs. Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu Snape incliner sa tête vers lui, c'était seulement un très minuscule signe d'approbation, presque imperceptible, mais Harry était presque sûr de l'avoir vu. Harry se senti soudainement bien mieux, et sourit en sentant son appétit revenir. Rapidement, il rajouta de la purée de pomme de terre, ainsi que du rôtis de bœuf dans son assiette, avant de plonger chaleureusement dedans. Harry senti quelqu'un se tenir derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit l'homme en noir qui, maintenant le fixait sévèrement. Harry avala, qu'avait-il encore fait ?

« Potter, appelez vous honnêtement ceci un repas approprié ? »

Harry regarda son plat puis de nouveau Snape, « heu - oui ? »

Snape soupira avant d'atteindre la table, causant le recroquevillement des autres Gryffondors. Tirant un plateau, il ajouta une bonne quantité de pois dans l'assiette d'Harry.

« Et je veux toujours voir un peu de vert dans votre assiette. Est ce clair ? »

Harry soupira, il détestait les pois. « Oui, monsieur. »

« HARRY ! »

Harry sursauta, « quoi, Ron ? »

Hermione dit, « Harry qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi. Tu regardais fixement le vide, et depuis un certain temps, puisque nous avons essayé de t'appeler pendant au moins les cinq dernières minutes. Vraiment Harry, tu sais que ça devient une habitude. »

« Heu… désolé. J'étais… juste pensif. »

Hermione souffla « ce qui est bien une première, » se récoltant au passage un air menaçant de la part d'Harry.

Harry regarda son assiette rempli de purée de pommes de terre et de rôtis de boeuf. Il regarda vers la table principale et vit Snape parler avec Flitwick. Snape le forcerait-il vraiment à manger des légumes comme Mme Weasley le faisait avec ses enfants ? Harry gesticula, il était encore en train de penser, peut-être pas mais si il le faisait, il n'aimait pas vraiment les pois, mais il pourrait quand même les supporter. Après tout, chez les Dursleys, il se serait considéré chanceux en obtenant n'importe quoi. Harry soupira avant d'ajouter quelques pois à son assiette.

« Harry ? Tu manges des pois ! » Annonça Ron

Harry soupira, « ouais, umm… aujourd'hui j'ai envie de manger des pois. »

Trouvant finalement quelque chose de positif la dessus, Hermione indiqua « je suis heureuse que tu commences à agir de façon plus raisonnable concernant ta nutrition, Harry. »

Harry et Ron roulèrent leurs yeux.

…………….

Après dîner, Harry marcha vers les cachots, pour ce qu'il espérait être sa dernière retenue. Il espérait qu'aujourd'hui Snape allait lui faire faire autre chose que de nettoyer des chaudrons, il ne voulait pas que ses mains lui fassent encore mal.

En attendant, Snape pensait fort. Le garçon devait absolument être correctement puni pour son attitude complètement stupide d'hier. Il devait penser à quelque chose…… de légendaire. Après tout, il avait encore dû tirer Harry des griffes de la mort.

Snape eu alors une idée. C'était parfait. Personne ne devrait jamais dire que Severus Snape n'était pas assez créateur.

Il entendit les coups d'Harry sur la porte et lui indiqua froidement d'entrer. Dès que Harry fut entré dans son bureau, Snape poussa un parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre dans ses mains, « asseyez vous, » commanda-t-il.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il n'allait pas frotter des chaudrons ? Snape ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et il entendit sa voix prononcer, « Potter, vous allez vous asseoir ici pour votre retenue, et vous m'écrirez un essai de trois pieds décrivant exactement comment vous avez été stupide hier. Vous finirez votre essai en notant dix suggestions de punition appropriée pour ce que vous avez fait. Ah, et Potter ? Soyez créateur à ce sujet ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. Sûrement que Snape plaisantait, non ? Il était censé écrire un essai de trois pieds décrivant comment il était stupide ? Et suggérer des punitions pour lui ?

« Monsieur ? »

Snape le regarda fixement, « M. Potter, dois-je répéter ce que je viens de dire plus lentement, ou peut-être dois-je le simplifier pour que vous compreniez ? »

Harry soupira. Non Snape ne plaisantait pas ! Harry alla s'asseoir en murmurant dans sa barbe des choses qui ne semblaient pas très respectueuses.

Harry sursauta quand la voix soyeuse et coupante de Snape vint près de son oreille droite, « vous cesserez immédiatement ce marmonnement grossier, M. Potter, à moins que vous vouliez vous asseoir sur un derrière très endolori pour faire votre essai. »

Harry avala sa salive. Non il ne voulait certainement pas ça. Il prit sa plume et regarda son parchemin sur la table, avant d'entendre de nouveau la même voix soyeuse près de son oreille, « et n'oubliez pas d'écrire les mots : _une bonne fessée saine_ pour la dixième punition. »

Harry ferma ses yeux. Snape voulait qu'il note une _bonne fessée saine_ en tant que suggestion pour une punition appropriée ? Horreur !

Harry commença son essai. Immédiatement, il pensa que le sujet était complètement idiot. Par l'enfer, comment était-il censé écrire un essai disant à quel point il était stupide ? Finalement, il arriva à écrire quelques paragraphes (avec une grande écriture) qui décrivait principalement pourquoi il aurait du écouter Dumbledore, pourquoi il n'aurai pas du sauter aussi vite aux conclusions, et évidemment, qu'il aurait du avoir correctement regardé le rebord avant de grimper dessus. Il ajouta qu'il était vraiment désolé pour ce qui était arrivé et qu'il essayerait de faire plus attention.

Si Harry pensait que décrire sa stupidité était difficile, il découvrit que c'était vraiment facile comparé à la dernière partie de son essai. Diable qu'était il censé écrire ? Et en plus, toutes les punitions qu'il noterait, pourraient facilement donner des idées à Snape. Harry releva son visage maussade vers Snape ! Snape semblait énormément s'amuser, ce qui rendit le visage d'Harry encore plus menaçant. _Il est mauvais_, décida Harry.

Retenue ? Est-ce que se serait assez pour Snape ou devait-il également suggérer ce qu'il devrait faire pendant la retenue ? Harry écrivit _retenue_ comme première punition.

Ok, euh…peut-être des lignes ? Ouais c'était une bonne idée. Pas vraiment « bonne » mais ouais, elle peut être tolérable.

Bon quoi encore ? Harry regarda son parchemin, _non, j'ai seulement écrit deux punitions_ !

Quoi encore ? Il se rappela McGonagall et grimaça. C'était certainement une horrible punition. En se rappelant comment il avait du rester dans le coin face au mur son visage tourna au rouge. Non il n'admettrait jamais ce qui c'était produit, et il ne l'écrirait sûrement pas. Comme troisième punition possible, Harry inscrivit _entretien__/réprimande_.

Hurlement ? _Non, je n'aime pas !_ Il se tapi. Les hurlements lui rappelaient trop ses parents. Cela le blessait particulièrement quand c'était Snape qui lui hurlait dessus. Harry décida de ne pas l'écrire.

_Être envoyé à ma chambre ?_ Ouais bien, mais cela n'excluait pas l'emprisonnement à sa chambre pendant des semaines, sortant seulement pour les corvées et aller à la salle de bains. Peut être qu'il devrait ajouter quelque mot pour clarifier tout ça ? _Ouais, confiné à ma chambre pendant deux heures._ Ce qui semblait particulièrement indulgent pour une grande chose, telle que la mort par exemple. La punition devrait être appropriée, ouais appropriée. Harry nota _confiné à ma chambre pour une durée de temps appropriée_.

Hmmm quoi encore ? Les punitions semblèrent un peu stupides. Il était quand même presque mort hier et Snape voulait qu'il suggère quelque chose de vraiment approprié. C'était difficile. _Ok il faut que je mette quelques choses de vraiment terrible, mais en même temps quelques choses qui ne me rappelle pas les Dursleys_. Hier, Snape l'avait ignoré. C'était vraiment terrible. Harry fut étonné de sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais il cligna des yeux obstinément, il ne voulait pas pleurer.

Après quelques minutes, Harry trouva une punition parfaite. Il devait admettre qu'il y penserait plusieurs fois avant de faire quelque chose qu'il lui donnerait cette punition. Et Snape lui avait dit d'être créateur ! Il nota : _assister le professeur Trelawney pendant cinq classes successives_.

Là, c'était certainement assez dûr. Bon, maintenant qu'il était parti la dessus, Harry rajouta une autre punition terriblement dûre : _assister le professeur Binns en Histoire de la Magie pendant cinq classes successives. _

Ok - quoi encore ? Si Lockhart était ici – Oh non, ce ne serait pas simplement une punition, ce serait surtout du suicide - UGGGHH.

Habituellement les enfants perdaient, umm…comment appelle-t-il ceci ? Ah, oui, _des_ _privilèges._ Mais Harry n'avait vraiment aucun privilège à perdre. On ne lui avait jamais permis de sortir avec des amis ou de regarder la TV, ou quoi que se soit de semblable. On ne lui avait même pas permis d'aller à Hogsmeade (officiellement naturellement). Harry soupira ; ce ne serait pas vraiment une punition de perdre quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais eu. Oh oui, il avait son balai ! Oh mon Dieu, est ce que c'est vraiment ce que je pense _? Je suggère réellement d'être interdit d'utiliser mon balai ?_ Il regarda son parchemin. Ok qu'est ce que Hermione lui avait indiqué sur ses parents ? Ah ouais, ils lui avaient interdit de regarder la télé pendant deux semaines. Harry nota : _M'enlever le privilège de faire du balai pendant deux semaines._ Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il proposait ça de lui-même !

Il eu soudain une brillante idée. Au lieu d'ajouter une nouvelle punition il écrivit : _ça peux devenir pour trois semaines si répété._

Bon, il était déjà arrivé à la huitième punition. Aller plus qu'une à trouver.

_Grand, j'ai maintenant trop d'idée ! Ok, peut-être que si je me donnais plus de travail ?_ Ouais ça semble bien. _Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je suggère moi-même cela !_

Finalement, Harry atteignit le numéro dix. Il se tortilla et se mit à rougir en écrivant : _une bonne fessée saine._

Là tout était fait. Il se mit à sourire, mais arrêta bien vite en se rappelant la nuit dernière, à se souvenir, il senti son cœur se serrer. Sans pensé particulière, il ajouta :

_Professeur Snape,_

_Quelque soit la punition que vous choisissez pour ce que je fais, s'il vous plait ne m'ignorez pas à nouveau. Ça fait mal !_

Snape, qui avait observé Harry pendant quelques minutes, se senti très satisfait en voyant de temps en temps Harry grimacer, sans doute à chaque fois qu'une punition créative venait à son esprit. En se rappelant l'essai d'Harry, il se mit à sourire d'une façon très satisfaite. La lecture en serait certainement très amusante.

Harry marcha jusqu'à Snape et dégagea sa gorge pour obtenir son attention.

Pendant que Snape relevait sa tête, Harry lui tendit son parchemin en disant, « l'essai, monsieur. »

Snape le prit, « asseyez-vous ! »

Hein ? _Oh non, il va le lire maintenant._ Harry se senti rougir. Il ne voulait certainement pas être présent quand Snape lirait à quel point il était stupide et comment il était censé être puni pour cela.

Snape lui dit froidement, « oui M. Potter, vous allez vous asseoir ici pendant que je lis votre essai. » Snape commença sa lecture, souriant d'un air affecté en voyant du coin de l'œil Harry remuer et se tortiller sur sa chaise. _Je vais vous remettre dans le droit chemin, vous la petite terreur_ !

Finalement Snape fini de lire l'essai et arriva sur les suggestions de punition. En lisant la suggestion sur Trelawney et Binns, il eu du mal à retenir son rire. C'était vraiment créateur. Snape devait admettre que le garçon avait vraiment mis beaucoup de ses pensées dans l'essai et qu'il avait même suggéré des punitions vraiment appropriées. Snape n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry avait même suggéré d'être interdit d'utiliser son balai. C'était certainement inattendu. En lisant la dernière ligne, il ne su pas pourquoi, mais il senti son cœur se serrer. Après tout, le garçon commençait à avoir une place dans son cœur, pour l'amour de Merlin il le punissait dans son intérêt.

Il releva sa tête vers Harry, dont le visage avait tourné en une agréable nuance de rouge, et le garçon le regardait avec espoir. _Je ne vais pas être clément. Je ne me radoucirai pas. Je ne serais pas indulgent avec le garçon, je ne le serais pas !_

« Tu sembles vraiment avoir pris ça au sérieux Harry ! » _Soit Maudit Soit Maudit Soit Maudi_t

Soudainement, le comportement du garçon changea. Son visage s'alluma alors qu'il souriait timidement, « oui monsieur. »

Snape étudia le garçon pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était assis là, ses yeux montrant à quel point il était heureux, seulement en raison de quelques mots qui pourraient à peine être considérés comme une approbation. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant à qui on aurait donné une sucrerie, après un petit problème, c'était comme si tous ses problèmes venaient juste d'être résolus. Tout d'un coup cela sauta aux yeux de Severus. Harry ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un petit enfant ; il _était un_ petit enfant, si innocent, si pur, son esprit et son âme encore immaculés des atrocités du monde. Snape ferma ses yeux. _Je souhaite pouvoir te protéger pour tous ce que tu es destiné à souffrir, enfant_.

« Harry, je veux… te faire des excuses pour t'avoir blessé hier. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Par l'enfer d'où est venue cette phrase ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Snape devait l'admettre, le garçon était si mignon. _Ahh… Severus, arrête cela !_

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Après avoir récupéré du choc initial, Harry eu différents sentiments au niveau de son coeur. Il se sentait très heureux, déconcerté, réchauffé, et aussi embarrassé, tous ça en même temps. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se rappela toutes les fois ou il avait mal jugé Snape, cela lui fit de la peine, et il avait du mal à croire que les excuses de Snape l'aient autant affecté. Harry fit la seule chose qui lui paru approprié. Il se leva et marcha vers Snape.

_Que fait le garçon ?_

Harry regarda Snape et chuchota, « vous me tenez ? »

L'expression de Snape se ramolli et son coeur s'emballa alors, qu'immédiatement il céda à Harry en se levant et en enveloppant ses bras autour du garçon. Il tint Harry serré contre lui, et senti le garçon lui rendre son étreinte de tout son cœur, en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Snape se senti très gratifié. Jamais personne ne l'avait tenu comme ça auparavant. C'était un sentiment très réconfortant. Il resserra ses bras sur Harry et immédiatement il se réprimanda, _Severus Snape, tu te ramollis._

…………..

Harry marcha nerveusement jusqu'à la gargouille. Il se sentait mal d'avoir crier sur le professeur Dumbledore et d'avoir casser ses fenêtres. Il voulait lui faire des excuses. Dés qu'il dit le mot de passe, la gargouille s'anima et s'écarta, laissant Harry grimper l'escalier en spirale. Il frappa à la porte avant de d'entrer timidement , il ne savait pas comment le directeur le traiterait. Harry savait que la dernière fois, le directeur était fâché contre lui, bien que Dumbledore ne l'ai pas réprimandé et ne lui ai pas hurlé dessus, la sensation était très claire et cela poussa Harry à se sentir horriblement mal.

Dumbledore leva sa tête et vit Harry s'approcher nerveusement de son bureau. Ses yeux scintillèrent plus que jamais alors qu'il invitait l'enfant à s'asseoir.

Harry se posa sur une chaise et devint soudainement très intéressé par ses chaussures. Dumbledore ne le poussa pas et attendit patiemment que Harry soit prêt à parler.

Harry pris un profond souffle profond avant de relever la tête pour regarder Dumbledore. Il commença à parler dans une tonalité très douce, se sentant très embarrassée, « directeur, je veux vous faire des excuses pour… vous savez. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Harry en perdait totalement ses mots.

Dumbledore le regarda attentivement avant de dire, « pourquoi Harry, je ne vois pas vraiment de raison pour me faire des excuses. Que s'est-il produit ? Tu penses avoir fait quelque chose qui mériterait de me faire des excuses ? »

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec une expression déconcertée, « Umm…hier j'ai…crié sur vous et j'ai… cassévosfenêtres…heu…Monsieur. » Harry laissa échapper ses mots et sentit son visage rougir.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent joyeusement, « OH, vraiment, tu as fait ça ? J'ai peur de ne pas m'en souvenir ! »

Harry sourit doucement. Il se sentait si bien. Le directeur l'avait, non seulement pardonné, mais en plus, Harry était sur qu'il ai tout oublié à ce sujet.

« Bonbon au citron, Harry ? »

……………..

Ensuite, tout continua comme une tache flou, et sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, le trio se retrouva dans la grande salle à manger le dernier petit déjeuner avant de partir de l'école pour les vacances d'été. Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent et plaisantèrent et pour la première fois, Harry n'était pas vraiment triste de quitter Hogwarts. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il devait aller chez les Dursley, mais c'était seulement pour une semaine après il irait chez Snape.

Soudainement, deux hiboux balayèrent la grande salle. L'un d'entre eux jeta, d'une manière très élégante une lettre près du plat d'Harry, alors que l'autre, qui ressemblait à une petite boule de plume, entoura énergétiquement la tête d'Harry plusieurs fois avant de jeter la lettre dans sa nourriture. Harry secoua sa tête en riant, avant de récupérer la lettre qui désormais se trouvait sur du lard et des oeufs. Immédiatement, la petit boule qui s'avérait être un hibou, aida Harry à finir son petit déjeuner.

Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre sauvée de son plat et fut enchanté de constater qu'elle venait de Sirius. Il la balaya rapidement pour, avant tout s'assurer que son parrain était bien et en sécurité, et avec reconnaissance, il lut qu'il l'était. Tout d'un coup, une phrase attira son attention : _C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé le firebolt !_ Harry sourit de façon espiègle. Après tout, Hermione avait raison, le firebolt était de Sirius, bien qu'il ne se soit pas révélé dangereux, même étant un cadeau de Sirius. Alors une autre ligne attira son attention : _J'ai pensé que ton ami Ron aimerait peut-être garder ce hibou_. Harry se mit à rire. Ouais, cette petite boule de plume très énergique était un cadeau très approprié pour Ron. En découvrant une note qui se trouvait avec la lettre, Harry trouva que sa journée s'améliorait de mieux en mieux, en effet la note était une permission signée de Sirius afin qu'il puisse se rendre, comme tous les autres, à Hogsmeade. Etant son parrain, Sirius avait l'autorité nécessaire pour faire ça. Soudainement, Harry se senti réchauffé, ainsi que très heureux. Il ferma ses yeux en souriant. Après avoir pensé pendant quelques secondes, il arriva à une stupéfiante conclusion, il se rendit compte qu'en fait beaucoup de personne s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, ses amis, Sirius, Snape, McGonagall, et le directeur. Harry se rappellerait toujours la semaine passé avec beaucoup d'affection. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites, que se soit de bonne ou de mauvaise, à la fin tout s'avérait être pour le mieux.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et vit ses amis le regarder avec espoir. Tous les deux avaient deviné que la lettre était de Sirius. Harry inclina simplement la tête avant de dire, « plus tard, dans le train ! » Alors il remarqua le petit hibou somnolant, qui se reposer au milieu de son plat qui maintenant était vide. Harry ri avant d'adresser à Ron, « d'ailleurs Ron, le hibou qui est ici est à toi. » Harry ri encore plus en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Ron, et enfin il attrapa l'autre lettre. Il l'ouvrit et trouver une petite note venant de Snape.

_Potter,_

_Venez me voir avant de partir._

_S. Snape_

Il regarda vers la table principale et vit que Snape était déjà parti. Il sauta sur ses pieds en disant à ses amis qu'il les retrouverait à la porte. Il couru vers les cachots et frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape.

Harry entra dans le bureau et immédiatement Snape lui demanda, "Potter, avez-vous emballé toutes les choses dont vous aurez besoin dans un petit sac?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Toute mes affaires sont dans ma malle et comme vous me l'avez dit, je l'ai laissé dans mon dortoir."

Snape inclina la tête avant de se déplacer vers Harry et de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules, "Harry, as-tu besoin de n'importe quoi?"

Harry secoua sa tête, "Je vous remercie monsieur. Je vous verrai dans une semaine?"

"Oui prend soin de toi et ne fait pas l'idiot !" Harry sourit, mais comme d'habitude, Snape ne le laissa pas sourire longtemps, il rajouta en en souriant d'un air affecté, "tu ne veux quand même pas commencer ton séjour dans ma maison avec un derrière cuisant, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry s'étonna de rire de cela, "non monsieur, je ne veux pas."

"Bon, va maintenant."

Harry marcha vers la porte mais juste avant de partir, il se retourna vers Snape et lui dit, "monsieur, veuillez venir pour moi!"

Heureusement, Snape lui répondit, "Bien sûr Harry. Je viendrai pour toi"


	12. revanche 1

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 12 - Revanche 1**

Le voyage en train se déroulait dans une excellente ambiance. Pour la première fois, Harry n'était pas triste de devoir quitter l'école pour les vacances. Ils partagèrent un compartiment avec Ginny et Neville. A un moment, Ron suggéra que chacun raconte la chose la plus drôle qui lui était arrivé à Hogwarts. Evidemment, à un moment ou un autre, ils furent tous embarrassés, à tel point qu'ils finirent tous par arborer la couleur des cheveux Weasley. Ils discutèrent ensuite de leurs triomphes, ce qui naturellement les amena à parler de la coupe des quatre maisons ainsi que celle de quidditch. Harry fut assez sage pour ne pas mentionner la pierre philosophale ou le basilic.

Quelques instants plus tard, Fred et George entrèrent dans le compartiment, les grondant sévèrement pour être si joyeux sans la présence d'experts. Les jumeaux projetaient d'écrire ce qu'ils appelèrent : _Le chemin vers la maîtrise des farces - une biographie des jumeaux Weasley._ Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de le leur décrire, le compartiment entier qui avait vu arriver Seamus, Dean et Lee Jordan, riait au larmes.

Pauvre Draco Malfoy ! Entrant dans le compartiment au moment où l'hystérie était à son apogée, le serpentard blond n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Dès que son visage apparu à la porte du compartiment, il comprit ce que ressentait un agneau attrapé par une meute de loups affamés. Tiré à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui laissant ses deux gardes du corps à l'extérieur. Avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, Draco était gavé par tous les produits Weasley. Il en éprouva très rapidement toutes sortes de sensations qui allèrent de la chaleur au froid glacial, il pleura des larmes de détresse et de rire, il se mit à imiter toutes sortes d'animaux et oiseaux, et prit toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Vers la fin de la session de torture, qui n'avait seulement duré que quelques minutes, Draco fut jeté hors du compartiment semblant littéralement vert.

Au début de cette petite séance, Harry pensait que c'était drôle. Malefoy avait finalement eu ce qu'il méritait, mais peu de temps après, il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. L'idée d'être tout seul contre tous et d'être torturé, même si la victime était Draco Malfoy et qu'il n'était pas blessé physiquement, lui rappelait trop de souvenirs indésirables. Luttant contre le noeud qui se formait dans son estomac, il fut reconnaissant qu'Hermione ait le sens de la justice, tous les deux exigèrent fermement qu'ils arrêtent de torturer Malfoy. Au milieu de tous les gryffondors, Malfoy regarda Harry, très surpris par sa réaction, avant d'être finalement jeté dehors.

Le voyage continua parfaitement bien, Harry se fit battre aux échecs par Ron, ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive, ils rirent en voyant les nouvelles singeries du hibou de Ron, et ils discutèrent de la coupe du monde de quidditch qui aurait lieu à la fin de l'été. Finalement, le trio se retrouva seul quand tous les autres partirent du compartiment afin de dire au revoir à leurs autres amis et de préparer leurs affaires pour l'arrivée à Londres. Harry montra la lettre de Sirius à ses amis. Harry et Ron avaient été assez réprimandés par Hermione au sujet du firebolt. Pour la centième fois, Ron roula des yeux, tout en continuant à argumenter.

« Maintenant nous arriverons à la faire taire ! » chuchota-t-il à Harry.

Il poussa un cri en lisant la permission que Sirius avait signée à Harry. Cela lui permettait d'aller à toute les sorties de Hogsmeade jusqu'à ça majorité. Ils continuèrent à plaisanter et à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement temps de quitter le train.

……………………………

Harry, passa la barrière en tenant étroitement la lettre de Sirius dans sa main. Dès qu'il fut de l'autre côté, il vit son oncle. Après avoir rapidement salué Ron et Hermione, il couru auprès de son oncle. Après tout, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de l'énerver dès le premier jour. Harry senti son cœur se refroidir et sa gorge se serrer en voyant son visage. Ceci allait être une très longue semaine.

Vernon ne lui dit pas un seul mot, il fit juste demi tour et marcha hors de la gare, Harry traînant derrière lui. En courant derrière son oncle, Harry fut heureux de ne pas avoir sa lourde malle avec lui. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ce silence rendit Harry encore plus appréhensif. Il tint fermement la lettre contre son torse, avec l'espoir que la lettre de son parrain le protégerait.

Finalement, il fut tiré par son chandail surdimensionné et se retrouva hors de la voiture. Pendant qu'il courait à l'intérieur de la maison, Harry resserra sa prise sur la lettre. Sa tante cousait quelque chose, assise dans un fauteuil. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux quand elle entendit son neveu entrer.

« GARÇON, qu'est ce que tu tiens ? »

« Rien, oncle Vernon, c'est juste une lettre. »

« De qui ? » demanda Vernon ses yeux ne formant plus qu'une fente.

« De...de mon parrain. »

Vernon s'avança l'air menaçant vers son neveu, incitant Harry à reculer jusqu'au mur et à s'y coller.

« Comment oses-tu me mentir, garçon ! Tu n'as pas de parrain. »

« Je... Je jure. J'ai un parrain et - » bégaya Harry.

« Si vraiment tu as un parrain, où était-il pendant les treize dernières années ? » le coupa Vernon.

« Il… il était à Azkaban. La prison sorcière. »

« NE PRONONCE PAS CE MOT ICI. »

Harry tomba au sol quand son oncle le frappa violemment au visage. Au travers de ses lèvres en sang, Harry chuchota, « je suis désolé, oncle Vernon. »

« Oui, garçon, tu vas être désolé !» lui dit Vernon en détachant sa ceinture.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent alors qu'il essayait de ramper loin de son oncle.

« Non… pas ça s'il te plait oncle Vernon, je n'ai rien fait rien, s'il te plait… »

« TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ? ET CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MARGE ? »

La ceinture tomba sur le bras d'Harry le faisant japper, alors qu'il essayait toujours de s'éloigner.

« Tu penses vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça après ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ? » La ceinture frappa à nouveau le dos d'Harry. Il cessa d'essayer de s'enfuir et se roula en boule, criant a chaque fois que la ceinture de son oncle entrait en contact avec son corps.

_Sirius où es tu ! Snape venez me chercher, s'il vous plait. Oh Dieu, ça fait mal._

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry était toujours au sol, son corps meurtri et ensanglanté, écoutant son oncle aller à l'étage. Sa tante vint près de lui en disant : « maintenant tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Et tu as seulement été ici pendant 10 minutes. Tu ferais mieux de bien te comporter pour le restant de l'été. » Elles suivit alors son mari dans les escaliers, laissant Harry qui essayait de se calmer penché contre le mur en train de sangloter. _S'il vous plait professeur, ne me laissez pas ici !_

Heureusement rien n'arriva à Harry pendant le restant de la journée. Après avoir réussi à se calmer, il avait regagné sa chambre et il pu y rester jusqu'à la nuit. Personne ne l'appela, même pour le dîner. Lorsque la maison fut tranquille et qu'Harry fut sûr que tout le monde était endormi, il ouvrit son sac et en sorti plusieurs pâtés en croûte au potiron qu'il mangea tranquillement. Il se doutait bien que ceci allait se produire, alors il avait veillé à prendre quelque réserve au chariot de nourriture qui passait dans le train. Il sortit ensuite un morceau de parchemin et commença à compter et à noter le nombre d'heures qui lui restait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il se demanda brièvement combien de coups il obtiendrait au cours de celle-ci, que ce soit de son oncle ou de Dudley et de sa bande.

Le jour suivant, Harry se leva tôt et alla rapidement dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas besoin d'énerver ses 'parents' en étant en retard. Il prépara le petit déjeuner habituel et mit la table. Tante Pétunia arriva dans la cuisine et ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Que penses tu être en train de faire garçon ? »

« Le petit déjeuner, tante Pétunia. » répondit-il confus.

Elle fonça vers lui, alors qu'il reculait. Harry avait peur de recevoir une gifle bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

« Dudley est au régime. Le petit déjeuner est un quart de pamplemousse. » souffla-t-elle.

La mâchoire d'Harry en tomba. _Dudley ? Au régime ?_ Harry eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire, alors que tante Pétunia retirait la nourriture qu'il avait préparé. Elle sortit un pamplemousse et le coupa en quatre, s'assurant qu'un des morceaux soit beaucoup plus grand que les autres.

Plus tard, pendant le petit déjeuner, Vernon et Pétunia adulaient Dudley au sujet du courage qu'il montrait face à son régime, qui était imposé par Smeltings, l'administration de son école.

Harry, obtenant le plus petit morceau de pamplemousse, attendit que Dudley ait fini le sien avant de le commencer, prenant bien son temps pour le manger, devant un Dudley qui l'observait voracement. Harry savait qu'il pourrait toujours partir furtivement plus tard dans sa chambre et manger un des gâteaux qu'il avait dans son sac, mais il valait mieux qu'il attende d'avoir vraiment faim, car il ne savait pas quand ses parents l'alimenteraient encore.

Tante Pétunia lui remit une longue liste de corvées. Sans un mot, il la pris et commença à travailler. Au moment du dîner, les bras, les jambes, et le dos de Harry lui faisaient très mal. Il avait très faim et était en sueur. Il désirait ardemment prendre une douche chaude et pouvoir manger. Naturellement Harry n'avait pas eu de déjeuner. Dudley avait si faim qu'il avait entièrement fini le bol de salade que sa tante avait préparé.

Deux minutes après avoir commencé sa douche, il entendit son oncle frapper à la porte. Il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte où son oncle l'attendait toujours.

« Tu penses être tout seul ici garçon, pour employer la douche et pour prendre tout ce temps ? »

« Je… c'était seulement deux minutes oncle Vernon »

Une claque retentissante tomba sur sa joue, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il retint ses larmes en mettant sa main sur sa joue.

« Comment oses-tu me répondre avec cette insolence garçon ? » demanda son oncle en plissant ses yeux.

Harry sortit en courant de la salle de bains et descendit les escaliers pour aider sa tante à faire le dîner.

« Tu as fini toutes tes corvées, garçon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui tante Pétunia. »

Harry sursauta en entendant son oncle descendre en martelant les escaliers et en tonnant : "GARCON COMMENT OSES-TU PARTIR ALORS QUE JE TE PARLE ?"

Harry se tassa en voyant son oncle déboucler sa ceinture. _Pas ça. Non. Pas ça. Non, pas de nouveau. Quelqu'un, arrêtez le, Snape, s'il vous plait arrêtez le. Sirius !_ Les bras et le dos d'Harry étaient encore meurtris du traitement de la veille.

Harry se tapit en position fœtale sur le plancher.

……………………………

« Et ce terrible moldu a essayé de me tirer dessus avec l'un de ses fusils. »

Snape essayait tristement d'avaler le thé qu'Hagrid lui avait aimablement offert pendant qu'il lui racontait l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Harry Potter avant sa première année. Severus avait déjà entendu l'histoire d'Hagrid dix-sept fois auparavant. Oui, il les avait réellement comptées.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était différent, parce que Severus semblait véritablement intéressé par ce que lui disait le géant. Dès qu'il eu fini l'histoire habituelle en donnant sa lettre à Harry, en le prenant au milieu de nulle part et en l'emmenant à Diagon Alley, Séverus demanda à Hagrid ce qu'il savait d'autre sur Harry. Hagrid fut très étonné par ce nouvel intérêt, mais ne perdit pas de temps et lui décrivit comment le garçon était doux, délicieux, soucieux et aimable.

En entendant cette description, Séverus lui fit son plus mauvais froncement de sourcil, faisant seulement rire Hagrid. _Horreur__, que diable m'arrive-t-il ? Albus qui rit de mon éblouissante humeur, Minerva qui pouffe de rire quand je menace de la tuer, et maintenant Hagrid qui se moque de moi !_

« Hagrid, tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas entendre ton adoration pour le morveux ! » grogna Séverus.

Hagrid continua à énoncer son avis au sujet d'Harry ignorant totalement la réaction de Severus.

« HAGRID ! NON. Je. Vais. Te. Tuer. ! »

Cette phrase n'eu pas l'effet voulu, elle fit seulement hurler Hagrid de rire. « Je te connais Séverus, je suis la seule personne que tu ne peux pas duper avec tes airs menaçants. Tu ne me blesseras jamais ni même qui que ce soit d'autres. » Hagrid se rapprocha de Séverus et lui dit : « Je suis juste curieux Séverus, qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu de me faire ? Me frapper ? »

Séverus soupira. Il perdait incontestablement son calme ! Cependant, il devait admettre qu'Hagrid marqait un point. Séverus mourrait aisément en défendant Hagrid, et il ne le blesserait jamais de quelque façon que ce soit. Et puis, Hagrid pourrait facilement réduire en poudre quelqu'un si il essayait de le blesser, et Séverus tenait vraiment à garder son corps intact pour un certain temps encore.

« Ecoutes Hagrid, je veux seulement aider Harry, mais je dois en savoir plus à son sujet, et le directeur ne me dira rien, à part que j'ai eu tord à propos du garçon. » en pensant au directeur, Séverus fronça les sourcils avant de continuer.

« Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hagrid sembla offensé.

« Tu sais que je te fais confiance Séverus ! Je suis juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu es soudainement intéressé par Harry. Je veux bien te dire ce que je sais, mais je veux que tu me jure que tu ne le diras pas à Harry »

Severus eut une expression ennuyée.

« Bien, si cela te rend heureux. Je te le promets Hagrid. » lui répondit-il.

« Je n'en sais vraiment pas beaucoup. Le garçon n'en parle jamais et sinon c'est vraiment du bout des lèvres et il change rapidement de sujet. Mais j'ai vu des choses, qui me font penser que le garçon n'est pas heureux. Une fois, il m'a dit que son oncle moldu avait brûlé les premières lettres qu'il avait reçues d' Hogwarts. Et si tu avais vu les vêtements qu'il portait la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, Séverus. Ils étaient froissés et avaient ma taille. Et puis, je me suis aussi dit qu'il se comportait trop bien pour un garçon de cet âge. Par accident, il a aussi parlé de 'son' « placard ». Ses foutus moldus le faisaient dormir dans un placard. Harry ne veut jamais y retourner, chaque été, il est toujours très triste de devoir quitter le château. » Hagrid examina un peu la pièce avant de rire chaleureusement : « j'ai donné à son cousin une horrible queue. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Hagrid le regarda d'un air satisfait, avant d'ajouter : « ouais, je l'ai fait, et j'ai dit à Harry de ne dire à personne que j'avais utilisé la magie. »

Séverus sourit. Hagrid était juste un enfant dans un corps de géant. Et pour une fois, Séverus était tolérant, mais pas uniquement tolérant, il était également très affectueux envers lui.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça Severus ? »

Séverus marcha vers la fenêtre et pendant un moment regarda dehors. Ses lèvres se contractèrent en voyant le poteau où Buck avait été attaché, alors il retourna à nouveau vers Hagrid.

« Pour rien, Hagrid. J'ai juste demandé à Potter de passer l'été chez moi. »

La mâchoire d'Hagrid en tomba.

« Tu lui a demandé…. Tu plaisantes, non ? »

Séverus se pencha à nouveau contre le mur près de la fenêtre et croisa les bras en souriant d'un air affecté.

« Non, je ne plaisante pas, Hagrid. »

Hagrid pouffa de rire avant d'aller rejoindre Severus et de lui tapoter légèrement l'épaule.

« Je le savais Severus, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un bon garçon. »

Cependant, Séverus ne se concentrait plus vraiment sur ce que lui disait Hagrid, parce qu'il avait un autre problème beaucoup plus urgent.

« Heu... Hagrid, je ne voudrais pas être grossier - mais tu es entrain de me déboîter l'épaule. »

…………………….

Snape marchait sur le trottoir, se rendant à la résidence des Granger, hésitant à chaque pas, son souffle vrombissant, maudissant Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, l'école et le monde sorcier en entier ! _Hagrid, je jure que je vais de te tuer de propres mes mains lorsque je reviendrai !_

Hagrid, après avoir enlevé sa main de l'épaule de Séverus, lui avait suggéré de rendre visite aux amis de Harry pour en apprendre plus à son sujet. Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient tous les deux choisi ce moment préci pour entrer dans la cabane. Ils avaient entendu cette ridicule suggestion. Pour la totale horreur de Snape, Dumbledore approuva chaleureusement cette recommandation. Séverus fulmina pendant une demi-heure alors que les trois autres se reposaient paisiblement avec du thé à peu près potable en essayant de le raisonner et de lui faire comprendre l'importance de ses visites. Au bout d'un moment, McGonagall prit pitié de lui et lui indiqua que s'il rendait d'abord visite à la fille Granger, il pourrait ne pas avoir besoin de se rendre chez le clan Weasley. _Pitié, Minerva. Ah ! Maintenant tu es probablement assise avec le vieux loufoque en train de te moquer._

Snape sonna, et peu de temps après, la porte fut ouverte par une femme qui semblait être dans la trentaine. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, ordonnés et courts et de grands yeux bruns énergiques. Séverus grinça des dents avant de se forcer à être aussi poli que possible.

« Bonsoir, Madame. »

La mère d'Hermione regarda Snape avec appréhension. L'aspect de cet homme lui avait envoyé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, des frissons dans le bas de son colonne vertébrale. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits avant de demander : « Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? »

Séverus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je pense que vous le pouvez, madame. Je suppose que vous êtes Mme Granger ? »

La femme acquiesça simplement, regardant toujours Séverus avec appréhension. Séverus, d'autre part, était pour quelques raisons au delà de ses capacités, se sentant mal à l'aise avec son aspect. « Je suis l'un des professeurs de votre fille à Hogwarts - »

Soudain, Séverus eut peur quand Mme Granger ouvrit la porte en grand en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Oh oui, vous devez être le professeur Snape. Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Severus, complètement déconcerté, la serra.

« Elle a quoi ? »

Et bien c'était certainement étrange, mais évidemment la femme pouvait deviner à son aspect quel professeur il était exactement, ainsi il supposa qu'elle l'avait seulement décrit. Mais, si sa fille avait vraiment parlé de lui chez elle, le comportement de sa mère n'aurait jamais dû être aussi accueillant.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Madame. » ajouta-t-il se rappelant des bonnes manières.

« De même, professeur. Ah, comme je suis grossière, je vous en prie, entrez. Je peux prendre votre manteau ? »

Séverus suivit la mère à l'intérieur de ce qui devait être une salle de séjour. Il regarda autour de lui et dû admettre que les Granger possédaient un goût très élégant. Ils semblaient également être au dessus du besoin.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, Mme Granger lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Je dois admettre que je suis vraiment enchantée de vous rencontrer, professeur. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de rencontrer quelqu'un de l'école de Hermione. Elle parle beaucoup de vous. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Hermione nous a indiqué que vous étiez le maître des potions le plus brillant d'Europe. Bien sûr, je ne mit connaîs pas, mais j'ai cru comprendre que les potions ressemblaient d'une façon ou d'une autre à la chimie. »

À la consternation de Severus, il ressentit énormément de fierté aux mots de Mme Granger. Que la fille ait dit une telle chose à ses parents, au lieu du délire habituel des étudiants quand il s'agissait de le décrire, le rendit complètement perplexe. Séverus s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Madame, je vous présente mes excuses pour être venu sans y être invité, mais je dois m'entretenir avec Melle Granger à propos de l'un de ses amis. Je partirais immédiatement dès l'entretien terminé. Naturellement, si elle n'est pas disponible - »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Vous êtes le bienvenu à tout moment. En fait, Hermione n'est pas ici à l'heure actuelle, mais dès que vous aurez une boisson, elle sera revenue. Elle est juste à la bibliothèque (Snape réussi à peine à retenir un reniflement) et c'est seulement à quelques pâtés de maison. » Mme Granger regarda l'horloge avant d'ajouter : « en fait, elle devrait être sur le chemin du retour maintenant. La bibliothèque vient juste de fermer. Alors que voulez-vous boire, professeur ? »

« Un thé ira très bien, s'il vous plait. »

Tandis que Mme Granger faisait le thé, quelque chose sauta soudainement sur les genoux de Snape, l'effrayant. Il fixa le chat complètement noir qui avait sauté sur lui, et fut absolument indigné quand le chat le regarda fixement de ses grands yeux verts. Il souleva un sourcil d'intimidation avant de l'enlever de ses genoux et de le reposer sur le plancher. Le chat sembla offensé pendant une seconde avant de sauter à nouveau sur ses genoux en le regardant d'un air provoquant. _Cette bestiole m'énerve !_ Toutefois, avant que Séverus n'ait le temps d'entrer dans un combat avec le chat, Mme Granger revint dans la pièce, tenant un plateau où se trouvait une théière, des tasses et des biscuits.

« Oh, je vois que vous avait rencontré Midnight ! »

Snape jeta brièvement un regard au chat avant de répondre :

« Oui, j'ai eu le plaisir qu'il me saute dessus ! » _Hmm, bon choix ce nom- Midnight !_

Mme Granger lui versa le thé en ajoutant du lait et du sucre, avant de préparer sa propre tasse et de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en l'observant. Elle le regardait comme si elle avait du mal à retenir son rire. Il gémit mentalement de ne pas pouvoir user de son autorité comme il le faisait avec ses étudiants. Pourquoi diable riait-elle ? Le chat, qui était toujours sur ses genoux ronronna, gagnant un regard noir de Séverus. Il recommença et reçu le même accueil. Mme Granger explosa littéralement de rire, faisant abstraction de son air menaçant. La femme sembla embarrassée.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, professeur. Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi Hermione nous a dit qu'il lui faisait penser à vous ! »

_Elle A QUOI ?! Cette petite gamine insupportable et insolente, attendez juste que je vous mette la main dessus Granger ! Vous ne réussirez aucun essais de potion jusqu'à ce que vous receviez votre diplôme._

Pour la troisième fois, il prit le chat et le déposa sur le plancher, arrivant à peine à se retenir de le jeter contre le mur. Le chat grogna et sauta de nouveau sur lui. La porte avant s'ouvrit et : « maman, je suis à la maison, » fut entendu aussitôt après. Hermione entra dans la salle de séjour tenant une pile de livres et se figea.

Snape sourit d'un air affecté, tandis que la mère de Hermione la soulageait de ses livres en les posant sur la table. « Miel _(note / ça doit être un surnom que lui donne ça mère !!!)_, le professeur Snape m'a expliqué qu'il voulait te parler au sujet d'un de tes amis. »

Finalement, après avoir pu retrouver l'usage de sa langue, Hermione demanda inquiète :

« Tous le monde va bien, professeur ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Snape, qui se préparait à s'amuser avec un long discours, se retrouva forcé d'apaiser le souci de la jeune fille.

« Non, Mlle Granger. Tout le monde va bien et rien ne s'est produit. »

Visiblement soulagé, Hermione s'assit avant de sourire légèrement . « Dieu merci. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous professeur ? »

Séverus lui lança un regard noir.

« D'abord, j'apprécierait énormément que vous enleviez cette créature irritante de mes genoux. »

« Oh, désolé professeur. Midnight viens ici. »

La dignité de Snape en prit un nouveau coup lorsque le chat obéit immédiatement. Le chat sauta de ses genoux et s'assit sur le plancher près de ses pieds.

« Désolé, monsieur, heu… il aime le noir ! » s'excusa-t-elle rougissante.

Snape la fixa derrière ses paupières presque closes accentuant encore la coloration de ses joues. Mme Granger choisit ce moment précis pour informer Hermione : « j'ai dit au professeur Snape que Midnight te faisait penser à lui. »

Snape fut extrêmement satisfait quand il vit les yeux de Hermione s'élargir d'horreur et son visage tourner à l'écarlate. Sa mère s'excusa et les laissa seul avec Midnight qui nettoyait sa fourrure aux pieds de la jeune fille. Hermione, quand à elle, étudiait ses chaussures, son visage était toujours d'un rouge vermeil, alors que Snape buvait calmement son thé. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, Snape se décida à parler.

Ce n'est qu'environ une heure plus tard, que Snape remercia les Docteurs Granger à la porte, après avoir poliment refusé leur invitation à dîner. Pendant sa conversation avec Hermione, le père de celle-ci était arrivé, extrêmement poli, il avait été aussi ravi de le rencontrer que son épouse. Séverus avait découvert que leur fille ne leur avait absolument rien dit au sujet de son comportement en classe et que tous les deux étaient plus qu'enchantés d'accueillir comme hôte un des enseignants de leur enfant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Séverus devait admettre qu'ils semblaient être des gens très bien et de bons parents. Mais il n'admettrait certainement jamais qu'il avait apprécié les 10 dernières minutes où ils avaient discuté des différences entre la chimie moldue et les potions. Tous les deux semblaient beaucoup lire, étaient bien informés et cultivés, et ils semblaient réellement intéressés. Peut-être que d'avoir étudié la médecine, (on lui avait dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dentistes) leur avaient donné cet intérêt. Il apprit également que ce chat exaspérant était le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry de la part de Hermione. Si Harry osait laisser cette créature faire un pas dans sa maison, ce serait sa dernière heure, ou non encore mieux, ce serait la dernière heure pour le garçon et le chat !

…………………………

Tout en marchant sur la route menant d'Hogsmeade à Hogwarts, Snape rejouait mentalement la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Granger à propos de Harry. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait commencé à vouloir en savoir plus au sujet du garçon depuis qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts la veille. Il aurait pu facilement attendre et demander directement à l'enfant, mais pour une raison quelconque, il était sûr que Harry ne lui aurait jamais rien dit. Granger, après beaucoup d'intimidation de sa part, avait finalement accepté de lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Il semblerait que Harry était quelqu'un de très discret quand il s'agissait de parler de sa vie à la maison, mais ses amis avaient réussi à en apprendre quelque peu à ce sujet à force de questions. Snape avait été effrayé quand il avait appris que, une fois de plus, les garçons Weasley avaient été forcés de sauver Harry de sa maison car son oncle l'avait enfermé et le laissait affamé. Une fois, Weasley avait téléphoné à la maison de son oncle et au travers du téléphone, il avait entendu ce qui ressemblait à une gifle. Ses deux amis savaient qu'il était toujours extrêmement heureux de retrouver l'école au début de chaque année et qu'il ne voulait jamais partir quand l'été arrivait.

Snape marchait avec l'intention de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui rapporter tout ce qu'il avait appris, quand il eut une idée. Il pourrait tout aussi bien faire ça avant d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il fit demi tour et se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie. Cela ne lui coûtait rien d'aller juste vérifier.

…………………………

Soudain, une voix soyeuse et glaciale surgit :

« J'espère pour vous, Mr Dursley, que vous n'avez pas l'intention de toucher ce garçon avec cette ceinture ! »

Vernon Dursley sursauta alors que son épouse poussait des cris perçants. Snape venait d'apparaître à l'intérieur du 4 Privet Drive. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Harry, tapit sur le plancher, se protégeant la tête de ses bras ; tandis que Vernon Dursley armait son bras tenant une lourde ceinture prête à fondre sur l'enfant recroquevillé au sol.

« Qui êtes vous ? Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux. SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! » hurla Vernon en se retournant.

Un regard de Snape incita Vernon à arrêter immédiatement son discours. Pétunia avait couru vers son mari et se tenait à présent derrière son corps massif, alors que Harry levait finalement les yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas ce criminel. Le parrain du garçon. » vint la voix de Vernon accompagnée de tremblements.

Snape s'avança vers Harry et l'aida à se lever. Avant de regarder son visage, il nota quelques contusions sur les bras du garçon. Une forme rouge, qui indiquait clairement la forme d'une main se trouvait sur sa joue. Avant qu'Harry ne baiss la tête, il eut le temps de voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. L'enfant était véritablement embarrassé que Snape soit arrivé juste au milieu de cette scène. Il se retourna vers l'oncle du garçon avant de dire

« Je vous assure, Monsieur, que je suis bien plus dangereux que le parrain de M. Potter » répondit Snape après s'être retourner pour faire face à l'oncle du garçon. Se tournant vers Harry, il lui demanda : « Vous sentez-vous bien M. Potter ? »

Harry acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour parler. Harry se sentit incroyablement humilié face à son professeur qui venait de découvrir la manière dont son oncle le traitait, bien qu'il soit véritablement soulagé de voir Snape, qui l'avait sauvé d'une terrible correction. De toute façon, pourquoi Snape était-il ici ? Snape n'était-il pas censé venir le prendre après une semaine ? Cela faisait seulement un jour.

« Que… que voulez vous ? » Demanda Pétunia d'une voix tremblante.

Snape jeta une fois de plus un coup d'oeil vers Harry avant de répliquer froidement :

« Peu de chose, Mme Dursley, je suis juste venu rendre visite à M. Potter ici présent. Voyez-vous, je suis l'un de ses professeurs. Il est de notre devoir de vérifier régulièrement si nos étudiants sont entre de bonnes mains et qu'ils soient convenablement traités. » Soudain, Snape se mit à fixer le couple, les faisant se recroqueviller. « Cependant si nous découvrons que leurs gardiens les traitent mal, les conséquences sont habituellement _graves_. Venez M. Potter, il est temps pour notre visite. »

Harry dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Séverus le fixa dangereusement et Harry baissa la tête. Cette _visite_ allait être très amusante. Snape tira Harry vers la chaise la plus proche et le fit s'asseoir.

« Dites moi M. Potter, est ce que c'était la première fois que votre oncle vous frappait avec une ceinture ? » demanda Snape, après s'être lui-même assis.

Harry se mit à rougir. Il ne voulait vraiment pas répondre à ce genre de question, mais le regard de Snape disait clairement, _répond moi sincèrement, ou sinon_… Harry supplia Snape du regard. _Ne me faites pas ça._

Snape fixa le garçon pendant une seconde, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi l'enfant était peu disposé à lui parler. Après tout, lui-même n'avait jamais parlé de ses propres expériences à la maison à qui que ce soit avant, excepté Hagrid, et seulement quand il se retrouvait dans une profonde détresse.

« Il vous mentira. Ce garçon est un menteur et en plus il est mauvais. Jamais nous ne l'avons blessé avant aujourd'hui. » tonna l'oncle.

C'était au tour d'Harry de regarder fixement Vernon, mais il ne montra rien. À ce moment là, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et un énorme garçon du même âge qu'Harry entra en criant : « Mamaaaaan, je suis à la maison et je meurs de faim ! »

Pétunia, qui pendant les dernières minutes, était resté totalement immobile, poussa soudainement des cris perçants et tira Dudley par le bras pour le placer derrière elle. Quand il vit Snape, la mâchoire de Dudley tomba au sol. Harry s'attendait à une répétition de la réaction de se tante et de son oncle mais fut choqué quand il vit Dudley observer Snape avec fascination. Snape souleva un sourcil en sa direction, le faisant se tapir, alors que Pétunia, toute tremblante mit protectivement son bras autour de lui, en bégayant : « S'il vous plait, monsieur, n...ne blessez pas mon fils. »

Snape fut également embarrassé par la réaction du cousin mais ne le montra pas. Il dit froidement : « nous verrons dans un moment, » cette phrase fit s'élargirent d'horreur les yeux de Pétunia. Dudley fit un pas expérimental vers Snape le regardant toujours avec une expression de pure fascination, mais se recula immédiatement quand Snape le regarda. A nouveau, Snape se tourna vers Harry, observant du coin de l'oeil Vernon qui tirait durement Dudley derrière lui.

« M. Potter, il est clairement évident que vous êtes peu disposé à parler au sujet de votre traitement ici. Dans des cas pareils, vous vous rendez naturellement compte (Snape regarda dangereusement Harry), qu'il est approprié que l'école envoie un observateur pour rester avec l'étudiant pendant une semaine. (Harry mordit sa lèvre pour s'arrêter de sourire). En tant que tel, je resterai ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et j'observerai comment vous êtes traités par vos gardiens. »

_Huh, Snape rester ici ! Pendant une semaine !_

« QUOI ? » hurla Vernon.

« Vous m'avez entendu, M. Dursley. Je vais rester dans votre maison en tant qu'observateur pendant une semaine. Si vous avez un problème quelconque avec cela, vous êtes le bienvenu pour envoyer une plainte au directeur de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie Hogwarts _après la fin _de semaine. En tant que professeur de M. Potter, je m'assurerai également qu'il se comporte correctement tandis que je suis ici. » répliqua froidement Snape.

A ce moment-là, Vernon retrouva son courage et se dirigea vers Snape : « vous allez quitter immédiatement ma maison ou j'appelle la police ! »

Snape se leva et prit une pose intimidante qui incita Vernon à reculer de quelques pas.

« Si vous faites ceci M. Dursley, je m'assurerais qu'ils voient les marques sur le visage et sur les bras du garçon. Et le Ministère de la Magie s'assurera que vous passiez le reste de votre vie dans une prison moldue. » Après cela, il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et lui ordonna froidement : « montrez-moi votre chambre. »

Harry sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et monta les escaliers, incapables de se retenir plus longtemps, il afficha un grand sourire pendant qu'il marchait vers sa chambre, suivi de près par son professeur. Snape regarda avec dégoût les serrures sur la porte avant de dire. « C'est votre chambre ? »

« Oui monsieur, cependant on m'a seulement permis de l'avoir après que j'aie reçu la lettre d'Hogwarts. » lui dit Harry en entrant dans la petite pièce presque nue en lui tenant la porte pour qu'il entre. Snape regarda la salle et ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu sur l'armoire cassée, sur le petit lit, sur les jouets cassés, dont Snape était sûr qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à Harry et sur la cage d'Hedwige. Il inclina la tête vers Harry dont le visage était illuminé. Il avait un sourire enchanté, presque contre sa volonté, Snape sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

« Monsieur, allez-vous vraiment passer la semaine ici ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vérifier les étudiants ?... » demanda Harry exalté.

Snape ignora toutes ses question et fixa étroitement le visage d'Harry là, où les doigts de Vernon Dursley avaient laissé leurs marques. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue maltraitée avant de parler doucement : « est ce que quelqu'un le sait, Harry ? »

Harry mit sa propre main sur celle de Snape qui se trouvait sur sa joue ; il ne voulait pas que Snape enlève sa main. Personne ne l'avait jamais soulagé comme cela. « Non monsieur. » Snape, de son autre bras, tira Harry plus étroitement contre sa poitrine, le laissant reposer sa tête contre lui. Sans enlever sa main de sa joue, il chuchota : « tout ira bien Harry. Je vais m'en assurer. »

Harry ferma les yeux. _Oh Dieu, c'était si bon_. Depuis la veille, combien de fois avait-il rêvé que Snape vienne chez les Dursley et qu'il arrête son oncle alors qu'il le battait ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'être tenu de cette manière par Snape après avoir été frappé par son oncle ? Il sembla à Harry que ses rêves étaient devenus réalité. Maintenant, Snape prendrait soin de lui.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se recula avant de demander : "monsieur, allez-vous vraiment rester ici pour toute la semaine?"

"Oui. Je vais rester, bien que je ne sache pas ce que le directeur dira à propos de cela."

Harry fit un grand sourire, avant de soudainement pâlir et de regarder son professeur avec inquiétude.

"Monsieur, vous m'emmenez toujours loin d'ici après la semaine?"

"Gamin, en quoi cela changerait-il mes plans ? Bien sûr que je vous emmène." Sourit Snape.

"Alors hum, où allez-vous rester, Monsieur ? Bien sûr, je peux dormir autre part et vous pouvez avoir ma chambre." Lui demanda-t-il en souriant. _Dans le placard, Harry ?_ Le garçon rougit avant de poursuivre : "Je sais que... euh, ce n'est pas très agréable et que c'est très petit mais je suis désolé de ne vraiment pas pouvoir vous offrir autre chose."

Snape secoua la tête. Evidemment, le garçon n'avait jamais entendu parler de la magie avant. Snape souleva un sourcil en sa direction. "Je vois. Je vous remercie de l'offre mais ce ne sera vraiment pas nécessaire." En même temps qu'il jeta un regard soutenu à Harry, il sortit sa baguette et formula un simple _Reparo_ vers l'armoire.

_Ah !_ Harry regarda timidement son professeur. Il avait oublié que Snape n'avait aucun problème de restriction pour faire de la magie et qu'il résoudrait facilement le problème. Snape observa Harry, amusé, avant de poursuivre : "Allons en bas, nous devons parler avec vos parents au sujet de certains arrangements. Je pense que ceci va être une semaine très intéressante."

Harry ri. _Ouais ! Certainement très intéressant_. Il attendait avec intérêt la façon dont ses parents allaient réagir à ce que Snape appelait _intéressant_, considérant le fait que Snape pouvait facilement faire de la vie de n'importe qui un enfer en ne bougeant que le petit doigt. Malheureusement, Harry avait toujours tendance à oublier que Snape pouvait à tout moment arrêter son petit jeu, car il l'examina longuement avant d'ajouter :

"Et Potter, le fait que vos parents vous frappent, ne vous donne aucune excuse pour ne pas vous comportez correctement. Je ne tolère pas la mauvaise conduite. Vous pouvez être sûr que vous serez étroitement surveillé et que n'importe quelle sottise, insolence ou problème de votre part sera immédiatement suivit par ce qu'il se doit !"

Harry lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. _Ouais, c'était bien du Snape ça_. "Oui, Monsieur."


	13. Revanche 2

**Chapitre 13 - Revanche II**

« Je voudrais que vous attendiez ici pendant environ 10 minutes avant de descendre. »

_Attendre ici ? Vous devez plaisanter. Je veux voir. _« Mais je veux savoir ce que vous allez leur dire, monsieur. »

Snape souleva un sourcil.

« Vous restez ici ! »

« Mais - »

Harry ravala ses protestations en voyant le regard de Snape.

_C'est tout simplement injuste._

Snape, partiellement satisfait de l'obéissance de Harry, commença à sortir mais, sur le pas de la porte, insista : « 10 minutes, Potter. Ne descendez pas avant. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en direction de la porte avant se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il attendit une minute avant de sortir en douce de sa chambre pour rejoindre les escaliers. Il descendit doucement, une marche à la fois. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Vernon qui hurlait sur Snape à pleins poumons venir du salon, et de temps à autres, celle calme de son professeur. Avant d'atteindre le bas des escaliers, Harry s'arrêta et s'assit silencieusement sur une marche cherchant à presser son oreille contre la rambarde afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce que Harry entendit, fut Snape _ordonnant_ à ses tuteurs de boire du thé. Il devait avoir créé une théière parce que Harry savait que jamais sa tante ne lui offrirait du thé. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de constater que sa famille ne semblait en rien disposée à boire.

Harry ignorait ce que Snape avait pu faire, mais il lui semblait qu'ils étaient en train de boire puisque un silence absolu s'était installé durant quelques instants avant que la voix de Snape ne vienne le briser : « Je pense que nous pouvons maintenant discuter calmement. »

Harry descendit encore de quelques marches afin d'être plus près et de mieux entendre.

« Dès maintenant, et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, vous traiterez correctement votre neveu. Il n'y aura plus de punitions inadéquates. Il sera bien alimenté, bien traité, et bien occupé. Je resterai ici pour la semaine, vous observant tous étroitement et que Dieu vous vienne en aide si vous _pensez _à nouveau à lever un doigt sur M. Potter. Est-ce clair ? » leur intima Snape.

Harry fut effrayé en entendant un « oui » venir en chœur de ses parents.

« Vous le traiterez comme vous auriez du l'avoir traité pendant les treize dernières années ! »

« Comment pouvez-vous penser que nous traiterions mal notre propres chair et notre propre sang ? » répondit tante Pétunia.

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba en entendant ça. La voix de sa tante semblait si honnête et si sincère.

« Il est mon neveu et je le traiterai toujours comme je traite mon propre fils. » continua-t-elle.

« Vous auriez dû ! » fit la réponse froide.

Pendant quelques minutes, il y eu juste le son de voix étouffées et calmes, Harry se pencha donc par-dessus la rambarde et tendit l'oreille, espérant en savoir plus. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse se lever et courir jusqu'à sa chambre, Snape était à côté de lui. Il le regarda dangereusement l'incitant à déglutir bruyamment. _Génial !_

Sans un mot, Snape lui tira l'oreille l'emmenant ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils y furent tous deux, Harry se frotta furieusement l'oreille.

« M. Potter, je pensais avoir été tout à fait clair quand je vous ai dit de rester dans votre chambre pendant 10 minutes. » le réprimanda Snape.

« Oui monsieur. » chuchota Harry.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a incité à descendre avant ? »

« Je… J'ai juste voulu savoir… umm…»

Snape souleva un sourcil avant de continuer : « Il me semble évident M. Potter, que les mots ne sont pas assez pour vous convaincre. Vous semblez toujours avoir besoin d'une incitation pour m'obéir. Après dîner, vous reviendrez dans votre chambre et vous commencerez immédiatement à écrire 40 lignes disant _j'obéirai toujours à mes professeurs_. »

Harry tenant toujours son oreille rouge, fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas juste. J'ai seulement voulu savoir ce que vous leurs disiez. »

« Vous venez juste de passer à 60 lignes Potter. » lui répondit calmement Snape en le regardant.

« Mais - »

"70!"

Harry lui lança de longs regards noirs mais fut assez sage pour rester silencieux.

« Maintenant il est temps d'aller dîner. Vous descendrez et dînerez avec vos parents. Pendant ce temps, j'irai parler au directeur. Je serais de retour dans deux heures environ. » lui expliqua Snape après quelques minutes de silence.

Le coeur d'Harry s'arrêta. Snape allait le laisser ici, tout seul avec ses parents, après ce qui s'était produit. Son oncle allait certainement le tuer pendant ces deux heures. Le visage d'Harry devait avoir montré ce qu'il ressentait, parce que Snape lui indiqua : « ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Tu seras étonné de trouver quelques changements importants dans le comportement de tes 'parents' pour les heures à venir. Personne ne te blessera, je te le promets. »

Harry ne savais pas ce que Snape avait fait, mais il décida de le croire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que tout allait bien se passer. Il sourit légèrement à son professeur avant de se rappeler, que ce même professeur, venait juste de lui tirer l'oreille _et_ de lui dire de faire des lignes. Harry fronça les sourcils en direction de Snape tenant toujours son oreille. Snape senti les coins de ses lèvres se contracter en un sourire. Il dirigea sa main vers l'oreille de Harry qui maintenant était rose, et la frotta doucement incitant Harry à sourire. Snape se pencha alors et chuchota à son oreille : « vos lignes devront être finies avant que je revienne Potter, ou votre oreille ne sera pas la seule chose endolorie. »

_Ouais ! C'était toujours Snape_ : « oui monsieur. »

Snape se tourna pour partir, mais Harry le retint par le bras.

« Professeur, je suis désolé. J'étais simplement curieux. »

« Je sais. Je vous parlerai de cela à mon retour, mais vous devez apprendre à vous soumettre aux règles. Ah, par ailleurs, votre cousin pense que je suis un vampire. Il est plutôt fasciné par cette croyance. A votre place, je ne corrigerai pas cette idée. » ajouta Snape après avoir étudié Harry.

En entendant cela, Harry éclata de rire. _Dudley pense que Snape est un vampire !_

« Ainsi c'est la raison pour laquelle il a réagi de cette façon ! »

« Oui, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi les moldus sont fascinés pas les vampires. »

Harry ri. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer le succès de tous ces films à suspense parlant de vampires ? Sans parler de sa tante Pétunia qui n'aimait que ce qui était normal et qu'il avait déjà entendu parler avec ses amis de la sensualité des vampires au cinéma. Seigneur, même Hermione, si sage et raisonnée, en avait déjà parlé par le passé.

« Il semble que vous en sachiez la raison. Peut-être que vous pourriez me l'expliquer à mon retour. » Continua le professeur en levant un sourcil.

Snape disparu alors en transplanant. Harry se retrouva tout seul dans sa chambre et en dépit du fait qu'il croyait Snape quand il lui avait dit que ses parents ne le blesseraient pas, il avait toujours très peur de leurs réactions. De toute façon, il devait descendre et aider sa tante à faire le dîner. Harry descendit très lentement vers la cuisine et trouva sa tante en train de remuer quelque chose sur le fourneau.

Elle le vit et lui sourit chaleureusement, en voyant ça, Harry s'arrêta net. C'était la première fois de sa vie que sa tante lui souriait comme ça. Le coeur d'Harry s'emballa et il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Le sourire de tante Pétunia était sincère.

« Je… Je viens pour faire le dîner tante Pétunia. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Dîner ? Bien sûr que non Harry chéri, tu es tout juste revenu de l'école hier. Tu dois te reposer. Va regarder la télévision avec Dudley tandis que je prépare le dîner, il est presque fini. Ah, j'aurais souhaité que ton professeur reste pour dîner, mais peut-être le fera-t-il une prochaine fois. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard. »

Harry écouta sa tante et en fut complètement abasourdie. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas sa tante. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Il se sauva de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon. Une bonne chose, il verrait que son oncle et son cousin étaient eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire comme d'habitude, méchant avec lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa tante, mais il était sûr que le reste serait normal. Dudley regardait la télévision dans la salle de séjour tandis qu'oncle Vernon lisait le journal du soir. Ils le virent et Harry fut effrayé en voyant son oncle lui sourire. Quand il lui demanda de venir les rejoindre, les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. Il resta sur place, faisant gémir Dudley : « vient avec _nous_ Harry, c'est une très bonne émission. Tu _dois_ absolument la voir. »

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. _Je rêve. Ouais, voilà. Je rêve. Je vais bientôt me réveiller et constater qu'aucune de ces choses n'est arrivée._ Il marcha d'un pas hésitant vers le divan et s'assit délicatement près de Dudley. Dudley se déplaça et Harry sauta sur ses pieds, pensant être frappé, mais il fut encore plus déconcerté quand rien n'arriva. Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il les ouvrit de nouveau et vit seulement son oncle qui lui souriait toujours et Dudley absorbé pas l'émission. _Oh Dieu, je suis tombé dans une autre dimension. Je m'en plains pas !_

Il se rassit rigidement sur le sofa près de Dudley, s'attendant à moitié que ses parents commencent à crier. Harry ne regardait pas l'émission. Il ne faisait rien, excepté se tenir prêt à fuir quand finalement ses parents se réveilleraint et qu'ils découvriraient qu'il regardait la télévision avec eux. Quand Snape lui avait dit qu'il y aurait des changements, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait autant. _Qu'est-ce que Snape leur avait réellement fait ?_

Tante Pétunia les appela alors pour leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Harry resta assit où il était, alors que son oncle et son cousin allaient à table. Elle vint le chercher et lui demanda : « Harry chéri. Le dîner est prêt. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? N'es-tu pas affamé ? » Depuis quand sa tante l'appelait-elle _Harry chéri_ ?

« Heu… »

« Viens. »

Harry suivit sa tante et s'assit à sa place à la table. Ses yeux s'élargirent de nouveau en voyant sa tante remplir son assiette. Harry regarda son oncle et le trouva en train de le regarder avec approbation.

« Harry tu es tellement maigre. Vraiment, il ne vous donne pas à manger à l'école ? » Lui expliqua sa tante.

Harry secoua la tête en essayant de comprendre quelque chose. La quantité de nourriture dans son assiette était incroyable. A titre d'essai, il commença à picorer. Quand personne ne hurla, il commença à manger avec appétit. Il avait très faim et la nourriture était très bonne. Il observa avec stupéfaction Dudley obtenir la moitié de son assiette en raison de son régime, sans faire aucun commentaire. Bien, si ses parents étaient sous hypnose, ou quoi que ce qoit, pendant encore quelques temps, il tirerait profit de cette situation.

Après qu'il eu fini de dîner, Harry pensa qu'il serait sage de ne pas trop pousser sa chance. Il commença immédiatement à desservir la table, pour seulement entendre sa tante lui dire qu'il devait se reposer. Bien, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il irait dans sa chambre et commencerait à faire ses lignes, et peut-être que quand il les aurait finies, ses parents se réveilleraient finalement de leur apathie. Il ne s'en plaignait certainement pas, mais la situation était tout de même très déconcertante.

Harry monta dans sa chambre et sortit du parchemin, sa plume et de l'encre. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que son oncle n'avait pas enfermé toutes ses affaires dans le placard, comme durant les années précédentes. Harry grimaça, et se dit que peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait seulement qu'un petit sac cette fois-ci.

Il commença immédiatement ses lignes tout en pensant à ce qui s'était produit. Le coeur de Harry s'emballa de nouveau en se rappelant de quelle manière sa tante lui avait souri. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il sentit un nouveau désir envahir son coeur. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il recevait un sourire si sincère de la part de sa tante. _Dieu, pourquoi n'avait elle jamais fait cela avant ?_

En un rien de temps, Harry eu fini ses lignes. Faites confiance à Snape pour lui assigner des lignes en vacances et en plus à la maison. Il eut le sentiment qu'il allait en faire beaucoup pendant l'été. Il sourit en se rappelant la manière dont Snape avait frotté sa joue et l'avait réconforté. _Et tu as été assez stupide pour désobéir à Snape juste après_. _Idiot !_

………………………..

Harry entendit un bruit de transplanage venant d'en bas et su que Snape était revenu. Il couru vers le rez-de-chaussée et le trouva dans la salle de séjour en train de parler avec oncle Vernon, qui assez étonnamment lui parlait poliment et lui _offrait _lachambre d'ami pour le temps de son séjour ! Snape lui expliqua qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire à ce sujet et qu'il métamorphoserait le canapé en lit, mais Vernon refusa. La tante de Harry se précipita vers la chambre d'ami et son mari alla l'aider afin de la préparer pour leur invité. Quant à Dudley, il était encore scotché sur le sofa devant la télévision.

Snape regarda autour de lui et vit Harry l'attendre.

« Vous avez fini vos lignes M. Potter ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Vous voulez les voir maintenant ? »

« Dans un moment. »

Snape sorti une petite chose, de ses longues robes et la donna à Harry. D'un geste vague de sa baguette, le colis reprit sa taille normale : une petite boîte. Harry tenta le diable et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'il vit la quantité phénoménale de tous types de sucrerie, son visage s'illumina. Il sourit, étant sûr que le cadeau ne venait pas de Snape et décida de le taquiner : « Waouw, monsieur. Personne ne voudra jamais croire que vous m'avez donné des sucreries. »

« Même pas dans vos rêves, Potter, répondit le concerner affichant une mimique dégoûtée. Le directeur vous envoit ce paquet. Hmph, comme si vous aviez besoin de plus de sucre. Vous sauterez contre les murs avant la fin de la semaine. »

Harry ri pendant qu'il sortait un paquet de Bertie crochue. Il ouvrit le paquet et l'offrit à Snape qui pendent une seconde regarda les confiseries offensantes avec un froncement de sourcil avant de décider de tenter sa chance. Il tenta un vert qui lui semblait étrange et le mit dans sa bouche. Harry essaya de deviner s'il avait bon goût ou pas, mais c'était impossible, le visage de Snape restant impassible.

« Si vous vous le demandiez Potter, il était à l'ananas. » lui indiqua froidement son professeur.

Harry sourit et commença à soulever le paquet pour regarder quelle dragée il allait pouvoir choisir quand une idée lui sauta à l'esprit. Il appela Dudley, totalement inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, et lui offrit le paquet. Dès qu'il le vit, ses yeux s'élargirent avant qu'il ne se précipite dessus. Dudley porta le paquet à sa bouche grande ouverte avant qu'Harry ne puisse finir sa phrase : « Fais at… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se tenait les côtés en riant comme un malade, alors que Dudley tournait au vert avant de courir vers la salle de bains pour vider son estomac. Harry ne voulait pas savoir quelles saveurs Dudley avait eues quand il avait mis une poignée dans sa bouche. Il devait penser qu'elles avaient toutes le goût de fruit, comme les dragées à la gelée des moldus.

Après avoir réussi à se calmer, Harry regarda Snape et il le vit le regardant fixement, les yeux rétrécis et les bras croisés contre son torse. _Oups !_

« Humm… j'ai juste voulu lui donner quelques sucreries ! » essaya Harry sans grand succès.

« Je vois. » Mais Snape n'était pas fâché, il semblait plutôt amusé. « Il est temps que j'aille voir vos lignes. Votre chambre, Potter »

Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais en passant devant Snape il reçu une couple de claque sur son derrière. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Dans sa chambre, il donna à son professeur sa punition que Snape étudia soigneusement avant de la mettre de côté.

« Demain matin vous commencerez vos devoirs, Potter. »

« Devoirs ? Mais, hum… Je n'ai pas mes affaires ici Monsieur. »

« Typique Potter. Remettre votre travail à la dernière minute, comme d'habitue je suppose ? » lui dit Snape dans un grimace courbant ses lèvres.

« Non Monsieur. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'on me permettrait de les faire. » Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Mes parents monsieur, ils ne m'ont jamais permis de faire mes devoirs à la maison. Dès que je revenais à la maison, ma malle avec tous mes livres et toutes mes affaires, et même ma baguette magique, étaient enfermé à clef dans le placard. » Conta Harry tête basse.

« Quand étiez-vous capable faire vos devoirs d'été ? »

« Avant la deuxième année, je suis resté pendant environ une semaine avec les Weasley Monsieur. »

_Oh oui. Ce doit être à ce moment là qu'Harry fut sauvé par les garçons Weasley_, pensa Snape.

« Et l'année dernière ? »

« Je suis resté au chaudron baveur après avoir fugué. » dit-il en rougissant.

« Vous avez fugué ? » demanda Snape soulevant un sourcil intrigué.

Harry se sentit devenir écarlate, alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer : « oui monsieur. Umm Je…. J'aigonflétantemarge ! »

« Vous avez _quoi_ ? »

Harry se racla la gorge.

« J'ai gonflé tante Marge, monsieur, la soeur d'oncle Vernon. » Mais avant que Snape n'ait pu intervenir, il continua sur la défensive : « elle avait insulté mes parents, surtout ma mère. Elle m'a mise en colère et avant que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle ressemblait à un ballon humain. Alors j'ai fugué et j'ai pris le magicobus dans la nuit pour aller au chaudron baveur et j'y suis resté jusqu'à la rentrée. »

Snape était exaspéré, au plus haut point.

« Ainsi vous avez perdu le contrôle sur votre magie parce que, comme d'habitude, vous agissez par impulsion, mettant non seulement votre famille et vous en danger, mais également en risquant l'expulsion. Vous avez fugué et erré dans les rues, seul, à minuit, alors Sirius que Black venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Très intelligent, Potter ! »

Harry déglutit bruyamment. Il avait des ennuis, il reconnaissait ce regard. Mais Snape ne pouvait pas le punir pour quelque chose qui s'était passé il y a un an, n'est-ce pas ? Snape secoua la tête.

« Ceci va devoir changer Potter. »

Snape arpenta la chambre de long en large pendant un long moment, donnant à Harry un sentiment inconfortable : « vous rendez le travail faciles à vos ennemis ! »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire cela. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me mettre en danger. C'est juste arrivé. » Répondit Harry en regardant le sol.

Harry attendit patiemment la sentence, mais fut confus quand Snape n'ajouta rien de plus. Il avait déjà plus ou moins prévu de se retrouver au travers des genoux de son professeur et de recevoir une nouvelle fessée, mais quand rien n'arriva, il osa relever la tête et vit l'homme l'étudier.

« Je suis désolé, professeur. Je ferai attention, vraiment. » Murmura-t-il.

Snape se contenta d'acquiescer. Après quelques minutes de silence, il ajouta : « vos parents se réveilleront demain matin pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Préparez-vous à l'orage. »

Harry en se rappelant tout ce qui s'était produit, demanda curieusement : « monsieur, que leurs avez-vous fait ? »

« Potion. »

Harry sembla embarrassé.

« Potion ? Ah, dans le thé. Mais quelle potion les ferait devenir totalement soumis comme après un lavage de cerveau. Je veux dire, vous avez vu comment tante Pétunia m'a souri ? »

Snape ressentit la peine qu'éprouvait Harry en repensant à sa tante lui souriant : « c'est une potion de changement de comportement. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seul avec eux jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je dois admettre que j'ai été tenté de les assommer, mais le directeur n'aurait certainement pas approuvé. D'autre part, la potion ne peut pas être détecté. Les résultats ressemblent un peu à ce que les moldus appellent un lavage de cerveau, et c'est pourquoi elle est illégale. »

« Vous avez employé une potion illégale, monsieur ? » s'étonna Harry, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le choc.

« Bien sûr que non, garçon » lui répondit-il en le regardant fixement. « Généralement elle est illégale, mais pour moi elle est légale. Cette potion fait évidemment parti de la liste de restriction, mais comme je suis le maître des potions d'Hogwarts je peux la brasser, bien que je ne sois pas censé l'employer. Cependant, c'est une version très douce qui dure seulement quelques heures et je dois ajouter que ses résultats sont très utiles. » Il souleva alors un sourcil en direction d'Harry, avant d'ajouter : « je ne dois quand même pas vous tuer pour avoir était témoin de mon utilisation de cette potion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit.

« Non Monsieur, ce n'est pas la peine. » Les résultats de cette potion étaient certainement très utiles.

Snape fit alors un signe de son index pour qu'Harry vienne plus près de lui. Quand Harry fut à sa portée, Snape s'empara légèrement de ses deux oreilles, et le regarda fortement amusé.

« Vous savez M. Potter, je viens juste de me rappeler ce que vous avez fait un peu plus tôt. Comment saviez-vous qu'ils ont bu du thé, garçon ? »

Harry sourit. Même s'il détestait que se parents l'appellent 'garçon', il commençait à aimer la manière dont Snape l'utilisait.

« Oups ! Humm quel thé ? Est-ce que j'ai mentionné du thé ? Oh d'ailleurs, la pièce dans laquelle vous allez rester et celle où tante Marge reste quand elle vient. »

« Hmph. Ne pensez pas m'avoir de cette façon, garçon. Où vous finirez comme ingrédient de potions. »

Harry rit. À ce moment là, ils entendirent des coups à la porte et virent tante Pétunia entrer à l'intérieur.

« Oh vous êtes là professeur. Votre chambre est maintenant prête. J'espère que vous la trouverez confortable. Si vous avez besoin de quelques choses, demandez le moi. »

« Merci, Mme Dursley. Je suis sûr qu'elle est très confortable. Je resterais encore un peu ici pour discuter avec M. Potter, je me retirerai ensuite pour la nuit. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas eu de dîner professeur. Je peux vous faire quelque chose de rapide. »

« Merci Mme Dursley. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Bien, alors bonne nuit professeur. »

Alors Pétunia fronça légèrement les sourcils en direction d'Harry : « Harry, qu'est ce que tu as donné à mon Duddykins ? Il a dit que la sucrerie avait vraiment un drôle de goût. Tu sais qu'il est au régime, donc il ne doit pas manger de sucrerie. »

« Hum… »

Snape fixa Harry avant de lui répondre lui-même : « je vous dois des excuses Mme Dursley. Votre fils ignorait que c'était une friandise sorcière, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas été prudent et en a mangé beaucoup. » Fixant toujours Harry, et satisfait de voir le garçon se rétrécir, il ajouta : « et je vous _assure_ que ceci ne se reproduira plus. »

« Oh, bien ! »

Tante Pétunia regarda alors Harry en souriant : « bonne nuit Harry. Fait de beau rêve. » Elle l'étreignit avant de partir.

En sentant sa tante l'étreindre, Harry resta figé sur place. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ses yeux le brûlèrent. Est-ce que c'était trop difficile pour sa tante de faire ça avant ? Est-ce que ça l'aurait tué de lui sourire et de lui dire bonne nuit ? Est-ce que c'était une torture de lui souhaiter de faire de beaux rêves ? Ca paraissait si bon, même si c'était en raison d'une potion. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ses parents semblaient l'accepter. La situation blessa Harry, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant, parce qu'il venait d'avoir un aperçu de cette autre vie. Harry senti un bras s'enrouler autour de son épaule, un bras, qui depuis la semaine dernière lui était devenu presque indispensable, il releva la tête et vit son professeur. « Ce n'est pas vrai Harry. Ne pense pas ça. » Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, mais il cligna obstinément des paupières pour les empêcher de couler.

« Je sais monsieur, mais ça fait mal d'imaginer ce qu'aurai pu être ma vie. » chuchota-t-il.

Snape se reposa sur le lit d'Harry, en le tenant contre lui et fut effrayé quand il entendit un énorme grincement venir du meuble. Harry ri légèrement sous cape gagnant un autre « hmph » de la part de Snape. Harry pencha d'avantage sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il aimait vraiment la chaleur et la sécurité que lui faisait ressentir son professeur. « Merci monsieur. » _Pour tout._ « Pour arrêter mon oncle aujourd'hui. Vous savez qu'il n'est pas toujours comme ça. Je veux dire, ouais, il me frappe beaucoup, mais pas sans raison comme aujourd'hui »

« Je vois, et hier ? »

Harry réfléchit : « comment vous avez su… Oh, les bleus. » Rougissant, il se pencha plus près de l'épaule de Snape en essayant de cacher ses bras. « Il était simplement fâché pour ce que j'avais fait à sa soeur l'été passé. J'ai couru loin d'ici avant qu'il ne puisse me punir pour ça. »

Snape décida de ne rien commenter. Il était heureux que le garçon commence à lui parler et il avait peur que s'il faisant un commentaire, il s'arrête. Harry continua : « Vous savez maintenant ils ne font plus beaucoup cela, en tout cas pas depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre d'Hogwarts. Je pense qu'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un de l'école vienne et les interroge. » Harry eu un rire amère : « comme si quelqu'un s'inquiéterait. »

Snape fut effrayé, c'était vrai. Bien que Snape se doutait que si quiconque découvrait ce qui arrivait à Harry, elles chargeraient immédiatement la maison du 'garçon qui à survécu' pour le sauver, mais en réalité personne n'avaient jamais essayé de vérifier. N'est-ce pas ? Snape chassa rapidement cette pensée, elle le blessait. Non, il était sûr que personne ne le savait. Quand aujourd'hui il l'avait dit au directeur, il avait été clairement choqué. Le visage de Dumbledore avait clairement montré de la culpabilité et ses yeux s'étaient éteints alors qu'il regardait le sol en se réprimandant mentalement pour ne pas avoir correctement pris soin de Harry.

Harry continua : « ensuite, mon oncle perdait seulement le contrôle quand quelque chose relié à la magie arrivait, comme quand Dobby est venu. Naturellement, mes tuteurs n'ont pas vu Dobby, donc ils ont pensé que je l'avais fait. Mon oncle était blême ce jour là… » En se rappelant ce jour, Harry frissonna.

Snape ne savait pas du tout de quoi Harry parlait, ni qui était Dobby, mais il ne dit rien. Il frotta doucement le dos de l'enfant et le laissa déverser tout son coeur. Snape pouvait parfaitement comprendre que le changement de comportement de ses parents avait terriblement affecté le garçon, et bien que ce n'était pas fait intentionnellement, Snape commençait à se sentir reconnaissant envers la potion. Ceci pourrait être la première et la dernière fois qu'Harry lui ouvre son cœur et lui parle de sa vie à la maison. Par expérience, Snape savait qu'il était très difficile de garder toutes ses choses à l'intérieur de soi et encore plus d'en parler.

Environ trois heures plus tard, Snape était assis, son dos reposant contre le mur derrière la tête de lit, alors que Harry dormait à poings fermés contre sa poitrine. Harry était complètement épuisé que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement. Snape avait laissé Harry parler pendant des heures au sujet de lui, de son enfance, et de ses parents. Bien entendu il n'avait pas tout compris, car Harry continuait à mentionner des noms et des événements dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, mais il ne demanda rien. Il continua juste à le tenir pendant tout son monologue, frottant doucement son dos de temps en temps pour le calmer quand il le fallait. Quand ses épaules étaient devenues raides à cause de sa position, il avait lentement rampé contre le mur en y reposant son dos. Il avait ajusté Harry dans ses bras, reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine au lieu de son épaule et avait continué à l'écouter. Maintenant, Snape était peu disposé à réveiller Harry, alors il s'arrangea du mieux qu'il pu pour la nuit, gardant Harry dans ses bras.

…………………………

Severus ouvrit ses yeux et trouva la pièce remplie par la lumière du jour. Il était encore tôt et la maison était tranquille, mais il savait parfaitement que c'était le calme avant la tempête. La potion avait cessé d'agir pendant la nuit, et quand la famille se réveillerait, ils se rappelleraient tout ce qu'ils ont fait à contrecoeur la veille. Severus baissa la tête et regarda Harry, il était toujours endormi dans ses bras. Dumbledore savait-il tout ce que Harry lui avait dit la nuit dernière ? Oui, il voulait bien croire que Dumbledore ne sache pas que les parents du garçon le frappaient, mais que diriez-vous des autres choses, la négligence, la dépréciation, la torture émotive ? Chaque option était plus mauvaise que l'autre. Si le directeur ne le savait pas, ça signifiait qu'il l'avait juste laissé ici sans lui fournir la sécurité et le soin nécessaire et qu'il n'avait même pas vérifié. Harry était sous la responsabilité du directeur. Et s'il le savait, alors ce serait une totale trahison envers Harry. Une phrase retentie alors dans l'esprit de Severus. La semaine dernière, le directeur lui avait dit que la vie de Harry était semblable à la sienne. Comment le savait-il ? Le coeur de Severus se serra en repensant à sa propre expérience et à la trahison du directeur. Oui, il aimait chèrement le directeur, il le considérait comme son père, son mentor, et le directeur ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond depuis qu'il était revenu vers lui. Mais, c'était toujours difficile quand il se rappelait la trahison semblable du directeur envers lui, quand il était encore plus dans le besoin.

Severus mit ses pensées de côté. Maintenant, il devait seulement se concentrer sur Harry. Il regarda l'horloge et découvrit qu'il était déjà 7:00, ce qui signifiait que la famille allait bientôt se réveiller. Il secoua doucement Harry pour le réveiller.

Harry gémi. Il voulait dormir, il était si fatigué et il faisait si chaud. Quand la secousse continua, ainsi qu'une voix douce, Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux et trouva tout noir. Il referma les yeux et les ouvrit de nouveau. Toujours noir ! Il y avait des bras autour de lui qui le tenait, et il senti que son front était sur une poitrine qui se soulevait de haut en bas au rythme d'une respiration. Il y avait une odeur distincte parfum masculin et d'épices autour de lui, une odeur qui lui rappelait le PROFESSEUR SNAPE ! Harry sauta loin et tomba presque hors du lit. Il devint écarlate ! D'un seul coup, il se rappela tout ce qui s'était produit la nuit passée. Oh Dieu, Oh Dieu ! Il s'était comporté comme un parfait imbécile. Il avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Snape, il avait pleurniché contre la poitrine de son professeur et lui avait dit que son oncle le frappait et que sa tante le traitait vraiment mal, et alors il… il avait _dormi dans les bras de l'homme comme un bébé !_ Qu'est ce que penserait Snape maintenant ?

Snape observa avec amusement le visage de Harry tourner, en quelques secondes, en différentes nuances de rouges. « Bonjour M. Potter. » Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible mais Snape supposa que c'était 'bonjour professeur'. « Je pense qu'il serait sage que vous vous réveilliez correctement et que vous vous prépariez. Car je suppose que dans très peu de temps vos parents seront ici. » Avec cela, Snape se leva et quitta la chambre afin de lui-même se préparer, sortant de sa poche son sac rétréci. Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit en prenant son visage dans ses mains. _Quand arrêterai-je de me rendre complètement ridicule ?_

……………………

Une demi-heure plus tard, Vernon Dursley martelait, avec ses deux mains la porte de Harry, l'incitant à se tasser sur son lit. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à fermer la porte de l'intérieur dès que Snape était parti. _Tout va bien, ne panique pas, Snape est ici._ Immédiatement la voix froide de Snape se fit entendre derrière la porte.

« M. Dursley, avez-vous une quelconque raison pour essayer de défoncer la porte de M. Potter ? »

Harry se dépêcha d'aller vers la porte et de regarder par le trou de la serrure, il eu juste le temps de voir son oncle, le visage rouge, se retourner vers Snape, et crier : « VOUS SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! »

Tante Pétunia paraissait blême et se tenait derrière Vernon. Il semblerait que pour l'instant leur fureur avait maîtrisé leur crainte, bien que Dudley n'était pas en vu.

Snape croisa ses bras et regarda Vernon. « Baissez immédiatement votre ton. »

« COMMENT OSEZ VOUS VENIR CHEZ MOI SANS Y ETRE INVITÉ ET NOUS TROMPER POUR AVOIR UNE CHAMBRE ET MAINTENANT VOUS ME DONNER DES ORDRES… »

Quoi qu'aller dire oncle Vernon, cela ne sorti pas de sa bouche. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient et son visage était toujours pourpre mais aucun son ne sortait. Tante Pétunia poussa des cris perçants, sa tête allant de Vernon à Snape qui rangeait paresseusement sa baguette magique. Harry souriait derrière le trou de la serrure et finalement il ouvrit lentement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. « Hum bonjour… ? »

« Bonjour M. Potter, » répondit calmement Snape. Naturellement Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses parent répondent, encore moins Vernon qui était sous un sort de silence. Immédiatement Vernon essaya d'atteindre Harry pour le saisir, mais il glissa loin de lui et se rapprocha de Snape, qui, d'un geste protecteur le tira aussitôt plus près de lui. Snape fixa les Dursleys, faisant se rétrécir Pétunia et faisant tourner le visage de Vernon de pourpre à pâle. Harry baissa la tête et essaya de ne pas sourire, _Snape est ici, maintenant plus rien ne peut m'arriver !_ « Je crois Mme Dursley que M. Potter ici présent vous a salué, ne devriez-vous pas lui répondre ? »

Tante Pétunia regarda Snape, incrédule, et ignorant son ordre, elle hurla : « enlevez immédiatement ce sort. »

Dans un flash, le bout de la baguette magique de Snape se trouva sous son grand nez. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'horreur et elle laissa sortir un « bonjour » rapide envers Harry.

Snape rangea sa baguette. « C'est bien mieux. Maintenant M. Potter et moi-même allons en bas, préparez-vous et ensuite venez nous rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner. » Snape regarda avec dégoût les Dursleys qui étaient toujours dans des leurs vêtements de nuit et tapota l'épaule de Harry. Harry passa devant les Dursleys et couru vers les escaliers, retenant difficilement son rire, Snape le suivi, mais avant de commencer à descendre les marches il se retourna et indiqua : « et d'ailleurs, je préparerai toujours le petit déjeuner avec M. Potter. Tant que nous sommes ici, nous ferons notre part des tâches ménagères. »

Harry grimaça pendant qu'il descendait les marches. Si Snape _aidait_ vraiment dans chaque repas, il avait le sentiment que cette semaine les Dursleys allaient mourir de faim.

Cinq chiquenaudes paresseuses de la baguette plus tard, la table de la cuisine était mise pour cinq personnes. Au centre de la table, se trouvait des oeufs à la coque, des oeufs brouillés, du lard, des saucisses, du beurre, différentes sortes de fromages et de la confiture d'orange. Le pain était parfaitement découpé en tranches, tandis qu'avec sa baguette magique Snape le faisait griller, et le charmait pour qu'il reste chaud.

Harry sorti un pamplemousse du réfrigérateur et le coupa en quatre morceaux. Il mit un des quarts dans le plat de Dudley.

« Que fais-tu Harry ? »

Harry sourit : « mon cousin monsieur. Il est au régime et son petit déjeuner est seulement un quart de pamplemousse. »

« Au régime ? Oui il en a certainement besoin. Mais un quart de pamplemousse ? C'est peu raisonnable. »

Harry grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas eux qu'ils le veulent. Hier, ils disaient comment c'était injuste et tout. Il semble que son école leur a envoyé une lettre pour leur expliquer que Dudley devait perdre un certain de nombre de kilo pour raison de santé, sinon il ne serait pas de nouveau admis à école. »

Snape souleva un sourcil vers Harry : « je vois, et c'est pourquoi hier, vous l'avez tenté avec des sucreries ? »

Harry regarda le sol. Il l'avait mérité, non ?

Snape secoua la tête : « ceci ne se reproduira plus Potter. Compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Thé ? »

« Café. »

Harry inclina la tête et alla préparer du café pour son professeur et faire du thé pour lui et ses parents. Snape décida de laisser Harry le faire sans magie. Après tout, le garçon devait avoir des responsabilités !

Avec reconnaissance, il prit la tasse de café et Harry observa avec amusement son professeur, qui avait l'air content, tenir sa tasse et laisser la vapeur du café monter dans ses narines. Harry ri sous cape : « je pense qu'à chaque fois que je serai en retenue avec vous, je devrai apporter une grande tasse de café chaud avec moi, monsieur. »

Snape jeta un regard presque chaleureux à Harry et cacha son amusement en reprenant une gorgée de café. _Hmmm, il était vraiment bon ce café_. Discrètement, il regarda l'étiquette sur le paquet de café que Harry avait employé. Il devrait en acheter plus tard.

_Oops, il est temps d'entendre la musique ! _Des pieds martelant les escaliers furent entendus, et en un rien de temps tous les Dursleys étaient en bas dans la cuisine, habillés, et leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs envers Harry et son professeur. Harry fut reconnaissant que Vernon soit toujours sous le sort de silence alors qu'il se déplaçait plus près de Snape qui sirotait calmement son café. "Mme Dursley, je dois vous féliciter pour votre choix de café. Il est excellent !"

Pétunia, qui tenait Dudley derrière son mari, regarda froidement Snape. "Défaites-le!" commandât elle.

"Défaire quoi ?"

Elle fixa Snape. "Laissez mon mari parler !"

Harry fut étonné du soudain courage que sa tante montrait.

"Oui, cela ! Bien mais d'abord votre mari doit promettre qu'il baissera sa voix et qu'il parlera civilement avant que je le libèrerait. Vous voyez, il est totalement impoli de hurler sur les gens comme cela !"

Vernon tourna de nouveau au pourpre et bougea furieusement ses lèvres, et Harry était sûr que c'était des choses censurées par la morale. Snape regarda Pétunia : "Vous voyez Madame. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore prêt. Maintenant veuillez-vous joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner."

Snape s'assit calmement à table : "Harry viens. Avant de commencer ton travail, tu dois prendre un bon petit déjeuner."

Harry pensa que ce n'était pas le moment approprié pour préciser qu'il n'avait toujours pas ses livres, ainsi il s'assit à table près de Snape et attrapa un morceau de pain grillé. Dudley dansait sur place, voulant mettre la main sur quelques choses, chuchotant qu'il avait faim, mais ses deux parents le tenaient fermement, incitant Harry à dire : "Tout va bien tante Pétunia. Tout est fait sans magie." Snape ne trouva pas ça amusant et fixa brièvement Harry, mais n'indiqua rien. Tenant toujours Dudley, Pétunia hurla : "Tu oses parler, toi, garçon impoli alors que tu sais très bien que Dudley ne peut pas manger toutes ces choses."

Harry savait que sa tante lui hurlait dessus parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire sur Snape, alors il grimaça simplement. Snape, d'autre part ne laissa pas passer ceci : "je crois Mme Dursley avoir parlé du fait d'être poli. Je vous remercierai de cesser immédiatement de passer votre frustration sur Harry ! Et au cas où ça vous intéresserez, je peux aider votre fils avec un régime plus raisonnable."

"Vous n'allez pas toucher mon fils?"

"Croyez-moi Madame, je n'aimerait jamais toucher votre fils. Je suggérais simplement un nouveau régime raisonnable qui lui permettrait de perdre du poids sans affecter sa santé. Mais naturellement si vous ne voulez pas."Snape s'arrêta là et haussa les épaules. Harry, quant à lui était bien loin de la conversation que ses parents avaient avec son professeur, il commençait à préparer sa nourriture préférée, un pain grillé encore chaud qu'il beurra abondamment. Dès qu'il eu fini de beurrer une pile de pain grillé, il commença à les manger avec bonheur. Après quelques instant, il découvrit que les Dursleys se tenaient toujours au même endroit en train de les observer, tandis que tante Pétunia chuchotait avec Dudley et qu'oncle Vernon inclinait ou secouait sa tête de temps en temps. Snape mangea calmement son lard avant de prendre un pain grillé abondamment beurré de la pile que Harry avait préparé. Hmmm, le garçon avait un goût semblable au sien au sujet du pain grillé.

"Quel type de régime?" demanda soudainement Tante Pétunia à haute voix.

Snape la regarda comme si il avait soudainement découvert que les Dursleys se trouvaient là. "Hm ? Oh cela ! Laissez moi voir." Snape sorti rapidement sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers Dudley qui pâli considérablement et qui bien qu'il soit entièrement face à Snape, se saisi de son énorme derrière avec ses deux mains. Tante Pétunia poussa des cris perçants et se mit entre Dudley et Snape, alors que Vernon mettait protectivement ses bras autour de Dudley. Snape les regarda amusé, se rappelant ce que Hagrid lui avait dit au sujet de la queue qu'il avait donné au cousin de Harry, par contre le cœur d'Harry se serra. En effet, en cet instant, Harry ne se trouvait plus dans la cuisine, il ne voyait plus sa tante, ni son cousin, ni les Dursleys, ni même Snape. Cela lui rappelait péniblement sa mère, Lily Evans, la soeur de tante Pétunia, qui s'était mise entre la baguette magique de Voldemort et son fils.

Snape vit le visage ravagé d'Harry et abaissa sa baguette magique.

"Harry, ça va ?"

Harry inclina seulement la tête, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler. Il se força à éloigner cette pensée et donna un petit sourire à Snape pour le rassurer.

Snape se retourna vers Pétunia et indiqua doucement, "Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Dursley. Je ne vais pas blesser votre fils. Je l'examinerai juste. Voyez!"

Avant que tante Pétunia puisse protester, Snape l'effleura de sa baguette magique et expliqua : "je vous ai juste examiné. Vous pesez 67 kilos. Vous êtes en excellente santé, mis à part un léger manque de minéraux dans votre sang et à cette instant même vous avez une migraine du côté gauche de votre tête!"

Les yeux de tante Pétunia s'élargirent alors qu'elle regardait silencieusement Snape, environ une minute plus tard, sans un mot, elle s'écarta doucement de quelques pas, laissant la baguette magique de Snape se diriger directement sur Dudley dont le visage était devenu aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. Oncle Vernon secoua furieusement sa tête jusqu'à ce que Pétunia tapote calmement son épaule : "Tout ira bien Vernon."

Snape l'effleura de nouveau de sa baguette magique et alors il fronça les sourcils. "C'est bien que vous commenciez maintenant un régime pour votre fils. Il risque d'avoir des problèmes de coeur."

"Je… Je ne suis pas malade "c'étais la première fois que Dudley parlait à haute voix depuis la nuit passée. Il tremblait comme une feuille.

Snape acquiesça : "pas encore, mais c'est une question de temps avant que vous ne deveniez vraiment malade."

Snape regarda Pétunia et Dursley qui étaient maintenant tous les deux blanc. "Vous pouvez toujours vérifier avec un médecin moldu plus tard. Maintenant, je propose que son petit déjeuner soit une seule pièce de pain grillé brun, d'un oeuf à la coque, d'une tomate, et de thé sans sucre. Il peut également prendre le pamplemousse plusieurs heures plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je vous donnerai plus tard un plan détaillé de régime que vous pourrez utiliser, ou que vous pourrez montrer à votre médecin."

Avec cela, Snape se retourna de nouveau vers la table et prit calmement un autre morceau de pain grillé beurré. Il regarda Vernon et dirigea sa baguette magique vers lui en disant, "J'espère, Mr Dursley que maintenant vous avez compris qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous parliez parfaitement calmement et civilement avec vos invités." Avec une chiquenaude de sa baguette magique il enleva le charme de silence. Vernon ouvrit plusieurs fois sa bouche pour parler, mais à chaque fois, il la referma sans prononcer un seul mot.

Pétunia poussa Dudley vers la table en lui disant : "Dudley, pour le petit déjeuner tu peux manger ce qu'il a dit."

"Mais Pétunia, amour...", commença Vernon.

"Silence Vernon, ça ne tuera pas Duddykins, si pour une fois, il prenait un petit déjeuner décent. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais approuvé l'autre régime. Aujourd'hui nous irons chez un docteur approprié et nous vérifierons avec lui. Allez Duds, tu peux manger."

Dudley n'eut pas besoin de se l'entendre dire deux fois, il s'assit immédiatement et tendit sa main pour attraper un morceau de pain grillé beurré mais, avant de l'atteindre poigne d'acier s'était saisie de son poignet. Snape lui indique froidement : "un pain grillé non beurré !"

En voyant le visage de Dudley devenir blanc alors qu'il retirait à toute vitesse sa main de la prise de Snape pour soulever son pull au dessus de son cou, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et baissa la tête dans son plat. Il avait peur que Snape morde son cou. Comme si un vampire s'assiérait avec eux pour manger le petit déjeuner en plein jour. Il devait bien admettre que l'énorme cou de Dudley devait être très tentant pour n'importe quel vampire. Il ne savait pas que Snape pouvait également faire ce type de diagnostic comme Madame Pomfrey, mais, après tout il était un maître des potions. Il était célèbre pour les potions curatives qu'il avait inventé, c'était assez censé qu'il puisse faire cela. Harry ne fut pas trop étonné de ce que Snape avait dit au sujet de Dudley, il était évident que les quantités de nourriture qu'il avait mangé devaient certainement faire beaucoup de dommages dans son système interne, sans parler de son poids. Ce qui étonna vraiment Harry fut l'approbation de sa tante pour qu'une baguette magique soit dirigée vers son Duddykins, et également de laisser son fils manger ce que Snape avait suggéré. Harry devait à contrecoeur admettre que quelque soit les défauts de ses parents, ils aimaient chèrement leur fils, et qu'ils étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, même si cela impliquait la magie.


	14. Revanche 3

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 14 - Revanche III**

Après le déjeuner, auquel seulement Dudley s'était joint, Snape, à la grande contrariété de la famille qui n'osa aucune protestation, nettoya la table avec une chiquenaude de sa baguette magique. Vernon, un peu plus tard, après avoir mit un sérieux avertissement envers Snape sur le fait de ne rien faire de drôle, parti à son bureau. Harry lutta pour maintenir son visage droit quand Snape, répondit à Vernon q'une voix extrêmement froide, « Monsieur Dursley, je vous assure que je ne fais rien de _drôle_ ». Son oncle regarda soupçonneusement Snape et en retour reçu un soulèvement de sourcil. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait mettre Snape et drôle dans la même phrase !

Snape regarda alors Pétunia, avant de dire, « la liste suggérée pour le régime de votre fils sera prête au déjeuner Madame. » Alors se tournnt vers Dudley, il ajouta calmement envers la tante d'Harry, « vu que M. Potter ici présent a aidé pour faire le petit déjeuner, je pense qu'aider au déjeuner serait la responsabilité de votre fils. »

La mâchoire de Dudley tomba au sol et il secoua vigoureusement sa tête. Pétunia répondit, « mon Dudders ne fera rien de la sorte. Il a juste fini l'école il y a seulement quelques jours. Il doit se reposer. »

Snape souleva un sourcil, « je vois. Ainsi il est bien pour votre fils de ne rien faire, tandis que votre neveu travaille en tant qu'esclave ? »

Pétunia fronça profondément les sourcils avant de tourner son visage rempli de colère vers Harry, « QUELS MENSONGES AS-TU OSE LUI DIRE GARÇON ? »

Harry se tapi et instinctivement il recula pour seulement trouver un bras protecteur se refermer autour de ses épaules. Les yeux de Snape scintillèrent dangereusement alors qu'il regardait la tante de Harry et qu'il indiqua dans un chuchotement, qui envoya des frissons dans le dos d'Harry, « Vous, je veux que vous arrêtiez immédiatement de hurler sur Harry Mme Dursley. »

Tante Pétunia fut effrayée et recula de plusieurs pas en mettant ses bras protectivement autour de Dudley exactement comme Snape l'avait fait un peu plus tôt sur Harry et bégaya, « Il… il… le garçon le mérite ! »

Pendant quelques minutes, Snape continua de fixement la regarder, il détourna son regard quand seulement le visage de Pétunia soit devenu aussi blanc que son tapis. Harry était sûr que si Snape avait continué à fixer aussi dangereusement sa tante pendant encore quelques secondes, elle se serait évanouie. Dudley, d'autre part, passait un moment très difficile, il essayait de couvrir simultanément ses fesses et son cou.

Snape continua dans la même tonalité, « Dans quelques minutes M. Potter commencera à faire son travail. Après avoir vu l'état de son bureau qui n'est certainement pas adapté pour lui, j'ai décidé qu'il travaillerait en bas, ici sur la table à manger. Quand nous descendrons, votre fils ferait mieux d'être également disposé à commencer son travail d'été. _Les deux_ garçons travailleront à leur travail toute la matinée, puis votre fils aidera à faire le déjeuner. J'espère que c'est très clair Mme Dursley, parce que si ça ne l'est pas, il y a beaucoup de différentes… _méthodes_… qui vous convaincront vous _et_ votre fils. » Alors d'une voix bien plus dangereuse Snape ajouta. « Je commencerai mon rapport aujourd'hui, Mme Dursley. Chaque mot que vous ou votre famille avait dit et chaque mesure que vous avez prise depuis mon arrivée ici seront complètement décrits dans mon rapport. »

Avec cela Snape se retourna en marchant rapidement, ses robes longues se soulevant derrière lui. Harry suivit son professeur, en pensant que pour une fois, il était vraiment reconnaissant de la lueur que Snape pouvait employer rien qu'avec ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas quand Snape le faisait dans sa classe, mais aujourd'hui il l'avait vraiment apprécié.

Quand ils atteignirent la chambre, Harry dit « monsieur, je n'ai toujours pas - »

Snape le coupa dans ces dires, « ma mémoire fonctionne parfaitement bien Potter. Je sais que vous n'avez toujours pas vos affaires. » Alors avec un petit sourire affecté il ajouta, « vous êtes particulièrement chanceux Potter, il se trouve que j'ai tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin pour faire votre travail de potion. »

Harry se renfrogna. _Ouais TRÈS chanceux en effet !_ Il aurait du s'y attendre. Harry soupira avec résignation, et suivit Snape jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry resta stupéfié à la porte, sa mâchoire tombant au plancher alors qu'il regardait la pièce.

« Vous devriez fermer votre bouche M. Potter, ou sinon vous risquez d'avaler des mouches. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La pièce était très bien organisée, très ordonné et très propre, juste de la même manière que tante Pétunia l'aimerait, oui, mais la pièce en elle-même était totalement différente. Le lit était transformé en un grand lit avec quatre rideaux, décoré dans des tons verts foncés. Le couvre-lit était également vert foncé mais il avait aussi un peu de couleurs argent dessus. Les rideaux étaient fait avec la même matière que le couvre-lit. Sur le plancher se trouvait un énorme tapis de Perse qui avait également les même couleurs, dès que ses pieds se trouvèrent sur le tapis, Harry adora la sensation. Les murs, qui avaient toujours été peint en blanc, étaient décorés de petites feuilles vertes et ils étaient également garnis d'étagères sur lesquelles se reposaient soigneusement un grand nombre de livres.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un avait pris la peine de faire tous ses changements de couleurs et de décorer une salle dans laquelle il ne resterait qu'une semaine. Il regarda Snape, confus incitant l'homme à ricaner, « je suppose que l'expression sur votre visage est un compliment pour mes humbles capacités ? »

« Waouw !!! » respira finalement Harry

« Vraiment Potter, votre éloquence ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. »

Harry rétréci ses yeux vers son professeur et en le regardant d'un air suffisant, il dit froidement, « j'étais simplement en train de vous taquiner, monsieur. La salle est juste comme je le prévoyais. Je suppose qu'elle a été faite avec une forme avancée de métamorphose ? » Là ! Harry était fier d'avoir dit cette phrase comme Snape l'aurait fait.

Snape ri légèrement sous cape en entendant l'imitation. En voyant le visage béat de Harry en l'entendant rire sous cape, Snape ne pu se retenir et ri à haute voix. Le choc donna presque une crise cardiaque à Harry. _Dieu ! L'homme sait rire. Un rire qui sonne très chaleureux ! Je suis certainement dans un univers alternatif._ Après que le choc initial soit passé, Harry sourit avec insolence, « Vous savez Monsieur, toute l'école voudra savoir que vous avez ri comme ça. Je pourrais même vous faire du chantage avec ça ! »

Snape répondit d'une voix méprisante, « personne ne vous croira jamais, Potter. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien vouloir économiser votre énergie. »

Harry gémi de façon moqueuse, « Oh, j'attendait pourtant avec intérêt de pouvoir vous faire du chantage ! »

Snape sembla très amusé alors qu'il faisait des gestes avec son index pour que Harry vienne plus étroitement vers lui. Oops, tirer les oreilles alors ! Harry marcha vers son professeur sans perdre son sourire. Comme prévu, Snape prit légèrement les deux oreilles d'Harry dans ses mains « Mr Potter vous êtes un gosse très effronté. »

« Ouais. Vous continuez aimablement à me le signaler ! … Oww. » La réponse de Snape pour cette tirade fut de serrer brièvement plus fort une de ses oreilles. Harry fronça les sourcils en direction de Snape, avant de reprendre de nouveau son sourire. Snape mit ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Harry et pendant un moment l'étudia, « tu veux me dire ce qui n'allait pas avec toi en bas ? »

En se rappelant les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Pétunia essayer de protéger son fils, le visage de Harry tomba. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Snape, il penserait seulement qu'il est un idiot, et il pourrait même être fâché que Harry l'ait comparé à Voldemort. Non honnêtement il ne pouvait pas. Harry secoua silencieusement sa tête. Snape inclina la tête, « je ne te pousserai pas, Harry, mais lorsque tu le désireras nous pourrons parler. » Harry regardait vers le bas, le cri perçant de sa mère rejouant à plusieurs reprises dans son esprit, et il avait cette inexplicable envie de se pencher contre le torse de son professeur, alors qu'il allait le faire le doigt de Snape souleva son menton, et l'homme chuchota, « tout ira bien, Harry. » Alors Snape l'enveloppa de ses bras et avec reconnaissance, Harry ferma ses yeux en penchant sa tête contre la poitrine de l'homme. Comment Snape savait-il qu'il avait besoin de cette étreinte ? Harry était stupéfié du soulagement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Snape le tenait. _Snape_ qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer lors des trois dernières années, et maintenant c'était le même _Snape_ qui lui fournissait ce sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur.

Après quelques moments de silence, Snape précisa, « c'est seulement une illusion Potter. »

La voix étouffé d'Harry demanda, « quoi, monsieur ? »

Snape roula ses yeux, « la chambre, garçon. C'est une illusion. La chambre est en réalité décorée en _rose_ choquant »

Harry s'écarta légèrement et regarda Snape en disant gravement, « Monsieur c'aurait été beaucoup plus facile si vous aviez transphormé vos vêtements en dentelle. Ouais, le rose vous conviendrait bien. Ou peut être le pourpre, il pourrait égaliser… OUILLE ! »

……………………….

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent en bas, Harry tenant du parchemin, des plumes, et de l'encre, tout en frottant sa fesse droite que Snape avait fortement giflé, Snape tenait une pile de livres incroyablement grande, et lui souriait d'un air affecté. Le maître des potions ricana quand il vit Dudley devant la télévision. Tante Pétunia se tenait à côté de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les regardait d'un air provoquant. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table, Harry était curieux de voir se que Snape allait faire, pour l'instant il avait l'air parfaitement calme. Snape donna à Harry _cinq_ livres qui pourraient l'aider à faire son essai de potion, tout en le regardant d'un air qui disait clairement « n'osez même pas protester ». Harry ouvrit sa bouche mais après avoir réfléchi, il trouva plus audacieux de la refermer ; il ne voulait vraiment pas que sa fesse gauche subisse le même destin que la droite.

Snape regarda tante Pétunia qui les observait toujours et souleva un sourcil, « J'avais pensé Mme Dursley que nous avions convenu que votre fils commencerait également son travail? »

« Qui n'est absolument en rien vos affaires. » cassa tante Pétunia.

« Vraiment ? Vous avez tord Mme Dursley, c'est également mes affaires. Si votre neveu s'assied ici pour faire son travail, votre fils aussi, si votre neveu fait des corvées, votre fils aussi. C'est seulement plus juste. »

« Vous osez venir dans ma maison sans y être invité et en plus vous avez l'audace de me dire comment traiter ma propre chair et sang ? »

« Si vous ne savez pas comment traiter votre _propre chair et sang_, Madame, alors oui je vous direz certainement comment faire. » Snape marcha jusqu'à Dudley et le l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour le tirer. Pétunia poussa des cris perçants et se dirigea vers eux, essayant de retirer la main de Snape loin de son fils. Snape l'ignora et se pencha plus près de Dudley, qui désormais trembait comme une feuille et pleurnichait. « Vous viendrez maintenant avec moi, jeune M. Dursley » dit dangereusement Snape. Avec une vague de sa baguette magique la télévision était éteinte, alors il tira Dudley, qui tremblait toujours en haut des escaliers, tante Pétunia les suivit, poussant continuellement des cris perçants et exigeant toujours la libération de son fils.

Harry ne pouvait pas la croire. Snape ferait travailler Dudley ? Cela valait vraiment la peine d'observer, mais pourquoi Snape ferait-il cela ? Harry ne croyait pas tout à fait cette chose au sujet d'être juste. Il devrait demander à Snape plus tard. Harry entendit le petit groupe descendre les escaliers, Snape tirant toujours Dudley et derrière lui lévitaient quelques livres et quelques notes, tandis que tante Pétunia essayant toujours de mettre la main de Snape loin de son fils.

Snape poussa Dudley sur une chaise vide qui se trouvait autour de la table et il plaça ces affaires devant lui d'une manière très ordonnée. Finalement il regarda furieusement Pétunia, « Mme Dursley, arrêtez immédiatement de pousser des cris perçants comme une dame blanche. Je ne vais pas blesser votre fils. J'essaye de l'aider ! »

Assez étonnamment, Pétunia arrêta, bien que Harry soit sûr qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était une dame blanche, mais il sembla que la déclaration de Snape au sujet d'essayer d'aider son fils fut convaincante.

Snape respira, « Voilà qui est bien mieux ! » à travers les pleurnicheries et les tremblements de Dudley, il ajouta calmement, « vous vous assiérez là et travaillerez quotidiennement à votre travail du petit déjeuner jusqu'au déjeuner, exactement comme votre cousin. Puis vous aiderez votre mère à faire le déjeuner tandis que votre cousin aidera avec le petit déjeuner. J'espère que c'est clair. »

Dès que Snape fut assis, Dudley essaya de sauter de sa chaise pour courir loin, mais il trouva seulement la baguette magique de Snape juste sous son nez, déclenchant de nouveau des cris stridents de la part de tante Pétunia. Harry essaya de ne pas rire mais malheureusement échoua. Ceci lui rappelait tellement un dessin animé de Tom et Jerry. Dudley s'effondra dans sa chaise essayant de tirer son pull afin de recouvrir tout son cou, comme si Snape sucerait son sang à l'aide d'une baguette magique ! L'énonciation de Snape d'une voix extrêmement froide fit que Dudley se gela sur place, « Monsieur Dursley, dois-je utiliser un sort de collage sur votre derrière pour vous inciter à vous asseoir sur cette chaise sans vous déplacer ? »

Les yeux de Dudley s'élargirent de crainte tandis qu'il saisissait son derrière en secouant furieusement sa tête, se rappelant clairement se que Hagrid avait fait à ce même derrière il y avait presque trois ans.

Snape inclina la tête, « Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant je ne veux pas quels sujets votre école enseigne et je ne m'inquiète pas que vous sachiez ces choses ou pas, vous ferez quotidiennement au moins trois heures de travail scolaire entre le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner. Et je ne veux pas encore une répétition de ceci. Est ce clair ? »

Dudley inclina la tête en tremblant et murmura quelque chose.

« PARLER PLUS FORT GARÇON ! »

Harry et Dudley sursautèrent en entendant le hurlement de Snape et Harry se tortilla légèrement. Dieu, comment il détestait les hurlements, particulièrement venant de Snape, même si ce n'était pas sur lui qu'il hurlait. Pas qu'il plaigne Dudley.

Dudley grinça, « o-oui Monsieur ».

En regardant Pétunia qui était toujours debout, ses bras protectivement enroulé autour de son fils, Snape souleva à sourcil, « Mme Dursley, je ne pense pas que se soit une position très confortable pour les trois prochaine heures, mais si vous voulez rester ainsi, certainement.»

Avec ceci, Snape se posa calmement sur une chaise près de la table et commença à lire un livre. Harry, voyant que le spectacle était finalement fini commença à regarder les livres que Snape lui avait donnés. Dudley chuchotait et pleurnichait à sa maman au sujet de ne pas vouloir travailler mais évidemment ils étaient tous les deux trop effrayés pour agir, donc tante Pétunia s'arrangea pour se reposer près de Dudley tenant toujours sa main et essayant de le calmer.

Snape lisait et les ignorait totalement, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour Harry, il n'arrivait pas à faire de même. De temps en temps il continuait à jeter quelque coup d'œil vers tante Pétunia, qui le fixait comme si il était responsable de la misère de son fils. Bien, naturellement d'une certaine manière il l'était, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ressentait une once de culpabilité pour la situation actuelle. Au contraire, il pensait que c'était extrêmement drôle, en quelque sorte une justice pour laquelle il avait espéré.

……………………..

Une heure plus tard, Harry essayait désespérément de se concentrer en faisant abstraction des pleurnicheries de Dudley, mais en vain. Pendant l'heure passée, Snape n'avait pas déplacé un muscle, excepté pour tourner les pages de son livre, mais il était évident que les pleurnicheries de Dudley commençaient également à l'énercer. La mâchoire de Snape était fermement serrée et une veine de son cou palpitait dangereusement. Oui, Snape était sur le point d'éclater. Et il éclata….

En un clin d'œil, Snape était de l'autre côté de la table sa baguette magique directement pointé sur la gorge de Dudley, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres de Dudley. Malgré les hurlements de Pétunia et le fait que Snape parla en chuchotant, tous ses mots furent parfaitement audibles pour tous, « Monsieur Dudley un bruit de plus, seulement un bruit de plus de votre part et vous me prierez pour que j'en termine avec vous ! »

Tante Pétunia regardait Snape avec horreur, tandis que Dudley était pâle comme la mort, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues alors qu'il essayait de rétrécir son énorme corps sur la chaise. Harry pourrait jurer que Dudley était sur le point de mouiller son pantalon, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Pauvre Dudley, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait intimider par quelqu'un. Harry fut étonné de ressentir un peu de pitié pour Dudley. Il était stupéfié par ce que Snape faisait à ses parents. La semaine allait s'avérer être très _intéressante_ comme l'avait dit Snape.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, pas un bruit ne fut entendu, Harry était profondément concentré sur les livres que Snape lui avait fournis. Il fut étonné par la quantité d'information qu'il trouva avec seulement les deux premiers livres et il prit énormément de notes. Il décida de ne pas commencer son essai avant d'avoir également lu les trois autres livres. Alors qu'il finissait de prendre des notes sur le deuxième livre, il poussa un soupir et fit un grand sourire heureux. Ce serait sûrement le meilleur devoir de potion qu'il n'ai jamais fait. Snape serait impressionné. Il regarda vers Snape et le trouva en train de le regarder, les coins de ses lèvres légèrement retroussées, mais maintenant Harry avait appris assez au sujet de l'homme pour savoir qu'il était amusé et qu'il approuvait ce que Harry faisait. Harry fit un énorme sourire à son professeur, qui inclina sa tête en direction de Dudley, incitant Harry à regarder son cousin pour la première fois en deux heures. Harry était si reconnaissant pour le silence qui avait suivi la menace de Snape, que sans arrière pensée, il s'était concentré sur son travail. Maintenant Harry était choqué !

Il lui sembla que la menace de Snape ai fait un miracle. Dudley se reposait toujours au même endroit, ses livres ouverts devant lui et il écrivait sérieusement ce qui ressemblait à des notes, jetant craintivement un coup d'oeil vers Snape toutes les quelques secondes. Waouw - il semblerait qu'après tous Dudley sache réellement lire et écrire. Tante Pétunia était également en état de choc, elle se reposait toujours à côté de Dudley, mais elle feuilletait quelques magasines. Harry n'avait pas même noté que tante Pétunia avait à un moment ou un autre quitté la table pour prendre des magasines.

Alors Snape parla doucement à Harry, « comment va ton essai, Harry ? »

Harry sourit, « bien mieux que prévu, monsieur. J'ai pris énormément de notes de ses deux livres. Mais avant de pouvoir commencer mon essai je dois lire les trois autres en prenant également des notes. Vous voyez, notre professeur de potion est … heu… strict, mais cette fois, il sera très impressionné par mon essai ! » Alors Harry ajouta avec insolence, « vous savez, il devrait même donner la note maximum à cet essai sans le lire. »

Bien que l'énonciation du garçon soit impertinente, Snape sourit d'un air affecté, « je suis sûr que votre professeur de potion sera extrêmement strict en évoluant votre essai, M. Potter. Après tout, il verra que pour une fois vous avez eu beaucoup plus de ressources que les autres ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Non !_ Alors que Snape se tournait vers ses parents pour parler, qui étaient resté étonnamment calme, Harry ne résista pas à tirer la langue à Snape.

« Mr Dudley, vous avez assez étudié pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas trop difficile de commencer à faire votre travail après tout, non ? »

Immédiatement Dudley répondit en chuchotant, « N-Non, monsieur. »

Finalement, tante Pétunia retrouva son courage et dit en se levant, « êtes vous satisfait maintenant ? »

« Vraiment Mme Dursley, vous devriez être celle qui soit satisfaite. Après tout, il s'agit de votre fils, et vous devriez être celle qui s'assure qu'il fasse son travail. Et pour répondre à votre question, non je ne suis pas encore satisfait. » Alors s'adressant à Dudley, Snape ajouta, « maintenant vous allez aider votre mère à préparer le déjeuner et dorénavant vous ferez cela quotidiennement. Compris ? »

Dudley inclina la tête et couru d'une vitesse assez étonnante vers la cuisine, il y était avant même que sa mère puisse faire un pas. Pétunia fixa Snape mais n'osa pas parler alors elle suivit son fils en direction de la cuisine, mais après quelques pas elle s'arrêta en entendant Snape parler, « j'ai préparé la liste de régime pour votre fils. » Il lui donna un morceau de parchemin. Elle regarda le parchemin avec terreur comme si c'était un serpent, « qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Snape souleva un sourcil, « je viens juste de vous le dire, la liste pour le régime. »

« Mais-mais sur quoi est il écrit ? »

« Parchemin ! »

« Parchemin… Vous voulez que je donne ça au docteur ? »

Snape fixa Pétunia, la faisant faire un pas en arrière, « ce que vous montrez à votre docteur moldu n'est pas mon problème. Vous pouvez le recopier sur un papier moldu, le montrez à votre docteur comme cela ou le coupez en morceaux. J'ai fait mon devoir ! » Avec cela Snape poussa le morceau de parchemin dans ses mains et se reposa de nouveau sur sa chaise, rangeant ses livres et par la même occasion lui montrant clairement que la conversation était fini. Pétunia souffla et se décida à suivre son fils dans la cuisine sans même un remerciement envers Snape. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quand il se retrouva avec la baguette magique de Snape sur ses lèvres. Harry fut effrayé mais se détendit immédiatement en voyant la lueur de gaieté dans les yeux de Snape, Oh bien, alors plus de taquinerie ! C'était très bien avec Harry, il se retrouvait à apprécier énormément ces sessions de taquinerie avec Snape, et d'une façon ou d'une autre il savait que Snape apprécié beaucoup son insolence acquise récemment.

« Monsieur Potter, votre langue s'il-vous-plait. J'ai justement une utilisation pour elle dans mes potions. »

« UM… je pense que pour l'instant je la garderai professeur, merci ! »

Snape fixa Harry en employant son meilleur regard de mort, « si vous osez de nouveau me tirer la langue alors que je ne regarde pas Potter, vous la retrouverez posée sur mes étagères dans une fiole. Compris ? »

Harry inclina la tête et il le regarda avec respect et humilité, « je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ai offensé Monsieur. Je promets que dorénavant je veillerai à le faire quand vous regardez. » Harry ne donna pas le temps de répondre à Snape et attrapa ses affaires avant de se sauver en courant.

………………………..

Quand il descendit plus tard, Snape était dans la salle de séjour en train d'étudier les titres des livres qui se trouvaient sur les étagères, Harry était sûr que ni tante Pétunia, ni oncle Vernon n'avait jamais lu l'un de ses livres. Naturellement, Harry n'avait jamais eu le droit de toucher un de ses livres, excepté pour les ranger et les nettoyer. Harry observa Snape prendre un livre et regarder la table des matières, il ressenti soudainement une réelle affection pour l'homme, le même homme qu'il avait pensé détester lors des trois dernières années. Harry ferma ses yeux et se rappela une partie de ses rêves, il lui semblait que tout devenait réalité. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Harry avait arrêté de rêver. Harry sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Snape chuchoter juste derrière lui, à sa droite, _Grr, comment il fait ça!_ « Attendez juste que je mette mes mains sur vous alors que vos parents ne seront pas autour gosse ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils en disant, « bien, alors je m'assurerai que nous restons toujours autour d'eux Monsieur. »

« Oui Potter, bonne idée. Je suggère que vous alliez vous plaindre à votre tante, juste comme le gosse corrompu que vous êtes, ainsi elle vous emmènera avec elle et votre cousin au docteur. Oh oui Potter, ils ne vous laisseront pas tout seul avec un vampire ! »

Harry grimaça, « ouais. J'avais oublié ça. »

« Ceci me rappelle que tu ne m'a toujours rien dit au sujet de cette fascination pour les vampires»

Harry éclata de rire. Comment pourrait-il parler à Snape à ce sujet sans se faire tuer dans le processus ? Cependant, pour le moment, Harry était sauvé car tante Pétunia annonça que le déjeuner était prêt.

Ils s'assirent à la table de la cuisine, tandis que tante Pétunia et Dudley se tenait toujours au plan de travail. Il lui sembla qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas venir près d'Harry ou de son professeur, à moins que se soit absolument nécessaire. Harry gesticula, au moins ça allait être un déjeuner paisible.

Mauvais ! Oh non mauvais !

Paisible, Dursleys, et Snape, ne peuvent vraiment pas aller dans la même phrase ! Ce fut en tout cas ce que Harry apprit aujourd'hui.

……..…………………….

Tout commença par une innocente question que Snape posa à Harry, « Harry, quel sont tes projets pour l'après midi ? »

« Heu… rien de particulier monsieur. »

Snape souleva un sourcil, « habituellement tu n'as pas de projets pour les après-midi ? Comme sortir, rencontrer des amis, ou même faire quelques achats ? Vu l'état de tes vêtements tu as désespérément besoin de faire des emplettes. »

Harry rougi. Il avait oublié qu'il portait toujours les horribles vêtement de Dudley, qui bien sur étaient trop grand pour lui et même déchiré dans certain endroits, « Heu Je…… » _n'ai jamais fait d'achat ? On ne m'a jamais permis d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements ? On ne m'a jamais donné d'argent ? Je passais toute mes matinée, mes après-midi et toutes mes soirées à faire des corvées ?_ Harry regarda le sol cherchant quelques choses à dire. Cependant, Snape continua comme si il était totalement inconscient de la fâcheuse situation de Harry, « Tu sais Harry, aujourd'hui quand nous sortirons, tu dois également m'inviter à manger une de ces crème glacée au chocolat que tu aimes temps. »

A ce moment là, Harry passa par diverses émotions. Snape, sortir avec lui ? Ils feraient des choses ensemble comme… comme… les enfants normaux font avec leurs _parents_, sortant, mangeant de la crème glacée,… Oh ouiiiiiii, faisant des achats ! Mais il n'avait pas d'argent, les Dursley ne lui en avait jamais donné. Naturellement, il pourrait toujours demander à Snape si il pouvait trouver un endroit où il pourrait changer quelques gallons, mais en aucun cas les Dursley ne devraient savoir qu'il avait de l'argent. Et comment Snape savait-il qu'il aimait la crème glacée au chocolat ?

_flash-back_ :

V_ous savez si un jour j'obtiens mon propre argent moldu, la première chose que j'achèterai sera un énorme cône de crème glacée au chocolat. J'adore ça, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'argent pour pouvoir m'en achetér !_

_Fin du flash-back_

Oh oui, c'était le jour où il avait vidé son coeur sur la poitrine de Snape et qu'il avait dormi dans ses bras. En se rappelant cela, Harry se mit à rougir et il était bien ancré dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Snape hurle, « MAINTENANT ! »

Harry sursauta, complètement effrayé, Snape lui parlait et il n'écoutait pas. Maintenant Snape serait fâché avec lui. Mais alors Harry se rendit que Snape hurlait sur tante Pétunia et non sur lui. Il avait obligatoirement manqué un dialogue entier entre eux. Tous ce qu'il vit, fut tante Pétunia qui se dépêcha de prendre quelques choses et ensuite de jeter sur la table une certaine somme d'argent en le fixant dangereusement. Snape souleva un sourcil en direction d'Harry, « Qu'est ce que tu attend Harry. Prends ton argent. »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba, il y avait environ plus de 200 livres. « Mon argent, monsieur ? »

« Oui, Harry, ton argent. Beaucoup moins que ce que tu aurais du avoir, mais pour maintenant ce sera suffisant. Tu l'utilisera aujourd'hui pour obtenir quelques nouveaux vêtements et tu garderas le reste argent de poche ! »

Les yeux d'Harry brûlèrent. _Argent de poche !_ Pour la première fois de sa vie ! Il regarda son professeur avec reconnaissance, celui-ci sembla comprendre à quoi il pensait car il tapota doucement sa main et inclina sa tête de manière encourageante. Harry regarda tante Pétunia qui grinçait des dents et souffla un remerciement avant de prendre l'argent et de l'empocher. Comment pourrait-il rembourser Snape pour tout ce qu'il faisait ?

Snape mit un bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry et annonça, « nous serons de retour pour le dîner. » alors il poussa doucement Harry en direction de l'étage. Dès qu'ils atteignirent la chambre de Harry, Snape lui indiqua de se tenir prêt et de l'attendre ici le temps qu'il se change avec des habits moldus. Harry inclina la tête et attendit Snape dans sa chambre. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait.

……………………..

Cela faisait environ deux minutes qu'Harry regardait stupidement son professeur, il aurait pu continuer longtemps, mais la voix de Snape le ramena à la réalité, « Potter, arrêter immédiatement de me regarder aussi stupidement ! »

Harry, finalement capable de parler demanda simplement à Snape, « monsieur, avez vous des lunettes de soleil ? »

Snape souleva un sourcil, « Si j'ai des lunettes de soleil ? Pourquoi ?»

Harry inclina avec enthousiasme sa tête, faisant Snape le regarder soupçonneusement, « Potter, si c'est une certaine farce, je jure - »

Harry le coupa de suite, « non monsieur, honnêtement ce serait juste parfait. Faite moi juste confiance sur ceci. »

Snape soupira, « bien ! Contre mon meilleur jugement je vais vous faire confiance sur ceci ! » Snape sorti des lunettes de soleil de sa poche et les mit.

« Oh, alors vous avez des lunettes de soleil ! »

« Je ne vous ai jamais dit que je n'en avais pas Potter. Je vous ai juste demandé pourquoi ! »

De frustration, Harry tapa presque du pied au sol, mais il pensa que se serait un geste trop enfantin. Honnêtement, l'homme ne faisait-il jamais une pause ? Alors Harry se rappela ce que Snape avait fait pour lui et il regarda l'homme avec reconnaissance, « monsieur, je ne sais pas si un jour je serais capable de vous rembourser pour tous ce que vous avez fait. En tout cas Merci. »

Snape sourit légèrement avant de pousser Harry hors de la salle, « allez gosse. » Harry sourit. Il aimait quand Snape l'appelait ainsi, il y avait une grande différence avec son professeur hargneux, quand il le disait c'était toujours avec chaleur.

……………………….

En descendant, Harry sautait presque d'excitation. Snape secoua la tête et souffla, mais aujourd'hui rien ne pourrait baisser le moral d'Harry. Severus Snape, maître des potions, prenait Harry James Potter pour une promenade ! _Miracles, miracles !_

Dès que tante Pétunia et Dudley les virent, ils prirent pratiquement la même expression que Harry avait eu. Tante Pétunia regardait fixement Snape, pas que Harry la blâme. Il regarda de sa tante, à son cousin et de nouveau à Snape qui fronçait obscurément les sourcils en direction de Pétunia. Mais cet air menaçant rendit seulement Snape meilleur.

Snape portait une chemise blanche, oui _blanche_, les trois premiers boutons du col étaient ouverts, montrant un bas de cou ferme, la chemise était rempliée dans une paire de jeans serrés noirs et il portaient une paire de bottes noires. Ses cheveux étaient peignés en queue de cheval d'une manière très ordonnée, faite comme ça, dire qu'ils étaient graisseux étaient vraiment inimaginable. Il tenait de manière négligeable un pull noir au-dessus de ses épaules, les manches du pull formant un nœud sur sa poitrine. Ajouté à cela les lunettes que Harry lui avait demandé de porter, qui pour l'instant se trouvait sur son front, et vous avez devant vous la célèbre chauve-souris des cachot ! Harry désirait ardemment avoir un appareil photo. Il était sûr que cette fois il aurait pu certainement faire du chantage à son professeur. _Dieu !_ Si seulement Ron pouvait le voir maintenant.

…………………………….

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils marchaient autour de Little Whining, Snape étudiait silencieusement le secteur et les gens qui ne cessaient de les regarder fixement à chaque fois qu'ils passaient. Snape souleva un sourcil en s'adressant à sa charge, « vous semblez également très populaire ici, Potter ».

« Oh ouais. Vous n'en n'avez _aucune_ idée ! »

_Gosse effronté !_ Quand le garçon a-t-il cessé de me craindre ? Et quand dans les neuf enfers ai-je commencé à sortir avec Harry Potter ?

Quand ils atteignirent le parc, Snape se trouva obligé de regarder Harry. Le garçon observait les enfants rire, courir dans le parc, ou criant, mais ses yeux était triste. Le désir et le regret que Snape vit dans le visage du garçon lui fit mal au cœur. _Tu n'est plus seul Harry, crois-moi._ « Quoi Potter, ne me dite pas que vous voulez aller jouer sur les balançoires. »

Le garçon eu la témérité de _regarder furieusement _Snape à cetteénonciation, « Non Monsieur. Peut-être que vous voudriez cela, mais je préfère jouer dans le sable. » Avec cela, Harry fit un pas de côté pour être hors de porté de Snape. Garçon futé, mais pas assez, Snape se promit d'étrangler le garçon plus tard quand ils trouverait un endroit sans témoins. Se saisissant du bras d'Harry et le tira loin du parc. « Venez, nous nous dirigeons à la gare routière, garçon ! » _Ainsi nous serons loin des souvenirs du parc._

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare routière, Harry regarda curieusement Snape. « Où allons nous, monsieur. »

Le garçon faisait certainement exprès d'être idiot ! Snape exaspéré dit, « Londres ! Où ailleurs voudriez-vous faire des achats ? »

Harry rougi. C'est qu'avant aujourd'hui il n'avait jamais fait des achats moldus. Snape en avait assez vu et entendu chez les Dursleys pour savoir ça.

Harry commença à sortir son argent afin de payer, mais Snape ne lui en donna pas le temps, il avait déjà mit quelques pièces dans la machine pour payer les billets.

« Oh… Vous avez de l'argent moldu. »

« Non Potter. Je suis venu pour rester pendant une semaine dans le monde moldu sans rien prévoir. J'ai juste trouvé l'argent par miracle ! »

Harry essaya de faire un air menaçant à Snape, mais ses efforts finir seulement par lui donner un air enfantin. Snape ri presque. Il était si facile d'irriter le garçon. Ses réactions enfantines étaient si prévisibles que Snape ne pouvait résister à la tentation de le taquiner.

………………..

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils marchaient de nouveau en direction de Privet Drive, Harry se sentait très fatigué. Ils avaient passé des heures à marcher dans Londres. Harry n'avait rien apprécié d'avantage dans sa vie. Snape l'avait amené à différents endroits dont il n'avait même jamais soupçonné l'existence, puis il l'avait emmené faire des achats et il lui avait même acheté de la nourriture dés qu'il avait commencé à avoir faim. Mais il avait quand même insisté sur le fait que Harry devait l'inviter pour manger une crème glacée au chocolat, et Harry fut simplement heureux de se conformer à cette demande. Aujourd'hui, il avait même passé un peu de temps à observer son professeur et avec un choc, Snape lui rappelait un enfant dont les rêves venaient finalement de se réaliser. En dépit de son attitude très réservée, le plaisir de Snape était clair pour Harry et il osa même lui demander s'il avait déjà été dans Londres avant. Harry aurait pu jurer que le visage de Snape était tombé quand il avait répondu « oui ! » et bien qu'Harry n'ait pas insisté la dessus, il était pratiquement sûr que pour la première fois, Snape avait vraiment visité Londres et l'avait appréciée, même si il l'avait déjà vu avant. Toute la journée Harry avait essayé de taquiner Snape le plus possible, bien qu'il l'ait fixé dangereusement au moins dix fois, il l'avait seulement menacé d'une mort extrêmement douloureuse qu'une seul fois, ce qui était vraiment un exploit après avoir passé plus de 6 heures en compagnie du maître des potions.

Avant que Snape puisse frapper à la porte du 4 Privet Drive, Harry l'arrêta, "Monsieur, je..." Harry avait perdu ses mots. Un simple je vous remercie n'était vraiment pas suffisant vu tout ce que Snape avait fait pour lui. Mais Harry n'eut pas besoin de penser plus longtemps car Snape le coupa dans ses dires et ses réflexions, "Potter j'espère vraiment que vous avez satisfait toutes vos envies enfantine aujourd'hui car vous avez encore votre essai de potion à finir !"

_Ouais, j'avais raison ! Snape est MAUVAIS ! _

Snape se retourna rapidement sous prétexte de sonner à la cloche, mais en réalité il essayait désespérément de cacher son sourire. Le garçon l'avait mérité, il l'avait décidé !


	15. Le dernier jour

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 15 - Le dernier jour**

Plus tard ce jour, Harry se reposait en travers du lit de Snape avec autour de lui, au moins 10 livres concernant la défense contre les forces du mal. Harry fut étonné que Snape l'autorise à toucher ses livres et encore plus à les lire. Cependant, Snape lui avait bien précisé que si une seule page de n'importe quel livre était seulement froissée après que Harry y touche, alors il devrait s'attendre à une longue séance de torture avec une utilisation de charbons ardents. Après énormément de fronçages de sourcils des deux partis, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la configuration actuelle, Harry regardant les livres qu'il voulait devant les yeux attentifs de snape. Snape, pour sa part, se reposait dans un fauteuil qui faisait face au lit et il lisait des articles sur les potions tout en observant Harry comme un faucon. Harry était plus que reconnaissant de n'avoir pas été obligé de continuer son essai sur les potions.

Quand plus tôt, ils étaient revenus à la maison, tout les deux s'attendaient à une généreuse tirade de la part des Dursley, mais à leur surprise rien de la sorte n'arriva. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la maison, tante Pétunia les informa froidement que leur dîner était sur la table, et alors elle s'était retirée. Ils mangèrent dans le silence et aussitôt qu'ils eurent fini ils montèrent en haut.

Après que Harry eu changé de vêtements, il se retrouva à chercher son professeur, il alla donc frapper à sa porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il était pratiquement sûr que Snape en avait mare de lui, et qu'après avoir passé toute la journée avec lui, il voulait sans doute juste se retrouver seul, mais Harry ne pouvait pas simplement retourner dans sa chambre et y rester. Il voulait être avec son professeur, et il fut très surpris quand Snape l'accueilli chaleureusement. Bien sûr Snape ne lui le avait pas dit oralement, mais ça ce voyait clairement. Et moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Harry lisait les livres de Snape en étant assis sur son lit.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient dans un silence confortable, Harry se retrouva choqué quand il se rendit compte que la situation lui paraissait tout à fait normale. C'était un peu comme si il avait toujours vécu avec Snape et que désormais rester ensemble était devenu une routine quotidienne. En faite rien n'était vraiment étrange. Il appréciait chaque minute passée avec son professeur qui autrefois l'effrayait. En se rappelant certains commentaires qu'ils avaient échangés aujourd'hui, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire dans son livre. Par contre, Harry devient bien admettre qu'il devenait de plus en plus malfaisant et effronté au cours des heures, mais le plus étonnant était que Snape semblait apprécier. A chaque fois que Harry faisait un commentaire impertinent, et en dépit du nombre de menaces de mort qu'il avait généreusement reçu, les yeux de son professeur semblaient scintiller de gaieté.

« Quelque chose d'amusant, Potter ? »

« Heu… oui, monsieur. Je pensais juste que je ne devrais pas rester seul dans une chambre avec un vampire, particulièrement lorsque la nuit est tombée. »

« Je vois. En fait ça dépend, Potter. Un vampire pourrait vous tuer ou vous transformer en vampire. Je vous assure que si j'étais vraiment un vampire, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir sucé chaque goûte de votre sang insolent, vous tuant dans le processus. » Harry fronça les sourcils alors que son professeur ajoutait, « en fait, beaucoup d'autres méthodes me permettrait de vous vider de votre sang, et je pourrais les employer à bon escient, si seulement le directeur me le permettait. »

_Allons ! C'était juste un commentaire innocent ! Bon, pas vraiment innocent, mais quand même, il n'avait pas besoin d'un châtiment si complet !_

Harry bouda naïvement et enterra de nouveau son nez dans son livre en choisissant d'ignorer totalement Snape. Si à ce moment même, Harry aurait levé la tête, il aurait vu Snape enterrer également son nez dans son livre, en essayant désespérément de ne pas rire. C'était toujours si facile d'irriter le garçon.

…………………..

Harry se releva tout droit dans son lit, trempé de sueur, sa cicatrice le piquant péniblement. Un énorme sentiment de crainte menaçait de le noyer. Il essaya de prendre quelques souffles profond pour ce calmer et finalement, il remarqua que son nom ne cessait d'être répété d'un ton alarmé, « Harry ! Harry ! »

Avec reconnaissance, il fit bon accueil au deux bras qui l'encerclèrent avec force et il parvint vaguement à entendre la voix de Snape essayant de le calmer. Après quelques minutes, il revint complètement à lui, bien qu'il tremblait toujours et bu au verre d'eau qu'on lui donna. En regardant autour de lui, Harry découvrit qu'il s'était endormi dans la chambre de Snape pendant qu'il était en train de lire. En posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Snape, il remarqua que sa vision était trouble et supposa que Snape lui avait enlevé ses lunettes quand il était tombé endormi. Il semblait que Snape était toujours en train de lire dans sa chaise quand Harry avait eu son cauchemar. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était produit, il se souvenait seulement qu'il avait été effrayé par quelque chose. Il se rappela vaguement une femme et une vieille maison, il lutta pour se souvenir de ce qui l'avait effrayé, mais il fut plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas pouvoir. C'était quelque chose de terrorisant et il n'était pas sûr de sa réaction en se rappelant.

« Est-ce que ça va maintenant ? »

Harry ferma ses yeux, cette voix était tellement soulageante, tellement douce, c'était la voix de son professeur. « Ouais, très bien maintenant, monsieur. Merci. »

« Est-ce que c'était un cauchemar Harry ? »

Harry inclina la tête et frissonna.

« Tu veux me parler à son sujet ? »

« Je ne peux pas me rappeler Monsieur. Et, je pense que je ne veux pas m'en rappeler. »

Snape le bascula tout en lui disant doucement, « Tout va bien Harry. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité ici ! »

Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son professeur, voulant être juste serré. Il se sentait en sécurité et protégé et il voulait resté accroché à l'homme pendant des heures. Alors que Harry s'assoupissait, il nota faiblement qu'en effet Snape ne le laissait pas, au contraire il le serra plus fort.

……………………..

Après cette journée, les choses tombèrent dans la routine. La journée commençait habituellement par Snape frappant sur la porte de Harry pour le réveiller, tout en envoyant des regards mauvais aux Dursleys pour leurs faire ravaler toute protestation. Harry et Snape faisaient le petit déjeuner ensemble, Snape insistant sur le fait que le thé et le café étaient la responsabilité de Harry. Le petit déjeuner était suivi par trois heures de travail, dont Snape avait, pour la semaine, limité le sujet aux potions et à la défense contre les forces du mal. Tout les jours, le même cirque recommençait en ce qui concernait Dudley, une heure de pleurnicherie et de menace avant qu'il commence sérieusement son travail. Dudley fut toujours obligé d'aider à préparer le déjeuner et à chaque fois il couru le plus vite possible à la cuisine en voyant Snape toucher sa baguette magique, bien que Harry était sûr qu'il ne faisait rien pour aider sa mère et qu'il restait seulement assis sur une chaise. Après le déjeuner, Snape et Harry sortaient faire une longue promenade et ils prenaient souvent le thé dans un petit café avant de faire quelques parties d'échecs où Harry se faisait quotidiennement battre à plate couture. Quand le dîner était fini, Harry frappait habituellement à la porte de son professeur et ils se reposaient ensemble pour lire dans un silence confortable ou en ayant une agréable discussion, Harry informait Snape sur la façon dont il avait l'intention de le gêner et Snape l'informant gentiment des différentes méthodes qu'il allait employé pour le tuer. Au fur et à mesure que les journées passé, les menaces et les airs menaçants prirent de plus en plus d'ampleurs au vue de l'insolence de Harry qui augmentait et, Harry se retrouva plus d'une fois à frotter une oreille endolorie après que Snape la lui ai tiré, particulièrement après avoir taquiné Dudley.

Hedwige éprouva également sa part d'excitation et de travail avec une série de lettre Harry/Hermione. Cependant, Harry n'avait toujours pas osé parler à Ron au sujet de Snape.

…………………

_Mione,_

_Je me suis ennuyé de toi. Devine quoi !_

_Harry_

………………

_Harry._

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as également manqué. Quoi ?_

_Hermione_

……………….

_Mione,_

_Réfléchis. Tu dois deviner._

_Harry_

…………………………

_Harry,_

_C'est ridicule. Ecris-moi immédiatement ce que tu veux me dire !_

_Hermione_

…………….

_Mione,_

_Vraiment. Essai. C'est quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais deviner._

_Harry_

……………..

_HARRY JAMES POTTER !_

_Hermione_

…………….

_Mione,_

_Ouups ! Ok. Bien, c'est comme ça. Comme tu le sais je passe mon été chez les Dursley. Mais je ne suis pas seul. Le professeur Snape est ici avec moi. Détails plus tard !_

_Harry_

_Ps : Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais jamais deviner !_

………………

_Cher Harry,_

_Ha !_

_Hermione_

………………..

_Mione,_

_Harry_

………………

_Harry,_

_Devine quoi !_

_Hermione_

……………

_Mione,_

_Quoi ?_

_Harry_

…………….

_Harry,_

_Tu dois deviner._

_Hermione_

……………….

_Mioneeee,_

_Bien. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça. Allez ! Dis-moi !_

_Harry_

………………….

_Harry,_

_Ne sois pas un tel bébé ! Tu as commencé. Quoi qu'il en soit. Ok, je vais te dire. Le professeur Snape m'a rendu visite, ici dans ma maison, dans le Londres moldu, le premier jour après la fin de l'année scolaire ! Détails plus tard._

_Hermione_

………………….

Harry reçu la dernière lettre tard le soir, la veille de partir de chez les Dursleys. Snape avait projeté de partir pendant environ une heure pour s'assurer que tout été prêt pour leur arrivée le lendemain matin à la maison, ils faisaient tous les deux leurs bagages. Ils n'avaient pas encore informé les Dursleys qu'ils partaient.

Harry donna l'assaut à la pièce de Snape. Comment avait-il osé ne pas lui dire ? Hermione était son amie et il aurait dû lui dire le premier jour. Et de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait la voir, que voulait-il d'elle ? Harry tonna à la chambre de Snape le faisant sursauter par son exploit, baguette magique prête. Immédiatement en voyant Harry, Snape se détendit bien que ses yeux scintillaient dangereusement, mais à ce moment là, Harry était au delà de toutes pensées logique. Il était tellement fâché.

« Potter, que pensez vous exactement faire ? »

Harry fronça violemment les sourcils alors qu'il se cassait, « pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aviez rendu visite à Hermione ? Et qu'est ce que vous avez été faire là-bas ? »

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. « Vous n'emploierez pas ce ton avec moi Potter. »

« J'EMPLOIERAI N'IMPORTE QUEL TON QUE J'AIME ! »

Snape respira profondément avant de dire aussi qu'il calmement qu'il pouvait, « Mr Potter, vous allez immédiatement dans votre chambre, et vous y restez jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez parler avec plus de respect ! »

Harry vit rouge. « JE NE VAIS NULLE PART JUSQU'À CE QUE VOUS VOUS SOYEZ EXPLIQUÉ »

Avant même que Harry eu le temps de finir de hurler, Snape était près de lui, saisissant étroitement les bras d'Harry dans ses mains. Il le regarda directement dans les yeux, détachant chaque syllabe qu'il prononça, « je ne tolérerai pas que vous me parliez comme ça. Et je ne tolérerai aucune désobéissance de votre part. Vous allez à votre chambre et vous restez là jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez civilisé pour être adapté à la compagnie humaine. Si dans trois secondes vous n'êtes pas parti dans votre chambre, vous n'allez certainement pas aimer ce que je ferai ! »

Harry se libéra de son professeur et le regarda furieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de crier, « bien, BIEN ! »

Il couru à sa chambre et claqua la porte avec assez de force pour secouer la maison. Snape était très près de rentrer dans une grande fureur. _Cet insolent…._ Snape donna l'assaut à la porte de Harry et alors qu'il soulevait sa baguette magique, il découvrit soudainement que tous les Dursleys les observaient pour s'avoir ce qu'il se passait, pas assez courageux pour demander. _Argh_ Snape rangea sa baguette magique, et ricana vers les Dursley avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Il ne voulait pas que la famille du garçon voit sa fureur.

Snape se donna environ une demi-heure pour se calmer avant de marcher de nouveau vers la chambre de Harry et de frapper à la porte. Quand aucune réponse ne vint, il refrappa. Finalement il ouvrit tranquillement la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur. Le garçon était sur sous lit courbé en une boule, ses bras autour de ses genoux serrés contre son torse. Quand Snape s'assis sur le lit devant lui, Harry le regarda furieusement.

La voix de Snape était calme. « Harry, j'espérais que tu te calmerais plus tôt, afin que nous puissions parler de ce qui te tracasse. Mais il semblerait que tu sois déterminé à maintenir cette attitude. Et je le répète, je ne tolérerai pas cette attitude. »

Le sang d'Harry commença de nouveau à bouillir dans ses veines et il prit la décision d'ignorer Snape. _Ouais, bien. Je suis déterminé à garder cette attitude. Je suis un gosse corrompu comme vous m'appelez, non ? Et vous, vous êtes le bon type !_

Snape fronça les sourcils, et bien qu'il parle toujours calmement, il était évident que sa patience ait atteint ses limittes. Personne n'avait jamais dit que Snape était une personne patiente. « Potter, vous me regarderez quand je vous parle et vous m'écouterez et me répondrez ! Est-ce clair ? »

Harry continua avec détermination à regarder au loin. Snape ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se lever et de marcher vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, il regarda de nouveau Harry et énonça, « Bien Potter, si vous voulez le prendre comme ça ! Vous resterez dans votre chambre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez repris vos esprits. Je vais à Hogwarts pour vérifier quelques arrangements. Et que Merlin vous aide si jamais je découvre que vous avez même mis un seul orteil hors de cette pièce ! »

………………………….

Harry ne déplaça pas son regard jusqu'à se qu'il entende la porte de sa chambre être fermé. Il se sentait furieux. Il donna plusieurs coups de pied dans son bureau avant de s'effondrer dans son lit. _Comment ose t-il me faire cela ? Il… il m'a trahi. Pourquoi est-il allé à la maison de Hermione ? Il n'était pas censé visiter une autre maison. Et Hermione n'a pas besoin de lui. Moi oui. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de lui demander pourquoi il était venu chez les Dursleys. J'ai juste supposé qu'il était venu pour vérifier que j'allais bien. Idiot ! Snape faisait juste quelques visites pour l'école quand il a trouvé Vernon en train de me battre. Rien de plus. Et pourquoi Hermione ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?_

Harry entra dans un profond monologue interne en essayant avec toutes les explications possibles et impossibles de se convaincre que Snape ne s'était jamais inquiété de lui. Plus d'une fois, il se demanda _« que suis-je en train de faire ?_ » mais alors toute sa fureur balayait sa logique et il pensait de plus en plus que Snape ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de lui. Il regarda l'horloge et découvrit que Snape était en retard. Il lui avait dit qu'il partirait pendant environ une heure mais cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures, deux heures et dix minutes pour être exact. Il était plus de minuit maintenant. Si Snape voulait vraiment lui parler, il serait revenu rapidement, mais il le faisait exprès, Harry était sûr. Il voulait sans doute revenir après que Harry soit déjà endormi. Ou peut-être était-il déjà rentré ? Peut-être était-il dans sa chambre et qu'il avait juste décidé de l'ignorer de nouveau ? Harry rampa hors de sa chambre. La maison était totalement silencieuse et il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le couloir. Il se glissa vers la pièce de Snape et colla son oreille sur la porte mais il n'entendit absolument rien. Peut-être qu'il était toujours dehors après tout !

Harry descendit en bas et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il inhala profondément l'air frais de la nuit. Sa fureur lui avait donné l'impression qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur et il appréciait énormément la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle lui semblait essentielle. Il marcha dehors, passa le jardin et franchit la barrière. Il remarque amèrement que cette dernière avait besoin d'être repeinte. Harry n'avait pas dit aux Dursley qu'il partait avec Snape, il était pratiquement sûr qu'ils attendaient que Snape parte pour pouvoir la lui faire repeindre.

En un rien de temps, il se retrouva sur Magnolia Crescent, où il avait vu l'année dernière Sirius pour la première fois. Sirius ! Où était-il maintenant, que faisait-il ? Était-il en sécurité ? Pensait-il à lui ? Se rappelait-il de lui ? Harry resta longtemps assis sur le trottoir qui donnait sur un petit parc. Maintenant il devait être très tard. Snape était-il rentré à la maison ? Avait-il pensé à lui parler de nouveau ? Serait-il fâché qu'il soit parti de sa chambre ? Oh oui, il le serait. Il lui avait clairement ordonné de ne pas sortir. Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas. De toute façon tout était de la faute de Snape. Snape le rechercherait-il ? Harry senti son cœur se serrer. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi devrait-il rechercher Harry. Harry venait juste de lui hurler dessus et de l'ignorer ; Il avait désobéi à Snape et en plus il était non seulement sorti de sa chambre mais également de la maison, et tout cela alors qu'il faisait nuit. Il était seul à l'extérieur. Snape le chercherait-il ?

Une heure de plus passa, et Harry se rendit compte que Snape ne viendrait pas pour lui. Il commençait à avoir froid. Son mal de coeur augmenta alors qu'il se levait pour retourner à la maison. Il resta gelé sur place. Assis un peu plus loin se trouvait Snape en train de l'observer.

Quand Snape parla, sa voix était bien trop calme, « J'espère que vous avez eu assez maintenant Potter! »

Depuis quand Snape était-il assis là à l'observer ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'entendre arriver ?

C'était comme si Snape avait entendu sa question informulée car il lui répondit en gardant toujours son ton calme, "je descendais la rue quand je vous ai vus sortir de la maison. Je vous ai suivis et depuis lors je me trouve ici."

Harry étudia attentivement ses chaussures. Snape l'avait suivi. Il releva légèrement la tête en sentant le bras de son professeur entourer ses épaules en le poussant légèrement. Il se rapprocha de Snape et marcha avec lui, il avait toujours froid et la chaleur que lui procurait le bras de Snape autour de ses épaules était vraiment bienvenue. Ils marchèrent silencieusement vers la maison, l'esprit de Harry vide de toute pensée.

Quand ils atteignirent la maison, Harry nota avec peur qu'il avait laissé la porte d'entrée grande ouverte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son professeur qui semblait fixer attentivement la porte. Harry était absolument sûr que Snape fixait seulement la porte pour se maintenir occupé afin de ne pas l'étrangler. Harry regarda le sol avec embarras. Il senti Snape le pousser derrière lui tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette magique et qu'il avançait lentement et silencieusement vers la porte tout en jetant différents charmes sur la porte et à l'intérieur de la maison. Enfin Harry laissa ressortir le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu en voyant le visage soulagé de Snape et en l'entendant murmurer _« aucuns intrus. Tout le monde va bien .»_

Soudainement Harry réalisa ce qui était arrivé, dans quel danger il s'était mit lui-même, mais également les Dursley. Harry n'osa pas relever la tête et regarder son professeur. Ce qui fit se sentir Harry au plus mal fut que ne lui hurla pas dessus ou ne le gronda pas, il le regardait juste en ayant l'air…bien … blessé et déçu.

En entrant dans la maison Snape alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, il ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes comme si il essayait de regagner son calme. Il étudia ses mains pendant quelque temps tandis que Harry se tenait dans un coin regardant obstinément ses chaussures, finalement Snape se mit à parler, « Potter. Veuillez aller à votre chambre. Une fois que vous y serez, je vous que vous réfléchissiez honnêtement à tout ce que vous avez fait. Je monterai dans un instant vous parler. Et soyez assuré que vous obtiendrez la punition que vous méritez ! »

……………………………………….

Harry avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il arpentait sa chambre. Plus d'une fois il avait essayé de s'asseoir mais il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Où était Snape ? Harry savait qu'il faisait exprès pour le torturer. Pas qu'il voulait vraiment que Snape vienne. Il savait exactement à quoi s'attendre, mais rester ici et attendre était un supplice. Et il était censé _penser à_ ce qu'il avait fait ! Allons ! L'homme devait plaisanter. Comme si quelqu'un pourrait penser à l'heure actuelle ! Vraiment Snape n'avait pas … NON PAS CA ! Harry ne voulait pas se rappeler ce que snape lui avait dit la dernière fois. Non, calme toi Harry, Snape te donnera juste une fessée comme la fois passée, il ne va pas… non ! Où _était-il_ de toute façon ?

Quelques minutes (qui semblèrent à Harry extrêmement courtes, mais également très longues) plus tard, il y avait des coups doux à la porte. Le coeur emballant, Harry ouvrit la porte dans un flash attendant son malheureux sort. Dès qu'il eu ouvert la porte, il regarda le visage de Snape qui maintenant était très calme, Mais il voyait seulement une expression, celle qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt, le visage de quelqu'un de déçu. Snape avait passé toute la semaine à s'occuper de lui jour et nuit, et il avait passé plusieurs heures à l'observer pour être sur qu'il était en sécurité alors que lui était en train de penser les plus mauvaises choses sur son professeur. Cet homme qui se tenait là s'inquiétait davantage de Harry que n'importe qui d'autre et Harry remettait constamment en cause ce soin. Harry baissa son visage vers le sol en chuchotant, « je suis désolé. »

Snape indiqua fraîchement, « vous le serez, Potter. Je vous l'assure. »

Harry grimaça et releva sa tête vers son professeur, « Harry ! »

Snape souleva un sourcil d'interrogation.

« S'il-vous-plait monsieur. Appelez-moi Harry. C'est… je veux juste dire… quand vous êtes fâché avec moi, je ne le supporte pas quand vous m'appelez Potter, s'il-vous-plait. » Dit immédiatement Harry.

Snape soupira avant d'incliner la tête, « bien, Harry. J'essayerai. »

Harry souri faiblement et se déplaça pour laisser entrer son professeur. Snape ne perdit pas de temps, dés qu'il fut à l'intérieur il ferma la porte à clef et il mit un charme de silence autour de la pièce. Un noeud se forma dans l'estomac d'Harry et il senti sa bouche devenir sèche. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ce que Snape avait prévu de lui faire, mais il était reconnaissant que Snape essaye au moins de sauver sa dignité envers ses parents en confinant les bruits de sa chambre. Pourquoi Harry ressentait-il autant de souci sur cela ? Après tout ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'oncle Vernon avait l'habitude de lui faire.

Snape s'assis sur le lit de Harry et lui tendit son bras, « viens, Harry. »

Harry resta gelé à sa place, et Snape répéta, « Viens Harry. Tout va bien. Nous allons parler un peu. » Harry senti ses jambes se déplacer tandis qu'il marchait vers son professeur et qu'il s'asseyait près de lui mais il n'osait pas le regardait jusqu'à ce que Snape soulève son menton et qu'il indique doucement, « Harry, tu ne comprends pas ? Tu te mets toujours en danger. Tu agis toujours par impulsion sans jamais réfléchir. Si je n'avais pas été là aujourd'hui, quelque chose aurait pu t'arriver. J'aurais pu te perdre. Pourquoi continues-tu à faire ceci ? »

Dieu ! Snape avait peur _de le perdre _? « Je ne l'ai pas fait dans ce but monsieur. Les choses continuent juste à m'arriver, et je… ne pense pas que… j'avais juste besoin d'air frais. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne me mettrais pas délibérément en danger. »

« Mais tu l'a fait, tu le fais toujours. »

« Pas délibérément monsieur. Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses sortent comme cela de mon contrôle. Elles se produisent juste. »

« Les choses sortent de ton contrôle Harry parce que tu es négligent, désobéissant, et que tu n'as aucun contrôle sur tes impulsions. Tu aurais pu trouver des centaines d'autres moyens pour apaiser ta colère si tu n'y avais réfléchis juste que quelques secondes. » Tout en disant ceci, Snape luttait pour rester calme.

Harry baissa de nouveau la tête. Cela le blessait tellement quand Snape le grondait sérieusement comme maintenant. Mais ce qui blessait le plus Harry, c'est qu'il savait que chaque mot que Snape prononçait était vrai.

« Ecoute Harry, tu as certainement un problème et tu dois y faire face. Je suis plus que concerné par ta sécurité. Et ce devrait être également ton principal souci. Ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui ne devra jamais plus se produire. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison, et aucune excuse pour que tu quittes la sûreté de ta maison seul au milieu de la nuit. Ce n'est pas la première fois Harry, mais cela devra être la dernière. »

« J'essayerai, monsieur. »

Snape soupira, « Je l'espère Harry. Je l'espère vraiment. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

En entendant cela, le cœur de Harry s'emballa et il ne pu qu'incliner la tête.

« Bon. Maintenant Harry, il est temps pour une punition appropriée pour ce que tu as fait. » Harry ferma les yeux alors son professeur ajoutait, « je suppose que tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit qu'il arriverait si jamais tu faisait encore quoi que se soit de pareil ? »

Ce n'était pas une question. Snape l'informait seulement qu'il allait tenir sa promesse. Jusqu'à il y a quelques instants, Harry espérait toujours que ça n'avait été qu'une menace. Il secoua vigoureusement sa tête, « monsieur, s'il-vous-plait - »

Snape coupa efficacement Harry de ses supplications en le tirant rapidement près de lui et avec un rapide mouvement le pantalon de Harry se retrouva autour de ses chevilles. Harry ferma fortement les yeux alors que Snape le plaçait en travers de ses genoux. Non cela ne se produisait pas, _ça ne pouvait pas se produire !_ Harry ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, il ne pouvait pas encore vivre cela. Il voulait juste être jugé, pas recevoir une fessée. Alors le slip de Harry fut tiré avec force vers le bas, OH Dieu cela arrivait. Harry gémi et mit ses deux mains sur son visage cramoisi. Harry ne lutta pas ; l'expérience lui avait enseigné que cela serait inutile si Snape était déterminé à le punir. Alors que la main de Snape tomba dans une claque saine sur son derrière maintenant nu, Harry décida de rester silencieux, cette fois il ne pleurerait pas. Non !

Snape parlait ; il continuait à parler à Harry de son agissement et il ponctuait chaque mot avec une claque. Harry n'arrivait pas à entendre ce que disait Snape, il se concentrait en récitant mentalement son alphabet essayant à plusieurs reprises de faire obstruction du bruit des claques, de sa position plutôt humiliante et de la chaleur croissante de ses fesses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry pleurait des excuses, se tenant désespérément au drap du lit tout en donnant des coups de pieds effrénés, sa fierté oubliée depuis longtemps. Son seul souci désormais était de convaincre Snape qu'il ne ferait plus jamais quoi que se soit de pareil.

Harry ne nota même pas quand Snape cessa de le fesser, et ne remarqua pas non plus quand il fut mit sur ses pieds et que ses vêtements retournèrent à leurs endroits appropriés, mais ce qu'il nota tout de suite fut quand Snape ouvrit ses bras pour une étreinte consolante. Harry fondit immédiatement dans les bras de son professeur, posant sa tête contre son épaule, il sanglota contre lui, libérant tout son cœur, ne voulant plus jamais quitter Snape qui le calmait en chuchotant des mots rassurants à son oreille tout en frottant des cercles dans son dos. A l'heure actuelle, c'est tout ce que Harry voulait, être tenu comme un petit enfant et être apaisé même si cette personne était son effrayant professeur. Il se courba en boule dans les bras de son professeur et il pleura comme si il ne pouvait plus jamais s'arrêter, Snape essuyait ses larmes en le réconfortant.

……………………..

Harry basculait d'avant en arrière en pensant furieusement. Snape n'avait AUCUN droit de le punir. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que Harry accepte cela. Voilà, c'était fini. Il ne permettrait plus à Snape de lui donner une fessée. Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Cette fois-ci, Snape avait même baissé son pantalon pour le fesser. La dernière fois, il avait honnêtement pensé que Snape le menaçait seulement, essayant uniquement de l'effrayer, mais il avait eu tord. Snape l'avait prévenu et il avait entièrement tenu sa promesse. En rougissant, Harry serra ses paupières, essayant d'effacer ce souvenir de son esprit, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas effacer la brûlure de ses fesses. Ce qui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs de Harry était le fait qu'il s'était lui-même ridiculisé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après seulement quelques claques il avait braillé comme un bébé. L'épreuve entière ne l'avait même pas blessé par rapport à ce que son oncle lui avait déjà fait. Pourquoi était-il en larmes dès que Snape le punissait ? _C'était assez !_ Il confronterait Snape, il lui hurlerait dessus et lui dirait qu'il n'était plus un petit enfant et qu'il ne le laisserait pas lui donner de nouveau une fessée, au moins pas avec son pantalon baissé. Il avait risqué sa vie ? Et alors ? Il avait compromis sa sécurité et celle de sa famille ? Et alors, ce n'était pas le problème de Snape. Il se décala légèrement, ses fesses le brûlant péniblement. Harry renifla et frotta ses yeux rouges et gonflés avec beaucoup de détermination, puis il chuchota, « professeur ? »

Severus resserra ses bras autour d'Harry, qui était toujours pelotonné dans contre son torse comme un petit enfant. Severus le bercait doucement dans les deux sens et le calmait. Snape savait parfaitement que le « moi » de Harry était plus blessé que n'importe quoi d'autre maintenant. Il s'était même préparé à avoir une grande discussion houleuse avec le garçon et il fut plutôt étonné quand Harry accepta immédiatement ses bras ouverts et qu'il s'y planta, recherchant le confort après sa punition. Snape soupira et frotta doucement les cheveux de Harry avant de se préparer, il en était sûr, pour une réprimande de la part de sa jeune charge avant de répondre doucement, « oui, Harry ? »

La voix d'Harry était encore imbibé de larme quand il demanda, « Etes vous encore f-faché contre m-moi ? »

…………………………..

Harry et Severus continuèrent à parler doucement pendant longtemps, Harry toujours obstinément pelotonné contre son professeur, sa tête sur son épaule. Si Snape insistait pour le punir, alors il pouvait au moins supporter que Harry s'accroche à lui après pour trouver du réconfort. Pas que ça dérange Snape, puisqu'il continuait à tenir étroitement Harry, tout en frottant doucement son dos. Ils parlèrent beaucoup au sujet de ce que Harry avait fait, et, en dépit des tentatives de Harry de se défendre et de proposer des raisons pour ce que Snape appelait l'_arrêt idiot_, Harry devait bien admettre - naturellement pas à Snape, qu'il avait vraiment un problème d'impulsion.

Neuf regards menaçantes, trois froncements de sourcils et cinq airs boudeurs plus tard, Harry se reposait dans son lit, fermement bordé sous ses couvertures, se sentant très somnolent. Snape se trouvait à côté près de lui, lui parlant de son avis professionnel sur l'utilisations de la peau de hoolwangs dans les potions, qui éclairait considérablement Harry qui ne savait même pas ce qu'étaient des hoolwangs. Leur conversation précédente, qui c'était déroulé juste après sa punition avait était très utile. Snape était, comme d'habitude très patient et très convainquant _(vous osez me contredire, Potter)_, et Harry, comme d'habitude était très provoquant _(je suis désolé oui, monsieur ! ),_ Et finalement quand Harry le poussa à bout, _(quelqu'un avec une telle blessure sur son derrière devrait vraiment s'occuper de ses affaires, gamin ! )_ Ce qui naturellement avait efficacement fermé la bouche de Harry.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à la fin de la conversation Snape souriait à Harry alors qu'il le bordait sous les couvertures et qu'il s'asseyait près de lui en lui parlant. Quand Harry commença à s'assoupir, Snape se décida finalement à se lever. Il se dirigea vers la porte et éteignit tranquillement les lumières, c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux en criant, « professeur ! »

Snape ralluma les lumières et souleva un sourcil avant de dire, « oui, Potter ? »

Harry essaya de regarder son professeur avec autant d'innocence qu'il pu rassembler, « heu… je vous remercie de m'avoir bordé dans le lit, monsieur. »

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent et il eu une expression horrifié en entendant le fait qu'il aurait pu border quelqu'un, « je n'ai certainement pas fait _une telle chose_ Potter ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Désolé ! J'ai toujours pensé que mettre quelqu'un dans son lit tout en remontant les couvertures étroitement autour de lui s'appeler border. Bien que la définition n'inclue pas que cette personne lui parle de potion. »

Snape regarda méchamment Harry avant de marmonner, « insupportable gamin effronté ! »

Harry sourit et il ajouta, « Oui et bien, bonne nuit à vous aussi monsieur. » alors il enfonça rapidement sa tête sous les couvertures. Avec reconnaissance Snape parti avec seulement un long « hmph ».

…………………………………..

Le matin vint trop tôt au goût de Harry. Il n'avait pas remué de toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'ordre plutôt fort de Snape, « Potter, vous vous lèverez immédiatement ! »

En entendant cela, les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent largement et il vit que Snape se tenait près de son lit et qu'il semblait furieux, il se redressa tout droit dans son lit, « Oww ! » Harry sauta du lit et frotta désespérément son derrière avant de voir son professeur le regarder d'une manière très amusée, lui souriant d'un air affecté. Harry, rougissant jusqu'au bouts des doigts, fronça obscurément les sourcils et grogna, « c'est pas drôle ! »

« De votre perspective je suis sûr que ça ne le soit pas Potter ! »

Harry ricana vers son professeur l'incitant à dire, « Vraiment Potter, je pensais que récemment vous aviez dépensé beaucoup de temps avec moi ! » Alors il se retourna, soulevant comme d'habitude ses robes longues derrière lui en disant, « vous avez 10 minutes pour être prêt à commencer votre travail Potter ! »

Après que Snape soit parti, Harry continua à regarder fixement la porte. _Argh__, ainsi Snape me punit toujours. Aucun petit-déjeuner – j'espère cependant que l'on me permettra le déjeuner. Snape ne me priverait pas de nourriture, non ?_ Il soupira avec résignation alors qu'il commençait sa routine du matin.

………………..

Alors que Harry descendait les escaliers avec ses livres, son estomac se mit a grogner fortement, il se réprimanda mentalement pour se sentir si affamé. Après tout, c'était seulement un repas.

Snape se trouvait déjà à la table avec des livres, du parchemin et des plumes étendus devant lui. Tante Pétunia était dans la cuisine et Dudley et oncle Vernon n'étaient nulle part en vu. Snape n'allait-il pas prendre le petit déjeuner ? Et que dire des Dursleys ? Il s'assis délicatement près de Snape et immédiatement il commença à se tortiller. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais noté que les chaises étaient si dures ! Il organisa ses livres devant lui essayant de réfléchir si la divination ou l'histoire de la magie étaient mieux. Snape se leva et alla à la cuisine. Après quelques minutes, il revint en tenant un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un plat rempli de pain grillé abondamment beurré, de quelques fraises, et d'un verre de lait. Snape plaça le plateau devant Harry, « votre petit déjeuner Potter. »

Harry le regarda avec confusion, « petit déjeuner monsieur ? » Le coeur d'Harry s'accéléra, oui Snape ne le priverait jamais de nourriture. Mais pourquoi prenait-il le petit déjeuner tout seul ?

Snape souleva un sourcil, « Oui Potter. Le petit déjeuner. Vous savez, de la nourriture ? Manger le matin ? Après que les personnes se soient réveillées ? »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, "je sais ce qu'est le petit déjeuner!"

"Vraiment ? Vous n'en n'avez pas l'air. Vous comprenez, il est de mon travail de vous instruire."

_Grrr._ Alors qu'il prenait quelques gorgées de lait, Harry continua son air menaçant et finalement il commença à grignoter un premier pain grillé, alors que Snape retournait à son travail. En dépit de l'exposé de Snape ce matin, Harry se sentait heureux. L'épreuve d'hier ne sembla pas affecter leur rapport. "Hum…Monsieur ? Vous ne prenez pas de petit déjeuner?"

Snape regarda Harry de la même manière qu'il aurait regardé un troisième année extrêmement idiot, "Potter, avez vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est maintenant?"

Harry n'avait pas pensé à vérifier avant, il pensait qu'il était entre 7h30 et 8h00, bien que la lumière du soleil dans la maison semblait un peu différente, ainsi il regarda l'horloge et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il était presque 11h00. "Heu… bon monsieur désolé." Avec cela Harry enterra son nez dans son livre, essayant de ne pas rougir. Snape l'avait laissé dormir jusqu'à 11h00 ? L'enfer devait être en train de geler !

Ils continuèrent à travailler en silence jusqu'à ce que le déjeuner soit prêt. Tante Pétunia était restée totalement silencieuse pendant toute la matinée, leurs envoyant des lueurs menaçantes toutes les quelques minutes. Quand il fut l'heure de déjeuner, elle vida presque la casserole de pâté en croûte au-dessus de leur travail. Harry se demanda quel était le problème et où était Dudley aujourd'hui ? Harry n'arrivait pas à retenir son sourire à chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'aujourd'hui il partait des Dursley avec Snape. Snape lui avait promis qu'ils parleraient ensemble au sujet de sa visite chez Hermione quand ils seraient installés dans la maison de Snape, ainsi il ne s'en inquiétait pas pour l'instant. Il faisait confiance à Snape.

Il lui sembla que son sourire fut mal pris par sa tante parce qu'il entendit ses dents grincer alors qu'elle mettait un morceau de pâté en croûte dans son assiette. Harry s'inquiétait vraiment sur le fait que toutes ses dents soient cassé avant la fin du déjeuner.

Mais cette idée sortie rapidement de sa tête, il ne voulait plus penser. Il partait avec Snape. Rien n'allait se produire en une si petite heure avant qu'ils partent. Non ?

Si !


	16. au revoir

**A bientôt, bonne lecture :**

**La garde douloureuse**

**Chapitre 16 – Au revoir**

Tante Pétunia se tenait toujours à la porte de la cuisine, continuant à les fixer alors qu'ils mangeaient. Harry regarda Snape d'un air interrogateur pour seulement le voir lever un sourcil en sa direction, Harry referma sa bouche et continua à manger. Il pouvait toujours poser des questions plus tard. Harry eu un sourire. Au moins, cette fois ci, il n'avait pas agi avec impulsion. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de ce qui n'allait pas avec sa tante. Il partait aujourd'hui, il demanda donc, « monsieur, partons nous bientôt ? »

« Non » fut la froide réponse qu'il reçu.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec cette réponse. Il ne voulait vraiment pas interroger Snape devant sa tante, et Snape ne semblait pas vraiment pressé d'aller à sa pièce. Cependant, Harry ne resta pas longtemps dans cette confusion puisque la sonnette d'entrer fut entendue et étonnamment, Snape fut celui qui alla immédiatement ouvrir. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'expression meurtrière de sa tante et décida qu'il serait plutôt dans son intérêt de suivre Snape jusqu'à la porte. Il entendit la voix de Snape parlant à quelqu'un dont la voix ressemblait… comme ...

« HERMIONE ! »

Hermione sursauta à l'annonce plutôt forte d'Harry, puis elle roula des yeux avant de lui donner une brève étreinte qu'Harry renvoya inconsciemment.

Harry passa son regard d'Hermione à Snape. Il était clair que Snape était celui qui avait invité Hermione. Voilà pourquoi sa tante était si furieuse, elle le savait et comme d'habitude, Harry était le dernier à être au courant. Il les regardant fixement tous les deux avant de se retourner vers Hermione avec un sourcil levé, « qu'est ce que tu penses faire exactement ici, Hermione ? » exigea-t-il.

Snape souleva un sourcil dans un geste identique à Harry. Ce garçon avait la témérité _de l'imiter_ ! Hermione regarda fixement Harry pendant un moment avant d'éclater dans un rire bébête qui fit rouler des yeux à Snape. Honnêtement ! Et il pensait que la fille Granger était plus mûre que les autres filles.

Harry fronça les sourcils, « quoi ? »

Hermione, reprenant son souffle, haleta, « désolé. Hum… rien. » Harry avait évidemment dépensé beaucoup de temps avec le maître des potions, mais elle se rattrapa avant de dire cela devant le professeur Snape.

« M. Potter, ne devriez vous pas inviter votre ami à l'intérieur ? » précisa Snape.

Fronçant toujours les sourcils Harry fit tout de même signe à Hermione d'entrer, « comment es-tu venu ici de toute façon ? »

« Papa m'a amené. Il est entrain de se stationner et après il entrera pour te voir. »

A la fin de la phrase, la sonnette retentit de nouveau et Snape, qui se tenait toujours près de la porte, l'ouvrit poliment admettant le Dr. Granger à l'intérieur. Il était clair qu'ils se soient réunis avant, un fait qui parvint seulement à obscurcir encore un peu plus l'humeur d'Harry. Cependant, il salua quand même poliment le père d'Hermione.

« Bonjour, comment allez vous Harry ? »

« Je vais très bien, monsieur. Merci. »

Dr. Granger a souri, « oui vous semblez très bien. Vous regardez même mieux que la semaine dernière la station. »

Harry voulait vraiment dire _grâce à Snape_ mais il était encore fâché pour avoir était dans l'ignorance ainsi il inclina seulement la tête, un air menaçant fermement placé sur son visage.

Dr. Granger sembla un peu étonnant à l'air menaçant d'Harry, mais sans à-coup il demanda ou se trouver ses parents, précisant, _« il est seulement poli pour dire bonjour »_. Cependant, Harry était sûr que sa tante ne viendrait jamais pour dire bonjour ou pour faire bon accueil à ce qu'elle appelle_ces gens'_.

« En fait… mon oncle et mon cousin sont à l'extérieur et ma tante. Hum… »

Snape coupa brusquement l'énonciation d'Harry, « Allez dire à votre tante que ses invités sont arrivés ! »

Les yeux de Harry se sont élargis, « ma tante ? Ses invités ? Mais - »

« Allez Potter. Elle sait qu'ils viennent. » Ah ! C'était vrai alors. Elle le savait. Et c'était pourquoi elle avait brillé à eux toute la journée. Harry commença à sourire mais fronça soudainement les sourcils et envoya une lueur de ses yeux vers Snape qui souleva seulement un sourcil en retour. _Elle le savait !_ Alors qu'Harry lui-même l'ignorait. Hermione observait l'échange silencieux avec perplexité.

Il se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la cuisine afin de trouver sa tante. Elle était debout à côté de l'évier, ses mains sur ses hanches et fixait Harry qui dit doucement, « tante Pétunia, Hermione mon ami est ici avec son père. Hum… ils veulent dire bonjour. »

Bien que cela soit presque impossible, l'expression de tante pétunia devint encore plus meurtrière et elle se mit à hurler, « Garçon comment oses tu inviter ces gens-là ici et avoir maintenant les nerfs de - »

Dès que sa tante commença à hurler, le visage d'Harry devint rouge d'embarras. Hermione et son père allaient sans aucun doute entendre, et il ne pourrait plus jamais leur faire de nouveau face. Il fut sauvé par la voix froide de Snape venant de derrière lui, « Mme Dursley, suivez nous jusqu'au salon pour saluer vos invités svp » alors snape regarda brièvement Harry avant de le pousser en disant « viens Harry ». Quand Harry entra dans le salon pour rejoindre ses invités, son visage était toujours aussi rouge. En tout cas, même si ils avaient entendu sa tante, ni Hermione, ni son père ne le montrèrent, une chose pour laquelle Harry était très reconnaissant.

Ils furent suivis de près par une tante Pétunia très irritée qui essaya tout de même de plâtrer un sourire sur son visage osseux, tous en gardant son regard menaçant. Elle parvint quand même à saluer le père d'Hermione sans accident, mais quand la jeune fille lui tendit la main pour la serrer, tante Pétunia pali considérablement avant de prendre un profond souffle et de soudainement pousser sa main dans celle d'Hermione, l'effrayant. Harry, oubliant temporairement sa colère et son embarras, essayait désespérément de ne pas sourire, mais malheureusement il échoua. Un regard en direction du père d'Hermione, lui montra que lui aussi essayait de ne pas sourire. Tante Pétunia ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se sauva de la salle comme si une horde de fantômes la suivait.

Snape, contenant avec beaucoup de mal son amusement fit des excuses au Dr Granger. « Vous devez pardonner Mme Dursley, Dr Granger. Vous voyez son fils, jeune Mr Dursley, vient juste de faire une petite rencontre avec un dangereux vampire, rien d'inquiétant, vraiment ! »

Harry et Hermione s'écrièrent, « quoi ! », Alors que le père d'Hermione pâlissait sensiblement, « Avec qui exactement ? »

Harry roula des yeux, « C'est juste que Dudley c'est mit en tête que le professeur Snape était un vampire. »

Hermione eu un grand sourire mais garda sagement sa bouche fermée. Cependant, son père ne pouvait pas se contenir, « bien, vous devez admettre professeur… » En voyant le regard meurtrier de Snape, il ajouta, « umm… » Avant de tomber silencieux.

Harry, d'autre part, rigola doucement, incitant Snape à accidentellement' claquer le dos de sa tête avec sa main.

Après avoir fixé Snape pendant quelques secondes, et voyant Hermione et son père avoir du mal à retenir leur sourire, Harry cassa, « alors ? »

« Alors quoi, M. Potter ? »

Damné, Snape appréciait ceci, et le fait qu'Hermione et son père semblaient très amusés par la situation n'aidait pas non plus.

« Dudley ! »

« OH cela ! Il a vraiment semblé extrêmement déçu en découvrant que je n'étais pas réellement un vampire. Cette déception l'a rendu encore moins disposé à faire son travail. Votre cousin a vraiment des nerfs Mr Potter. »

Harry frappa presque son pied contre le sol quand Snape cessa de parler comme si il avait fini son explication, « oui ? »

« Hm ? »

Grrr, Snape le faisait encore. Harry cassa de nouveau, « qu'est il arrivé ensuite ? »

« Ah oui, votre cousin. Dans sa mauvaise humeur, il déclara… euh... des théories _attrayantes_ au sujet de notre rapport ensemble, qui m'ont, je dois bien l'admettre, profondément préoccupé et qui m'ont absolument dégoûté, pour rester poli bien sur. »

Quand la signification de ses paroles atteignirent Harry, il a dangereusement pali, avant de devenir d'une incroyable nuance de rouge, tandis que snape l'observait passer par plusieurs couleurs avec amusement. Les joues d'Hermione tournèrent également rouge alors que les yeux de son père s'élargissaient.

« Que lui avez-vous fait, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione, pas vraiment sûr que le maître des potions n'a pas fait quelque chose de permanent.

« Pas grand-chose, Mlle Granger. Disons qu'il aura énormément de mal d'essayer de raser tous les cheveux de son visage et de ses mains pendant au moins les prochaines 24 heures, une fois, bien sur qu'il cessera de corner chaque mot qu'il prononce. »

Snape observa avec amusement trois paires d'yeux le regarder dans le choque. Pas qu'il puisse vraiment les blâmer, n'est-ce pas ? « Maintenant si vous m'excusez, je dois écrire quelques lettres. Dr. Granger au plaisir ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de l'homme, il marcha rapidement en dehors de la salle, maintenant avec grande peine son rire en entendant Hermione demander, « bien Harry. Ainsi qui est cet homme et qu'a-t-il fait au professeur Snape ? »

Harry a ri, « ouais, stupéfiant, non ? »

Dr. Granger dégagea sa gorge, « bon… cet homme est vraiment quelque chose ! » Il a alors souri à la réponse d'Harry, « ainsi vous avez survécu avec lui pendant une semaine ? »

Harry a souri, « oui, monsieur. Étonnamment j'ai survécu. »

Dr. Granger étudia brièvement Harry avant de dire « Harry pourquoi n'arrêtes tu pas de m'appeler Monsieur, appelles moi Brian ! Et si nous mettons quelques aspects de côté, Harry, je pense que tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

Harry a souri, « merci, monsieur… heu Brian. Je sais. »

Alors regardant sa fille, Brian dit, « maintenant je dois partir, je vais rendre visite à un ami qui se trouve dans l'hôpital voisin. Je viendrais te chercher dans deux heures ? Est ce bien ? »

Hermione a souri chaudement à l'énonciation de son papa, « Bien papa, je t'attendrais. Amuses toi à l'hôpital. »

Son père roula des yeux, « ouais, bien ! Te voir bientôt, Harry. Prends bien soin de ma fille. »

Harry a souri, « Bien sur. Merci infiniment de l'avoir amené. »

En entendant ceci, Brian hérissa les cheveux déjà très en désordre d'Harry en disant, « aucun problème » avant de partir.

Immédiatement Harry regarda violemment Hermione, « ainsi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hermione répondit en souriant, « le professeur Snape m'a envoyé une lettre, Harry. Elle disait que tu n'avais pas reçu l'information de sa visite chez moi et il suggérait ma visite aujourd'hui. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi aucun de vous deux ne me l'a dit pour aujourd'hui ? C'est exactement comme quand il t'a rendu visite, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Hermione soupira et s'essaya sur une chaise en faisant signe à Harry de se reposer en face d'elle. Harry s'est assis avec une petite crispation, qui malheureusement ne passa pas inaperçu à Hermione qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, Harry se mit à rougir. Il fut reconnaissant qu'Hermione ne pousse pas plus loin.

« Bien Harry. Voilà ce qui est arrivé… »

Hermione indiqua à Harry tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la visite de Snape, ses questions, et ses soucis évidents envers lui, finissant avec, « crois moi Harry, le professeur Snape semblait vraiment s'intéresser à toi. »

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Snape avait rendu visite à Hermione par souci pour lui. Il avait voulu s'assurer qu'il allait BIEN, et grâce à cette visite, il était arrivé à temps pour arrêter oncle Vernon de le battre.

« Mais… mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? »

« J'allais te le dire Harry, mais j'attendais une chance appropriée. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de cette façon en apprenant que j'avais dit certaines choses à ton sujet au professeur snape. Et naturellement, j'ignorais que ça faisait déjà une semaine que tu étais avec lui. »

« Alors pourquoi lui as-tu parlé ? »

Hermione soupira. « Il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à toi Harry. Et j'étais totalement d'accord avec lui que si il te l'avait directement demandé, tu ne lui aurais jamais dit. Tu ne nous a jamais rien dit Harry, sauf si nous le découvrions par hasard, et ce n'était pas pour ça que tu étais disposé à nous parler. »

_Ouais, comment suis-je censé aborder et me vanter du traitement de mes parent à l'école._

Hermione continua, « je pense que je dois des excuses au professeur Snape pour avoir douté de lui lorsque nous étions à l'école. Il a clairement très bien pris soin de toi. Tu sembles très bien, Harry. »

Par espièglerie Harry ricana, « ouais, bon soin ! Il est mauvais Hermione. Il m'a forcé à travailler tous les matins. » _Pour ne pas mentionner qu'il m'a donné une fessée avec mon pantalon baissé!_ Rajouta Harry dans sa tête.

Hermione a ri. « Exactement ce que je disais. Professeur Snape prend bien soin de toi ! »

Harry roula ses yeux. Il n'obtiendrait certainement aucune sympathie de la part d'Hermione au sujet du travail.

Harry sursauta quand il entendit parler une voix fraîche venant de derrière son oreille. Ahhhhhhhh - Snape semblait vraiment vouloir lui donner une crise cardiaque ! « Aimerais-tu parler davantage à ce sujet Harry, ou était-ce juste une conversation banale avec Mlle Granger ? »

Harry plissa les yeux et répliqua, « pourquoi continuez-vous à faire cela ? Vous voulez me donner une crise cardiaque ? »

Snape souleva un sourcil, « naturellement pas, Potter, j'ai énormément d'autres méthodes créatives pour vous tuer. » Snape se reposa sur le divan, observant d'un air amusé Harry entrain de bouder avant d'ajouter, « En ce qui concerne ma visite à Mlle Granger, c'était seulement parce que je me souciais de vous Potter. Bien que je me doutais que vous ne seriez pas très heureux avec ceci, je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle vous offenserait tellement. »

Hermione retenait son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais vu le professeur Snape comme ceci avant, parler doucement, et essayant de faire des excuses ? Waouw… !

Harry murmura obstinément, « vous pourriez m'avoir demandé ! »

« Vous m'auriez dit ce que je voulais savoir ? »

Harry baissa la tête vers le sol avant de la secouer négativement.

Snape inclina la tête, « C'est ce que j'avais pensé ! »

« Merci, monsieur. » Chuchota Harry.

Snape a brièvement souri en entendant le remerciement du garçon, avant de se tourner vers Hermione, « je suis sûre Melle Granger que M. Potter ici présent ne vous remerciera jamais de m'avoir parlé. Après tout il_ fut forcé de_ travailler, travaille qu'il n'aurait autrement pas fais. »

Hermione passa son regard de snape à Harry, « OH, Je suis sûre monsieur que si il en avait eu la chance, il l'aurait fais. Vous lui avez seulement facilité les choses. »

« Peut-être. » Snape gesticula. « Mais vous voyez, il a également commencé à lire quotidiennement après dîner, vous devez admettre que c'est un miracle. »

« Mais, professeur, vous - »

Harry qui avait suivi la conversation avec un air menaçant sur son visage, en eu assez, coupant Hermione, il hurla, « HÉ ! Je suis également ici. »

Hermione se mit à rire nerveusement tandis que snape se reposait en arrière dans sa chaise, en croisant ses bras et en souriant d'un air affecté.

« Désolé Harry, mais vraiment la tentation de te taquiner était irrésistible. » indiqua Hermione, dés qu'elle eu repris son souffle. Elle était totalement choquée par les actions de Snape ! Le professeur Snape, le maître des potions, avait vraiment un sens de l'humour acéré que personne n'avait jamais vu, _et_ il semblait réellement s'inquiéter d'Harry. L'homme était certainement entré dans beaucoup de problème, juste pour s'assurer qu'Harry était bien.

« Croyez moi Mlle Granger, la tentation d'irriter Mr Potter est toujours irrésistible. »

En voyant Harry bouder naïvement, Snape ne pu s'empêcher de rire sous cape. Harry brilla à lui tandis que les yeux d'Hermione devenaient larges comme des soucoupes. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Snape puisse réellement rire. L'amusement de Snape énerva rapidement Harry qui, immédiatement inversa les rôles . Se retournant vers Hermione, il indiqua gentiment, « Vraiment Hermione, tu aurais du voir le professeur Snape quand il m'a bordé » alors que les yeux d'Hermione s'élargissaient d'avantage, il ajouta, « Oh oui, il a m'a parlé de potions jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ».

Inévitablement, une voix glacée accompagné d'un sourcil levé, se fit entendre « Mr potter, dois-je vous rappeler qu'il n'est pas dans vos _meilleurs intérêts_ de me croiser ? » La voix froide fut totalement trahie quand Harry regarda les yeux de Snape, qui à ce moment précis étaient complètement rempli de joie. Etrange, Harry se rappelait d'avoir vu des centaines d'expressions sur le visage de son professeur que se soit pendant ses cours ou en dehors, mais ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que snape s'amusait et qu'il riait mentalement quand il insultait ses élèves.

« Euh…oui monsieur, je le sais par…hum une expérience passé. » Harry regarda Hermione qui souriait largement, appréciant apparemment la plaisanterie entre eux. Harry se remit à parler comme si il n'y avait eu aucune interruption, « et aussi quand il m'a emmené faire des achats à londres. Tu sais que quand il sort, il porte des jeans moldu et une chemise blanche, tante Pétunia était restée la bouche grande ouverte devant lui, et dans la rue … ! »

Le rapport d'Harry fut interrompu par un coussin du divan qui le heurta carrément en plein visage. Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il vit un autre coussin arriver de nouveau vers lui, il décida rapidement qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, « je dois y aller ! » dit il, avant de se sauver en direction de sa chambre, alors que Snape lui hurlait des menaces de douloureuse mort.

Hermione qui avait observé au début la plaisanterie dans la confusion, attendit patiemment que Snape se repose de nouveau dans sa chaise et qu'il finisse son marmottage, qui ressemblait à tous les plans possibles afin de peler vivant Harry dans un proche avenir. Enfin Snape releva la tête vers Hermione et cassa, »Quoi ? »

« Heu… rien monsieur. » Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Harry mais avant de partir elle dit très sincèrement, « monsieur, merci beaucoup ! »

Snape souleva un sourcil, « pour ? »

« Pour prendre bien soin d'Harry. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous lui avez fait. Depuis que je connais Harry, c'est la première fois que je le vois rire avec toute la profondeur de son coeur. Pour cela je vous en suis très reconnaissante monsieur. »

Dès qu'Hermione se tourna pour partir, L'expression de Snape s'est ramolli et il chuchota, « moi aussi Mlle Granger. Moi aussi ! » Alors il ajouta plus fort, « Mlle Granger, informez svp M. Potter que j'ai énormément de temps pour projeter un remboursement approprié pour sa _non discrétion_ ? »

Hermione grimaça, « oui, monsieur. Je le ferai. »

………………….

Harry chuchota, « Hermione, je suggère que nous appelions ton père. Nous pouvons même partir immédiatement et le rencontrer à la gare routière ou à un autre endroit. »

Hermione a ri nerveusement. « Aller, Harry, tu n'as quand même pas peur du professeur Snape, n'est ce pas ? »

« Moi ? Effrayé ? Ha. » Dit il avec indignation. Après quelques secondes, il ajouta en gémissant, « je suis terrifié ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi snape est capable. »

Hermione ria de nouveau, « Tu n'es pas du tout terrifié. Tu apprécies trop cette plaisanterie et tu ne peux même pas attendre pour voir ce qu'il va faire ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « certainement pas ! »

Hermione gesticula, « j'en suis sûr ! »

……………………..

Après une longue discussion plaisante, Hermione voulu aller voir les étagères du bas, mais Harry refusa totalement et brusquement. Il ne savait pas ce que Snape avait préparé pour lui et il pensait que c'était beaucoup plus sur pour lui de rester dans sa chambre. Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire, « vraiment Harry, tu n'es pas raisonnable. Ce n'est pas comme si le professeur Snape ressemble à Fred et George ou à quelqu'un comme ça ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand une idée cliqua dans son esprit, lui faisant refermer sa bouche.

« Harry ? »

En réponse à Hermione, Harry sourit mystérieusement. « Tu sais, qu'est ce que tu penses que Fred et George feraient si ils étaient coincés avec Snape pendant une semaine ? »

« Harry. Non, ce à quoi tu penses n'est pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas ! »

« OH aller Hermione. Ce sera vraiment bien. »

« Harry, souhaites tu vraiment mourir ? Le professeur Snape te pèleras vivant si tu essais n'importe quoi sur lui. »

Harry roula des yeux, « Bien sur que non. Dis moi juste si il est toujours en bas, Ok ? »

« Harry, je ne veux pas être impliqué avec cela. Vraiment pas. En outre, tu devrais maintenant emballer tes affaires ! »

« Elles sont déjà emballées. Oh Mione, stp ! Tu pars, ce n'est pas comme si il va te tuer ou te faire n'importe quoi. Aides moi. » Pleurnicha-t-il.

« NON ! Et c'est mon dernier mot ! »

Harry fonça des sourcils, « Bien. Je le ferai seul ! »

« Harry, non, que dirais tu de tes parents, qu'est ce qu'ils penseraient. Je veux dire ta tante semblait déjà assez meurtrière comme ça ! »

Harry s'arrêta pendant un moment, se demandant où se trouvait son cousin à l'heure actuelle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que snape lui avait fais cela. Il sourit, « c'est bien Hermione. Je pense qu'elle est déjà très occupée avec ce qui est arrivé à Dudley. »

Hermione soupira, « je ne sais pas Harry, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. »

« OH aller, Hermione, de plus je pars aujourd'hui, peut-être après dîner, je ne sais pas encore, mais que pourrait il se produire ? En outre, se sera vraiment bien. »

Hermione a gémi, « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il y a seulement un mois, tu détestais Snape davantage que n'importe qui, et maintenant, tu veux jouer une _farce_ sur lui ? »

Harry gesticula.

…………………………..

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se reposait allongé en travers de son lit, pensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Il devait admettre que peut-être, mais juste peut-être que ce n'était pas un si bonne idée, mais de toute façon il était trop tard. Snape était déjà dans sa chambre entrain de finir d'emballer ses affaires et il changerait certainement de chaussure bientôt, pour de nouveau en changer un peu plus tard, bien qu'il ne le voudrait pas.

Harry eu un grand sourire en imaginant le pied de snape frapper l'œuf cru qu'il avait peint en noir et qu'il avait mis à l'intérieur de ses bottes. Vraiment, cela lui avait semblé drôle, et Hermione, cette traîtresse qui l'avait laissé tout seul et qui avait exigé de ne rien avoir à faire avec cela.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »

Ahhh, Harry sauta outre de son lit alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait avec fracas, admettant un Snape qui émettait de la vapeur. Harry couru vers son armoire, il s'enfermerait dedans et n'en ressortirait plus jamais, voilà c'était une bonne idée. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps, Snape l'attrapa par le dos de sa chemise et le retourna pour lui faire face. Harry essaya de s'éloigner au maximum de son professeur furieux, mais en vain. Ah, et où était Hermione quand on avait besoin d'elle. Snape allait le tuer.

« A QUOI pensais tu, toi le GOSSE ! Explication. »

La réponse d'Harry fut un échec total, « Umm… heu… Voldemort l'a fait ?

Un regard au visage de Snape informa Harry de son destin. _Je suis mort !_ Pendant que Snape avançait dangereusement vers lui, Harry recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était comme ça que se sentait une souris prise au piège par un chat sanguinaire.

…………………………….

Harry reniflait douloureusement, des larmes coulants en bas de ses joues, ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés. Il essuya ses joues et frotta ses yeux avec sa manche. Snape l'observait, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avec une expression très satisfaite sur son visage. Le gosse l'avait entièrement mérité.

Tous les quelques secondes, Harry relevait la tête, regardant, à travers ses larmes, Snape d'un ton de prière, mais Snape ne bougeait pas.

Harry fronça profondément les sourcils, murmurant des paroles obscures dans sa barbe. Il aurait Snape pour ceci. Snape est mauvais, et il se vengerait pour lui avoir fais ceci. Cinq kilogrammes ! CINQ ! Et pour les _Dursleys en plus!_

Trois kilogrammes plus tard, Snape prit pitié de lui et Harry fut commandé de stocker les oignons coupés (_finement haché comme Snape lui avait demandé) _ dans le congélateur de pétunia.

…………………

Malgré le fait qu'il se frotte durement, Harry n'arrivait pas à faire partir l'odeur d'oignon de sa peau. Après de nombreuses minutes, il abandonna, sorti du bain et se sécha. Il alla de nouveau dans sa chambre, se sentant toujours aussi malheureux alors que ses yeux le brûlaient toujours autant à cause de ces maudits oignons qu'il avait du coupé. Il renifla, puis il gémi. Il se sentait comme un oignon géant sur patte. Il vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient emballées avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, temporairement heureux de passer le reste de sa vie à bouder !

Cependant, il sembla que se luxe ne lui soit pas permis ! Des coups retentirent sur sa porte, rapidement suivi par Snape qui entra en portant son sac. Harry lui fronça les sourcils avant de regarder ailleurs.

« Potter ? »

« Allez vous en ! » Vint la réponse boudeuse.

Les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent. « Êtes vous sûr ? »

« OUI ! » Cassa Harry.

Snape gesticula et fit mine de partir tout en disant, « Bien alors. Je vous apportai seulement quelque chose pour vos yeux, mais naturellement si vous préférez plutôt…». Snape laissa sa phrase en suspend, faisant un pas en dehors de la salle.

Comme prévu, en entendant cela, Harry sauta de son lit, « NON, attendez ! »

Snape se retourna en soulevant un sourcil, « vous avez changé d'avis ? »

Harry fronça de nouveau les sourcils alors que Snape revenait à l'intérieur et qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le lit. Harry continua à murmurer des choses en ayant les sourcils froncés et en boudant naïvement, se qui extraya un broutage amusé de Snape. Harry a rétréci ses yeux. « Je suis heureux que vous trouviez ma situation amusante professeur ! »

« OH, elle l'est Potter ! » Snape n'avait pas vraiment prévu de punir Harry, peut-être juste le gronder pendant quelques heures, et peut-être de donner à ses oreilles quelques généreuses compressions, mais pas une vraie punition. C'était la foutue allusion à Voldemort qui avait irrité Snape au point de penser aux oignons. Mais maintenant, il voulait soigner le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être amusé par les singeries enfantines d'Harry tandis qu'il lui donnait une minuscule fiole remplie d'une substance gélatineuse verte. Harry prit la fiole et l'ouvrit en boudant toujours, puis il regarda Snape, « heu… que dois-je faire avec cela ? »

Les coins des lèvres de Snape se relevèrent légèrement alors qu'il reprenait la fiole en disant, « ici, laisses moi faire ! » Harry remarqua que snape retirait du couvercle la cuillère plus minuscule qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et qu'il mit une partie de la substance sur son index. « Fermes tes yeux Harry ». Harry enleva ses lunettes et ferma ses yeux comme Snape lui avait demandé. Il senti Snape lui masser légèrement le dessus des paupières avec la substance. Il fut étonné de sentir instantanément un résultat, ses yeux arrêtèrent de le brûler et ils dégonflèrent. Quand il eu l'autorisation de rouvrir ses yeux, Harry fit un sourire en direction de Snape, « je vous remercie monsieur. Ils ne brûlent plus. »

« Vraiment ? Étrange ! »

Harry sembla confus. « Pourquoi ? N'était il pas supposé faire cela. »

Snape se moqua. « Soulager la brûlure ? Certainement pas ! C'était censé tripler la douleur pour quelques jours ! »

_Ha ha ! Très drôle !_ pensa Harry en se remettant involontairement à bouder. Il était toujours en colère pour ce que Snape lui avait fait, bien qu'il lui était très reconnaissant pour l'onguent. C'était seulement un oeuf, et c'était censé être drôle ! Vampire mauvais sans humour !

Il releva la tête et vit Snape l'étudier attentivement. « Bien maintenant ? » chuchota Snape. Harry inclina la tête et regarda l'épaule de Snape avec convoitise. Snape comprit la plaidoirie silencieuse et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était englouti par les bras de Snape, se penchant contre la poitrine de son professeur, une position qui était récemment devenu pour eux deux une habitude. Harry était déconcerté par le sentiment de sécurité qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que snape le prenait dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait continuer à s'accrocher à lui et il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser aller, et snape était toujours heureux de le serrer dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin.

« Merci monsieur. »

Snape renifla. « Vous semblez dire beaucoup top ce mot potter. »

Harry s'écarta et fixa de façon moqueuse son professeur, « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous faites toujours des choses qui demande des remerciements ! »

« OH, alors je vous remercierez de ne pas dire ce genre de chose à l'école. »

Harry eu un sourire malfaisant, « ouais, ce ne serait pas bon pour votre réputation ! Imaginer juste quand tous les étudiants viendront frapper à votre porte et qu'ils vous demanderont de les border dans leur lit ! L'horreur ! »

Snape a rétréci ses yeux au gosse qui maintenant était très amusé. « Vous voyez M. Potter, j'ai récemment lu un article concernant les potions à base de langue. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut facilement être ajoutée à la nourriture ou être bu sans que la victime sans rende compte. »

« OH ! » Fut la seule réponse qu'Harry pu dire.

Snape souleva un sourcil, « nous comprenons-nous M. Potter ?

« Heu… parfaitement, monsieur. »

« Pouvons nous partir pour ma maison maintenant ? »

Harry inclina la tête silencieusement. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de dire quelque chose à l'heure actuelle.

Avant que Snape ne puisse se déplacer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un éclat, admettant tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon et un Dudley très velu, qu'Harry regarda fixement. Le visage et les mains de Dudley étaient couverts de cheveux brun foncés très épais, le faisant ressembler à un petit ours. Si son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas eu cette expression sur leurs visages, Harry aurait ri.

Étonnamment, ce ne fut pas son oncle mais ça tante qui commença furieusement, « Regards cela garçon. C'est assez. Tu partiras immédiatement de cette maison et je ne m'inquiète pas de ton école ou de ton monde ou de quoi que se soit d'autres. »

« Mme Dursley, Harry n'a rien à faire - » commença calmement snape avant d'être coupé par les cris stridents de pétunia, « JE NE M'INQUIÈTE PAS - S'IL N'ETAIT PAS LA, VOUS NE SEREZ PAS ICI ACTUELLEMENT ! »

Harry recula au hurlement et pria pour que snape ne quitte pas son côté en voyant son oncle s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il fut soulagé quand Snape mit un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et qu'il souleva son autre main pour empêcher Vernon de venir plus près « il ne serait pas très sage de venir plus près M. Dursley. » précisa dangereusement Snape, incitant Vernon à s'arrêter net. En dépit de leurs entrées fracassantes, ils étaient évidemment encore effrayés par snape.

Pétunia fixa Snape, « le changer. Le changer de nouveau immédiatement ! »

Snape a rétréci ses yeux, « votre fils est la seule personne responsable de son état nouvellement acquis. J'ai toléré pendant assez longtemps son insolence. Ceci aurait porté au loin demain. » Néanmoins Snape souleva sa baguette magique et avec une chiquenaude, Dudley était redevenu de nouveau comme avant.

Vernon et pétunia tournèrent autour de Dudley pour s'assurer que tout était vraiment parti. Sans un regard vers Harry et Snape, Vernon et Dudley partirent de la salle. Harry pensait que sa tante les suivrait, mais il avait tort. Pétunia n'avait pas encore fini. Vu la manière dont elle regardait Harry, ceci n'allait pas être bon. Snape resserra protectivement ses bras autour d'Harry.

Pétunia regarda directement Harry et avec détermination et une voix mortelle, elle chuchota, « je te déteste, garçon ! Tu m'entends ? JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

Snape fit un pas en arrière, effrayé par le venin de sa voix alors qu'elle partait la salle. Harry se tenait toujours au même endroit, comme une statue, regardant fixement la porte fermée. L'épaule d'Harry fut serrée et Snape lui releva la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder. Le cœur de snape se serra en voyant son visage pâle, et des larmes congelées dans ses yeux, « Harry. Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute. »

Harry chuchota, « non monsieur, ça ne l'ai pas. C'est de ma faute. C'est toujours ma faute. Je suis né, ce qui est ma plus grande faute. »

Le coeur de Snape fit encore plus mal alors qu'il tenait le garçon contre lui. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Il chuchota, « allons, Harry. »

Harry regarda directement Snape dans les yeux, « monsieur je dois vous demander quelque chose avant, svp. »

« Oui, Harry »

Harry prit un profond souffle avant de dire, « monsieur, est ce que vous voulez vraiment que je vienne avec vous ? Je veux dire, je ne m'occuperais pas (sanglot) si vous ne me voulez pas. Je peux comprendre, vraiment ! »

Snape mit sa main sur la joue d'Harry, geste qui provoqua encore plus de sanglots d'Harry, « oui Harry. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit avant et je te le dirai encore, oui je te veux ! »

Harry ferma ses yeux de soulagement, laissant couler quelques larmes déloyales. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se serait produit si Snape avait indiqué qu'il ne le voulait pas, si il aurait dit que c'était seulement une erreur ou qu'il était fatigué de lui. Harry n'aurait pas pleuré ou ne se serait pas senti malheureux, il aurait juste marché dehors jusqu'à l'autobus le plus proche et il se serait jeté sous ses pneus, se libérant de la douleur et de l'obscurité.

« Harry, nous devrions partir maintenant. » Avec une vague de sa baguette magique ses affaires, ainsi que celles d'Harry étaient rétrécis. Snape les mit dans sa poche et poussa doucement Harry dehors.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et trouvèrent tante Pétunia les attendant à la porte. Quand ils passèrent devant elle, le coeur d'Harry se serra et il éclata presque en larmes. Il senti la main de Snape serrer son épaule, l'invitant à aller mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait lui demander.

Harry s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers sa tante et parlant aussi calmement qu'il pourrait, bien que sa respiration loqueteuse trahissait ses émotions, il demanda « tante Pétunia, je pars maintenant. M-mais je veux juste te poser une question avez de partir. M'as-tu, j-jamais aimé ? Est ce que tu as, juste une fois, eu des sentiments pour moi ? »

Tante Pétunia regarda, pendant quelques secondes, Harry avec une expression illisible sur le visage avant de soudainement laisser échapper, « t'aimer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ? Comment pourrais-je ? Est-ce que quelqu'un aime un caillou dans leur chaussure ? Est-ce que n'importe qui aimerait une migraine coupant leur tête en deux ? Tu étais une obligation pour moi et je n'ai pas eu le choix de dire oui ou non. » Pétunia arpenta rapidement devant eux comme si elle était une lionne mise en cage, « ta _mère, la_ fille parfaite ! Elle était belle, douée, et intelligente. Elle avait des talents spéciaux, ouais bien. Où cela l'a-t-elle mené ? Elle était populaire, OH oui elle l'était, tu aurais du voir nos voisins et nos parents, ils l'adulaient tous. Mais que diriez-vous de pétunia, l'enfant maladif ? »

Harry observait sa tante avec beaucoup de douleur dans ses yeux. Il se sentait comme si quelqu'un tenait son cœur dans sa main et qu'il le serrait péniblement. Même le bras de Snape autour de ses épaules ne pouvait le soulager de cette douleur.

Sa tante a ri amèrement, "qui l'enfer est pétunia ? Connaissons-nous quelqu'un qui porte ce nom ? Ah oui, c'est juste une fille, la soeur plus âgée de Lily. Et alors_ poof_ Lily meurt, puis un autre _poof_ et je te trouve sur mon seuil ! Non, je ne t'ai jamais aimé garçon, et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Allez ! Pars garçon, vas passer ton été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins il (se dirigeant à Snape) a eu le choix!"

Les genoux d'Harry tremblaient, et si Snape ne le tenait pas, il se serait effondré au plancher. Snape ne savait pas quoi dire, garçon stupide, pourquoi a-t-il du demander ? Ce n'était pas assez clair pour lui ? Il retourna Harry et le serra contre son torse. Le coeur de Snape s'emballait péniblement et il ressentait un sentiment accablant de culpabilité. N'était-il pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait ? N'avait-il pas traité le garçon comme de la saleté pendant les trois dernières années pour des raisons semblables à sa tante ? Quelques soit les raisons qu'il avait pour détester le père du garçon, il n'avait pas le droit de tout rejeter sur un enfant innocent, juste comme sa tante avait fait.

La respiration d'Harry était saccadée tandis qu'il haletait, "partons svp. Prenez-moi loin d'ici."

Severus frotta des cercles calmants sur le dos d'Harry pendant qu'il chuchotait, "Shh Harry, tous va bien. Nous allons partir, calmes toi juste un peu."

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration d'Harry redevint normale et il était assez calme pour s'écarter du torse de son professeur. Il regarda tante Pétunia qui secouait toujours dans la fureur et dans la jalousie. Harry parla calmement, "tante Pétunia, je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé. Je peux comprendre comment tu te sens, après avoir était traité tellement mal par toi et ta famille pendant les treize dernières années. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute. Comment tu te sentais n'était pas non plus ma faute, et étant laissé sur votre seuil n'était également pas ma faute. Tu étais la seule mère que j'ai connue et pendant des années j'ai essayé de faire tout ce qui était pour que tu m'acceptes. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas assez. Et je suis désolé de n'avoir eu aucun autre endroit où aller, un endroit où je n'aurais pas été un caillou dans ta chaussure pendant toutes ces années."

N'attendant pas de réponse de Pétunia, il se tourna vers son professeur et en y mettant tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait il déclara, "merci, monsieur."

Severus regarda Harry avec dans ses yeux un sentiment inexplicable de fierté, avant de simplement dire, "Severus."

"Désolé?"

"Mon prénom est Severus, Potter. Êtes vous idiot?"

Un regard vers les yeux de snape informa Harry qu'il était juste taquin et non offensant, ainsi il a faiblement souri en disant, "ouais Severus, je sais votre prénom. Je ne suis pas idiot!"

Severus secoua sa tête tout en disant, "vous pourriez me facilement me dupé !" ce qui fit scintiller de larmes les yeux d'Harry. Il savait exactement ce que Snape faisait et il souria. Ignorant totalement Pétunia Severus a tenu Harry encore plus étroitement contre lui, "accroches toi garçon, nous allons transplaner."

Et ils disparurent.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux compagnons marchaient dans les rues d'un petit quartier tranquille _de moldu_. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape vivait dans un secteur moldu. Il regarda Snape pour la cinquième fois en quinze minutes en demandant, "vous l'avez retrouvé ?"

Snape le fixa obscurément avant de lui préciser calmement pour la cinquième fois "gardez votre bouche fermé et me suivre tranquillement, ou faire face aux conséquences!"

Harry essayait désespérément de garder un visage droit. Snape ÉTAIT PERDU dans son propre quartier ! Le processus de transplanage avait pris 30 secondes pour seulement découvrir que Snape n'avait pas employé les bonnes coordonnées, et maintenant ils marchaient en cercles essayant de trouver la rue où se trouvait la maison. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que Snape essayait uniquement de prendre son esprit outre de ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt, et ce plan semblait parfaitement fonctionner.

Contre son meilleur jugement, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire de la fâcheuse situation de son professeur, et taquina, "je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un devenu perdu dans son propre quartier".

Il fut immédiatement récompensé par une manchette de Snape suivi d'un rapport d'une voix froide et tranchante "mais moi, Potter, j'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires concernant des gosses de 13 ans qui ont mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de trace."

Harry, cette fois, ferma sagement sa bouche.


	17. Allez à la maison

**La Garde Douloureuse**

**Chapitre 17 - Venir À la maison **

Pendant un long moment, Harry resta immobile devant la maison, en fait jusqu'à ce que Snape le pousse dans le dos en disant, "Monsieur Potter, avancez si vous plais !"

Se remettant finalement de sa surprise, Harry fit violemment face à son maître des potions, "Vous voulez dire, _monsieur_, que c'est votre maison ?"

"Oui."

"Vous réalisez, _monsieur_, que c'est cette même maison devant laquelle nous somme apparu il y a un quart d'heure ?"

Snape souleva un sourcil, "Naturellement Potter ! Où vouliez vous que nous apparaissions ?"

Frustré, Harry frappa presque du pied contre le sol, "je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vous ne vous êtes pas perdu ?"

Snape fixa Harry, "Vraiment Potter, vous pensez réellement que je me perdrais dans mon propre quartier ?"

"Mais... mais nous tournions en rond !"

"Oui, et alors ?"

"_Pourquoi ?" _Hurla Harry.

"Parce que j'ai voulu avoir une promenade, naturellement, Potter. Quelle autre raison ?"

Harry frappa alors son pied au sol de frustration. _Gahhhh !_ "Vous auriez pu me le dire."

Snape sembla extrêmement heureux en disant, "vous ne me l'avez pas demandé M. Potter."

"Si !"

"Non vous ne l'avez pas demandé. Vous avez juste précisé que vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un se perdant dans son propre quartier, et moi, pour ma part, j'ai indiqué que j'avais entendu beaucoup d'histoires concernant des gosses de 13 ans qui avaient mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de traces !"

La dessus, Snape marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur.

_Horreur – çà va être un été très long ! S_oupira Harry avant de se résigner à suivre Snape.

Alors qu'il entrait, Harry essaya de regarder autour de lui, et après que sa colère soit passée, ce qu'il vit l'étonna grandement. La maison était… assez ordinaire, ordinaire de toutes les manières possibles. C'était juste une maison classique, impossible à remarquer du fait qu'elle soit totalement normale. C'était une maison un peu semblable à celle des Dursley, avec un petit jardin bien entretenu et une barrière. En entrant à l'intérieur du salon son étonnement augmenta. Le plancher était un parquet de bois, il avait du être récemment ciré et poli, apparemment confortable, il y avait au milieu de la pièce un divan et quatre fauteuils couleur crème avec des coussins vert foncé. _Naturellement, les couleurs de Serpentards, _pensa Harry ! Une petite table en bois brun se tenait au milieu sur un épais tapis vert foncé. Les coins de la salle étaient remplis par de petits guéridons en bois et divers objets étaient posés dessus. Les murs étaient d'une légère couleur crème, et des étagères en bois remplis de livres se tenaient contre les murs. Les livres avaient l'air d'être moldus, comme ceux qu'Harry avait déjà vu dans les librairies du Surrey ou de Londres. Au centre du plus grand mur, il y avait également une énorme cheminée.

Harry se retourna et vit Snape l'observer avec amusement, "Et bien, dîtes le Potter ! Je sais que vous mourez d'envie de dire quelque chose "

Harry inclina la tête avec confusion, "C'est… c'est moldu !"

Snape souleva un sourcil, "Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné !"

Harry fronça pendant un moment les sourcils suite à la moquerie avant de sourire, "Vous savez Monsieur, je pense que l'été va être très long !"

Snape légèrement rit sous cape, "oui, M. Potter. Il semblerait."

Malgré le fait d'avoir passer la dernière semaine avec Snape, et malgré tous les événements survenus, Harry était toujours choqué d'entendre Snape rire, ce qui augmenta l'amusement de Snape. Une crack soudain et fort effraya Harry. Il eu juste le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'une petite silhouette se lance sur lui... "Ahhh… Dobby ! Que fais tu ici ?"

"Maître Harry Potter, monsieur, vous devez partir d'ici, vous devez venir avec moi. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici !"

"Quoi ? Attends Dobby, de quoi parles tu ?"

Snape observait la scène avec un sourcil levé, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette magique, bien que pour l'instant elle ne soit pas dirigée vers l'elfe de maison. Dobby se retourna et fronça sombrement les sourcils en direction de Snape, avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches et de se positionner devant Harry pour le protéger.

"Qui es tu exactement ?" interrogea froidement Snape, "et que veux tu dire par M. Potter ne peux pas rester ici ?"

"Vous êtes mauvais, professeur Snape, monsieur". Alors regardant de nouveau Harry, Dobby ajouta, "il est mauvais, maître Harry Potter, monsieur, il est ami avec Malfoy ! Je sais qu'il est un mauvais sorcier !"

Harry passa son regard de Dobby à Snape avant de remuer, mal à l'aise. Snape plissa les yeux, " Oh ! Tu es cet elfe !" Puis, regardant Harry avec amusement, "ainsi, M. Potter, je vois que votre fan club inclus désormais d'autres espèces ?"

Immédiatement, Harry fronça les sourcils en direction de Snape avant de se tourner vers Dobby "heu... Dobby, tu sais… "

Harry fut de nouveau effrayé par un autre crack très fort et en se retournant, il vit les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Snape roula des yeux, "je vois, Potter, que vous avez un comité d'accueil pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Un comité qui ne prend même pas la peine de frapper !"

Le professeur McGonagall pinça les lèvres au commentaire de Snape, alors que Dumbledore l'ignorait complètement et qu'il souriait à un Harry déconcerté. Vraiment, la journée s'avérait aller de surprise en surprise.

"Comment vas-tu Harry ?"

"Je vais bien Monsieur."

"Non, vous n'allez pas bien," Dit brusquement McGonagall, qui était en train d'étudier attentivement Harry. "Regardez-vous, vous êtes très pâle et vous avez l'air d'avoir pleuré." Harry rougit. Dobby se rapprocha du professeur McGonagall, indiquant clairement qu'il était de la même opinion.

Snape se reposa dans une chaise, observant calmement McGonagall et Dobby qui le fixait avec un regard noir, tandis que le professeur de transfiguration demanda brusquement, "Severus, que lui as-tu fait ?"

Dumbledore commença, "Maintenant Minerva -" avant d'être coupé par McGonagall, " Albus, vous restez en dehors de cela !"

Harry essaya, "heu..." avant de s'arrêter à son tour en voyant l'air sévère de McGonagall.

Snape, pour sa part était un cas totalement différent, il regarda ses ongles jusqu'à ce que toute l'attention revienne de nouveau sur lui, alors il parla, "Tu m'as attrapé la main dans le sac, Minerva. Tu vois, j'ai commencé la journée avec un sortilège fouettant, puis j'ai continué en plongeant les bras du garçon dans de l'huile bouillante. Malheureusement, Potter déteste totalement ce dernier. Vraiment dommage, c'était vraiment mon préféré !"

Immédiatement, Dobby sauta sur place en disant : "Vous voyez, je vous l'avez dit Maître Harry Potter monsieur, c'est mauvais, mauvais sorcier. Il s'est associe à monsieur Malfoy, celui qui a blessé maître Harry Potter monsieur " pleura Dobby.

Harry roula des yeux et s'assit sur une chaise libre, tandis que Dumbledore essayait avec beaucoup de peine de contenir son rire et que le professeur McGonagall leur lança un regard furieux.

Harry, bien qu'étonné et amusé par la façon dont sa directrice de maison avait accusé Snape, avait surtout ressentit un énorme sentiment de chaleur dans son cœur, sentiment qui s'intensifia quand Dobby prit également sa défense. Il fit un sourire en direction de son professeur de métamorphose, « Je vais bien professeur, merci. Le professeur Snape s'est très bien occupé de moi et …je lui doit énormément ». La dernière partie de la phrase avait été chuchotée, tandis qu'Harry essayait de repousser les souvenirs de cette journée. Il se tourna finalement vers Dobby et avec un grand sourire, il lui dit : »Dobby, je vais très bien, calmes toi maintenant, le professeur Snape était seulement en train de plaisanter.

Le changement de comportement d'Harry avait évidemment été remarqué par les deux autres professeurs, mais aucun d'eux ne posa de question. Ils auraient largement le temps d'interroger Snape plus tard.

Dobby sauta furieusement sur place, en disant "Vous voyez, vous voyez ce que je disais. L'homme ne plaisante jamais, il est mauvais, il vous mens."

Snape souleva un sourcil au petit elfe de maison, se demandant comment cette créature pouvait avoir un tel courage.

"Cela suffit Dobby !" ordonna le professeur Dumbledore. Immédiatement, Dobby arrêta de sauter et devint silencieux, bien qu'il continua à envoyer des regards noirs en direction de Snape.

Snape soupira, "Maintenant que vous vous êtes assuré que M. Potter est, malheureusement, toujours en une seule pièce, je voudrais savoir à quoi dois-je le plaisir de cette visite. Et que fait exactement cet absurde elfe de maison chez moi ?"

Dumbledore se rassit confortablement dans sa chaise et regarda l'elfe de maison toujours aussi fâché, "Dobby, apportes nous du jus de citrouille s'il te plait." Alors que Snape ouvrait sa bouche pour protester, Dumbledore ajouta, "et apporte au professeur Snape une grande tasse de café !"

Snape grimaça. Une conversation avec le directeur lui commandant volontairement du café ne finissait en général jamais bien pour Severus.

"Pour vous répondre Severus, j'ai peur que votre elfe de maison soit actuellement... hum... engagé ailleurs, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il a effectué tout se que vous aviez demandé avant de partir et il sera de nouveau ici dès que son travail sera fini. J'ai donc pris la liberté de demander à Dobby de venir."

"Quel travail ? Je ne me rappelle pas de lui avoir demandé de faire autre chose." Indiqua Severus en prenant la tasse de café que lui tendait Dobby.

"Oui, mais je suis toujours le directeur Severus, et Sparkly travaille pour moi quand vous n'êtes pas là. Evidemment, vous n'empêcheriez pas un vieux et faible directeur comme moi de se servir de temps en temps de votre elfe de maison ?"

Snape renifla. _Vieux et faible directeur ! Mais bien sûr ! _Il regarda soupçonneusement le directeur. Il devina que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'allait pas aimer le travail assigné à son elfe de maison. Il tourna la tête et vit le garçon recracher pratiquement son jus de citrouille en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Puis-je vous demander ce que vous trouvez amusant Mr Potter ?"

Harry reprit son souffle, "vous avez un elfe de maison appelé _Sparkly_. Attendez que Ron entende parler de ça." Après avoir dit ceci, Harry ne pu s'en empêcher et se mit à rire nerveusement, ce qui énerva un peu plus Snape. Severus regarda le garçon en fronçant les yeux, ce qui incita Harry à arrêter immédiatement de rire et à reculer. « Hum…Désolé !

"Humph." Fut la réponse de Severus. McGonagall pinça ses lèvres, Dobby fronça les sourcils tandis que Dumbledore semblait totalement amusé par la situation, "je vois que vous avez tout les deux réussi à trouver un bon arrangement !"

Ce fut alors au tour d'Harry de prononcer un "humph !" d'indignation, alors que les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent nerveusement.

"Directeur, vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions."

« Oh oui bien sur, je disais donc avant d'être interrompu (Snape roula des yeux) que j'ai demandé à Dobby de venir dans votre maison une fois par jour afin qu'il voit et qu'il effectue ce qu'il y aura à faire jusqu'à ce que Sparkly revienne."

A la mention de Dobby, Snape baissa la tête en direction de l'elfe de maison, "Je voit. Et puis-je demander ce que fait exactement Sparkly ?"

Les yeux du directeur scintillèrent en faisant gémir mentalement Snape. Il su que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il allait apprécier. "Disons Severus, qu'il prend quelques _arrangements _nécessaires."

Snape fronça les sourcils, il semblerait qu'il n'allait pas obtenir plus de réponses de la part du directeur sur cette question.

Le directeur continua, "quant à notre fidèle Dobby ici présent, il a eu une année très rude depuis qu'il... a quitté le service des Malfoy. Après tout, personne ne veut vraiment d'un elfe de maison libre qui veut un salaire et des jours de repos."

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent alors que Snape souleva un sourcil amusé en direction de l'elfe. Dobby, pour sa part souri timidement à Harry alors qu'il disait "C'est bien pour toi, Dobby !"

Snape respira profondément avant d'ajouter, "donc, Dobby, tu veux que je te paye ?"

Dobby cria, "NON ! Je ne prends pas d'argent pour servir maître Harry Potter. Il est un grand et bon sorcier, maître Harry Potter, il l'est !"

« Je vois. Ainsi tu feras seulement ce que le maître Harry Potter te dit alors ?

Dobby croisa ses bras et répéta obstinément, "oui !"

Snape regarda furieusement Harry et Dumbledore, "je vois."

Harry ri, puis s'adressant à Dobby il dit, "Dobby, sois sage ! Tu sais que c'est la maison du professeur Snape."

Dobby sautilla sur place, "oui, je le sais ! Mais Harry Potter, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Snape est un mauvais sorcier. Dobby vous protégera du mauvais sorcier !"

Harry était, à ce moment précis, amusé mais également embarrassé, " Hum … je te remercie Dobby, mais vraiment cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Le professeur Snape ne me blessera pas."

En entendant cela, le professeur McGonagall regarda Snape qui observait calmement le dialogue entre les deux tandis que les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient d'amusement.

« Mais Harry Potter, Monsieur- »

Dumbledore pensa que c'était le bon moment pour arrêter cette conversation, "Dobby ce sera assez pour le moment. Nous reparlerons de ceci plus tard dans mon bureau, d'accord ? Va de nouveau à Hogwarts, et tu pourras revenir demain matin pour t'assurer que _Maître Harry Potter Monsieur _va bien !"

En entendant le titre que Dobby lui avait donné prononcé par le directeur, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Dobby inclina la tête et en moins d'une seconde il avait disparu.

Immédiatement, Snape se leva, "Viens Harry, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu pourras te rafraîchir et déballer tes affaires pendant que je parle à notre comité d'accueil (en regardant furieusement Dumbledore et McGonagall). Après dîner, je te ferais une visite de la maison."

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" hurla Snape dès qu'il vit l'intérieur de la chambre d'Harry. C'était très choquant et... Gryffondor. Tout était dans les couleurs de Gryffondor, les couvertures, les draps, les murs, les meubles, tout ! Rouge et or !

Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand, soudain, Snape beugla, « PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL, VENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DANS LA CHAMBRE DU GARÇON !»

Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux, abaissé les épaules, et mis ses mains sur ses oreilles dès que Snape avait commencé à hurler, ouvrit un oeil pour regarder autour de lui. Comprenant qu'il était encore en sécurité, il enleva les mains de ses oreilles juste au moment où une Minerva McGonagall paraissant sur d'elle entrait dans la chambre en disant joyeusement, "oui Severus. Puis je t'aider pour quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que la chambre a besoin d'être davantage décorée ?"

Si les regards pouvaient tuer McGonagall aurait été abattu depuis longtemps, mais elle semblait totalement inconsciente du regard de Snape. Pendant quelque instant, Severus ragea silencieusement pendant que McGonagall l'observait calmement. Severus, à nouveau, eu peur de remarquer à quel point le professeur de métamorphose lui rappelait le directeur. Finalement il cracha, " C'est toi qui a fait ça ?"

McGonagall regarda la salle, apparemment perplexe, "que veux tu dire Severus ?"

Snape baissa les yeux et regarda,exaspéré, la femme qui se tordait pratiquement de rire dans ses robes longues. "Cinq secondes, Minerva. Tu as CINQ secondes pour changer de nouveau la pièce avec …des couleurs supportables !"

McGonagall roula des yeux, puis elle se tourna en souriant vers Harry qui essayait désespérément de garder un visage droit, "comment voulez vous votre chambre, M. Potter."

Harry n'avait pas réellement regardé la pièce, étant distrait par les hurlements, mais maintenant qu'il y jetait un coup d'œil, il sentait une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. La salle était grande, du papier peint décoré avec des motifs de couleur or se trouvait sur les murs. Le sol était un parquet en bois, récemment poli comme partout dans la maison, sur lequel se trouvait un petit tapis rouge. Le lit, placé au centre du mur gauche, était énorme avec des rideaux et des couvertures rouges tandis que les draps étaient de couleurs crème. De chaque côté du lit se trouvaient deux petites tables de nuit avec des tiroirs. Les fenêtres, qui prenaient facilement la moitié du mur qui était face à la porte, étaient décorées avec des rideaux assortis à ceux du lit. Dans un coin de la chambre, il y avait un bureau et une chaise, faits dans en bois brun, et dans le même matériau il y avait également une grande armoire dans le coin opposé. Entre les deux, il y avait une commode avec un grand miroir, reflétant la salle et les trois personnes qui l'occupaient actuellement.

Harry ferma les yeux. Ses deux professeurs avaient désigné la pièce comme étant _sa chambre_. Sa chambre ! C'est la première fois que ses deux petits mots étaient adressés à lui. Même la petite salle que les Dursley lui avait finalement donnée après sa première année à Hogwarts avait toujours été appelée _la deuxième chambre de Dudley_. Mon Dieu ! Comment pourrait-il un jour rembourser Snape ?

Snape et McGonagall observèrent le visage d'Harry qui était traversé par beaucoup de sentiments différents et ils en ressentirent une grande douleur. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout ce qui se passait dans l'esprit d'Harry n'avait besoin d'aucune traduction. Ses pensées étaient tout a fait visibles sur les traits de son visage. A ce moment là, Snape croisa le regard de McGonagall, et en passant un accord silencieux, ils reprirent immédiatement leurs plaisanteries.

"Severus, arrête avec ça. Ce n'est vraiment pas digne de toi. J'espère que tu ne fronce pas les sourcils au garçon tout le temps parce que sinon tu risques de rester coincé comme ça à un moment ou à un autre."

Snape répondit froidement, "Minerva, je te recommande fortement de ne pas creuser davantage ta tombe avec des commentaires amusants moins qu'amusants."

" Severus, peut-être que mes commentaires ne te semblent pas amusant à l'heure actuelle, mais crois moi tes commentaires sont toujours désagréable pour moi."

Snape grogna, "Ca suffit ! Change de nouveau la pièce avec ses couleurs originelles, MAINTENANT !"

McGonagall croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et releva la tête, " non !"

Harry était sortit hors de ses pensées dès que la plaisanterie avait commencé et depuis, il observait les deux professeurs les plus stricts dans toute l'histoire d'Hogwarts se quereller comme deux écoliers. Il essaya d'être utile, " professeurs, s'il vous plait, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin..."

" RESTEZ HORS DE CECI POTTER !" fut la réponse simultané de la part des deux professeurs, ce qui incita Harry à reculer, choqué, bien qu'il dusse admettre être très amusé par la situation. Pendant une seconde, juste une minuscule seconde, il sembla à Harry que les deux enseignants qui se querellaient étaient sur le point de rire, mais… il avait seulement du l'imaginer ils recommencèrent immédiatement à se chamailler !

"Severus, si tu penses que je ne sais pas prendre soin de mes étudiants, alors c'est que tu commences à perdre l'esprit !"

"Et si tu penses que _je_ ne peux pas prendre soin _de mes_ étudiants dans _MA _propre maison, alors c'est que c'est toi qui commence à perdre l'esprit !"

"Harry n'est pas ton étudiant !"

"Tous les étudiants d'Hogwarts sont mes étudiants."

"Ha ! Tu dis toujours que seulement les Serpentards sont tes étudiants."

"Au moins ils sont meilleurs qu'un groupe d'imbéciles (Harry roula des yeux) à la conduite impulsive (aïe, ça fait mal !) - "

"Les enfants ! Arrêtez cette dispute immédiatement, " fit une voie très amusée mais également sévère près de la porte.

Les deux professeurs, l'air tout à fait indignés d'être considérés comme enfants, fixèrent le directeur qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, les regardant tout les deux de manière accusatrice. Harry, après avoir vraiment réfléchi, avait décidé qu'il était plus sûr pour lui de rester loin de la « guerre des mots », il s'était donc installé à son bureau, son menton reposant dans sa main. Finalement, Dumbledore s'adressa à Harry avec ce qui ressemblait à un regard de patiencs à toute épreuve, "mon cher garçon, tu vois ce que je dois supporter tout le temps ?"

Harry inclina gentiment la tête, provoquant des regards furieux de la part de ses deux professeurs, le poussant à enlever rapidement le sourire de son visage.

Dumbledore continua de la même voix calme, "maintenant que vous avez tous les deux fait vos remarques, je propose que nous demandions au propriétaire de la chambre de décider des couleurs. Après tout, il en sera l'occupant. Q'en penses tu, Harry ?"

Oh non ! Maintenant quoi ? C'était au tour d'Harry de fixer le directeur. Il devait faire un choix et son choix rendrait certainement un de ses professeurs en colère contre lui. Ce qui était évident, c'était que McGonagall avait eu beaucoup d'ennui pour décorer la chambre dans les couleurs de Gryffondor, puisque c'était sa maison à l'école, mais c'était la maison de Snape et la moindre des choses qu'Harry pourrait faire serait lui accorder le souhait de décorer la chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Harry soupira, le regards de ses deux professeurs semblaient meurtriers et il était sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était actuellement un mort en sursis.

"Euh... Pourpre et blanc ?"

Dumbledore ri, " Très bon choix mon garçon, loin de toutes les couleurs des maisons à ce que je vois !" Snape et McGonagall regardaient furieusement Harry, mais, au moins sa vie était sauvée... en tout cas dans l'immédiat. Dumbledore fit un petit geste de sa baguette magique, et la salle commença a se décorer toute seule dans les couleurs qu'Harry avait demandé.

"Maintenant que cela est fait, je pense que nous pouvons laisser M. Potter ranger ses affaires et se mettre à l'aise pendant que nous poursuivons notre réunion en bas ?" Sans attendre leur réponse, le directeur se retourna et sorti de la chambre, rapidement suivi par le professeur McGonagall. Snape s'attarda un peu. Il était soulagé par le fait que sa plaisanterie avec Minerva ait suffisamment distrait Harry de ses sombres pensées, mais maintenant il était peu disposé à laisser le garçon tout seul. "Ta malle est de l'autre côté du lit, Harry. La salle de bains est juste en face de ta chambre et si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, tu as juste à m'appeler ! Je t'appellerai bientôt pour le dîner."

Alors que Snape marchait vers la porte, Harry inclina la tête avec reconnaissance avant de chuchoter, "je suis si désolé, monsieur."

Snape se retourna lentement, "quoi ?"

Harry respira profondément et regarda son professeur dans les yeux, "je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur."

Snape mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry en demandant doucement, "pourquoi, Harry ?"

"Pour avoir gaspillé les trois dernières années de ma vie sans avoir vraiment essayé de vous connaître."

Pendant quelque instant, l'expression de Snape s'adoucie et il commença à dire quelque chose avant de changer d'avis et de fixer Harry d'un de ses célèbre regards, " et vous supposez, _Potter_, que maintenant vous me connaissez ? Je vous assure qu'une fois que vous commencerez votre retenue prolongée cet été dès demain matin, vous me connaîtrez mieux !"

Harry grimaça, "ouais, absolument ! Maintenant je pense que vous devriez aller à votre réunion en bas Monsieur. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que le directeur vous gronde ou qu'il vous donne une retenue pour être en retard, non ?"

Snape plissa les yeux et, soudain, "Aïe aïe aïe ! C'est bon c'est bon, Je suiiiis désoléééé !" Pleurnicha pitoyablement Harry.

Snape décida seulement à ce moment là de lâcher l'oreille d'Harry et de quitter la chambre tout en murmurant sombrement au sujet des garçons de gryffondor totalement impertinents, _et_ au sujet d'un directeur complètement fou.

Harry, caressant son oreille endolorie, resta pendant un long moment à sourire stupidement tout en regardant la porte. Il savait parfaitement que la dispute entre ses deux professeurs avait été faite pour lui, c'était pour le distraire, et il leur en était reconnaissant. Harry s'adressa doucement à la porte, "ouais, _Severus_, je ne suis pas idiot tu sais !"

Puis, il regarda tout autour de lui et prit respira profondément avant de se mettre à genoux près de sa malle.

Harry senti quelqu'un le secouer légèrement et ouvrit ses yeux en grognant. "Quoi...". Au début, il ne savait pas où il était, puis touts les souvenirs de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était couché sur son lit, qui était désormais pourpre, et tout autour de lui des vêtements était éparpillé. Snape était assis au bord du lit, l'observant impatiemment. Évidemment il s'était endormi en rangeant ses affaires.

Harry s'assis et regarda timidement son professeur, "je me suis endormi !"

"J'avais remarqué !" fit la réponse froide.

Harry grimaça légèrement. " Le professeur McGonagall et le directeur sont partis ?"

"Dieu merci oui. Vous avez manqué le dîner. Je vous ai appelé pour manger, mais il m'a semblé que vous aviez besoin de repos avant tout."

Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il voulait réellement dormir et il était sûr que si Snape ne l'avait pas réveillé, il aurait sans doute dormi jusqu'au lendemain matin. Pourquoi se sentait-il si fatigué ? Il ne s'était pourtant pas levé tôt aujourd'hui, non ? Ah ! Il s'était réveillé très tard. Harry se rappela ce qui s'était produit la nuit précédente et il se mit à rougir. Est-ce que c'était seulement la nuit précédente ? Toutes ces choses s'étaient-elles produites seulement aujourd'hui ? S'être réveillé tard - Dudley - Hermione – la farce - les oignons - tante Pétunia – venir à la maison de Snape - Dumbledore et McGonagall - Dobby... Waouw !

Snape alla au bureau et prit un plateau. Il le plaça sur le lit d'Harry. "Tenez Potter, votre dîner. Je vous ai seulement apporté du ragoût et du pain grillé, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez seulement quelque chose de léger, et que comme ça vous pourrez retourner dormir tout de suite après. Mais évidemment si vous avez très faim, vous pouvez descendre et manger un dîner approprié dans la cuisine."

Harry regarda Snape avec reconnaissance, "non, monsieur. Ca ira." Harry voulait manger quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas très faim, cette proposition lui semblait donc parfaite. Il mordit avec bonheur dans le pain grillé alors que Snape regardait la pièce avec dégoût.

Snape secoua la tête, _pourpre_, de toutes les couleurs qu'il aurait pu choisir. Pas étonnant que le vieux fou soit heureux par le choix du garçon. Le lit d'Harry était recouvert de vêtements, de livres, de papiers et de pleins d'autres choses. Snape marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda la rue calme dehors. Il ferma les yeux. Dans cette maison, il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier, et un grand nombre qu'il voulait garder pour toujours. Pendant des années, il avait été heureux de passer tout son temps à Hogwarts. Il n'osait pas venir de nouveau dans cette maison. Il craignait que ses souvenirs douloureux ne surpassent les restes de sa mémoire, et qu'il se mette à haïr cet endroit. Mais maintenant, il était bien. Il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre de nouveaux souvenirs allaient se créer ici, des mémoires heureuses. Snape respira profondément, se retourna et vit que le garçon avait fini de manger. Par contre, il remarqua qu'il y avait un regard alarmé sur le visage du garçon, alors qu'il essayait d'enlever toute les miettes de pain de sur le couvre-lit. Snape secoua sa tête. Ces maudits moldus avaient fait beaucoup de dommages. Il avança vers le lit d'Harry et croisa les bras, "Monsieur Potter, qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

Le garçon bégaya, "C'est... euh juste... des miettes, je vais nettoyer, ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur."

Snape attrapa doucement les bras d'Harry avec ces mains et, il fut consterné quand le garçon recula. "Harry, je ne vais pas te blesser !"

Harry baissa la tête, "je sais. Je suis désolé, je pense que c'est juste une habitude."

Snape ne savait vraiment pas comment s'occuper de pareilles émotions, il changea donc immédiatement de tactique et déclara cyniquement, en soulevant un sourcil, "vous réalisez M. Potter que je suis un sorcier ?"

"Heu... Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec... OH ! Le visage d'Harry prit une jolie teinte rouge d'embarras quand Snape sorti sa baguette magique et qu'avec une chiquenaude, le lit était propre _et _fait, aucuns plateau, vêtements ou autres choses à part Harry lui-même dessus !

Génial, maintenant où se trouvait la fenêtre la plus proche afin qu'il s'y jette ? Harry gémi. Cesserait-il jamais de se comporter comme un imbécile ?

Les yeux de Snape scintillèrent de gaieté pendant qu'il observait l'embarras du garçon. Il s'assis près du garçon et lui souleva le menton afin de le regarder dans les yeux. " Tout va bien, Harry."

Harry, irrité, dit " Non ça ne va pas ! Je fais toujours l'imbécile !"

Snape rassura Harry, "oui, et bien, vous ne pouvez rien y faire Potter. Cela vient naturellement !"

Harry bouda naïvement en faisant légèrement rire Snape, "viens ici, mon garçon !" Il enroula ses bras autour d'Harry qui posa avec reconnaissance sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se mit soudainement à rire, faisant soulever un sourcil à Snape, "je ne trouve vraiment rien d'amusant M. Potter !"

Harry fit un grand sourire, "j'étais juste entrain de me rappeler ce qui s'était produit entre le professeur McGonagall et vous. Vous m'avez tellement rappelé Ron et Hermione. Ils se querellent sans arrêt de cette manière."

Snape se racla la gorge avant de pousser Harry loin de lui, et avec un regard qui fit reculer Harry, il répliqua froidement, "M. Potter, informez moi de votre dernier souhait, et soyez certain que je vous l'accorderai avant de vous massacrer à mains nues !"

"Ah... Je souhaite mourir de vieillesse ?"

Pendant quelques secondes, Snape continua de fixer Harry en le rendant extrêmement mal à l'aise avant de sourire légèrement. "Vous savez M. Potter, de toute ma carrière vous êtes le seul étudiant qui a osé et qui ose être effrontée avec moi. Quelques fois, je me demande comment je peux rester aussi patient !"

_Patient, mais bien sûr !_ Harry renifla, ce geste provoquant fit que Snape le gifla légèrement au dessus de la tête. "D'ailleurs Potter, vous rendez vous compte que vous sentez l'oignon ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Imbécile, pourquoi devait-il le lui rappeler ? "Et bien, je suis désolé _monsieur,_ mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute !"

Snape ri " Il est l'heure d'aller de nouveau au sommeil, gamin"

Harry hocha la tête tout en se glissant sous les couvertures. Snape se dirigea alors vers la porte tout en disant, "Tu te lèveras tôt, pas de grasse matinée dans cette maison. Compris ?"

Harry grimaça, "Bien sûr Sev !"

En entendant cela, Snape se redressa froidement sur place. Il se retourna très lentement et marcha de nouveau vers Harry avec un regard très dangereux et quand il parla, sa voix fut aussi tranchante que la lame d'un couteau "comment viens tu juste de m'appelez !"

Harry dégluti tout en essayant de se fondre dans son lit en se recouvrant entièrement des couvertures, puis il dit d'une voix étouffée "...erus !" dans une faible tentative de finir le mot. Mais maintenant il était trop tard, et il le savait. Pourquoi, OH pourquoi avait-il fais cela !

Quelques instants plus tard Severus Snape fermaient la porte derrière lui et marchaient calmement en direction de sa chambre, un sourire satisfait ornait son visage. Ce GAMIN apprendrait à se maîtriser même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait ! Snape se changea rapidement et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il attira d'un 'accio' un livre intéressant sur les breuvages magiques à base de sang et commença sereinement à lire, en fait comme si il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Pour l'instant c'était la vérité. Après tout, avant de partir il s'était assuré que malgré sa situation fâcheuse le garçon pouvait toujours respirer.

Harry, de l'autre côté, faisait voler ses bras et jambes dans toute les directions, maudissant et criant presque, pendant qu'il essayait en vain de se démêler des couvertures et de la montagne d'oreillers que Snape avait généreusement rassemblés et sous lesquels il était enterré, mais en vain. Après cinq bonnes minutes de lutte, les couvertures se défirent et les oreillers volèrent au loin. Harry, maintenant essoufflé, sauta hors de son lit et se précipita hors de la pièce pour chercher Snape et découvrit seulement qu'il ignorait où était sa chambre. Il regarda à gauche et à droite et découvrit que la chambre à côté de la sienne semblait être toujours allumée. Il frappa rapidement et ouvrit la porte agressivement dès qu'il entendit Snape _"Entrez !"_.

Harry, localisant Snape qui se reposait confortablement contre des oreillers vert (naturellement ! c'est pas le moment de penser à ça Harry) tout en lisant calmement un livre, commença à hurler "qu'est ce ..." pour soudainement s'arrêter en voyant la baguette magique de Snape pointé directement sur lui. Snape souleva un sourcil, "oui M. Potter ?"

Harry soupira en se rappelant qu'il était toujours trop jeune pour mourir. Il souri gentiment à son professeur tout en disant avec respect, "je suis juste venu vous souhaiter une bonne nuit monsieur."

"Je vois. Bonne nuit, Mr Potter."

Harry inclina la tête et sorti de la chambre, soulagé d'être toujours en vie pour au moins le reste de la nuit.

Après s'être remis dans son lit, Harry ferma les yeux. Le visage de sa tante vint dans son esprit, mais Harry fut étonné de ne pas être aussi triste et malheureux que quelques heures plus tôt. Il lui semblait que son professeur anciennement détesté avait fait partir toute la douleur et la peine de son cœur. Harry eut un sourire quand le visage de Snape apparu dans son esprit et il chuchota, " je vous remercie, monsieur." Après cela, il s'endormi rapidement.

Snape, après avoir lu la moitié de son livre, le posa sur le côté et se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit. Les événements de la journée défilèrent dans son esprit et il fut étonné qu'en repensant à tout se qui c'était passé, d'avoir eut plus souvent envie de rire que de froncer les sourcils. Cela peina Snape de savoir que cette innocence était destinée à être détruite, et il semblerait que cela arriverait bientôt. Dieu, comment un enfant de 13 ans pourrait-il avoir la responsabilité de sauver le monde ? C'était terriblement injuste.

Après plusieurs minutes à penser au garçon, il sortit de son lit et il avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et voyant Harry endormi, il s'approcha du lit et resta pendant quelque instant à l'observer. En se rappelant certains commentaires qu'il avait échangés avec le garçon pendant la journée, le visage de Snape se détendit. Il eu beaucoup de peine à retenir son rire en repensant à la farce qu'Harry lui avait joué. Honnêtement ! Le garçon n'était pas à Gryffondors sans raison. Avant le garçon, personne n'avait jamais osé lui jouer une farce.

Très doucement, Snape passa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry et il chuchota, "bonne nuit, mon enfant," avant de repartir vers sa chambre.

Ce que Snape ignorait, c'était que derrière les rideaux de la chambre, deux yeux observaient silencieusement la scène.


	18. Arrangement 1

**Salut, voici donc le chapitre 18 et si vous êtes gentil… vous aurez rapidement le 19 (il est déjà prêt et le 20 est commencé) **

**Bonne lecture…**

**Merci à Cyrielle qui a corrigé ce chapitre et certains des précédents.**

**La Garde Douloureuse**

**Chapitre 18 - Arrangement 1 **

Pour Harry, le jour suivant commença avec un frappement fort à sa porte ainsi qu'un grondement très irrité, "vous avez 10 minutes pour être en bas, Potter !"

Harry sauta de son lit et en un rien de temps il était habillé et il descendait les escaliers. Il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, pas sûr de là où il devait aller. Il s'aventura vers la droite où il trouva une cuisine très bien organisée. Snape se tenait déjà là près de la gazinière, faisant frire du bacon. Harry observa la pièce avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il y avait un réfrigérateur, une gazinière moldu, un micro-onde, et un grille-pain ! Et Snape faisait réellement frire le bacon, ne le préparant pas avec la magie. Et ... ? Portait-il réellement une chemise vert foncé et un pantalon noir ?

"Potter, allez vous rester là à ne rien faire ?"

Harry ferma finalement sa bouche et se dépêcha afin de tout préparer pour le petit déjeuner, pour seulement découvrir que tout était déjà disposé sur la table. Snape roula des yeux, "je parlais du thé et du café, garçon. Avez-vous déjà oublié votre responsabilité ? Et au cas où vous vous le demanderiez, je préfère faire frire manuellement le bacon. Il a un meilleur goût de cette façon."

"Oh d'accord !"

Harry localisa facilement le matériel nécessaire et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Il se rappela alors que Snape aimait prendre du café. "Y a-t-il du café pour vous, monsieur ?"

"Oui, ici !" Snape lui désigna une étagère et Harry rechercha le café, notant au passage que c'était une marque différente.

Quand finalement ils s'assirent à table, Snape tenant une grande tasse de café dans la main et lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry commença immédiatement à beurrer son pain grillé. Ce matin, en se réveillant, il s'était senti extrêmement affamé, il entama donc aussitôt son petit déjeuner.

Quatre morceaux de pain grillé abondamment beurrés plus tard, Harry buvait avec contentement sa deuxième tasse de thé en se sentant complet. Snape, qui n'avait pas encore commencé son petit déjeuner, posa finalement sa tasse vide sur la table et attrapa un morceau de pain grillé. Il énonça également, "M. Potter, si vous comptiez finir tout le beurre avant que je ne commence mon petit déjeuner, alors -"

Le visage d'Harry rougit. Oh non ! Oh non ! Il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Il bégaya, "je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur. J'avais simplement faim, désolé... "

Snape fut choqué. Le garçon faisait réellement des excuses pour _manger _?

"Silence, gamin stupide !"

Harry se calma, baissant la tête d'embarras. Snape souleva le visage d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux avant de dire doucement, "Harry, cela te gênerait que je continue ma phrase ?"

Harry dégluti. Bien sûr que cela le gênerait, il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre Snape le gronder de nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas n'en plus lui dire cela. "Non monsieur", chuchota-t-il.

Snape inclina la tête, "je disais donc que si tu comptais finir tout le beurre avant que je commence mon propre petit déjeuner, alors le moins que tu pourrais faire serait d'aller m'en chercher dans le réfrigérateur. Tu te rappelles, que j'aime également le pain grillé abondamment beurré ?"

Harry regarda de nouveau vers le sol. _Idiot !_ Il n'y avait vraiment aucun traitement pour cela. Comment avait-il pu penser que Snape le gronderait pour manger beaucoup ? "Je suis désolé." Dit-il d'une toute petite voix et sans oser regarder son professeur.

Snape racla sa gorge, "Alors Potter, allez vous me chercher plus de beurre oui ou non ?"

Harry fit un faible sourire avant de se lever pour aller chercher le beurre. Il devait énormément à Snape.

Tandis que Snape mangeait son petit déjeuner, Harry était toujours assis et regardait curieusement la cuisine.

"Après le petit déjeuner je te ferait visiter, Harry."

"Merci monsieur. Hum…Est-ce que c'était votre maison quand vous étiez enfant, ou est ce que vous l'avez acheté plus tard ?"

Snape ferma brièvement les yeux, faisant découvrir à Harry qu'il avait abordé une question sensible. Avant qu'Harry puisse faire des excuses, Snape indiqua, "oui, Harry. J'ai vécu ici lorsque j'était enfant."

Harry avait beaucoup de question à poser. Il était pratiquement sûr que Snape était un sang pur, après tout il était un Serpentard par Merlin, alors pourquoi vivait-il dans une maison moldue ? Snape venait-il ici chaque été ? Il avait le sentiment que non et que tout ce nettoyage avait seulement été fait cet été afin qu'il puisse venir vivre ici.

Mais Harry ne posa aucune question. Il continua à boire patiemment son thé, pensant que si Snape voulait développer, il le ferait. Il ne voulait en aucun envahir d'avantage l'intimité de l'homme, juste parce qu'il lui avait permis de rester dans sa maison, ça ne lui en donnait pas le droit.

"Harry ? Je répondrai à toutes tes questions plus tard. Donnes moi juste un peu de temps."

"Monsieur, vraiment, je ne veux pas... humm... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne dois rien savoir au sujet de votre vie si vous ne le voulez pas."

Snape inclina la tête pour le remercier tandis qu'il donnait un petit coup de sa baguette magique, faisant tout disparaître du petit déjeuner et nettoyant la cuisine.

"Bien, viens maintenant. Je vais te montrer la maison. Tu as déjà vu le jardin, l'entrée et la cuisine, ta chambre et la salle de bain." Alors souriant d'un air affecté il ajouta, "et ma chambre également !"

Harry grimaça. "Oui Monsieur."

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à voir. Suis moi."

Harry suivi son professeur pendant qu'il visitait le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait une bibliothèque très bien meublée où se trouvaient énormément de livre, il y avait également une autre pièce qui était une sorte de salon où il y avait même une télé ! Harry nota qu'il y avait aussi plusieurs téléphones moldus, dont un dans la cuisine.

Ils allèrent ensuite au sous-sol, où était installé un laboratoire complet de potion. Cependant, Harry remarqua que sur le côté se trouvait du matériel moldu et plus particulièrement des accessoires de chimie et il se demanda si Snape savait les utiliser.

Puis ils montèrent à l'étage où Harry vit deux autres chambres ainsi qu'une autre bibliothèque. La plupart des meubles de la maison étaient modernes. Cependant, les choses comme les tapis, les rideaux, les étagères remplies de livres, les deux bureaux, et d'autres petites choses semblaient extrêmement vieilles, bien que totalement propres, rénovées et/ou polies.

La maison était décorée d'une manière élégante et Harry pensa brièvement que quelque soit le parent de Snape qui ait décoré la maison, celui-ci possédait un très bon goût.

Snape observa avec amusement l'enfant qui regardait curieusement tout autour de lui avec des yeux grands ouverts. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Snape s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry et demanda, "Dois je comprendre que tu aimes la maison ?"

"Enormément Monsieur. Elle est très belle et très bien décorée." Ricana Harry en imitant son maître des potions, "vous allez certainement vous ennuyer des cachots, monsieur."

Snape fit un léger, "viens gamin, nous devons parler !"

Harry hocha la tête et suivit son professeur à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda Snape avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose alors que l'homme amenait un fauteuil près du lit afin de lui faire face.

"Tu sais Harry que désormais ta vie est continuellement en danger, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry n'aima pas du tout l'introduction mais inclina tout de même la tête.

"Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler l'importance de réfléchir avant d'agir ?"

Harry grimaça, "non monsieur.'

"Bon. Maintenant concernant notre situation, il faudra faire très attention. Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment, tu ne dois pas être vu en ma compagnie dans le monde sorcier. Je peux juste te dire que cela nous causerait …énormément de complications dont nous n'avons pas besoin. Compris ?"

Harry répondit, confus, "Umm, personne ne doit nous voir ensemble dans le monde sorcier. Ok. Est-ce que cela veut dire que personne ne doit également savoir que je suis resté avec vous ?"

"Oui, Harry. Sous aucun prétexte, personne ne doit rien savoir à ce sujet. Je sais que Weasley et Granger le savent déjà. Ces deux là, et leurs familles sont assez dignes de confiance, donc il ne sera pas nécessaire de leur appliquer un charme de mémoire."

Harry en fut reconnaissant. Il aurait détesté qu'un charme de mémoire soit exécuté sur le père d'Hermione !

"Maintenant concernant le monde sorcier, au sujet des voisins moldus, une histoire est prête. Malheureusement nous allons devoir coller à quelques faits parce que je pense que certaines personnes pourraient se rappeler de moi ! Les gens d'ici pensent que je travaille en tant que professeur de chimie dans un internat pour enfants étrangers qui parlent anglais en Extrême-Orient. Ils savent que je n'aime pas trop venir ici et que c'est pour cela que je n'y passe généralement que l'été et encore, la plupart du temps pas les deux mois. Tu devras t'en tenir à cette histoire Harry !"

Harry inclina la tête. C'était un scénario prévu, aucunes surprises là dessus. "Mais et moi, monsieur ?"

"Tu es Harry Evans. Un de mes étudiants dont les parents ont du partir en voyage d'affaires pour l'été et je t'ai donc accueilli ici pour deux mois ! D'ailleurs voici le numéro de téléphone."

Harry prit le petit papier que Snape lui tendait et en souriant il indiqua, "OH, alors vous avez invité votre étudiant favori pour l'été ?"

Snape plissa les yeux, "Parfois Potter, je me demande si je vais réussir à passer l'été sans être transporté à Azkaban pour meurtre !"

Harry ri.

"Si un autre mot sort de votre bouche Potter, je vais personnellement m'assurer que vous exécutiez chaque punition que Rusard a à l'esprit !"

Cela calma immédiatement Harry.

"Maintenant, je dois travailler sur certaines potions. Tu devrais commencer ton travail scolaire."

Harry gémit. Était-il destiné à travailler chaque jour de vacance ? Et que se passera-t-il quand il aurait fini tout son travail ?

Mais Harry pensa que vu comment Snape soulevait son sourcil, une protestation n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée si il tenait à sa santé et à son bien-être, donc il sorti tranquillement ses livres de métamorphose et il suivit Snape dans la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée.

Quand ils atteignirent l'entrée, une gros bruit fit sursauter Harry. Ah, il n'arriverait jamais a s'habituer au transplanage ! Dobby arriva vers lui en sautant.

"Bonjour, maître Harry Potter Monsieur."

Harry fit un sourire, " bonjour Dobby. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

« Oh » Sniff, sniff, "Maître Harry Potter est si bon de demander comment va Dobby, Harry Potter est un grand sorcier !"

Snape regarda Harry d'un air exaspéré, lui indiquant clairement de se débarrasser de Dobby, avant de continuer calmement son chemin vers le bureau. Cependant, il fut arrêté par Dobby qui se plaça devant lui, "non Professeur Snape, attendez Monsieur. Dobby veut vous dire qu'il est désolé. Vous êtes un bon sorcier Monsieur. Vous prenez soin de Maître Harry Potter. Hier Sparkly a demandé à Dobby de se punir. Dobby était un mauvais elfe pour penser que Monsieur le Professeur Snape était mauvais."

Harry essaya d'éloigner Dobby le plus loin possible de Snape avant que l'homme ne le jette du toit ! "Hum… Dobby tout va bien, le professeur Snape n'est pas furieux envers toi, n'est ce pas professeur !"

Snape souleva un sourcil en direction d'Harry, lui promettant un douloureux châtiment si cet elfe venait de nouveau. "Ahhh... Hum Dobby, merci de venir, mais tu vois... hum... nous n'avons vraiment besoin de rien. Alors pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas maintenant et dès que nous avons besoin de toi, nous demandons au professeur Dumbledore de te faire venir. D'accord ?"

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas blesser les sentiments de Dobby mais il pensait que sa présence ferait perdre patience à Snape, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon.

Heureusement, ce fut suffisant pour Dobby. Il inclina la tête et indiqua qu'il partirait et qu'il attendrait leur appel et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour Maître Harry Potter Monsieur et pour Monsieur le Professeur Snape.

Snape choisi se moment-là pour s'échapper dans son bureau et il ferma fortement la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry avec Dobby, qui maintenant bougeait d'un pied à l'autre. "Dobby vous a apporté quelque chose Harry Potter monsieur et Dobby espère que vous accepterez son présent. Je sais que Dobby est seulement un elfe de maison Monsieur, mais maintenant il est un elfe de maison libre et Dobby gagne beaucoup d'argent."

Dobby donna à Harry une demi-douzaine de gâteaux. "Oh Dobby, tu n'aurais pas dû. Vraiment !"

" Dobby a acheté tous les ingrédients avec le premier salaire qu'il a gagné monsieur. C'est juste pour vous faire savoir qu'il vous en est reconnaissant !"

Harry en fut profondément touché et il chuchota le cœur serré "je te remercie" au petit elfe de maison. Alors se rappelant le changement d'attitude de Dobby il déclara, "alors qu'est ce qui t'as incité à changer d'avis au sujet du professeur Snape ? Est-ce que c'est Dumbledore ?"

"Professeur Albus Dumbledore Monsieur le Directeur a parlé à Dobby, mais Dobby a dû le voir par lui-même monsieur."

Dobby fit des gestes à Harry pour qu'il se penche plus vers lui et chuchota, "Dobby est de nouveau venu hier soir après le dîner afin de protéger maître Harry Potter. Dobby comptait rester dans la chambre de maître Harry Potter toute la nuit pour s'assurer que le mauvais sorcier ne le blesse pas."

"Quoi ?"

"Shhhhhh."

"Dobby, tu veux dire que tu es de nouveau venu hier et que tu as passé toute la nuit dans ma chambre ? Sans que moi ou que le professeur Snape ne le sachions ? Ce n'est pas bien Dobby !"

Dobby fronça ses sourcils en se défendant. "Dobby s'inquiétait pour Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby ne savait pas que le professeur Snape était gentil !"

"Alors qu'est ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ?"

"Dobby a observé le professeur Snape apporter son dîner à Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, et il a vu comment il vous a traité. Vous étiez heureux avec lui Maître Harry Potter Monsieur. Et il vous traite bien. Vous plaisantez avec lui Maître Harry Potter Monsieur et il plaisante également avec vous. Même lorsque Maître Harry Potter Monsieur était mauvais, il ne vous a pas battu ou ne vous a pas maudit, il a juste mis des oreillers et des couvertures sur vous pendant quelques minutes, monsieur, bien que vous ayez été méchant."

Harry rougi d'être presque grondé par Dobby.

Cependant Dobby continua, "et alors il s'en va dans sa chambre et vous, vous allez dormir Monsieur. Je reste donc derrière les rideaux pour observer Harry Potter dormir quand le professeur Snape vient de nouveau dans la chambre. Et il - "

"Attends ! Le Professeur Snape est de nouveau venu dans ma chambre ?"

"Oui Harry Potter Monsieur et Dobby était prêt à protéger Harry Potter mais il n'y avait vraiment aucun danger. Professeur Snape s'est assuré que vous étiez endormi et a frotté les cheveux d'Harry Potter et a souhaité une bonne nuit à Harry Potter avant de partir !"

Le coeur d'Harry s'emballa. Snape était revenu dans sa chambre afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait frotté ses cheveux ? Il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit ! Oh pourquoi était il endormi à ce moment là ? Pourquoi ? Il l'avait manqué. Harry frotta doucement ses cheveux tandis que ses yeux le brûlaient. Il regarda avec envie la porte fermée du bureau. Il aurait du être réveillé hier soir. Il l'avait manqué !

Maintenant Dobby parlait de à quel point il avait eu tord et de comment il était sûr maintenant que le professeur Snape était un bon sorcier. Soudainement Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule de Dobby, lui faisant faire un couic de surprise, et il lui dit, "Dobby, tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire. Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? Écoutes, maintenant tu es libre, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'achèterai deux nouvelles chemises, seulement pour toi Dobby."

Dobby éclata en sanglots, poussant Harry à se maudire. Rapidement il essaya de calmer l'elfe, de peur que Snape sorte pour voir ce qui se passait. "Shhh Dobby, s'il te plait, ssshhh maintenant !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dobby disparaissait finalement reniflant et pleurant toujours. Harry s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier afin de se calmer. Snape ne devait pas savoir ce que Dobby avait fait. Il alla dans la cuisine et mit les gâteaux dans le réfrigérateur avant de se rendre à la porte du bureau et de frapper.

Snape était assis à son bureau, entouré de plusieurs livres ouverts. Il releva la tête et souri d'un air affecté, " Cet elfe de maison t'as finalement libéré ?"

Harry fit un sourire, "oui, finalement monsieur. Il ne viendra pas de nouveau, sauf si nous avons besoin de lui."

"Merci MERLIN. Maintenant vous devriez commencer votre travail Potter."

"Oui Monsieur."

"Si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, Harry, je serais en bas dans mon laboratoire. Au cas où tu en aurais besoin pour ton travail, tu peux utiliser les livres qui se trouvent ici."

Harry observa la pièce, contre les murs se trouvaient des livres empilés du plancher au plafond.

"Merci monsieur, mais, hum... comment puis-je trouver ce dont j'ai besoin ?"

Snape se dirigea vers un petit coffre, qui ressemblait énormément aux petits coffres remplis de petites fiches que l'on pouvait voir dans les bureaux moldus. "Vous pouvez employer ceci Potter. C'est classé alphabétiquement par sujet, titre et auteur. Prenez juste une fiche comme ceci (Snape enleva une fiche et la garda dans sa main) et le livre viendra vers vous." Un livre vola dans la main de Snape.

"Quand vous avez fini, levez simplement le livre et il reviendra à sa place !"

"Waouw ! C'est génial, monsieur ! C'est vous qui avez créé ceci ?"

Pendant quelques secondes, Snape sembla souffrir. "Non Harry. C'est ma mère qui l'a fais. C'était sa bibliothèque !"

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Encore une question sensible. Il fit un sourire en disant, "C'est pourquoi vous lisez tout le temps Monsieur."

Snape se sorti de sa rêverie et gifla légèrement Harry, "mes habitudes de lecture ne sont en aucun cas vos affaires, gamin. Maintenant si... "

Snape, d'un ton léger de conversation, continua pendant de longues minutes et dans les moindres détails à décrire ce qu'il ferait aux entrailles de Harry si n'importe quel livre de la bibliothèque était abîmé de quelque façon. Quand Snape arriva aux reins, Harry avait perdu depuis bien longtemps tout intérêt pour les potions et pour la lecture. En fait, Harry pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais mettre un pied dans un laboratoire de potion pour le reste de sa vie.

Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment le cas, puisque moins d'une demi heure plus tard, Snape l'appela et _lui demanda poliment_ d'écraser certaines graines de tournesol' _Potter, au lieu de vous tourner les pouces en faisant semblant de travailler, essayez d'être utile pour une fois et écrasez ces graines.'_ Harry y répondit par un, _ Ahh... ' _Auquel Snape répondit par, _ toujours autant d'éloquence__comme d'habitude, "_ et Harry répondit par un air menaçant, ce qui lui fit gagner un regard noir de Snape qui dirigea silencieusement un de ses longs doigts en direction des graines, le défiant silencieusement d'oser protester !

Ce que naturellement Harry n'osa pas ! Une certaine heure plus tard, Harry, essoufflé d'avoir moulu ces graines impossibles à écraser, regarda finalement Snape et lui dit d'un ton énervé, "J'ai fini, professeur. Est-ce que ma retenue est terminée ?"

Snape, amusé, secoua la tête, "non Potter, pas encore ! Essayez cette potion."

Harry regarda fixement le maître des potions. Essayez la potion ? L'homme devait plaisanter. _L'essai_ d'une potion signifiait que Snape lui-même l'expérimentait encore. Non il n'allait pas l faire !

Snape regarda impatiemment Harry, "allez, gamin, la bois la !"

Harry prit la fiole des mains de Snape et la souleva à sa bouche en fermant ses yeux. S'attendant à un goût répugnant, il l'avala rapidement.

Snape fut choqué. Le garçon n'avait pas protesté, il n'avait même pas demandé quelle potion il buvait. Harry lui faisait-il vraiment confiance ? C'était une pensée très plaisante, qui réchauffait son coeur... et très énervante aussi. Maintenant il ne pourrait plus torturer le garçon autant qu'il le voulait. Le fait que le garçon croit qu'il pourrait toujours l'empoisonner, était vraiment une très bonne pensée.

Harry fut étonné. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la potion était répugnante. Elle avait un peu le goût de la menthe, laissant une bonne saveur sur sa langue. Harry lécha ses lèvres et regarda Snape, "UM... elle a un bon goût. Êtes vous sûr qu'elle ne me tuera pas ?"

Snape souleva un sourcil, "vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter Potter, je ne m'enlèverez jamais le plaisir de vous massacrer à main nue !"

Harry ignora le commentaire. "Qu'est ce que cela doit me faire, monsieur ?"

"N'est-il pas un peu tard pour poser cette question, Potter ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, "Umm ouais. Peut-être ! Mais je veux toujours le savoir, jusqu'à présent... ohhhh "

Snape souri d'un air affecté en voyant Harry se balancer sur ses pieds et l'attrapa rapidement avant qu'il ne perde complètement son équilibre, puis il le poussa dans une chaise.

"Cette potion Potter doit vous causez de paisibles illusions. La plupart du temps, cette potion est donnée aux patients qui ont soufferts de dommages sérieux, leurs causant des problèmes émotifs. Elle permet de les calmer assez longtemps pour que les guérisseurs déterminent l'ampleur de leurs dommages."

« Ah ! Mais pourkoi fèr des 'sai sur moi et p'sur vous ? » Demanda Harry en essayant de former une phrase. Son cerveau ressemblait à de la purée de pommes de terre. Il se mit à rire nerveusement, c'était drôle !

Snape, considérablement amusé, répondit, "J'ai besoin de toutes mes facultés pour observer les résultats Potter. Et j'ai pensé que vous n'aviez pas besoin de votre esprit, de toute façon vous n'en avez pas beaucoup !"

De nouveau, Harry se mit à rire nerveusement. Snape secoua sa tête avec amusement tandis qu'il prenait un petit cahier moldu ainsi qu'un stylo et qu'il commençait à écrire quelques notes en observant Harry.

Harry regarda les faisceaux de soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre et qui faisait voler la poussière dans la lumière. "Regardez Prfsser, elles dansent."

Snape mit son cahier de côté et attrapa une autre fiole, "je pense que c'est assez Potter, buvez ceci."

Harry prit la fiole que son professeur lui tendait, mais il la garda dans sa main, continuant à étudier paisiblement les faisceaux du soleil. Snape le poussa doucement à boire, "allez Harry, bois."

"Mais... si je bois, elles cesseront de danser."

Snape dégagea sa gorge. _Oui, ce qui un énorme souci ! _"Non Harry, elles continueront." Snape ouvrit la fiole et poussa la main du garçon en direction de sa bouche.

Avec reconnaissance, cette fois-ci Harry bu la fiole. Tout d'abord, il se senti violemment frissonner, puis pendant quelques secondes il se senti comme quelqu'un sortant d'un congélateur. Puis tout redevint normal.

"Tu vas bien, Harry ?"

"Waouw ! Oui Monsieur. C'était simplement merveilleux ! Pendant quelques minutes, je me sentais terriblement bien, il n'y avait aucun problème dans le monde. C'était un sentiment si merveilleux, si paisible et..." Harry a rougi. "J'ai vraiment pensé que la poussière dansait ?"

Snape ri sous cape, "sans aucun doute !"

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis se rappelant quelque chose, il laissa échapper, "et d'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup d'esprits !"

Snape courba ses lèvres, "Si c'est toi qui le dit !"

"Vous auriez pu m'avertir, vous savez !" déclara Harry, fixant son professeur.

Snape gesticula tout en rangeant son cahier. Harry se leva et fut soulagé quand il arriva à garder son équilibre. Il regarda curieusement le contenu du chaudron, "donc, um... si la potion est déjà en service, que faites vous ?"

"Habituellement, ses effets ne commencent qu'au bout de quinze minutes, et dans des cas sérieux ce délai peut-être mortel ! Dans la plupart des cas, les guérisseurs sont obligés de droguer le patient afin de pouvoir faire leurs examens."

"OH, et maintenant cela prend quoi ? Deux minutes ? C'est brillant !" annonça Harry avec enthousiasme.

Snape souleva un sourcil, "Je vous remercie de votre avis sur mes humbles qualifications, M. Potter !"

Harry grimaça, "bien sûr, c'est évident !"

" Je dois faire plusieurs potions en grande quantité pour l'infirmerie. Viens là gamin, frottes ses chaudrons tandis que j'écris les instructions."

Harry commença immédiatement à frotter les trois énormes chaudrons qui étaient devant lui. Il était toujours curieux mais il ne savait pas si Snape lui répondrait. Il osa tout de même poser une question, "Heu…monsieur, est ce que vous avez du changer totalement la première composition de la potion pour faire celle ci ?"

"Pas vraiment. Le problème était de trouver un accélérateur neutre et qui n'agirait pas avec les autres ingrédients."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'était, monsieur ?"

" De la menthe !"

Ah ! Oui, cela avait le goût de menthe.

Pendant un moment, Harry continua à frotter les chaudrons en silence. Quand il eu fini, Snape lui donna plusieurs cuillères et pilons, "nettoyez ces outils, Potter. Le désinfectant se trouve dans ce placard."

Harry chercha le désinfectant et l'ajouta à l'eau chaude. Quand il eu fini, il vit Snape peser quelques feuilles qu'il n'identifia pas. Il alla se tenir près de Snape et l'observa silencieusement. Snape passa un pilon et un plateau à Harry, "écrase ces feuilles."

De nouveau sans prononcer un seul mot, Harry tira le plateau et le pilon vers lui et commença à écraser avec vigueur les feuilles.

Snape pinça ses lèvres. Le garçon essayait délibérément de l'irriter avec cette obéissance. Très bien !

Dès qu'Harry eu fini, il vit une pile de vers devant lui. Il regarda Snape d'un air interrogateur, "qu'est -"

"Pelez-les"

"OK !" Et avec cela, il commença immédiatement à peler la pile

Snape ne pu en supporter plus. "Bien Potter. Arrêtez cela !"

Harry, effrayé par la tonalité exaspérée, répondit, "arrêtez quoi, monsieur ?"

Snape plissa les yeux, "quoi Potter, aucune pleurnicherie ? Aucune protestation ?"

"Mais pourquoi pro... OH !" Harry fit un sourire avant de dire calmement, "non monsieur. Aucunes protestations. Je suis heureux de vous aider."

"Humph !"

Harry ri. Il était finalement parvenu à énerver Snape, ce n'était que revanche après toutes les fois que Snape l'avait énervé impitoyablement.

Après avoir travaillé une certaine heure dans le silence, Snape fut satisfait des préparations exigées pour commencer les potions requises pour l'infirmerie. Il se retourna et étudia le garçon qui était toujours entrain de découper les racines. Harry semblait aller vraiment bien. Il semblait vraiment détendu et content de faire ceci. Hmph ! Snape pensa que désormais il allait devoir se montrer plus créateur au sujet des punitions du garçon, puisque celui-ci semblait avoir plaisir a travailler les potions. En parlant de ça... "Potter !"

Harry était tellement pris par ses pensées, se rappelant tout ce qui s'était produit depuis que Snape prenait soin de lui. C'était amusant et aussi très embarrassant, puisque tout avait commencé par une fessée. Plus il pensait aux dernières semaines, et plus il prenait conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais rembourser Snape pour sa bonté, la seule bonté qu'il n'avait jamais reçu d'aucuns autres adultes. Naturellement, le directeur et le prof... "Potter !"

Harry sursauta. Il se retourna en direction de la voix, pensant être largement puni pour quelque chose qu'il avait du faire, bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas quoi. Snape le regardait avec surprise. OH…Snape, il cligna des yeux. C'était seulement Snape ! Harry, maintenant embarrassé de sa réaction regarda d'une manière plutôt timide son Maître des Potions, "désolé !"

_Maudits moldus ! _Snape souleva un sourcil, choisissant d'ignorer cet incident, "Potter, vous semblent apprécier les potions ?"

_Ha ha, cela est très drôle. Apprécier les potions... ! _OH… humm... bon ouais, il appréciait le temps passé ici. Il leva la tête afin de regarder Snape de manière accusatrice, "vous m'avez jeté un sort, monsieur. Ouais, je suis sûr que vous avez fait cela, autrement je n'aurais jamais apprécié les potions !" gémi Harry.

Snape roula des yeux, "Oui Potter, je suis sûr que vous êtes traumatisé par moi."

Harry grimaça, "bon vous voyez, monsieur, les potions semblent être assez faciles quand vous n'avez pas un méchant et mauvais professeur qui se précipite sur vous pour vous insulter et pour… ahhh ...!" Harry aurait voulu mordre sa langue. _Qu'avait-il dit ? _Il leva la tête vers Snape qui essayait de perçer sa tête avec ses yeux. _Je suis MORT !_

D'une manière très menaçante, Snape s'approcha d'Harry le faisant reculer de peur. _Peut être que si j'allais juste trouver un gentil cerbère à trois tête afin de jouer avec…_Harry balaya du regard le laboratoire afin de trouver toutes les sorties de secours possibles. Non, il n'y avait aucune sortie possible sans passer devant Snape... qui était maintenant d'une façon alarmante très prés de lui. _Stupide stupide stupide stupide. _"Owww !"

Harry essayait de sembler aussi pathétique que possible pendant qu'il tenait son oreille cuisante que Snape avait fortement pincée, c'était une tentative désespérée d'empêcher plus de punition de la part de Snape, mais un regard à son professeur qui maintenant semblait furieux lui indiqua que Snape ne marcherait pas avec cela.

"Je comprends M. Potter que vous n'aimez pas particulièrement mes méthodes d'enseignement ?" La voix de Snape était calme, tellement calme qu'elle fit se tapir Harry. Ce n'était pas bon ! Il bégaya, "non, monsieur... les potions sont…euh…juste... un sujet difficile…et vous ne la facilitez pas... euh non je ne veux pas dire...que vous."_ Très Intelligent Harry !_ Frustré, et pensant que de toute façon il était mort, Harry laissa échapper, "ah... tuez moi juste ?"

"Votre chambre !" C'était tout ce que Snape indiqua alors, avec un ricanement parfait en place. Harry, naturellement, se sauva. Quand il atteint la porte du laboratoire, il entendi l'énonciation de Snape, "si j'entends un seul mot de votre part jusqu'au déjeuner, je promets que vous ne pourrez pas vous asseoir pour _aucun_ déjeuners jusqu'à septembre !"

Harry atteignit sa chambre en un temps record, complètement essoufflé. Il nota faiblement qu'il s'était référé dans ses pensées à _sa chambre_, qui aurait pû réchauffer son coeur, si son oreille n'était maintenant pas assez chaude pour son corps entier.

Harry se reposa sur son lit afin de reprendre son souffle et une fois qu'il fut calme, il gémi. Quand cesserait-il d'être stupide ? Il aurait dû mordre sa langue, il aurait vraiment dû ! Maintenant Snape était fâché contre lui et il avait même réussi à être puni le premier jour qu'il passait chez lui. Au moins il n'allait pas être enfermé pendant longtemps dans sa chambre, seulement jusqu'au déjeuner, peut-être environ une heure ou...Heu ?

Harry regarda l'horloge ! Il était 12:28 ! Dans deux minutes il serait l'heure de déjeuner ! Snape l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre pour quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Bien sûr que non, Snape avait sans doute voulu dire le dîner. Et comment le temps avait-il pu passer aussi vite ? Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'heure quand il travaillait avec Snape. Sans blagues, il avait passé plus de trois heures à faire des potions ! Waouw !

Un frappement fort sur sa porte l'effraya et il se leva afin d'ouvrir la porte pour son professeur. Snape baissa la tête et regarda Harry avant de préciser froidement, "au moins je n'ai pas entendu un seul mot de votre part Potter !"

Harry voulait vraiment dire qu'il était désolé, et il voulait également demander à Snape si il avait voulu dire le déjeuner et pas le dîner, il voulait aussi lui dire qu'il avait apprécié le temps qu'il avait passé à faire des potions, mais tout ce qu'Harry trouva à faire, fut de sourire à son Maître des Potions !

Snape regarda le garçon avec confusion. Il s'était attendu à devoir gronder et à ce que l'enfant boude énormément, mais il le vit juste étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire. Snape secoua sa tête au garçon et indiqua d'un ton fortement amusé, "il est l'heure de déjeuner, gamin !"

"Le déjeuner Monsieur ?"

Snape souleva un sourcil, "oui Potter, le déjeuner. Oh oui, j'avais oublié que vous aviez besoin d'une certaine explication pour la signification de chaque repas ! Très bien. Le déjeuner, Potter, est un repas que - "

Harry le coupa d'une façon irrité, "monsieur, s'il vous plait, je sait ce qu'est le déjeuner !"

"Vraiment !"

Harry fronça les sourcils, "C'est juste que vous m'avez envoyé dans ma chambre pour seulement cinq minutes et ce n'est pas vraiment une punition, alors…hum j'ai pensé que vous aviez voulu dire le dîner plutôt que le déjeuner !" Harry avala difficilement, est-il réellement en train de se plaindre au sujet de sa punition ? Il devait vraiment être fou. Toutefois il continua rapidement, "et vous aviez l'air très fâché monsieur quand j'ai... euh… critiqué votre enseignement, et je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, je ne voulais pas dire cela, et êtes-vous encore fâché avec moi ? Parce que j'apprécie énormément le temps que - "

À ce moment-là, Snape regardait le plafond priant pour que quelqu'un le tue. Il fixa le garçon qui parlait toujours, et grogna, "Potter ! Arrêtez !"

Immédiatement, Harry se tapi au ton employé. Après un moment il se rendit compte qu'il babillait toujours et se mit à rougir furieusement. Snape, qui était maintenant fortement amusé, indiqua calmement, "je venais vous cherchez le déjeuner. Et non Potter, je ne vous ai pas envoyé dans votre chambre pour vous punir, mais seulement pour que vous vous rafraîchissiez avant le déjeuner, et oui j'ai voulu dire jusqu'au déjeuner, gamin stupide."

Ah ! Snape ne le punissait pas ? Alors l'homme devrait vraiment arrêter de tout dramatiser ! Il releva la tête vers son professeur qui souriait d'un air affecté et qui fronçait les sourcils.

"Potter vraiment, c'est tellement faciles de vous énerver. Maintenant je ne pense pas que rester là et parler va remplir nos estomacs. Je suggère donc que maintenant, nous descendions." Snape se retourna pour partir, mais finalement il regarda de nouveau le garçon en lui disant, "mais vraiment si vous voulez plutôt vous punir et rester dans votre chambre jusqu'au dîner, alors allez-y !"

Harry fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton énervé, "Je n'ai pas faim !" et avec cela, il s'effondra sur son lit.

Snape roula des yeux, "parfois vous agissez comme un gosse de quatre ans complètement corrompus, Potter."

Quand le froncement de sourcil d'Harry s'approfondit, Snape soupira et marcha jusqu'au lit d'Harry et parla doucement, "viens Harry, arrêtes de faire l'enfant." Snape posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et le souleva légèrement.

Harry regarda son professeur, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit en colère, mais à la place il demanda seulement, "vous n'êtes pas fâché contre moi ?"

Snape secoua sa tête avec amusement incitant Harry à sourire. Dieu, comment le visage du garçon s'éclairait quand il souriait, "viens gamin."


	19. Arrangement 2

**Merci à Lys qui a corrigé ce chapitre et certains des précédents.**

**Et merci pour vos reviews, Bonne lecture: **

**La Garde Douloureuse**

**Chapitre 19 - Arrangement 2 **

Ils descendirent à la cuisine et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant une chaleureuse salade de poulet et un jus d'orange. Harry, se rappelant qu'il voulait acheter du café pour Snape avait l'occasion parfaite puisque ce dernier devait passer toute l'après midi à brasser des potions et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son aide. "Monsieur, puis-je aller faire une promenade dans le quartier pendant que vous brassez des potions ?"

Snape leva les yeux pensivement. La veille, le directeur avait placé des protections pour la sécurité du garçon, les seules signatures magiques acceptées pour transplaner étaient celles d'Harry, de Dumbledore, de McGonagall et de Lupin, ainsi que la sienne ! Le raccordement par cheminette avait également été ensorcelé pour n'accepter personne à moins que Snape ne le permette personnellement. Mais il ne pouvait probablement pas enfermer le garçon pendant tout l'été. Ou alors le garçon devrait se contenter de l'avoir comme compagnon à chaque fois qu'il sortirait. Au moins de cette façon, il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'ennuis. Mais si il était occupé ? Il pourrait toujours demander à cet elfe de maison de garder un oeil sur le garçon et de s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité à tout moment. Snape frotta ses tempes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser au garçon de passer un peu de temps seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, interprétant mal le silence de Snape, le prit comme un refus. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de sortir, il n'avait jamais était autorisé à sortir avant que Snape ne vienne le chercher, il voulait juste acheter à son professeur le café qu'il aimait. Harry bouda devant son plat, pas assez audacieu pour protester contre la décision supposée de Snape. Après tout, il devrait être reconnaissant pour tout ce que l'homme avait déjà fait pour lui et tout ce qu'il faisait encore.

Snape tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Harry bouder. Il essaya de cntrôler son amusement pendant qu'il demandait froidement, "M. Potter ?"

"Oui ?"

"Êtes vous entrain de bouder ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, « non !»

Snape ri sous cape, "Alors tu fais bien semblant, gamin !"

Harry lui fit un sourire ; il aimait quand Snape l'appelait 'gamin'. Il l'appelait toujours ainsi quand il était amusé. Il dirait même…et bien… par manque d'un meilleur terme, qu'il le disait..._affectueusement _!

"Je ne boudais pas !" exigea Harry.

"Bien Potter, j'ai compris ! Maintenant pour répondre à ta question, oui tu peux aller faire une promenade." Le visage d'Harry s'illumina avec, comme d'habitude, un énorme sourire.

_Et ! Pas aussi vite gamin !_ "Pendant que nous sommes encore là Potter, il y a quelques règles que vous devez respecter à tout moment."

Harry déglutit, "d'accord ! Heu…quelles règles ?"

"Si vous êtes à l'intérieur de la maison ou dans le jardin, alors il n'y a aucun problème mais à l'extérieur c'est différent. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, aussi longtemps que cela n'est pas dangereux (Snape regarda sèchement Harry !). Vous ne sortez pas du quartier sans que je le sache et sans ma permission et sous aucun prétexte ou circonstance, vous restez seul dehors quand il fait nuit ! Est ce clair ?" Quand Harry prononça un "oui monsieur" qui satisfaisait Snape, celui-ci continua, "à chaque fois que vous sortirez vous m'informerez de vos projets et si jamais il y avait des changements vous utiliserez le téléphone moldu pour m'en informer. Je dois savoir à chaque instant où vous vous trouvez et je dois approuver la sûreté de cet endroit. Compris ?"

Harry inclina la tête, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour parler. Ne devrait-il pas être fâché ? Ne devrait-il pas protester ? Les garçons de son âge ne se rebellaient-ils pas contre ce type de règles ? Pour Harry c'était tout le contraire, il était accablé par les sentiments à l'heure actuelle. Durant toute sa vie personne ne s'était jamais assez inquiété de lui pour fixer des règles afin qu'il soit en sûreté. Jamais personne n'avait été si protecteur. Cela ne le dérangeait pas si ses règles avaient quelques pressions sur sa liberté, avant il _n'avait jamais eu_ de liberté ! Maintenant il était libre de se promener et de rencontrer des personnes et même d'acheter des choses, tout ceci à un très petit prix, _veiller à indiquer ses projets à Snape !_

Il senti son cœur s'emballer et ses yeux le brûler tandis qu'il regardait son professeur avec reconnaissance, "je vous remercie, monsieur." Chuchota-t-il.

Pendant les dernières minutes, Snape l'avait étudié attentivement. Il ferma les yeux, _Dumbledore, avez-vous une idée de l'ampleur des dommages qu'a causé la décision que vous avez prise il y a treize ans ?_ De nouveau, changeant de tactique, Snape précisa calmement, "vous ne devez pas me remercier Potter. Après tout, j'attends avec intérêt le moment où vous violerez ces règles pour vous déchirer tous les membres un par un pour pouvoir ensuite les ajouter à mes potions !"

"Aïe !" fut la réponse de Harry.

"Aïe en effet, Potter. Testez-moi juste !"

Harry grimaça, "OH je ne veux vraiment pas faire cela. Je ne suis pas idiot, Severus, tu sais."

Snape souri. Oui, c'étaient les mots exacts qu'Harry lui avait dit quand Snape lui avait demandé de l'appeler Severus. Il donna au garçon effronté une faux regard mauvais et grogna, "Dehors Potter, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je commence à déchirer vos membres maintenant."

Harry se leva de sa chaise en riant, "oui monsieur." Inconsciemment, Harry commença à desservir la table jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive le regard exaspéré que lui donnait son professeur. Regardant timidement Snape, il murmura quelque chose au sujet des vieilles habitudes avant d'aller à sa chambre prendre l'argent moldu qui lui restait. Snape effleura sa baguette magique et la cuisine fut rangée et propre.

Quand Harry redescendit, il vit Snape l'attendre dans l'entré en tenant quelques billets de dix livres. "Viens là Harry, gardes toujours cet argent sur toi."

"Mais il me reste encore de l'argent, monsieur."

"Je sais Potter. Mais vous pourriez aussi vouloir vous acheter des choses et vous pourriez me faire une faveur en achetant de la crème glacée au chocolat, celle dont vous semblez si intoxiqué !"

"Mais, j'ai assez, vraiment monsieur, vous ne devez pas ..." _n'est-ce pas suffisant tout ce que cous avez déjà fait pour moi ?_

"Potter," grogna Snape, "je sais que vous n'avez plus beaucoup d'argent moldu, et pendant que vous êtes ici, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus la dessus !"

"Mais, monsieur, j'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, réellement, mais il est juste en gallions. Peut-être que l'on pourrait aller à Gringotts un autre jour, et alors je pourrais changer - "

Harry ferma sa bouche d'un seul coup. Il reconnaissait ce regard et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir de nouveau mal à son derrière ! Abattu, "oui monsieur" grinça-t-il, à la plus grande satisfaction de Snape _et_ à son amusement aussi.

"Tes Projets ?"

Une fois qu'Harry retrouva sa langue, il dégagea sa gorge, "j'explorerai seulement le quartier et découvrirai ce qu'il y a. Je passerai également par une épicerie pour acheter…la glace. Je pense que c'est tout."

Snape inclina la tête, "bien, je t'attendrais donc pour le thé à 4:00. Tu as le numéro de téléphone ?"

Harry le sorti de sa poche, "oui monsieur."

"Assures toi de te rappeler où se trouve la maison, ne te perds pas." Harry inclina de nouveau la tête. "Et si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, appelle juste. Si tu te sens soupçonneux au sujet de quelque chose, reviens immédiatement ici. Ne perds pas la voie du te - "

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son rire alors qu'il coupait le discours de Snape, "Monsieur, ça va bien se passer. Arrêtez de vous faire des histoires !"

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent ! Par tous les serpents de serpentard. _Se faisait-il réellemen__t des histoires_ au-dessus du garçon ? Snape grogna "sortez de ma vue !"

Une fois qu'Harry se fut sauvé par la porte, Snape se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. _Dans quoi me suis-je encore embarqué ?_

Harry marcha dans le jardin, passa la barrière et pénétra dans la rue en regardant autour de lui curieusement. Le temps était excellent, ensoleillé et chaud mais pas trop. Le voisinage était tranquille. Toutes les maisons étaient plus ou moins identiques, mais elles étaient quand même différentes de celles de Privet Drive. Ici, les maisons étaient beaucoup plus grandes, et tous les jardins étaient bien entretenus. Partout, les fleurs étaient magnifiques et plusieurs fois Harry cessa de marcher pour regarder les parterres fleuris. Harry se retrouva bientôt sur une petite place. Il y avait un arrêt d'autobus, une poste, un parc pour enfants, et un énorme centre commercial.

Harry couina presque d'excitation, cela devait être la première fois qu'il pouvait se promener et, observer des choses ou des gens, seul, en étant satisfait, sans aucune blessure physique ou émotionnelle. Il se demanda vaguement si Snape avait l'habitude de venir ici étant enfant, ou même étant adulte. Snape semblait vraiment renfermé sur lui-même et Harry savait que son enfance n'avait pas dû être heureuse.

Harry marcha avec plaisir dans le quartier, il se fichait totalement de ressembler à un petit enfant qui se trouvait dans un magasin de jouet. En parlant de cela, regardant autour de lui, il vit un magasin de jouet et couru à l'intérieur, regardant tous se qui il y avait avec crainte. Tous les jouets inimaginables pour l'esprit de Harry se trouvaient ici, empilés sur des étagères qui allaient du sol au plafond ; grands jouets, petits jouets, jouet animés, jouets parlants, jouets musicaux, jouets éducatifs, et la liste aurait pu continuer éternellement. Partout, on voyait des enfants pleurnichants et couinants, tirant les bras de leurs parents afin de leur montrer un certain jouet qui avaient attrapé leur intérêt. Harry observa particulièrement une petite fille rose….heu….habillée en rose et qui suçait son pouce tout en tenant la jambe de son papa. Il observa le père se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui frotter doucement les cheveux tout en lui demandant si elle aimait la petite poupée qu'il tenait. En voyant cela, Harry ne pu faire qu'une seule chose, sourire, alors que la petite fille tendait les bras vers le haut pour être prise, son papa la cueillit dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, suçant toujours son pouce. Soudainement, l'homme regarda Harry qui se mit furieusement à rougir pour s'être fais attraper en pleine observation. Il évita les yeux de l'homme et fit semblant de regarder les jouets quand soudainement il entendit un rire derrière lui. Harry se retourna et vit l'homme, tenant toujours sa fille, le regarder avec amusement. "Bonjour jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas de jeunes frères et sœurs, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry se racla la gorge, "HUM non monsieur, je n'en ai pas." Pourquoi l'homme lui demandait-il cela ?

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Puis-je alors te suggérer de regarder plutôt par là. Tous les jouets que tu regardes actuellement sont pour les enfants en bas âge, jusqu'à trois ans en fait."

Harry vira au rouge écarlate alors qu'il tourbillonnait sur lui-même et qu'il marchait rapidement là où l'homme lui avait indiqué. Il se faisait toujours passer pour un imbécile, même ici. Au moins il n'allait pas revoir l'homme.

Harry prit son temps pour regarder tout le magasin de jouet. Et bien qu'il sache que maintenant il pouvait se le permettre, il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin d'acheter quelque chose. En fait, il était accablé par tout se qu'il avait vu. Harry pensa qu'il pourrait toujours revenir par la suite, si il décidait d'acheter quelque chose plus tard.

Arrivé au parc, il se reposa sur un banc afin de reprendre son souffle. Il observa les enfants jouer sur les balançoires. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne ressentait aucun sentiment d'envie ou de jalousie en les observant. Harry senti l'odeur de Pop corn, et il eu le réflexe le plus enfantin de vouloir en manger tout de suite. Il avait même du mal à attendre d'avoir atteint le marchant. Il acheta un paquet moyen et commença à marcher autour du parc tout en mangeant son pop corn. Il se déplaça vers les balançoires et observa pendant un moment un petit garçon lutter pour se balancer tout seul. L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir plus de 4 ans. Harry laissa son pop corn de côté et alla vers lui et donna une poussé chaleureuse dans le dos du garçon, ce qui le fit crier d'excitation. Harry ri joyeusement en entendant pratiquement tous les enfants crier « moi aussi ». Après une vingtaine de poussé de diverses balançoires, Harry récupéra son pop corn et se remit en marche. Il observa un groupe d'enfant jouer dans le sable. Soudainement, un petit garçon en bas âge se mit a pleurer, en un instant, Harry fut près de lui. Harry consola le garçon et lui demanda doucement pourquoi il pleurait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry creusait dans le sable, recherchant, avec succès, la petite pelle que le garçon pensait avoir perdue. L'enfant lui fit un énorme sourire à travers ses larmes, criant un « youpi » qui poussa Harry à rire. Harry essuya les larmes du petit garçon et se leva. Il fut effrayé en découvrant deux femmes en train de l'observer, l'une d'elle était évidemment la mère du petit garçon, l'autre était sans doute la mère d'un autre enfant qui jouait dans le parc. Les deux femmes lui sourirent pendant que la mère du petit garçon le remerciait. Harry rougi, ce qui fit rire les deux femmes. Un moment plus tard, le visage d'Harry devint cramoisi en entendant les deux femmes présenter leurs observations sur la façon dont il était _adorable _et à quel point il était _doux_.

Il se retourna et marcha de nouveau, mais il remarqua le même homme brun du magasin de jouet portant toujours sa petite fille, qui l'observait de ses grands yeux gris avec amusement. Évidemment ce type avait également vu la scène.

Harry se sauva du parc, et alla au fleuriste. Il s'arrêta et renifla l'air. Il ferma ses yeux et renifla de nouveau l'air avec contentement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda fixement. Il ne pourrait pas déplacer ses yeux d'un petit bouquet de Lys blanc. Des lys ! Ils étaient si beaux. Aucun doute que sa mère ait été baptisée du nom des lys, elle était vraiment belle, bien plus que ces lys.

Harry tendit son bras vers les lys et, très doucement il toucha les fleurs comme si il avait peur de les blesser. Ah, si lisse, semblant tellement paisible... Harry les toucha encore, avec cette fois-ci plus de courage.

"Si vous les voulez vraiment, je peux vous faire un prix."

Harry sursauta et regarda autour de lui pour et remarqua une fille qui semblait n'avoir que quelques années de plus que lui et qui l'observait attentivement.

Harry racla sa gorge, "HUM... combien coûte ce bouquet ?"

"Seulement 2.99, mais je peux vous les vendre pour seulement 2 livres. Les prenez vous ?"

"Oui s'il vous plait."

La fille pouffa. "Vous semblez être amoureux."

Harry grimaça, "ouais." _Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point je suis amoureux de ces lys !_

"Je vous les emballe alors, hein ?"

"NON !"

La fille sursauta avant que sa main ne puisse atteindre le bouquet.

Harry fut embarrassé de son cri mais le simple fait de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait toucher ses lys, le fit protester intérieurement. Il les avait déjà revendiqués comme étant la mémoire de sa mère, personne d'autre ne devait les partager avec lui. "UM... désolée, je veux dire que... non merci, vraiment. Je les prendrai juste comme ça !"

Il attrapa le bouquet de lys et il les porta soigneusement dans sa main, donnant son argent à la fille. Elle le prit, murmurant des choses au sujet des clients dégénérés et pourquoi cela lui arrivait toujours, poussant finalement Harry à rire. Il fit de nouveau des excuses avant de partir du magasin, bien que la fille ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir si il était réellement désolé ou pas du moment qu'il quittait sa boutique."

Harry regarda alors sa montre, waouw ! Il était déjà 3:00. Il aller devoir se dépêcher pour acheter rapidement le café si il ne voulait pas que ses membres soient arrachés. Berçant les lys, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'épicerie et bien, la petite porte n'avait certainement rien à voir avec la taille de l'endroit. Le magasin était énorme et vous pourriez y trouver tout ce que vous chercheriez. Harry soupira. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le visiter plus tard et regarder tout ce qu'il y avait, mais pour l'instant, il sentirait la colère de Snape si il ne bougeait pas rapidement.

Harry arriva finalement à localiser la marque de café qu'il recherchait et immédiatement il attrapa le plus grand paquet alors qu'une voix vint de derrière disant, "excellente marque. Egalement ma favorite." Harry ferma ses yeux. _Oh non. Encore lui !_ Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'homme brun. Il était toujours embarrassé par ce qui s'était produit dans le magasin de jouet et encore embarrassé par l'attention qu'il avait obtenu dans le parc. "Oui monsieur, il est très bon."

Maintenant, l'homme poussait un caddie rempli et la petite fille était assise dans le siège enfant se trouvant devant, léchant une sucette colorée tout en observant les personnes se trouvant autour d'elle.

"Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est ce pas ?" demanda l'homme.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si il était censé parler avec l'homme ou pas, mais il ne voyait pas le mal à lui parler et il se rappelait toujours de l'histoire de la couverture qu'il avait apprise le matin même, ainsi il répondit, "pas vraiment, monsieur. Je suis ici pour l'été."

"Ah je vois, bon -"

Mais il fut rapidement coupé par un couinement de sa fille, "Lillllie !" alors dirigeant un petit doigt contre sa poitrine, "moi !"

Harry sourit à la petite fille, "ton nom est Lily ?"

Le père ri, "Maria Lily, et naturellement, c'est la seule fleur qu'elle puisse identifier."

"Nom de maman moi !" dit fièrement la petite fille.

Harry frotta ses cheveux tout doucement, d'une manière très semblable à la façon dont il avait touché pour la première fois les lys. "OH vraiment, ta maman doit vraiment être très fiere de toi, alors. Tu es tellement belle, juste comme ces lys !"

La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire, "oouuuuii, je bellllllle !"

"Je voulais l'appeler Maria mais sa mère insistait sur le fait qu'elle s'appellerait Lily, et vraiment jeune homme, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu devrais toujours éviter de contrarier une femme enceinte." Harry ri. Harry appréciait l'homme du magasin de jouet depuis qu'il avait vu comment il s'occupait de sa petite fille, et l'enfant semblait vraiment heureuse et il s'attachait aussi à elle, et en cet instant tout se qu'Harry désirait était de tenir la petite fille dans ses bras. La petite fille avait des cheveux lisses d'une couleur brune qui était aussi longs que sa taille petite, ils étaient maintenus par une queue de cheval. Elle avait d'énormes yeux noisette qui regardaient comme si ils étaient plus grands que son visage lui donnant un regard très mignon et un délicieux air naïf. Elle portait une robe rose, des chaussures roses et elle tenait dans ses bras la petite poupée rose que son père lui avait achetée. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la mère de Harry, mais elle la lui rappelait. Peut-être que c'était le nom, peut-être que c'était l'innocence, ou peut-être qu'il devenait juste un peu fou. Honnêtement, mais il ne s'en inquiétait vraiment pas.

Mais il devait vraiment y aller, "je suis désolé monsieur, mais je dois partir."

"Bien jeune homme, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, et ton nom est ?"

"Harry, monsieur, c'est également un plaisir de vous avoir rencontrer." Harry tapota la petite fille sur l'épaule et couru pour payer le café. En passant du côté des surgelés, il se souvint de la glace et en attrapa une boite.

Harry marcha de nouveau en direction de la maison de Snape, passant encore par le parc où les enfants jouaient et couinaient toujours. Il identifia deux enfants sur les balançoires tandis qu'ils lui faisaient des signes avec leur main. Souriant, Harry leur renvoya leur salut.

Il atteignit la maison 20 minutes avant 16:00 et il trouva Snape se tenir prêt de la cheminée. Harry fit un sourire à Snape tandis qu'il courait rapidement en direction de la cuisine afin de ranger le café et la glace au chocolat. Une fois cela fait, il retourna voir Snape tenant toujours les lys dans ses mains.

"Comment c'est passé la promenade Harry ?" demanda Snape en l'observant attentivement. Il avait noté le visage rouge et les yeux dansants d'Harry. La promenade avait évidemment fait beaucoup de bien à l'esprit d'Harry, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Ce fut comme si Snape, avec sa question, avait poussé le bouton marche. Immédiatement Harry commença. "C'était très bien monsieur. J'ai découvert beaucoup d'endroits aujourd'hui, il y a un parc juste en bas de la rue. Il y a également un arrêt d'autobus et une poste. Vous auriez du voir les enfants dans le parc, ils voulaient se balancer haut et ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils m'ont donc demandé si je pouvais les aider, et le magasin de jouets, il était énorme. Il y avait tous types de jouets existant, tout comme chez l'épicier. Vous savez ce n'est pas vraiment une épicerie. Et il y avait aussi cet homme avec sa fille, Maria Lily... et... Oh oui, j'ai également acheté ses lys, ils avaient l'air si paisible, je ne pouvais vraiment pas les laisser. Pouvez-vous les charmer pour qu'ils soient toujours fleuris monsieur ? S'il vous plait ? Vous auriez du voir la fille du magasin de fleurs qui a voulu les envelopper et quand je lui ai hurlé dessus, et ...Oh il y avait aussi ce petit garçon au parc, il avait perdu sa pelle et j'ai creusé dans le sable pour la retrouver, et il pleurait vraiment pour elle... "

Au début du monologue plutôt long d'Harry, Snape et Dumbledore, qui se tenait juste derrière Harry sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, échangeaient des regards amusés et soulagés. Harry semblait avoir eu une journée très heureuse, et ils furent choqués quand il ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et qu'il commença à raconter sa journée à Snape. Mais un moment plus tard, Dumbledore tenait toujours le verre de l'eau qu'il buvait avant qu'Harry n'arrive, l'observant avec confusion, pas vraiment capable de suivre tous les moments qu'il décrivait tandis que Snape gémissait. Le garçon s'était transformé en vraie pipelette ! N'était-il pas bien mieux en garçon soumis et malheureux.

Finalement Dumbledore jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa sortir un rire chaleureux qui fit s'arrêter net Harry, qui se retourna rapidement, effrayé, et qui découvrit Dumbledore qui riait. "Et bien mon cher garçon, je n'avait jamais entendu la description d'une journée aussi délicieuse, mais Harry tu ne t'es même pas arrêté pour reprendre ton souffle, j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu suffoques par manque d'air !"

Harry rosi légèrement, mais il avait toujours un grand sourire. Il se sentait si heureux et passionné. "OH, directeur je suis désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu !" Puis il se tourna vers Snape et dit, "Ahem... pour répondre à votre question monsieur, c'était très bien !"

Snape regarda fixement Harry, "vous voulez me dire M.Potter que vous vous rappelez toujours de ma question après avoir dépensé les cinq dernière minutes à babiller ?"

_Ha – Sans façons ! Nan ! Désolé ! Vous n'allez pas gagner cette fois-ci !_ "Evidemment que je m'en rappelle. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'était pas idiot, Severus."

Dumbledore s'étouffa avec son eau et la recracha partout sur ses robes longues tandis que les yeux de Snape s'élargissaient d'horreur alors qu'il regardait le garçon qui observait d'un air très suffisant le directeur s'étouffer. _Horreur Horreur Horreur ! Non ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre après cela !_

"Qu'est ce que cela !" grogna Snape. Il tendit le bras pour saisir Harry, prévoyant d'entièrement étrangler le gosse jusqu'à la mort. Harry s'agita et couru loin de lui de l'autre côté de la salle, Snape derrière lui. "Ahhh... Directeur, aidez moi !" Haleta Harry tandis qu'il courait derrière Dumbledore qui tenait actuellement ses côtes tellement il riait. Harry arriva finalement à s'enfuir en direction de la cuisine, loin de la portée de Snape.

"ATTENDS JUSTE QUE JE POSE MES MAINS SUR TOI, GAMIN ! TU SERAS ALORS TRÈS DÉSOLÉ." Beugla Snape, tandis que Dumbledore le saisissait par le bras.

Harry s'effondra sur une chaise de la cuisine tout en riant. Après quelques minutes, reprenant son souffle, il posa doucement les lys sur la table et il commença à préparer le thé. Il avait vraiment très faim et il pensa que c'était dû à sa longue promenade. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sorti du pain, du fromage, et du jambon. Il sorti également les gâteaux que Dobby lui avait donné le matin même, puis il commença à faire du café pour Snape. L'eau était entrain de bouillir, les sandwichs était préparés ainsi que les gâteaux, Harry s'assit donc à table attendant que le café finisse de se faire tout en caressant ses lys.

Snape et Dumbledore entrèrent dans la cuisine, faisant alors sursauter Harry qui chercha un abri. Dumbledore ri tandis que Snape grognait de voir le garçon. Le directeur n'avait pas perdu de temps pour taquiner impitoyablement Snape qui avait juste attendu les yeux fermés tout en imaginant toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait infliger au garçon.

"Viens Harry, assis toi. Je suis sûr que _Severus_ est calme maintenant."

Harry pleurnicha. Il estimait que parfois Dumbledore avait vraiment un mauvais sens de l'humour. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il accentué autant le prénom de Snape ?

Harry s'assis délicatement près du directeur, se faisant tout petit dans sa chaise, et il était prêt à se sauver à nouveau au plus léger mouvement de Snape. Il était presque sûr que, tôt ou tard, il n'échapperait pas à l'issue des membres arrachés.

"Quel repas merveilleux Harry, merci." Déclara Dumbledore entre deux bouchées d'un sandwich au jambon et au fromage. "Mmmm, je suis heureux d'être venu pour le thé."

"Vous êtes le bienvenu, monsieur." Murmura Harry avant de se lever et de verser le café dans une grande tasse pour Snape, essayant tout le temps de rester le plus possible hors de portée de son professeur. Il posa avec soumission la tasse de café devant Snape, "J'ai... acheté le café que vous aimez, monsieur."

Snape regarda furieusement le garçon avant de prendre la grande tasse de café et de la tenir près de lui. Harry laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait, pendant juste une seconde, il avait pensé que Snape refuserait son cadeau. Il eut un large sourire, faisant le humph de Snape qui murmura, "Je te remercie du café, gamin !"

Harry ri et se détendit dans sa chaise. Dumbledore observa avec amusement l'interaction entre les deux personnes qui avaient eu le plus d'injustices dans leurs vies. Il essaya d'arrêter les sentiments de culpabilité et de tristesse qui l'envahissaient. Il se considérait comme étant le seul responsable des vies dures qu'ils avaient eu, et de les voir, maintenant tous les deux contents et heureux, vivants presque une vie normale, même pour une courte durée, renforça ses sentiments de culpabilité. Il était juste en train d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui aurait pu avoir lieu, de ce que serait la vie de Severus si il avait eu une famille et des enfants et de ce à quoi aurait pu ressembler la vie d'Harry si il avait eu une famille s'inquiétant pour lui.

Le cour de ses pensée fut soudainement interrompu quand Harry s'exclama, "OH et j'ai acheté de la glace au chocolat aussi, monsieur."

"Merci Merlin. Je ne voudrais certainement pas te voir autour de moi sans ta dépendance satisfaite."

Harry se renfrogna, "ouais, et bien je ne suis pas _le seul_ intoxiqué à quelque chose ici !"

"Si vous parlez du café, Potter, alors vraiment -"

Harry libéra une toux qui ressembla soupçonneusement à _« potions » _ce qui fit rire de nouveau Dumbledore tandis que Snape plissa les yeux.

Calmement, Snape posa sa tasse de café sur la table et fit avec son doigt signe à Harry de venir plus près de lui "Venez ici s'il vous plait M. Potter."

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent, "Umm... Je pense que je suis très bien ici, monsieur, merci."

"Maintenant !" aboya Snape.

Harry regarda d'un air implorant Dumbledore, qui observait les deux garçons avec un grand intérêt essayant de garder désespérément un visage neutre, "je ne préfère pas monsieur."

Quand Harry découvrit qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun soutient du directeur, il soupira et marcha avec hésitation en direction de Snape en essayant de s'empêcher de couvrir protectivement ses oreilles avec ses mains. Tout comme il le prévoyait, Snape attrapa ses deux oreilles et les pinça généreusement, "M.Potter, votre impertinence va bientôt vous mettre dans une position très inconfortable. _Littéralement_. Ainsi je vous suggère de changer !"

"Aïe, aïe ouille ouille ! Oui Monsieur !"

Quand Harry fut libéré, il frotta vigoureusement ses oreilles brûlantes et fronça les sourcils en direction de Snape et de Dumbledore qui buvait sereinement une tasse de thé, regardant avec fascination les plats et la nappe.

Harry s'effondra dans sa chaise, boudant dans sa tasse de thé. Il continua son sandwich, tout en ignorant les deux professeur et une fois fini, il s'excusa et parti pour sa chambre afin d'écrire une lettre pour Hermione.

Il se rappelait clairement de sa menace, "_Harry, dès que tu seras installé, tu as intérêt à m'envoyer tous les détails ou sinon je jure de dire au professeur Snape qui met les racines de Mandrakes dans le chaudron de Malfoy." _ET cela était très convainquant, Harry pouvait seulement s'y plier.

Après quelques minutes, Harry déposa sa plume. Il ne voulait vraiment pas envoyer une lettre à Hermione, il voulait _lui parler_, afin de partager avec elle tout se qui s'était produit. Il était accablé par différents sentiments et il ne savait pas quoi penser. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait pensé qu'il avait une maison, en revenant de la place, il avait pensé à elle en tant que sa maison et c'était sa chambre, et il commençait à ressentir d'étranges émotions concernant Snape. Il savait déjà qu'il se souciait de lui avant, mais ses émotions étaient différentes, c'était plus comme…de l'amour, oui, c'était cela. Il aimait l'homme autant que n'importe quel enfant qui aime ses parents. Il voulait s'accrocher à l'homme comme de la colle et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Cela semblait tellement dingue ! Et pourtant c'était vrai ! Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Mais cela aurait seulement lieu pour l'été, il savait que cela aller s'arrêter, ce bonheur qu'il vivait cesserait un jour, et très bientôt du point de vue d'Harry. Il mit ses bras autour de lui. Cette pensée l'avait refroidi. Il ne voulait pas partir de cette maison, il ne voulait pas quitter Snape.

De nouveau, Harry prit sa plume,

_Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis heureux ici. Très heureux, mais je dois te parler. Est-ce que tu penses que l'on pourrait se rencontrer bientôt ? Je suis sûr que le professeur Snape n'aura pas d'objection à m'amener chez toi ou à me laisser te rencontrer autre part, à moins qu'il soit occupé ou qu'il ait d'autres choses de prévu. _

_Merci Mione,_

_Harry._

_PS. As-tu une idée de comment je pourrais dire à Ron que je suis heureux ici et que le professeur Snape ne me torture pas sans qu'il ne devienne enragé ?_

Il roula le parchemin, et le mit de côté. Hedwige n'était pas encore revenu, le punissant probablement pour hier quand il l'avait poussé à faire au moins une demi douzaine d'aller-retour entre Privet Drive et Londres et qu'il avait en plus oublié de la remercier.

Il devrait demander Snape si il pouvait utiliser son hibou. Comme si il l'avait entendu, des coups doux furent frappé à sa porte et presque aussitôt le maître des potions entra, semblant, au plus grand soulagement de Harry, beaucoup plus calme.

"Harry ?"

"Oui Monsieur ?"

"Je voulais juste te remercier de nouveau pour le café, c'était un cadeau très pensé."

Le visage d'Harry rougit tandis qu'il murmurait, "ce n'était rien monsieur !"

Snape sorti sa baguette magique et murmura quelque chose. L'instant suivant, le bouquet de lys était dans les mains de Harry. Harry ferma les yeux, comment avait-il pu les oublier ? Il regarda son professeur avec reconnaissance, "Je vous remercie, professeur."

"Le directeur les a charmés pour toi. Ils resteront frais pendant une année, puis le charme devra être renouvelé. Il a dit qu'il te l'enseignerait une fois de retour à l'école."

"Merci, monsieur." Répéta Harry. _Pour tout._

Snape s'assit sur le lit d'Harry, observant le garçon ranger ses livres et ses papiers. Pour quelques raisons, après le départ du directeur il avait recherché le garçon. Ceci ne pouvait pas être bien. Il devenait beaucoup trop affectueux avec le garçon et il semblait que Harry devenait également très attaché à lui.

Harry se mit à sourire en se rappelant comment aujourd'hui il avait malicieusement ennuyé l'homme.

"Ah, je vois que vous avez finalement cessé de froncer les sourcils M. Potter !"

"Oui, Monsieur ! C'est plutôt dur de garder un air menaçant avec une oreille brulante, vous savez !"

Snape ri sous cape, "oui je sais !"

Harry regarda fixement Snape, "vous voulez dire que vous aviez l'habitude de vous faire tirer les oreilles aussi ?"

"OH oui ! C'est plus que certain."

"Vraiment ? Par qui ?"

"A votre avis ?"

"Le directeur ?"

Snape ri, "non, pas par le directeur, mais plutôt par Minerva. Et je ne vous conseille pas de faire quelques choses qui pourraient vous amener à le subir Potter. Croyez-moi, vous le regretteriez !" _Ma chère dame, vous ne savez pas combien je vous dois pour vos soins_. Snape se rappelait très bien comment le professeur McGonagall lui prodigué les soins et la véritable chaleur, même lorsque toutes les autres personnes de l'école l'évitaient. Elle l'avait fait inconsciemment, et il était sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui, mais cela avait été la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait reçu du réconfort de la part d'un adulte, bien sûr sans compter Hagrid, même si cela lui avait valu des oreilles cuisantes.

Une image du professeur McGonagall pinçant les oreilles d'un professeur Snape adulte, qui jappait, sauta dans l'esprit d'Harry le faisant éclater de rire. Snape attendit patiemment que Harry se calme, ses yeux lançant des poignards, "image amusante, Potter ?"

Inconsciemment, Harry indiqua, "oui, monsieur, très !" Quand Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il se tu brusquement et mit ses mains sur son visage. _Oh non !_ Harry semblait vraiment tout faire pour se faire tuer par Snape. Il enleva finalement ses mains et il ouvrit ses yeux pour seulement trouver Snape à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux lançant toujours des poignards. _Ok, bien ! Ron, Hermione c'était vraiment très sympa de vous avoir rencontré dans cette vie !_

"Échecs ?"


	20. qu'est ce qui est normal

**Boujour, alors voici un nouveau chapitre, avec je sais du retard, mes excuses mais entre le boulot, les cours, les dossiers à faire, les projets en cours... il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Mais promis j'essayerai de mettre le suivant plus rapidement. **

**Merci à Lys pour la correction et merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela fait toujours aussi plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture:**

**La Garde Douloureuse**

**Chapitre 20 – Qu'est ce qui est normal ?**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Snape appréciait trop çela ! Très bien. Harry ne jouerait plus _jamais _aux échecs avec lui. Pourquoi se faisait-il toujours battre aux échecs ? Quand il avait commencé à jouer au échec avec Snape la semaine dernière, il était capable de résister à son professeur pendant aux moins cinq minutes.

Snape fit un sourire narquois, "mauvais perdant, n'est ce pas ?"

Harry l'ignora et enterra son nez dans son livre. Ouais, riez tant que vous voulez, Snape. Vampire mauvais, chauve-souris envahissante, maître des potions méch…

Harry sorti de ses rêveries quand Snape se racla la gorge, comme d'habitude juste derrière son oreille droite. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Il n'avait quand même pas parlé à voix haute, n'est ce pas ? Il leva la tête en paniquant pour simplement voir Snape, son rictus et son regard froid en place en train de le regarder. Sans un mot, il tendit son bras et prit le livre des mains d'Harry, le retourna et le reposa de nouveau dans ses mains.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il baissa son regard vers son livre et découvrit, Oh la honte... que pendant les cinq dernières minutes il avait tenu son livre à l'envers tout en insultant mentalement Snape. Tournant presque à l'écarlate, Harry jeta le livre sur le lit et mit ses mains sur son visage. Le fait d'entendre le rire de Snape le suivre jusqu'en bas de l'escalier ne l'aida pas. _Ouais, continuez, vous avez soudainement décidé que vous saviez rire ! Comme si je ne me sentez pas déjà assez stupide maintenant._

Harry resta dans sa chambre, guérissant son moi blessé, boudant, et travaillant à contrecœur son devoir de Métamorphose. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Snape et il ne s'en souciait pas. En ce qui le concernait, il ne voulait plus voir son maître des potions…hum, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Penser à cela incita Harry à sourire. Snape allait-il venir le voir une fois qu'il serait endormi, comme la nuit dernière ? Alors, il faudrait qu'il arrive à rester éveillé aujourd'hui afin d'en être témoin.

Plus tard, Harry luttait pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts. La raison pour laquelle il se sentait toujours fatigué était vraiment incompréhensible pour lui. Dès qu'il posa sa tête sur son bureau et qu'il s'endormit, Snape frappa à sa porte.

Snape pensait qu'il était temps d'aller voir le garçon. Après tout, il lui avait laissé assez de temps pour récupérer de sa récente défaite aux échecs. Il frappa à la porte de l'enfant un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Oh non, le garçon avait encore dû s'endormir. Il secoua la tête tout en ouvrant la porte, s'attendant à voir Harry sur son lit pour seulement le découvrir la tête sur son bureau, sa joue collée à un parchemin, une plume posée juste à côté. Snape souri d'un air affecté. La vie avec Potter s'avérait être une expérience très divertissante. Mais si le garçon restait comme ça, il récolterait des crampes dans le cou et dans le dos.

"Harry ?" Severus secoua doucement le garçon afin de le réveiller.

"Quoi...?"

"Réveilles toi Harry, ton cou te feras terriblement mal si tu continus à dormir comme ça."

Harry ouvrit ses yeux d'un air renfrogné. Il voulait vraiment dormir et... OH ! Il était toujours à son bureau. Il décolla lentement sa joue du parchemin et regarda autour de lui et vit Snape contracter ses lèvres et le regarder avec amusement.

"Hum... il semble que je me sois encore endormi."

"Évidemment !" indiqua le maître des potions.

Harry se renfrogna.

"Je venais vous appeler pour le dîner, Potter."

"OH ? Déjà ?"

"Humph. Ce n'est pas mon problème si vous perdez la notion du temps Potter."

"Je faisais mon travail," se défendit Harry

Snape sourit d'un air affecté, "oui, je peut le voir sur votre visage."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quoi ? Snape ne le croyait pas ? Ou était-il juste en train de le taquiner comme d'habitude ?

"Venez avec moi, Potter."

"Où monsieur ?"

"Vous verrez !"

Snape prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et le tira de sa chaise jusqu'au miroir, arrivé devant Harry se regarda fixement _-er des objets inanimés pour animer des êtres était illégal jusqu'à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle où - '_

Harry rougit alors qu'il lisait son devoir de métamorphose juste sur … sa joue… en des lignes parfaitement ordonnées. La partie supérieure de sa chemise avait obtenu le reste du devoir. Il gémi, idiotidiotidiot ! Il s'était endormi avec sa joue sur le parchemin et l'encre qui était encore humide.

Voyant l'embarras de Harry, Snape dégagea sa gorge, "Tout va bien Harry. Au moins, maintenant tu n'as pas besoin d'en écrire une autre copie." Le froncement de sourcil d'Harry s'agrandit tandis que Snape souriait d'un air affecté. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre une douche pendant que je commence à préparer le dîner? "

Harry soupira, "oui monsieur."

Après une douche rapide, Harry descendit les escaliers. Il ne se sentait pas affamé. Après tout, il avait eu pleins de repas dans la journée. Le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner, le pop corn et un sandwich pour le thé, honnêtement, avec tout ça, les vêtements de Dudley lui iraient bien vers la fin de l'été. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, et pour être honnête, cela ne dérangerait pas Harry de manger un peu de la crème glacée au chocolat qu'il avait acheté aujourd'hui.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Snape se tenait encore derrière les fourneaux, remuant quelque chose dans une casserole, tandis que quelques légumes se découpaient en tranches sur le comptoir. Quoi que fasse Snape cela sentait bon.

"Potter."

Harry sursauta faisant renifler Snape, "je suis extrêmement flatté Potter que ma seule voix vous effraye à ce point !"

"C'est pas vrai !" répliqua Harry

"Si vous le dites, Potter. Maintenant si vous vous occupiez de mettre la table, et de me dire ce que vous voulez pour le dîner avec le potage que je prépare actuellement ? Ouvrez le réfrigérateur et choisissez."

_Choisissez le dîner ?_ Mais il n'avait jamais choisi aucun repas. Même à Hogwarts, il mangeait ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

"Hum... Je n'ai pas vraiment faim monsieur. Je pensais si c'est possible, de ne hum…pas dîner."

Snape laissa la casserole et se tourna pour regarder si les légumes se découpaient correctement tout en disant, "Je vois. J'avais supposé que tu n'aurais pas très faim, j'ai donc commencé un simple potage de légume et de bœuf qui suffira pour le dîner. Mais cela ne me coûtait rien de demander quand même au cas où tu aurais voulu quelque chose en plus." Quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre le potage, Snape lui envoya un regard dissuasif qui l'incita à refermer immédiatement sa bouche.

Snape, satisfait de son effet sur le garçon, ajouta d'un ton froid, "Dans cette maison, vous aurez des repas corrects, Potter."

Harry soupira avec résignation. En y pensant une deuxième fois, Harry pourrait réellement apprécier un potage chaud.

Une heure plus tard, Snape se reposait dans un fauteuil du bureau du haut, lisant un livre ancien qui semblait très sérieux, alors qu'Harry étudiait le coffret des cartes. Harry avait découvert que le bureau du haut était totalement rempli de vieux livres. Certains d'entre eux semblaient vraiment anciens et il avait peur qu'ils ne se transforment en poussière si il les touchait. Ils y en avaient même qui effrayaient Harry, le fait de simplement regarder ses livres le faisait parfois reculer de quelques pas loin des étagères. Finalement, Harry se décida pour des livres convenant à la norme de Snape concernant l'histoire de la magie. Harry pensait que c'était réellement une bonne idée d'essayer d'avoir d'autres connaissances en histoire, autres que sur les guerres des gobelins. Il reposa ses jambes en travers du tapis près de Snape, et commença à lire. En très peu de temps, Harry se retrouva à prendre des notes alors qu'il était complètement absorbé par les renseignements qu'il trouvait sur les sorciers de l'Egypte Antique.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant très longtemps, se déplaçant seulement pour tourner les pages ou pour griffonner quelque chose sur un parchemin, apparemment Snape était à l'aise avec Harry autour de lui, et Harry aimait chaque moment qu'il passait avec son professeur, même si c'était en silence. Harry ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point il voulait s'accrocher à Snape, il voulait être près de lui, que se soit pour lire ou pour faire des potions, Harry ne s'en souciait pas du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Étant donné que sa vie avec Snape était provisoire, il avait décidé d'en tirer le meilleur.

Mais bientôt, l'esprit de Snape partit dans le passé, quand il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pendant des jours entiers dans cette bibliothèque, cherchant une solution, une sortie, un espoir, sans jamais rien trouver. Combien de fois avait-il arpenté ces étagères, cherchant un traitement, un charme, une potion, quelque chose qui pourrait aider, quelque chose qui apporterait de nouveau la santé à sa mère, ou au moins quelque chose qui diminuerait sa douleur, mais en vain. Il ferma ses yeux. Il se doutait que cela devait être une potion, il avait appris pas mal de chose dans ses recherches sur l'endoloris, mais rien de plus, même pas un indice pour savoir par où commencer, ou par quels ingrédients.

Snape posa son front contre sa main. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, il avait fais des recherches dans toutes les bibliothèques magiques où il avait pu aller, il avait même consulté des ouvrages antiques d'Extrême-Orient et d'Afrique du Sud. Il n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Il avait passé des années à faire potions après potions, à expérimenter les Arts Sombres, à rechercher et à lire, sans se nourrir ne dormir assez. Tout cela pour rien. Elle était morte. Et il était seul, il était un homme amer, fâché et marqué.

"Professeur ? ... Monsieur ? ... Professeur Snape ?"

Finalement, les yeux de Snape se concentrèrent sur le garçon qui se tenait près de lui et qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de souci.

"Vous allez bien monsieur ?"

Pendant un moment, Snape ferma ses yeux, essayant de contrôler ses émotions et d'avaler la boule dans sa gorge. Il dégagea sa gorge avant de dire, "oui, Harry. Je vais bien."

Harry le regarda, évidement il s'inquiétait encore, "vous ne semblez pas très bien monsieur."

Et il n'allait pas bien. Harry avait lu et pris des notes pendant un long moment avant qu'il arrive à quelques textes hiéroglyphiques et il avait décidé de demander si un charme existait pour traduire un texte en différentes langues. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait remarqué que son professeur se penchait en avant, le visage pâle, frissonnant, et se basculant légèrement dans les deux sens. Pendant plusieurs minutes il l'avait appelé et il avait même secoué son épaule mais Snape semblait être parti très loin dans un autre monde. Finalement, quand Harry avait commencé à paniquer, Snape était revenu à lui, bien que son visage soit toujours pâle et que ses yeux semblassent encore perdus. C'était évident qu'il s'était rappelé quelque chose, sans doute un certain mauvais souvenir qui l'avait complètement engourdi et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

Snape, essayant d'agir normalement, dit brusquement, "je vais parfaitement bien Potter. Occupez-vous de vos propres affaires." Mais il échoua et Harry savait que c'était juste une comédie et qu'il n'allait pas encore totalement bien. Il chuchota, "je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur."

Snape le regarda avec perplexité alors qu'Harry ajoutait, "parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous soulager, alors que vous vous y arrivez toujours pour moi."

Harry s'agenouilla aux pieds de Snape et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme. Même si il ne pouvait pas le soulager, il ferait au moins savoir à Snape qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il ne le laisserait pas. C'était la chose la plus proche d'une embrassade qu'il pouvait faire.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla en entendant Snape grogner contre lui _réveillez vous immédiatement, Potter_ à travers sa porte, le faisant sauter de son lit. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être mis au lit la nuit passée, la dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était l'horloge ancienne sonnant 1 heure du matin tandis que Snape frottait distraitement ses cheveux alors qu'il avait la tête posée sur les genoux de l'homme dans le bureau. Il avait encore dû s'endormir. Harry était frustré envers lui même. Il n'avait même pas pu rester éveillé pour son professeur. Donc Snape avait du le faire léviter jusqu'à son lit.

Quand Harry fut prêt, il alla en bas dans la cuisine et vit de nouveau Snape faire frire du lard.

"Bonjour, monsieur."

"Bonjour !" Fut la réponse brusque. Harry se tortilla, Snape devait être fâché avec lui parce que hier il s'était endormi alors qu'il était supposé... faire quoi ? Il était censé faire quelque chose, pas simplement s'assoir là silencieusement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ?

Harry soupira alors qu'il commençait ce que Snape appelait _sa responsabilité_ de faire le thé et le café.

Quand finalement ils s'assirent à table, Harry cacha son visage dans son assiette et mangea silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Snape ne lui fasse peur en disant, "je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, Harry."

Harry leva brusquement la tête. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? C'était à lui de faire des excuses, pour ne pas avoir fait quelque chose pour son professeur, pour ne pas avoir su quoi faire, pour s'être endormi, pour être stupide. Harry regarda de nouveau son assiette.

"J'aurai souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager la douleur." Déclara Harry à ses oeufs.

Snape mit ses doigts sous le menton de Harry, lui soulevant le visage, et déclara doucement "Tu l'as fait Harry. Merci."

Et il l'avait vraiment aidé. Hier, Snape s'était rendu compte qu'il était toujours un homme amer, fâché et marqué, mais qu'il n'était plus seul. Harry était avec lui. Le garçon ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point son geste de réconfort avait affecté Snape, mais c'était le cas. Cela avait considérablement touché le cœur de Snape qu'un enfant à qui on avait fais du tort, qui avait été maltraité toute sa vie, et que lui-même avait maltraité pendant les trois dernières années, puisse avoir des sentiments sincère envers lui.

Soudainement, Snape retira ses doigts du menton d'Harry et fixa le garçon, "et je te conseille garçon, de commencer à manger correctement parce que tu ne pèses presque rien !"

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent. _Pesés ?_ Snape l'avait porté ? Il rougit, Oh non ! Juste ce dont il avait besoin ; être porté comme un bébé dans son lit. Le mur derrière Snape semblait assez bien pour qu'il se frappe la tête dessus... à plusieurs reprises. Regardant Snape qui attendait toujours une réponse, il déglutit, "oui monsieur." D'accord. Peut-être plus tard alors. Et Harry creusa dans son assiette.

Dorénavant, après cet incident, tout s'arrangea dans une sorte de routine normale…bien sûr autant que cela puisse être normal pour Snape et Harry. Pendant environ deux semaines, Harry se fit doucement réveiller par Snape (_si vous n'êtes pas prêt dans cinq minutes Potter, je vous traînerez dans les escaliers par cette touffe de cheveux sales_).

Le petit déjeuner était toujours un moment calme, où ils mangeaient tranquillement tout en parlant de divers sujet intéressants, comme par exemple du processus de disembowelling des grenouilles et de d'autres choses tout aussi divertissantes. Même ce jour où Harry essaya d'enlever les morceaux de lard qui s'étaient - mystérieusement coller à son front, c'était toujours un moment tranquille en sachant que la baguette magique de Snape se dirigeait toujours vers lui.

Habituellement, après le petit déjeuner, ils passaient environ une heure dans le bureau du bas à écrire des lettres ou à regarder les magazines ou les journaux qui continuaient à arriver par la poste pour Snape. Harry fut étonné de constater qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux étaient moldu, et que la plupart, si pas tous, abordait des questions de santé mentale. Il s'était enquis auprès de Snape du pourquoi de cet intérêt pour ce domaine particulier, et par l'expression de souffrance qui était apparu sur le visage de Snape, Harry s'était empressé de baisser la tête et de faire des excuses. Il n'avait jamais demandé de nouveau.

Les trois heures suivantes étaient toujours consacrées à la fabrication de potion, et Harry était très étonné d'apprécier cela et il était sûr qu'il apprenait certaines choses qui n'étaient même pas enseigné aux septièmes années. Harry était encore plus reconnaissant envers Snape pour le laisser aider à préparer la potion tue-loup. Cette potion était très compliquée et elle demandait beaucoup de temps et d'effort, mais Harry était fièr d'aider à la fabrication d'une telle potion, encore plus car elle était pour son ami, Remus.

Naturellement, Snape était égal à lui-même et les insultes et les remarques tombaient autant que dans sa salle de classe. Cependant, après une semaine ou presque, Snape était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux d'anéantissement. Parler brusquement et grogner n'avait absolument aucun effet sur le garçon, et quand il lui jetait un coup d'œil, ses yeux étaient la plupart du temps remplis de gaieté et il trouvait toujours une manière de répliquer. Harry répondait très rapidement aux sarcasmes et aux moqueries, même trop rapidement au goût de Snape. C'était vrai que la plupart du temps ce n'était que des plaisanteries ou des répliques pleines d'humour, mais cela le déconcertait de savoir que désormais le garçon n'était plus effrayé par lui. Cependant, il devait admettre que Harry savait exactement quand il plaisantait et quand il était sérieux et quand c'était le cas, le garçon fesait immédiatement attention à ne pas pousser d'avantage la patience de Snape. Il avait également découvert que à chaque fois qu'il avait vraiment grondé le garçon pour quelque chose, Harry le prenait très sérieusement et à chaque fois il avait fait des excuses sincères pour ce qu'il avait fait, essayant de remédier tout de suite à ses actions. Et, toute les fois que cela s'est produit, cela avait toujours fini par Harry qui lui demandait d'une toute petite voix l'inévitable question, _êtes vous encore fâché contre moi ?_

Harry avait toujours la permission de faire une promenade du déjeuner jusqu'à l'heure du thé. Et Harry en fit sa routine quotidienne, allant chaque jour explorer de nouveaux magasins ou un peu plus le quartier. Il allait également au parc où il passait au moins deux heures à jouer…heu…à aider les enfants qui jouaient. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des petits enfants et il fallaient quelqu'un pour les aider, non ? Il avait découvert qu'il appréciait énormément cela et qu'il aimait beaucoup les enfants. Il fut très satisfait en découvrant que tous les enfants l'aimaient et qu'ils essayaient tous d'avoir son attention et de jouer avec lui. Il avait reçu beaucoup de remerciements de la part des parents, ainsi que beaucoup de dessins et de statues en terre et plein d'autres choses de la part des enfants.

La première fois qu'il avait reçu quelque chose, Harry fut effrayé quand un petit garçon, n'ayant pas plus de quatre ans, et ayant un visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron, tira fortement sur sa manche afin de mettre un petit dessin dans sa main. Le dessin était celui d'un parc où des enfants jouaient avec une plus grande personne qui tenait leurs mains. Au dessus, il y avait _merci, Harry !_ Évidemment écris par un adulte. Harry leva la tête en sentant son visage chauffer et ses yeux lui brûler et il vit un homme lui sourire tandis que le petit garçon cachait son visage dans la jambe de son père.

Peu après, c'était devenu normal qu'il rentre à la maison avec quelques objets que les enfants lui avaient offert, avec beaucoup d'amusement de la part de Snape. Les commentaires qu'il avait reçu de Snape à ce sujet étaient particulièrement légendaires, surtout le jour où il était revenu avec énormément de biscuit à la cannelle fais maison par une mère enthousiasme. Même le fais d'avoir partagé ses biscuits avec Snape n'avait pas arrêté les sarcasmes de l'homme.

Quand finalement il en avait eu assez, Harry était monté dans sa chambre, et avait enterré son visage écarlate dans son oreiller tandis que Snape était venu frapper à sa porte, apportant tous _les cadeaux_ qu'il avait reçus. Il l'avait même aidé à décorer sa chambre avec, collants les dessins par magie contre les murs.

Parfois, Snape venait avec lui pour une longue promenade et quand ils atteignaient le parc, Snape partait vers la bibliothèque laissant Harry à l'aire de jeu…à… à aider les enfants qui jouaient comme Harry exigeait l'appeler. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas est que plusieurs fois, Snape s'assit juste un peu plus loin pour l'observer. Quelquefois, il avait juste plaisirs à observer le garçon, qui essayait de compenser son enfance, heureux de pouvoir lui donner un peu de bonheur. D'autre fois, il regardait la scène avec des yeux envieux, désirant ardemment faire ce qu'Harry faisait en ce moment.

Ils faisaient toujours les achats pour la maison ensemble. Harry avait fièrement montré à Snape l'épicerie qu'il avait découverte comme si il avait effectué une expédition difficile pour la trouver. Snape exigea également de voir le magasin de jouet où il avait rencontré la petite fille Maria Lily, dont Snape, au plaisir d'Harry, se rappelait le nom, et le magasin de fleur où il avait acheté les lys. Harry appréciait beaucoup ses sorties. Il sentait que d'une façon ou d'une autre cela lui donnait de la crédibilité dans le quartier. Les gens verraient qu'il n'était pas toujours seul, qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, et qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Pour Harry, c'était très important que les gens les voient ensemble, même si personne ne s'en souciaient, c'était assez pour Harry.

Chaque jour, Harry veillait à revenir à la maison avant l'heure que Snape lui avait donnée. La seule fois où il fut en retard avait été un désastre et Harry n'avait aucune intention de répéter cette expérience. Le jour suivant, Harry avait vraiment eut peur de sortir jusqu'à ce que Snape le force en lui disant que cela serait bien pire si il restait.

Harry était revenu le jour d'avant avec deux heures de retard. Il avait marché autour du quartier, explorant de nouveaux endroits, perdant toute notion de l'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que la nuit tombait. Il regarda sa montre et paniqua. Il se mit à courir jusqu'à la maison avec un sentiment de crainte dans l'estomac. Dès qu'il entra dans la maison, Snape lui tomba dessus et lui demanda tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Il n'arriva pas à sortir une phrase cohérente et bégaya jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, ensuite il arriva à dire à Snape qu'il allait bien, que rien ne s'était produit, et qu'il avait juste perdu la notion du temps. Un regard sur le visage en fureur de Snape poussa Harry à se recroqueviller.

Snape attrapa une oreille d'Harry qui jappa, et il le traîna en haut des escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. A l'intérieur, Snape le fixa dangereusement, _"Quand je te dit que tu dois être à la maison avant la nuit, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que c'est trop DEMANDER ?"_

_Harry regarda le sol, pas assez audacieux pour faire face à Snape. Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu revenir en retard. Il avait juste perdu la notion du temps. "Non Monsieur."_

"S_i ceci se produit de nouveau, tu ne seras pas autorisé à sortir pendant DEUX semaines entières, compris ?"_

"_Oui, Monsieur." Chuchota Harry. Ca fait mal. Oh mon Dieu, ça fait mal. Ce faire gronder sérieusement par Snape était trop pour Harry. Il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter que Snape soit fâché contre lui. _

_"AS-TU UNE IDÉE DE COMMENT J'ÉTAIS INQUIET ? TU AVAIS DEUX MAUDITES HEURES DE RETARD !"_

_Harry sursauta en entendant Snape hurler soudainement et il recula de quelques pas. "Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. J'ai juste perdu la notion du temps." _

_Snape arpenta la chambre, essayant de regagner son calme tandis qu'Harry se roulait en boule près de son armoire. Snape se déplaça vers Harry, ses mains sur les hanches, poings fermés, dans l'intention de continuer entièrement ses reproches, mais il s'arrêta complètement. Harry avait mis ses bras au dessus de son visage essayant de se protéger. Snape se maudit mentalement. Le garçon avait peur de lui. Il pensait qu'il allait le frapper. _

_Il l'appela doucement, "Harry ?" _

_Quand le garçon ne répondit pas, il se rapprocha plus près de lui et il attrapa doucement ses bras, ignorant son recul, il les écarta doucement de son visage. Avant qu'il puisse commencer à parler pour rassurer Harry sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas le blesser, le garçon laissa échapper à travers ses sanglots, "je suis désolé. Je sais que vous n'allez pas… Je sais, mais je me suis juste trouvé...j'ai soulevé mes bras... Je suis désolé. J'ai paniqué. Mais je sais, vraiment... " _

_Maintenant, Harry souffrait d'hyperventilation. Non seulement il avait désobéi à Snape, l'incitant à le gronder et à lui hurler dessus, mais il l'avait également poussé à penser qu'il croyait que Snape allait le frapper. Et il ne le croyait pas, honnêtement. Il savait que Snape ne le frapperait jamais avec ses poings, qu'il ne le battrait jamais, qu'il ne ferait jamais ce que les Dursley lui avait fait, c'était seulement un réflexe. Et maintenant, Snape pensait qu'Harry avait peur de lui. Il continua à répéter qu'il savait que Snape ne le blesserait pas, il fit des excuses pour lui avoir fait penser ainsi et d'autres excuses pour l'avoir fâché. _

_« Chut Harry. Respire. Calmes-toi, calmes-toi. Tout va bien. Je sais, ça ne fait rien. Chut maintenant. »_

_Petit à petit, avec Snape lui frottant le dos et le tenant étroitement dans ses bras, Harry se calma assez pour découvrir, de son propre point de vue, qu'il avait encore fais un parfait imbécile de lui-même._

_Après qu'Harry se soit rafraîchi, il frappa à la porte du bureau où Snape lui avait dit de venir pour avoir une discussion._

_Ils parlèrent pendant très longtemps au sujet de ce qui s'était passé. Harry avait honte d'avoir agi de cette manière, mais Snape lui expliqua que ce type de réaction était prévisible. Il pouvait finalement laisser sortir toute les choses qu'il avait gardé en lui pendant trop longtemps, ce qui pouvait déclancher quelques réactions comme cela au moindre déclencheur. _

_Avec beaucoup d'embarras pour Harry, Snape arriva à comprendre que de le gronder sérieusement l'affligeait toujours, et qu'Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter quand Snape était fâché contre lui, et que le garçon détestait les hurlements. Les hurlements, de son expérience, avaient toujours précédé une correction, et aujourd'hui, ajoutez à cela Snape avec les poings fermés sur les hanches, lui avaient rappelé les gestes de Vernon qui signifiaient toujours qu'il allait le battre avec ses poings ou qu'il allait déboucler sa ceinture. Harry essaya de faire comprendre à Snape que tout à l'heure il n'avait pas pensé pendant une seconde qu'il le frapperait et Snape le rassura en lui disant qu'il comprenait. Snape savait par expérience personnelle que de telles réactions pouvaient se produire, même avec des personnes en qui on avait confiance. Snape incita Harry à comprendre qu'il continuerait à le gronder et à le punir quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir et qu'il essayerait de ne pas… trop hurler ! _

_Après une longue étreinte apaisante, Snape comme d'habitude, dévia avec un sourire narquois la discussion vers le sujet principal…la punition. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Harry fronça les sourcils. Son air menaçant s'approfondi quand il découvrit qu'il devrait écrire une rédaction d'au moins trois rouleaux de parchemins récapitulant ses lectures sur les sorciers de l'Egypte Antique. Harry fut encore plus offensé quand Snape lui indiqua que ceci devait être fait sans ses notes. Il cria et il protesta, ce qui fir que Snape le retourna silencieusement et lui donna une impressionnante claque sur les fesses. _

_Froidement, en soulevant un sourcil, Snape demanda, "sommes-nous d'accord M.Potter ?" _

_Harry, semblant indigné, les fesses en feu, répondit de façon irritable, "oui, monsieur." Snape était mauvais. Harry était sûr de cela._

_Après dîner, quand Harry eu finalement terminé sa rédaction à la satisfaction d'un certain maître sadique des potions, on lui permis d'aller dans sa chambre pour éventuellement dormir._

Tous les jours, quand Harry avait fini son travail, l'heure après le thé ou le dîner était toujours passé avec Snape dans le bureau du haut. Harry fut reconnaissant qu'aucun autre incident ne se produise. Les deux premières soirées après son retard, il était inquiet et Snape proposa qu'il lise en bas, mais tout se passa bien.

Harry était totalement passioné par les livres sur l'Egypte Antique, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Il se renseigna beaucoup sur cette ère et il découvrit que la puissance qu'un sorcier avait eu à l'époque, correspondait à la puissance de tout le personnel de Poudlard rassemblé, Dumbledore inclus ! Où disparaissait cette puissance ? Pourquoi une sorcière ou un magicien de l'époque actuelle ne pouvaient-ils pas rêver d'avoir une telle puissance ? Harry frissonna en pensant à ce qu'un sorcier comme Voldemort aurait fais avec une telle puissance. Peut être quand fait c'était mieux qu'elle ait disparu.

Un soir, Harry osa demander.

"_Monsieur, avez-vous déjà fais une potion de lAncienne Egypte ?"_

"_Non. Ce n'est pas possible."_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Quatre vingt quinze pour cent des potions inventées et employées dans l'Ancienne Egypte ont besoin qu'on utilise un charme très puissant. Maintenent, personne n'a une telle puissance. La fabrication de potion est extrêmement sophistiquée et la moindre erreur peut-être désastreuse. De plus, la plupart des potions mentionnées n'ont pas d'instruction et de liste d'ingrédients."_

"_OH !"_

_Snape souleva un sourcil incitant Harry à baisser la tête. Ouais ouais, superbe éloquence comme d'habitude !_

"_De toute façon, Potter, la potion polynectar, par exemple est basé sur une potion de la deuxième dynastie."_

"_Ugggh, si elle est si puissante, j'aurai pensé qu'il y avait une manière de rendre son goût meilleur."_

_Snape ferma son livre et avec son plus mauvais regard, il observa le garçon craintif devant lui, "et puis-je demander, Potter, comment vous connaissez le goût de cette potion en particulier ?"_

"_Errrr...!"_

Et naturellement, Harry n'osa plus jamais poser une autre question. Il pria juste pour qu'Hermione et Ron lui pardonnent d'avoir avoué sous la torture extrême. Harry était maintenant sûr que ses oreilles tenaient par un fil de chair de l'épaisseur de ses cheveux. Maintenant, elles allaient tomber à n'importe quel moment. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Harry n'était pas heureux de voir toujours ses oreilles en place en se regardant dans le miroir, parce que cela signifiait qu'elles étaient toujours disponibles pour Snape et qu'il pourrait de nouveau les tirer.

La plupart des nuits, Harry parvenait à rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que Snape vienne dans sa chambre, et chaque nuit il venait. Harry retenait son souffle et fermait fortement ses yeux. Il savait que si Snape savait qu'il était éveillé, il ne viendrait pas. Oui l'homme était parfois très doux avec lui, il l'embrassait et le tenait à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin quand il était réveillé, mais quand il dormait, Snape était carrément gaga. Et Harry appréciait énormément ceci. Une nuit, Snape l'observait juste pendant quelques minutes avant de passer son pouce au dessus de son sourcil. Une autre nuit, il passait son temps à frotter doucement ses cheveux, une autre, il borderait fortement les couvertures autour de lui, et chaque nuit sans exception, Snape termineait sa visite avec un '_bonne nuit, mon enfant_, ou _fais de beaux rêves, mon enfant_, laissant Harry les yeux brûlant et étreignant son oreiller contre sa poitrine et reniflant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

C'était à peu près ce qu'il s'était produit la plupart des nuits, mais il y eut une nuit où les choses se passèrent un peu différemment.

Snape était dans sa position habituelle près du lit, frottant les cheveux du garçon quand... Quoi..., le gosse ne dormait pas, l'insolent...

"Aïe !"

Harry roula sur le ventre, frottant ses fesses après que Snape lui ai donné une puissante claque, "c'était pour quoi ?"

"Tu, gamin, CLAQUE devrait CLAQUE de dormir, combien de fois CLAQUE as-tu fait CLAQUE cela CLAQUE CLAQUE avant ?"

"Non Aïe, Ouille arrêtez oww attendez d'Aïe !"

Harry se glissa sous les couvertures, se serrant en une petite boule et tenant étroitement les épaisses couvertures que Snape essayait de retirer pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa cible.

Horreur ! Le garçon était éveillé, sa respiration pas du tout régulière, et ses yeux se déplaçaient presque normalement. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant. Maintenant, Snape était sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois, et il était venu ici chaque nuit, frottant ses cheveux et lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, se faisant passer pour un complet imbécile, Argggghhh, "Toi, GAMIN sorts tout de suite de sous tes couvertures !"

Un "non !" étouffé vint en réponse, fâchant d'avantage le sévère maître des potions.

Snape s'assit sur le lit d'Harry, fronçant profondément les sourcils et se promettant mentalement de tuer le gosse le plus péniblement possible dès qu'il sortirait de sous ses couvertures.

Après quelques minutes, il vit les couvertures se décaler légèrement, et une poignée de cheveux malpropre émergea suivi de deux yeux verts larges, qui jetèrent des regards craintifs par dessous les couvertures. La voix de Harry fut de nouveau étouffé par le tissu qui était encore tiré jusqu'à son nez quand il parla d'une petite voix, "Heu... désolé ?"

En voyant cela, Snape dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Au lieu de cela, il fixa dangereusement le garçon, "Expliquez-vous ! MAINTENANT !"

Harry abaissa légèrement les couvertures de quelques centimètres afin de pouvoir respirer. "Heu... c'est... umm juste..."

Harry rougi. _Je voulais être réveillé quand vous me montrez votre amour ? Jamais personne ne m'avaient frotté les cheveux et ne m'avaient souhaité une bonne nuit avant ?_ Harry baissa la tête. Il était embarrassé.

Severus fit un sourire. Le gosse était parvenu à traverser sa coquille et lui, l'homme froid, regrettait toutes les années qu'il avait perdu sans le connaître. Il transforma son visage en mettant son rictus habituel et énonça en ricanant, "je crois que j'ai déjà présenté mes observations sur votre éloquence, mais je dois admettre qu'elle me stupéfie toujours."

Si c'était possible, Harry rougi encore plus, et il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait soupçonneusement à ' mauvais vampire '.

Les sourcils de Snape se soulevèrent, "qu'est ce que c'était Potter ?"

Harry, les fesses toujours un peu douloureuses des claques reçues plus tôt, fit un gentil sourire, "j'était juste en train de dire, monsieur, que c'était bien que vous soyez ici afin de combattre les mauvais vampires !"

Pendent quelques minutes, Snape le fixa dangereusement, appréciant que le garçon se tortille sous son regard fixe, avant de dire également, "Monsieur Potter. Je vous avertis. Davantage de sarcasmes de votre part, et vous aurez encore plus mal à une certaine partie de votre anatomie. J'espère que c'est clair !"

Harry déglutit, "heu, oui monsieur." En vérité, Harry aimait énerver Snape et il n'avait aucune intention de cesser cela bientôt, même si comme l'avait dit Snape _une certaine partie de son anatomie_ allait souffrir.

"Dort Gamin. MAINTENANT !" grogna Severus, se levant pour partir de la chambre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le regard de Harry.

Harry venait juste de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire et il s'alarma. Dieu, non. Oh non. Oh non ! Harry regarda Snape d'un air de prière, paniquant presque.

Cela attrapa immédiatement l'attention de Snape. Il s'avança plus près du garçon, "Harry ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Harry mit ses bras autour de lui. Snape arrêterait. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert que Harry était réveillé, il ne viendrait plus dans sa chambre la nuit et il ne lui souhaiterait plus une bonne nuit. Il ne retracerait plus son sourcil avec son doigt, et il ne borderait plus non plus les couvertures autour de lui. Pourquoi continuerait-il de le faire maintenant ?

Snape mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et dit avec inquiétude, "Harry ? Regardes-moi."

Harry tourna la tête et Snape fut effrayé de voir des larmes retenues dans les yeux du garçon. "Quoi Harry ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"V-Vous allez v-vous arrêter, n'est ce pas ?"

"Arrêter quoi ?"

"D-de ve-venir dans m-ma chambre la nuit ?"

Snape regarda fixement l'enfant. Il était si fragile, si innocent, et il était vraiment dans un désordre émotif. Il ouvrit ses bras en grand et dans un flash, il eu les bras remplis d'un enfant affligé et craintif qui se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Snape le berça doucement, le calmant avec douceur. Le garçon tremblait et Snape se senti obligé de le tenir plus serré.

Après un long moment, Snape pensa qu'Harry était assez calme. Il essaya de l'écarter de lui de quelques centimètres afin de le regarder pour lui parler, mais Harry le serra seulement plus fort, ainsi il décida de parler doucement dans les cheveux du garçon. "Ne t'inquiètes jamais de ceci Harry. Je ne te refuserais jamais, ou à moi-même, le confort d'une étreinte. Tu pourrais ne pas me croire, enfant, mais venir chaque nuit ici et t'observer dormir paisiblement, signifie autant pour moi que pour toi. Ta seule présence me réchauffe."

Snape entendit un sanglot étranglé venir de l'enfant se trouvant dans ses bras. Il le repoussa quelque peu et il posa sa main sur sa joue, le regardant directement dans les yeux, et en y mettant tout ses sentiments, Snape chuchota, "et aussi longtemps que tu es sous ce toit, je viendrai dans ta chambre chaque nuit et je m'assurerai que tu sois bien et que tu dormes paisiblement."

Harry fit un sourire reconnaissant en disant, "vraiment ?"

Snape fronça les sourcils, "Oses-tu dire que je mens mon garçon ? "

Harry grimaça, "non monsieur." Et Harry enterra de nouveau son visage dans la poitrine de son professeur, indiquant clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se déplacer des bras de Snape dans l'immédiat. Snape roula des yeux et avec résignation il serra d'avantage le garçon, ses longs doigts soutenant l'arrière de la tête de Harry.

Au bout d'un moment, il senti qu'Harry commençait à somnoler, il le secoua légèrement en disant, "Viens gamin. Il est très tard et tu devrais dormir."

Harry se mit de nouveau au lit et il grimaça un peu. Il bouda tandis qu'il essayait de frotter la douleur que la fessée de plus tôt avait causée à ses fesses. Tout en fermant ses yeux, il se plaignit, "vous avez une main dûre."

Snape ri sous cape, "C'est ce qu'on dit de moi, en effet."

Harry roula sur le côté, enterra son bras sous l'oreiller, se mettant à l'aise... quoi ? Il ouvrit ses yeux et il regarda fixement Snape, "vous avez été... vous avez déjà fe...hum... punis quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Snape souri d'un air affecté, "Ils y a d'autres gosses autour de moi Potter."

"Mais monsieur, qui -"

"Dors !" grogna Snape avec un regard qui disait que si Harry osait protester c'était à ses risques et périls.

Harry plissa ses yeux afin d'essayer de sembler dangereux et à sa plus grande frustration, Snape souri seulement d'un air affecté.

"Dors gamin ! Je te réveillerai de bonne heure."

Harry ferma avec résignation ses yeux en pensant toujours furieusement. Il ne devait pas laisser Snape lui donner de nouveau une fessée comme cela, il n'était pas un petit enfant. Harry avait presque 14 ans, cela était simplement indigne. Et... et en plus, Snape avait une main dure ! C'était simplement inacceptable, c'était absolument...?

"..."

"...!"

"...!"

_Snape venait-il juste de déposer un baiser sur son front ?_

Heu... Professeur ?

Oui, Harry ?

Je pense que maintenant je sais pourquoi vous êtes le Directeur de la maison Serpentard !


	21. Dan Robinson

La garde douloureuse

**Voici le chapitre corrigé par Lys, merci à elle.**

**Une Garde Douloureuse**

**Chapitre 21 **

**Dan Robinson**

Avec reconnaissance, Hedwige revint le deuxième jour où il était chez Snape juste après le petit déjeuner, et après qu'elle ait pincé Harry, il pu de nouveau avoir son affection en lui faisant frire du lard juste pour elle. Après avoir mangé dans la paume de sa main, elle consenti enfin à lui donner ses lettres.

Tout d'abord, il avait envoyé sa lettre à Hermione, et elle lui avait répondu immédiatement en lui envoyant sa réponse avec Hedwige.

_Harry,_

_Je suis contente que tu sois heureux avec le professeur Snape. Je pense vraiment que je lui dois des excuses. Il semble vraiment bien prendre soin de toi et il s'inquiète pour toi. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu par moi-même. Et j'attends toujours les détails. Et tu n'arriveras pas à me faire oublier cela, Harry, tu le sais très bien._

_J'espère que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup d'ennui pour cette stupide farce que tu as fais, mais si oui, tu sais que tu le méritais. Mais au moins maintenant, je suis sûre que tu es encore vivant et que le professeur Snape ne t'as pas fais quelques choses… de permanent._

_J'aimerais bien te voir Harry. Tu sais que ce serait le premier été où on peut se voir. Mais malheureusement, ce ne sera pas possible pour les deux semaines suivantes. Je pars en Espagne avec mes parents, mon père a organisé cette surprise pour que nous fêtions leur 15__ème__ anniversaire de mariage. Notre rendez-vous peut-il attendre jusque là ? Nous partons après demain et demain nous devons nous préparer et faire nos sacs. Je suis désolée._

_Quand à l'idiot, hum désolé, Ronald, essais de lui dire la vérité. Il va sans doute penser que Snape tient le bout de sa baguette magique contre ta tête pendant que tu écris ta lettre, mais par la suite il reviendra à la raison._

_Fais attention, et essayes de ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis. Il est vrai que le professeur Snape veille sur toi, mais je ne suis pas __sûre__ qu'il ne te transforme pas en crapaud pour le reste de l'été !_

_Hermione_

_PS : Où est la maison de Snape ? Est-ce qu'elle est proche de Londres ? _

...

Harry avait finalement décidé de comment il allait approcher Ron.

_Hé Ron,_

_Comment vas-tu compagnon ? Je parie que tu joues tout le temps au Quidditch avec Gred, Forge et Ginny, hein ? _

_Je suis maintenant dans la maison de Snape, et je te le dis, c'est une pure torture ici ! Il n'y a pas de stade de Quidditch ! Tu imagines cela. Il insiste également sur le fait que je prenne trois bon repas par jour et un thé __correct__ même si je n'ai pas faim. Oh et les promenades sont terribles, tu arrives à le croire, il exige que je revienne chaque jour avant la tombée de la nuit, pour ma sécurité, il dit._

_Et vraiment, comme si ses propres bibliothèques n'étaient pas assez, il m'a inscris à la bibliothèque locale où il y a des activités pour les adolescents qui me garderont hors de l'ennui, comme il dit pour quelques heures par semaine. _

_Mais vraiment, je ne devrais pas être si ingrat. Au moins ici, il y a quelques bonnes choses. Tu sais il y a même un téléphone, un téléphone moldu, et je peux appeler Hermione quand je veux. Mais malheureusement, Hermione part pour les deux prochaines semaines en Espagne._

_Harry_

_PS : J'ai demandé au professeur Snape si je pourrais vous voir tout les deux, Hermione et toi et il a dit que je peux vous voir quand je le souhaite ! _

...

_Harry,_

_Remercie Merlin que tu es vivant compagnon. J'avais peur que Snape t'ait déjà tué. Comment vas-tu ? Nous__ te mettrons loin de se bâtard graisseux dès que nous le pourrons. Papa essai d'avoir des billets pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch et maman parlera avec Dumbledore pour t'amener loin d__'ici le plus tôt possible. _

_Au moins Harry, il s'assure que tu manges assez et il ne te prive pas de nourriture comme les Dursley. Et au sujet de la bibliothèque, il pense que tu es qui, Hermione ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Oh ouai, Hermione m'a écris au sujet de son voyage en Espagne. Cela aurait été bien de se réunir. Mais je pense que nous devons attendre deux semaines…Hum…Tu vois, je suis en quelque sorte puni et maman ne changera pas d'avis, désolé. Elle n'a même pas déplacé un muscle quand je lui ai dit que Snape allait te tuer. _

_Je suis désolé compagnon, mais il semble que tu sois coincé avec lui jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à te faire sortir. Au moins tu peux sortir tous les jours__. _

_Ron _

_PS : Est-ce qu'il te traite vraiment bien ?_

...

_Ron, _

_Je t'assure qu'il me traite bien. Je veux dire vraiment, Snape m'incite à faire mon travail - ce qui est naturellement mauvais - mais je peux à peu près faire ce que je veux, et je le cite 'Vous pouvez faire ce que vous souhaitez aussi longtemps que ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux'. Il s'assure que je mange assez, et si je veux, il me laisse sortir tous les jours. Il s'assure qu'il y a toujours de la crème glacé au chocolat dans la cuisine, car je l'adore. Il s'assure même que j'ai toujours assez d'argent sur moi et il me laisse lire ses livres. Alors, est-ce que tu penses qu'il me traite bien ? _

_Tu vois…heu, je sais que tu vas enrager, mais sincèrement…tu vois…je pense que je suis très heureux avec le professeur Snape !_

_Harry_

Là, il l'avait dit et maintenant Ron allait se cogner n'importe quand ! Pour être honnête, Harry ne se sentait pas bien de ne pas dire à Ron au sujet de ce que Snape avait fait avec les Dursley, de comment il le tenait et le soulageait, et comment il venait chaque nuit dans sa chambre. Cela pourrait lui prendre beaucoup de temps pour arrivait à ce que Ron comprenne.

...

_Hermione, _

_C'est OK. Amuse-toi en Espagne. Tu le mérites et s'il te plait souhaite à tes parents un joyeux anniversaire de ma part. _

_Ouais, notre rencontre peut attendre jusqu__'à ce que tu reviennes et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais essayer de ne pas forcer Snape à me transformer en crapaud ! Chauve souris mauvaise ! Tu ne vas pas le croire Hermione, il m'a fais couper trois kilogrammes d'oignons pour les Dursley en raison de ma farce__._

_Umm bien, il m'a quand même donné de la crème qui a réduit le gonflement de mes yeux, une fois que j'ai eu fini, mais…je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…!_

_Je sais que je m'avance peut-être Hermione, mais je pense que ceci pourrait-être mon meilleur été, indépendamment__de quelques menaces de membres déchirés, tout va bien._

_Fais attention Mione, et quand tu reviendras, nous pourrons même nous appele__r. Ouais, Snape a un téléphone, un téléphone moldu, et je peux m'en servir quand je veux. En fait, toute la maison de Snape est moldue, exceptés les bibliothèques et le laboratoire. Il a mê__me une télévision. Ah, et oui, j'ai demandé à Snape. Nous sommes dans le Nord de Londres, dans un quartier tranquille, facile à visiter. _

_Voilà pour maintenant, apprécies ton voyage._

_Harry_

...

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment est ce que tu vas ? Tu es probablement à la maison de Severus maintenant ? Comment cela se passe-t-il ? Je suis sûr que c'est bien mieux qu'avec __tes tuteurs. Restes juste hors des ennuis et ne laisses pas sa façade te duper, c'est une bonne personne Harry. Il est bien mieux que tes tuteurs à toi, et il n'y a aucune rancune entre nous, crois-moi. Méchant, oui parfois, mais une bonne personne néanmoins. Simplement, ne le provoque pas où tu terminerais comme ingrédients pour potion. _

_Ecris moi quand tu auras le temps et restes hors des ennuis. _

_Ton ami, Remus_

_PS. Oh et Harry, ne dis rien à notre __ami__ au sujet de cet arrangement avec Snape. En fait, je te recommande de ne pas entrer en contact avec le chien stupide jusqu'à ce qu'il règle certaines de ses affaires. Je ne crois pas qu'il est été vraiment en sécurité quand il t'a envoyé ses lettres et je lui ai donné mon avis la dessus. _

...

_Harry, _

_D'accord ! Donc par un certain type de miracle, Snape agi un peu comme un humain. De toute façon, tu seras bientôt hors de cette maison. Je veux te dire que je suis heureux que tu n'ais pas vraiment un été dur comme av__ec les Dursley, mais quand même, avec Snape ?_

_Hum, juste pour m'assurer que tu es réellement Harry et que c'est bien toi qui écris la lettre de ta propre volonté, peux-tu me dire comment j'ai cassé ma baguette magique en deuxième année. Seul Hermione et toi savent cela. _

_Bye Harry,_

_Ron_

...

_Ron,_

_Ha Ha ! Oui je suis bien Harry James Potter, je vivais avec les Dursleys, je n'ai jamais été au courant pour la magie jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid vienne me chercher chez les Dursley. Je reste avec le professeur Snape chez lui de ma propre volonté, et tu as cassé ta baguette magique quand la Ford Angelina que nous avions pris pour voler jusqu'à Poudlard, est rentrée dans le saule cogneur. Et Ron, tu es un idiot !_

_Merci pour les cartes des Canons de Chudley d'ailleurs. _

_Harry_

...

Et cela avait continué indéfiniment. Hedwige était ravi par cette soudaine correspondance qu'Harry entretenait pour la première fois d'après sa mémoire. Harry et Ron s'envoyaient quotidiennement des lettres. Remus et Harry échangaient également du courrier. Il en avait même envoyé à Fleury et Bott pour se renseigner au sujet de quelques livres.

...

Snape se reposait dans la bibliothèque locale totalement concentré dans la lecture de quelques livres sur la santé mentale. Il savait qu'il devait de nouveau commencer à faire des recherches dans des bibliothèques plus complètes, comme il le faisait chaque été. A chaque fois, après quelques mois d'école, il y avait toujours de nouveau documents, mais malgré cela, il ne trouvait jamais rien d'utile. Snape frotta ses tempes, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir. Oui elle était morte, mais d'autres étaient encore en vie, et avec cette maudite marque sur son bras qui commençait à le démanger et à le brûler (quelques choses qui le dérangait considérablement), il savait qu'il devait trouver un traitement bientôt, ou tout au moins quelque chose qui rendrait les victimes en meilleure santé.

Snape fut sorti de ses pensées par une main posée sur son épaule, il baissa la tête et vit le visage concerné d'Harry, « Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? ». Snape voulu sourire, _ahem, pas très bon pour ma réputation, _mais il s'en empêcha_._ Le garçon semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui et depuis l'incident dans le bureau, qui avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines, il agissait comme… Molly Weasley avec ses enfants. _Voilà, il l'avait fais !_ Severus Snape souri ! Le pauvre Harry s'étouffa presque en voyant cela.

"Asseyez-vous sur une chaise Potter avant d'avoir une crise cardiaque, d'accord ?" chuchota Snape.

Harry s'assit, regardant son professeur avec confusion. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien quand il l'avait regardé tout à l'heure et maintenant, il _souriait _? Harry secoua sa tête, "je suis content que vous alliez bien, monsieur."

"Oui, je vais très bien, Harry. Merci de t'être inquiété."

Snape regarda les livres et les journaux qu'il tenait et mit de côté ceux il devait emprunter ou photocopier.

"Puis je vous aider, monsieur ?"

Snape souleva un sourcil, "je commence à m'inquiéter de votre santé mentale Potter. Vous offrez souvent votre aide, vous faites tout votre travail, vous fabriquez des potions, et que Dieu nous aident, vous lisez même volontairement !"

Harry ricana. "Bien, alors désolé _monsieur _de vous avoir offert mon aide. C'est ma faute ", répliqua-t-il un soulevant un sourcil. Snape fixa quelques minutes le garçon avant de se lever et de rassembler les livres qu'il voulait, et en secouant la tête, il déclara, "vous passez beaucoup trop de temps avec moi Potter. Je suis sûr que Minerva ne sera pas heureuse à la fin l'été !"

Harry grimaça, "vous avez commencé. Je dirai au professeur McGonagall que ce n'est pas de ma faute !"

"Humph ! Viens gamin. Nous prendrons le thé quelque part avant de rentrer à la maison."

Harry était seulement trop heureux de précéder Snape devant le bibliothécaire. Ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble depuis quelques jours. Harry avait pensé qu'il ferait juste une promenade, qu'il achèterait peut-être quelques petits trucs quand Snape lui avait dit qu'il venait avec lui, mais il avait été déçu quand Snape l'avait laissé au parc pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il avait donc décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque où Snape était inscrit et de regarder quelles activités elle proposait. Il avait découvert qu'il y avait un concours d'écriture et il avait inscrit son nom, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais écris une seul histoire de sa vie. Harry gesticula et parti trouver Snape. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner pourquoi le maître des potions était intrigué par la santé mentale. Peut-être pourrait il l'interroger plus tard

"Oh ! C'est vous, bonjour Harry !"

Harry se retourna et vit un visage familier, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux gris, portant l'insigne de la bibliothèque et qui lui souriait. Harry lui renvoya son sourire, "bonjour monsieur. Comment allez vous ?"

"Je vais très bien. Alors, que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tes activités étaient toujours lié au balançoire." La taquinerie de l'homme fit tourner le visage d'Harry au rouge et Snape, qui les observait silencieusement, souri d'un air affecté. On venait juste de lui remettre quelque chose pour railler le garçon pour au moins quelques heures.

Harry changea de sujet, "comment va la petite Maria ?"

"Elle va très bien. Toujours aussi corrompue ! Et elle aime toujours le rose et les lys aussi."

Ahah, C'était donc l'homme qu'Harry avait rencontré lors de sa première promenade. Snape ne savez pas que c'était le même bibliothécaire qui essayait de répondre à tous ses besoins à chaque fois qu'il venait à la bibliothèque. Snape fit un sourire, il semblerai qu'Harry avait vraiment laissé une bonne impression à tous les quartier. A chaque fois qu'ils marchaient ensemble, il y avait toujours des personnes qui leurs souriaient ou qui les saluaient. Il avait été inclus dans la salutation juste parce qu'il marchait avec le garçon. Snape nota que la célébrité semblait suivre le garçon même ici, dans son propre quartier.

Snape les laissa à leur conversation, entendant Dan, qui est le nom du bibliothécaire, se plaindre sur le fait qu'il ne trouvait pas une bonne garde d'enfant pour sa fille quand il était au travail. Snape se déplaça vers la salle des ordinateurs. Il était plutôt fasciné par eux, mais il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'apprendre à s'en servir, et pour sa défense, il n'en n'avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il réalisait qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup d'information sur internet. La plupart des nouveaux périodiques qu'il lisait parlaient de quelque chose appelé Web et Email. Quelque chose appelée Web Mondial devait forcément contenir beaucoup d'information, non ? Mais comment pourrait-il employer cette chose ? Il avait déjà utilisé plusieurs fois une machine à écrire, il y a très longtemps, ainsi il savait fondamentalement traiter le clavier mais rien d'autre. Peut-être qu'Harry savait l'utiliser ? Mais c'était vraiment peu probable. Où le garçon aurait-il appris ? Ce n'était pas encore courant quand le garçon avait été à l'école et les Dursley ne lui aurait pas enseigné.

"Professeur ?"

Snape fit un léger sourire, " Tu as fini de donner à l'homme des conseils sur comment élever des enfants ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, "Hé j'essayais juste d'être utile !"

"Vraiment ? Alors peut-être peux-tu te rendre utile maintenant et me dire, si tu sais utiliser un ordinateur ?"

Harry fut étonné, mais il ne devrait pas l'être. Il avait vu Snape utiliser plusieurs équipements moldu pendant ses deux dernières semaines, comme la télévision ou le téléphone. "Non, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas."

Snape inclina la tête. Il s'était attendu à cette réponse. Il mit sa main autour des épaules d'Harry et il le poussa légèrement. "Bien viens, prenons ces livres."

Ils allèrent de nouveau vers Dan qui se tenait au comptoir, vérifiant quelques livres. Les yeux de Dan s'élargirent en les voyant ensemble, le poli et studieux Mr Snape, de la manière qu'il le connaissait, avait son bras autour des épaules du doux garçon, "OH ! M. Snape, Harry." Ri l'homme. "J'aurai du savoir que vous étiez le père d'Harry. Vous êtes tous les deux si gentil !"

Harry et Snape s'étranglèrent. _Le Père d'Harry ? Malédiction !_

_Snape gentil ? Attends, mon... Père ?_

Le coeur de Harry s'emballa rapidement, tellement rapidement que s'en était presque douloureux. Harry, calme toi, détends toi ! C'est juste une erreur. Cela ne devrait pas avoir cet effet sur toi.

Snape dégagea sa gorge, "en fait -"

Mais Dan ne le laissa pas finir, "vous avez un très bon fils Mr Snape, je suis sûr que vous êtes très fier de lui. Il est très aimable et très serviable et personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu un gosse de son âge se comporter aussi bien."

Harry rougi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce que Snape allait faire. Il savait que Snape devait corriger l'homme, qu'il devait en rester au scénario qu'il avait préparé, mais Harry espérait qu'il ne le fasse pas. C'était complètement fou et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le souhaiter.

Severus était perdu. Il avait eu l'intention de corriger l'erreur évidente de l'homme. Il devait en rester à l'histoire qu'ils avaient convenue. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il si peu disposé à faire ainsi ? Et fichu, pourquoi avait-il senti son cœur éclater de fierté en entendant les mots de Dan ? Il trouva la réponse.

"Je sais. Et je _suis _fier de lui."

C'était tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin. Il marcha rapidement loin, la salle de bains était juste devant lui, il y couru presque, il entendit Snape expliquer sa fuite au bibliothécaire, "C'est un garçon très timide et il devient embarrassé quand..."

Harry couru dans une cabine, ferma la porte, et se reposa sur le siège fermé des toilettes. Il devait réussir à calmer sa respiration, il devait vraiment. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, bien qu'Harry ne l'ait même pas remarqué.

_J'aurai du savoir que vous étiez le père d'Harry. Le papa d'Harry, le papa d'Harry, le père d'Harry, le papa d'Harry, le papa d'Harry, le papa d'Harry._

Et Snape ne l'avais pas corrigé. Il ne l'avait pas fait et il avait dit ' _je suis fier de lui '_. Snape était fier _de lui_. Jamais, jamais, de toute sa vie quelqu'un avait dit cela en parlant de lui. Personne n'avait jamais dit qu'il était fier de lui. Même Dumbledore quand il s'était débarrassé de la pierre, ou quand il avait tué le basilic, il n'avait pas dit cela. _Je suis fier de lui.'_ Harry sanglota. Dieu, le pensait-il vraiment ?

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte et il entendit la voix de Snape, "Harry ?" "Harry ? Sors. S'il te plait."

Harry ne pouvait pas répondre, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa voix. Il arriva finalement a ouvrir la porte et il fonça immédiatement dans les bras forts de Snape. Il enterra son visage dans la poitrine de l'homme, appréciant le bruit de chaque battement de cœur qu'il entendait. Snape lui parla doucement, "Chut Harry. Viens maintenant, laves-toi le visage et partons."

Harry inclina la tête et laissa à contre cœur partir Snape. Il alla jusqu'au lavabo et se lava le visage et les yeux. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, il regarda Snape et chuchota, "vous...êtes vraiment... fier de moi ?"

Snape posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry, l'incitant à fermer ses yeux comme il le faisait à chaque fois, "je le suis Harry. Vraiment."

"M-mais pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi suis-je fier de toi ? Parce que tu as un grand cœur. Parce qu'avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé, tu es encore capable d'aimer et d'éprouver de la sympathie. Parce que tu n'es pas devenu envieux, fâché et amer. Parce que tu as su t'adapter à un nouveau monde que tu ne connaissais pas et que tu as survécu à des choses où même un sorcier adulte n'aurait pas pu. Et parce que… parce que tu m'as pardonné."

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de nouveau de larmes alors que Snape le reprenait dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, Snape l'éloigna doucement. "Allons-y !"

"Monsieur, merci pour -"

Snape souleva un sourcil, "monsieur ? Qu'est-il arrivé à papa ? Maintenant nous sommes coincés avec ça tu sais !" _Et James Potter doit sans doute être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe en ce moment même !_

Snape fixa alors le garçon, "et je te jure, Harry, que si tu ne cesses pas de pleurer immédiatement, je te donnerai une très bonne et douloureuse raison de le faire !"

Harry renifla par ses larmes, "Parfait papa ! Menacer ton pauvre fils qui c'est bien comporté."

Snape a ri, "gamin ! Il n'y a aucun traitement pour cela." Il souleva alors le menton d'Harry et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces, "je ne pense pas que nous devrions passer autant de temps dans les toilettes, Harry. Je suis d'ailleurs reconnaissant que personne n'aient dû y aller pendant la dernière demi-heure."

Harry souri et pris la main de Snape, non, la main _de son_ père, et ils partirent. C'était peut-être une erreur, une coïncidence, et Harry savait qu'il était plus que probable que à la maison Snape redevienne _professeur_, mais aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient dehors, il était _papa_ et Harry avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Quand ils partirent de la bibliothèque, Dan était occupé ailleurs et Harry en était reconnaissant. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le rencontrer de nouveau maintenant, pas avec ses yeux rouges. Dan ne savait pas tout ce qu'Harry lui devait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

...

Ils s'assirent dans un petit café très confortable dans le centre. Le temps était parfait comme si il reflétait leurs émotions. Ils étaient tout les deux dans leurs propres pensés, mais quelque soit leurs craintes et leurs soucis, rien ne pouvait gâcher leurs humeurs.

Harry pensa à son vrai père, James Potter, serait-il fâché contre lui ? Non. Harry était sûr qu'il ne le serait pas. Il voudrait qu'il soit heureux.

Snape pensait à Dumbledore et à ce qu'il dirait. C'était la troisième fois qu'il attirait l'attention sur lui pour les dernières semaines. Dumbledore ne serait pas heureux.

Snape observa Harry s'asseoir à califourchon sur une chaise, son menton posé sur ses bras, qui était eux-mêmes posé sur le dossier de la chaise, regardant les gens aller et venir, saluant ou souriant de temps en temps à quelqu'un. Il semblait heureux avec le monde entier. Snape ressenti d'inexplicable sentiments d'affection envers l'enfant. Si cela était les conséquences pour ce qu'il avait fait, alors cela en avait valu la peine. Il voulait que ce garçon fasse partie de sa vie et, assez étrangement l'enfant le voulait dans la sienne.

Harry se retourna et il vit Snape qui l'observait, il lui fit un grand sourire. Ses grands yeux verts dansants, son visage émerveillé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry ressemblait à un gamin de 4 ans qui marchait dans une usine de chocolat. Rapidement Snape souri avec lui, puis il se mit à rire sous cape, avant de hurler de rire. Il continua pendant quelques minutes, en fait jusqu'à ce que les gens se retournent et qu'ils les fixent avec un sourire amusés. Quelques choses de bon c'était finalement passé dans la vie de Severus Snape. Snape ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait ris de tout son cœur. Harry ri avec son nouveau papa. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il riait et cela ne l'inquiétait pas du tout.

Après finalement s'être assez calmé pour commander quelques sandwichs, un café pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour le garçon, il regarda sérieusement Harry.

"Harry, as-tu déjà pensé à garder des enfants ?"

Harry regarda fixement Snape. Huh ? Garder des enfants ? Lui ? Comme le faisait les autres enfants plus âgés à Privet Drive ?

"Mais... Umm… Je ne sais rien au sujet des enfants - "Harry s'arrêta rapidement au sourcil familier qui se leva et se mit à rougir. "Ce que je veux dire, et que je n'ai jamais fait cela avant, et… umm… que, je ne sais pas le faire."

Snape secoua sa tête "que _tu_ ne sais pas le faire ? Humph ! Mon garçon, tu le sais naturellement. Tu ne te vois pas au parc avec les enfants. Je t'assure que TOUS les parents qui ton vu avec leurs enfants seraient prêt à te faire confiance pour que tu gardes leurs enfants. Tu aimes les enfants Harry et tu es très bien avec eux."

Harry médita ses paroles. Il aimait les enfants. Et il devait admettre qu'il appréciait vraiment le temps qu'il passait avec eux. C'était comme si il revivait l'enfance qu'on lui avait volée. Mais garder des enfants était une très grande responsabilité. Etait-il vraiment capable d'être responsable d'un enfant ? Tout seul ? C'était très effrayant ?

"Umm... mais comment puis-je faire cela ? Je veux dire comment je sais si quelqu'un a besoin d'une garde d'enfants ? Et comment tu sais qu'ils seraient d'accord ?"

Snape roula ses yeux. "Vraiment Harry, parfois, tu as l'intelligence d'un veracrasse !"

Harry se renfrogna, "bon je suis désolé que je ne l'aie pas fait avant, et de toute façon c'est ton idée et tu dois répondre à mes questions, _papa_. Pas besoin de devenir insultant !"

Même pendant que Harry le disait ironiquement, il lui sembléa que son cœur avait des ailes, et qu'il flottait gaiement dans sa poitrine. Les lèvres de Snape se contractèrent, "Tu viens justement d'être celui qui parlait avec Dan Robinson au sujet de ses problèmes pour trouver une bonne garde d'enfant, pas moi, Harry, et crois-moi de ce que j'ai entendu de la conversation, l'homme s'attendait à ce que tu proposes immédiatement ton aide. Je suis sûr qu'il a été déçu que ne l'ai pas fait."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, "vraiment ?"

Snape répondit sérieusement,"vraiment !"

Il savait qu'Harry y penserait. Et c'était une très bonne opportunité pour qu'Harry recommence à agir comme tout les autres gosses de son âge . Et puis un peu de responsabilité lui ferait du bien. Harry aimait les enfants, cela était vraiment évident et il était gentil avec eux, et il jouerait avec eux, il aurait donc lui aussi de l'amusement et il pourrait revivre une partie de son enfance. De cette façon, Harry commencerait enfin à agir comme à un enfant normal tout en étant avec des enfants. Et Harry commencerait également à gagner son propre argent, argent gagné en travaillant dur, cela n'était pas négligeable non plus.

...

Environ deux heures plus tard, Severus Snape tenait ses tempes, gémissait, et luttait contre l'envie irrésistible de frapper plusieurs fois sa tête contre son bureau. Quand ils étaient revenus du café, Harry était soudainement devenu comme fou. Il couru à travers la maison, fonçant dans les portes et dans les murs, faisant tomber plusieurs choses, cassant plusieurs tasses, et faisant le plus de vacarme possible. A chaque fois Snape pensait que la maison s'effondrait ou qu'il y avait une attaque d'un troupeau d'éléphant, pour seulement découvrir que c'était juste Harry qui faisait une chose ou une autre. A chaque fois, Snape se préparait à réprimander le garçon incroyablement idiot mais il s'arrêtait toujours en voyant qu'Harry ne pouvait pas s'immobiliser, dansant d'un pied à l'autre, le visage rempli d'excitation, et à peine capable d'empêcher un large sourire de se former. Finalement, Snape se réfugia dans son bureau et il ferma solidement la porte derrière lui essayant de se murer hors de tous les bruits qu'Harry faisait... Oh DIEU ! Le garçon chantait-il ? Fort ? Et totalement faux maintenant ? Snape ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, il se pencha en avant et frappa sa tête contre son bureau avec un grand bruit mat !

...

Snape était inquiet, depuis quelque temps, il n'avait pas entendu un seul bruit. Quoi ? Dans son excitation, le garçon avait-il finalement réussi à se tuer ? Snape quitta son bureau en hésitant et il sorti pour rechercher l'enfant, _son enfant_. La pensée fit flotter le coeur de Snape. Pendant les dernières heures, il avait mit tout ça de côté, pas assez courageux pour se rappeler ce qui c'était produit. Il savait parfaitement que si il y pensé avec logique, il découvrirait seulement l'ampleur de sa stupidité. Et il refusait. Il se refusait de penser à cela.

En atteignant la cuisine, Snape regarda fixement. La cuisine était presque à l'envers, chaque casserole et plat étaient sortis et le fourneau fonctionnait à plein régime. Un grand assortiment de plat se trouvaient sur la table et le garçon, se tenait à l'évier lavant quelques plats. "Harry !"

Harry sursauta et se retourna, regardant timidement son papa. Il ne savait toujours pas si ceci s'appliquait aussi bien dehors que à la maison, mais il senti tout de même la nécessité de le dire. "Euh, salut papa !"

Le coeur d'Harry s'emballa. _Il va me hurler dessus. Il rira de moi. Il va me dire de ne pas l'appeler papa. Il va me dire que je suis stupide._ Harry attendit.

"Que fais tu exactement ?"

Il n'a rien dit ! Il n'a rien dit et Harry voulait l'embrasser alors qu'il souriait radieusement, "Juste le dîner, papa"

"Pour qui ?"

"Pour nous."

Snape regarda la cuisine une fois de plus et secoua sa tête, "Ce dîner serait assez pour dix personnes, Harry."

Harry, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il avait fais, regarda autour de lui et fut horrifié par la quantité de nourriture qu'il avait préparée. Il rougi furieusement et il murmura, "Umm... J'avais juste le sentiment d'être affamé !»

Snape regarda fixement Harry puis indiqua. "Viens ici, Harry."

Harry gémit, oh... ses pauvres oreilles, combien pouvaient-elles prendre ? Il marcha lentement jusqu'à Snape et il s'arrêta juste devant lui. Dès que Snape déplaça ses bras, Harry mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, essayant de les protéger, faisant rire Snape fort.

"Je n'allais pas tirer tes oreilles gamin." Snape enveloppa Harry de ses bras et le tint serré. Harry étendit sa tête sur la poitrine de Snape et ferma ses yeux. Il était si fatigué.

...

Les deux jours suivants, Harry passa chaque moment possible avec Snape. La préparation des repas n'était pas nécessaire, vue la quantité de nourriture qu'Harry avait préparé plus tôt. Harry passa son temps à parler avec Snape au sujet de n'importe quoi et de tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, insérant toujours _un papa_ entre chaque _papa _et _papa_. Snape était tellement amusé qu'il supportait cette vibration incessante sans plainte. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il appréciait se faire appeler Papa presque que toutes les secondes.

Le deuxième jour, le téléphone sonna dans la maison de Snape, ce qui était un évènement très rare. Harry avait seulement vu le téléphone fonctionner plusieurs fois et habituellement, c'était Snape qui passait l'appel. Dan Robinson leur demanda si lui, et sa _petite princesse_ comme il l'appelait, pouvaient venir pour parler avec eux.

Et évidemment, quelques heures plus tard ils étaient tous en train de prendre le thé et de parler agréablement dans la salle de séjour. Harry fut enchanté quand Dan lui demanda s'il était intéressé pour garder Maria Lily trois fois par semaine pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que sa maman revienne d'un voyage dans quinze jours. Au moment de l'offre, Maria, assise sur les genoux de Harry, mangeant un biscuit au chocolat. Cela n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour établir les détails. Snape ne dit rien et observa seulement. Harry semblait avoir un certain type d'obligation avec la petite fille. Il la tenait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse dont il avait hérité et Snape se demanda si Harry traiterait ses propres enfants comme cela... _Quoi, qu'est que c'était que cela ?_

Snape fut retiré de ses pensés par l'expression horrifiée sur le visage du garçon pendant qu'il écoutait ce que disait Dan. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rire de Snape résonnait dans la maison, à la mortification totale de Harry. Harry changeant des couches était quelques choses que Snape veillerait à observer.

Harry cassa, "Arrêtes ! Tu m'aideras pour cela, tu sais !"

Snape souleva un sourcil, "T'aider ? Tu ne comprends pas vraiment, garçon, non ? Personne ne va t'aider pour cela."

"Mais c'était _ton_ idée !"

"Et cela sera _ta _responsabilité."

"Cesses de sourire d'un air affecté, d'accord. Et ne soulèves pas ce sourcil - "

Dan trouva approprié d'arrêter la plaisanterie à ce moment, "hé, bien, bien, je gagne le point. Tu n'as jamais changé de couche avant et ton père s'amuse fortement du fait que tu doives le faire."

Harry fixait toujours Snape quand Dan ajouta d'un air malfaisant, "mais M. Snape, je suis sûr qu'Harry arrivera à le faire avec vos conseils. Après tous, je suis sûrs que _vous_ aviez l'habitude de changer _ses _couches avant."

Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'Harry et Snape furent totalement pris au dépourvu par quelque chose que Dan Robinson disait.

...

Le jour suivant, Dan vint déposer Maria Lily à Harry un peu après le déjeuner, il la pris immédiatement et il disparu avec elle dans le salon. Snape était dans son bureau depuis pas mal de temps quand Harry frappa à sa porte pour l'informer qu'il sortait avec Maria au parc afin de jouer sur les balançoires.

À la consternation de Snape, Harry déposa la petite fille sur une chaise et il parti, le laissant seul avec elle en le prévenant qu'il allait changer de chaussure. Snape grinça des dents et prit quelques respirations calmantes. Sa suggestion pour qu'Harry garde des enfants ne l'incluait certainement pas. Et cette petite... chose avec d'énormes yeux noisette avait _l'audace_ de venir près de sa chaise et de commencer à lui parler.

Snape paniqua presque. Au nom de MERLIN, qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Est-ce qu'une personne décente pouvait avoir de tels yeux énormes ?

Maria tira avec effort la manche de Snape. Il souleva un sourcil, "oui ?"

La petite fille regarda ses chaussures roses et, avec une tonalité très sérieuse, elle déclara, "nouveau !"

"Heu...!" Pour la première fois de sa vie, Snape ne trouva aucune chose à dire. De toute façon, qu'était-il supposé répondre à cela ?

Oh Non, non, NON, ceci ne lui arrivait pas !

La fille était réellement en train _de s'asseoir sur ses genoux._ Elle posa sa petite tête sur sa poitrine, mit son pouce dans sa bouche, soupira de contentement, comme tout allait bien dans le monde. Mr. Robbie, son nounours rose, se retrouva mystérieusement posé sur l'épaule de Snape.

_Harry James Potter, je jure que dès l'instant où je met mes mains sur vous, je..._

"Hawwwy !"

Harry cligna des yeux. Puis il les cligna de nouveau. Oh non. Il n'allait pas rire. Non, vraiment. Ce serait une chose très stupide à faire. Vraiment ! Il allait juste prendre une respiration profond,e ignorer le bruit des dents de Snape qui grinçait et il prendrait calmement Maria des genoux de son père, et M. Robbie de son épaule, et... OH diable ! "Bwwwaaahhhaaaaahhhhhaaaa !"

Les yeux de Snape scintillèrent dangereusement alors qu'il découvrait ses dents, mais en cet instant, Harry était au delà de toute pensée logique.

Quand Harry repris finalement son souffle, il prit tout d'abord M. Robbie avant de prendre Maria des genoux de Snape. La fille s'agita et mit ses petits bras autour du cou de Snape, l'étreignant fortement en disant "au revoir."

À l'humiliation totale de Snape, il se senti rougir, ce qui, dans un teint si pâle fut très apparent. Harry le regarda fixement complètement choqué quelques secondes, avant que se soit enregistré dans son esprit : Severus Snape, maître des potions de Poudlard, chef de la maison Serpentard _venait juste de rou__gir_.

En voyant cela Harry s'effondra sans ressource dans un autre excès de rire nerveux avec la fille les qui les observait silencieusement, en suçant son pouce.

Snape fixa Harry avec son meilleur regard de la mort avant de prononcer distinguement chaque mot, "A votre place mon garçon je n'oserai pas revenir ici bientôt !"

...

Snape s'amusa en découvrant qu'Harry riait sous cape dans son sommeil. Il était évident qu'il rêvait de quelque chose de drôle. Il détestait réveiller le garçon alors qu'il semblait s'amuser, mais il le secoua quand même tout en l'appelant doucement par son nom. Il était minuit moins cinq et il avait besoin qu'Harry se réveille.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Son papa était assis sur le lit à coté de lui et il l'observait attentivement. Harry se rappela soudainement son rêve et se mit à rire sous cape. Snape souleva un sourcil. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié son humiliation de plus tôt avec la petite fille. Il grogna brusquement, "qu'est ce qui a de si drôle, Potter ?"

Harry ferma sa bouche. Ouais l'image de Snape caressant des nounours roses dans son rêve était vraiment drôle, mais il ne dirait jamais cela au visage de Snape. Il voulait vivre jusqu'à sa majorité, merci beaucoup. A la place, il demanda rapidement, "quelque chose ne va pas, papa ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?"

Snape fixa le garçon qui le regardait d'un air innocent. Ce gosse savait déjà qu'en l'appelant papa, cela aller le calmer immédiatement, après seulement trois jours de son utilisation. Snape souffla, il devrait bientôt travailler à cela. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge, il restait maintenant quatre secondes avant minuit... trois... deux... un.

Alors que l'horloge première génération se mit à sonner, Harry vit un plateau flotter à l'intérieur de sa chambre et se déposer d'une manière ordonnée sur ses genoux. Harry cligna des yeux. C'était un petit gâteau au chocolat recouvert de glaçage et dessus il y avait écris, joyeux anniversaire Harry. Alors que le dernier carillon retentissait, la salle s'éteignit soudainement et 14 bougies allumées flottèrent à travers la salle et se disposèrent sur le gâteau.

Harry ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir. Il ne savait pas si il devait sourire ou pleurer. Il avait totalement oublié son anniversaire mais pas Snape. _Son papa n'avait pas oublié_. "Je ... je... non ... "

Snape roula ses yeux, "oui, bien. Je sais que c'est demander beaucoup, mais ton éloquence a besoin d'énormément de travail mon garçon."

Harry ria, mais se calma quand quelques larmes tombèrent le long de ses joues. Il baissa le regard et étudia ses mains pendant un moment avant de chuchoter, "Merci. Merci pour tout, papa."

Snape souleva doucement le menton d'Harry et chuchota en souriant, "joyeux anniversaire, Harry." Snape essuya les larmes d'Harry avec ses pouces et ajouta, "Que tu sois toujours en sécurité et en bonne santé, mon enfant."

La boule dans la gorge d'Harry l'empêcha de répondre mais il ne s'inquiéta. Il était sûr que Snape savait tout ce que cela voulait dire pour lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Snape se racla la gorge, "les bougies commencent à fondre, gamin. Et je n'aime pas manger de la cire sur mon glaçage. Fais un souhait Harry, puis souffles dessus."

Harry fit un sourire avant de fermer ses yeux. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de faire son souhait. Il savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait et il fit son souhait avec confiance, priant pour qu'il se réalise, puis il souffla toutes ses bougies en une seule fois.

"Je ne vais pas te demander ce qu'était ton souhait !"

"Et je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'était mon souhait !"

"Gamin !"

"Ahem."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien !"

"Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?"

"Non, j'ai changé d'avis !"

"Garçon futé !"

"Merci."

"Gamin !"

Harry pinça ses lèvres. Il voulait vraiment vivre jusqu'à ce que son souhait se réalise, et répondre maintenant pourrait tuer son souhait avant même qu'il ne naisse, "Heu... allons-nous manger le gâteau ?"

...


End file.
